Priests Don't Gamble
by 4ESDragon
Summary: Slight AU Egyptian era. Priest Seto bites off more than he can chew in order to save face in the Pharaoh's court and now he has to live with the consequences. JoxSeto Yaoi.
1. Competitors, place your bets!

**"When two elephants fight, it is the grass that gets trampled"**  
**African Proverb**

Wind swept over the steaming desert surrounding the Nile, scattering thousands of grains across the plain. A lone camel groaned under the weight of its passenger and continued to trudge through the sand, saddlebags knocking into one another with each step across the uneven terrain. The purple-clad man riding snapped the reigns to attention, "Quit drifting!

Snorting, the camel turned to face its occupant and promptly plopped to the ground, spindly legs folding underneath the animal's bulk. The rider rolled his eyes, "This is why I prefer horses..."

A voice called off to his left and the rider turned, shielding his eyes from the swollen red sun with the back of his hand. "Holy Osiris...Priest Seto? That you, m'lord? Welcome back!...Erm, do you need help?" The rider dismounted and straightened his linen robes. His dark blue eyes narrowed at the burro-towing peasant that stared, openly gaping at the sweaty dirt-covered priest.

Seto schooled his features and gestured toward the camel, "I just need this beast to cooperate long enough to get me to the palace, then I can throw it to the crocodiles."

The man laughed, sweeping a hand over his cloth-covered hair. "I see…camels are indeed stubborn. You seemed to have been saddled with a lazy 'un as well." He walked over to Seto's camel and gave it a smarting swat to the rear. Groaning, the camel leaned forward and unfolded its legs. "Are you in a rush, m'lord? Is there sumthin' important from down South?"

"That is for the Pharaoh and no one else," Seto said as the sun disappeared behind the dunes. "Although no doubt the prince will attempt to weasel his way into the matter as well." Shielding his eyes with the back of his hand as more sand kicked up, blowing into their faces, he added, "When will we enter the main gate? I must speak with the Pharaoh before he retires for the night."

"Don't fret, m'lord," the man said, swinging his sickle to the North toward the palace caught in the sun's last rays. "We'll hit the path into the city in about...twenty meters. I can be yer' guide until we enter the main part of town. It's the least I can do for you after all you've done." He paused, watching as Seto remounted the camel and reached for the reins hanging loosely around the animal's slender neck. "I mean going away from the city for nearly seven whole years...completely apart from yer' family and friends just to travel the country and meet with the second Pharaoh."

The man took his burro by the neck and moved up alongside the priest and his steed before whispering. "I even heard that you received a vision from Lady Hathor herself, tellin' you the secret, the only cure for the terribly sickness that plagued the Pharaoh's son." Seto frowned and looked away. "You saved the Southern Kingdom's heir! Now if that ain't an achievement worth all yer' hard work then I dunno what is."

Nodding, Seto rubbed his temple and momentarily lifted his turban, wiping the sweat from his shaven skull. "All this traveling has taken its toll on me though." The brunet raised his gaze to the darkening sky and said, "It will be nice to relax and visit with my mother and cousin after so many years abroad."

A chuckle startled Seto out of his musings. He rounded back on his guide who continued to chortle, "M'lord...you can't expect to return to us after seven years and expect that nothing has changed." There was a long pause and when the man started speaking again, his tone had turned solemn. "Akhenamkhanen died and set Atem on the throne while you were gone."

Seto's eyes widened as he whispered, "Atem is _Pharaoh?_ Why wasn't I informed and-." He frowned and fell silent, his grip on the reins tightening and loosening as the camel gave a moan, its thick hooves flattening the sand. "Well...news travels rather slow and as I've been rather busy, but still...why was I not informed?" Seto ground his teeth for a moment and then he smiled, his lips twitching slightly as he added, "Atem as Pharaoh...hard to believe that my cousin has finally taken the throne after all these years."

The farmer raised an eyebrow and shrugged, falling silent as the nightlife came into view, traders packing up their wares for the night as the bars began to rage with music and fire. Seto exhaled and thanked the man before he rode on through to the Northern end of the elaborate city-scape.

As the alabaster palace came into view, Seto touched the ankh on his chest and closed his eyes. The camel snorted and halted at the steps, allowing Seto to dismount just as a group of guards swarmed him, their spears raised. Seto held his hands up in the air before he removed his turban, baring his shaven skull to the guards. "A priest?..." the superior whispered, rubbing his chin as Seto raised his head and replaced his turban. "Lord Seto!"

He quickly shoved his men to the ground as he got down to his knees and kissed the hem of Seto's purple robes. "You've returned to us at last!" His men nodded, still bent at the knee and neck as their spears shook in their loosened grips. "Shall we alert the temple? I'm sure they would love to hear of your-"

Waving them off, Seto clutched his shoulder bag to his chest and said, "Later; all of that can be taken care of later. I'm exhausted and still have much work to do. I hope to bathe before I retire this evening so if you don't mind, I need to have an audience with _Pharaoh_ Atem."

The leader nodded and thrust his men back up onto their feet, ignoring their grumbles and stumblings. "Of course m'lord! We'll escort you." The group gathered around the priest and camel, removing his personal belongings with care and bringing them up the alabaster palace. The squad-leader glanced down at Seto's side pouch and began, "M'lord, I can take that for you-" but Seto waved him off, clutching the pouch of papyrus scrolls tightly to his chest.

"Only for the hands and eyes of the king," he said in a rather tired voice. The man nodded and led Seto into the stone labyrinth towards one of the palace's many courtyards.

Seto's eyes widened upon the lantern lit sight. About a hundred guests were milling around, some holding freshly squeezed wine and chatting, others simply standing around with blank expressions, watching gypsy girls dance as if hypnotized. When he looked up from the crowd, he saw that the throne at the front of the room was empty. Biting his lip, Seto made his way toward the chair, determined to see his cousin as soon as he returned, but his eyes caught a familiar flash of blond and he stopped.

The brown-eyed blond saw the priest staring and blinked before his eyes also widened. "Holy Isis..." Sidling up to the open-mouthed priest, the man snagged two wine glasses off a servant's tray and pressed one to the priest. "Welcome home, asshole," he greeted with a grin, taking a sip from the glass, "It's only been what...seven years since you left?"

Frowning, Seto brushed the glass away and said, "Jono, how pleasant to see you again." He looked over the fancy robes and jewelry, sneering, "I see you've abandoned your rags and cleaned up...what a surprise." He clicked his tongue as he glanced back up at the throne which remained untouched.

Jono scowled and crossed his arms, giving the sweat and sand sodden man a once over, "I'm not the one wearing unwashed rags right now. Life in the South that rough, huh, priest?"

Seto exhaled, "I don't need your sarcasm, mutt. Now will you explain to me why you of all street-rats are attending one of the Pharaoh's elite social gatherings?" Seto gestured to the crowd around them and raised a thin eyebrow.

"I see you haven't changed much," Jono said with a smirk, lifting his half-filled glass up to eye-level and swirling the purple liquid. "You've definitely still got your own cock shoved up your ass." Seto scowled, "An uncomfortable and yet incredibly feat, I must admit." He paused and tugged a bit on his collar, sighing as he watched Seto's attention drifting back toward the throne. "If you really want to know though, I took over my father's trading routes after he passed on into the next world. I've become quite wealthy, enough so to live a very cushy life in the city. I am here in celebration of a new trade agreement that was recently signed between the Pharaoh and Rome."

Without looking back, Seto muttered, "Congratulations. I see the Gods have finally tossed you a steak, mutt...and you intend to cling to it until you've picked it clean right to the bone." He turned around to face the open-mouthed blond and added, "Hope you enjoy and appreciate the meal while it lasts. Most dogs just scarf down whatever is in front of them, leaving nothing for the future."

There was a moment's pause where only the chatter of surrounding patrons filled the air. Seto straightened his turban and turned on his heel, "It was pleasant, Jono, but now if you'll excuse me-" Suddenly, a hand gripped his arm hard, yanking him back a step and causing him to drop his scrolls. Glaring, Seto pushed against Jo's chest hard, flinging the blond away from him. "What the hell do you think you are doing, mutt!" he said, blue eyes burning as he snatched the bag of scrolls off the ground. "Do you treat your mother with that kind of-"

"What the HELL have I ever done to you, priest?" Heads turned at the yell and conversations stifled as the blond stalked up to the brunet and poked his chest. "Why the hell do you continue to fight me? We aren't enemies anymore and haven't been for years!" He panted for a few seconds from the effort of yelling. His head lowered so that his bangs fell in front of his eyes, ignoring the onlookers, "I'm finally happy and satisfied with my life and what I've done with it and you take it and grind your fucking heel right into it!"

Seto grabbed Jono's hand and began to squeeze hard, causing the blond to wince. "The Gods have already chosen our fates. If you're meant to be powerful, happy, and successful, then you are born into the role." He glared at Jono and gestured toward his clothing. "If you're born a street-mutt, then that is what you are, no matter how much perfume you bathe in or how much money you have at your disposal. The dirt and smell of feces will still linger on..._always_." He released Jono's hand and scowled at the equally enraged blond.

Jono fell silent and Seto took the opportunity to make his way towards the throne. Suddenly, the blond's hand latched itself tightly onto his arm once again; keeping him from his goal. Jono's grip was shaking, the knuckles bone white as he whispered with a shaky breath, "I challenge you, priest...to a shadow duel." He looked up so that their glares met and licked his lips. Some people gasped while the less sober of the crowd cheered, driving up a chant of,_ "DUEL, DUEL, DUEL!"_

Seto rolled his eyes and yanked his arm free. "I don't have time to deal with you, Jono. I need to speak with the Pharaoh"

"Come on, priest! You're supposed to be the best. Why not prove it? Prove your superiority to the low life dog." He stopped, drinking in Seto's hardened expression and shaking fists. "I know you're dying to wipe the floor with my face, Seto. You want to wipe this beautiful smirk right off my face."

Seto bit the tip of his tongue and tasted copper. "How dare you...you filthy Roman dog!"

Jono grinned and held out his hand, teasing the priest as the crowd around them watched with wide excited eyes. "Come on Seto...let's duel."

Glancing down at the hand, Seto sneered and turned away, "Hell n-"

"Actually, I would enjoy seeing that."

Seto whipped his head around to see Atem take his throne, tri-colored spikes swaying in the light breeze passing through the room. The chanting and chatter instantly disappeared and the crowd bowed their heads respectfully save for the trader and priest. Seto got down on one knee, placing a hand over his heart. "Forgive me, my Pharaoh, I was just on my way to meet with you to discuss the current conditions in the South and the-."

"Ah yes, the drought...and the young prince" Atem said as he nodded, "I was planning to discuss that with you in the morning after you had been bathed and rested. Is that a problem, cousin?" He raised an eyebrow and nodded toward Jono who straightened and bowed as well. Gritting his teeth, Seto shook his head and said, "No, my lord...it can wait until morning...if that is what you wish."

Atem smiled and watched them both rise to their feet, their backs straight and tense, "I'm surprised to see you back down from such a public challenge of your skills, cousin." Folding his hands in his lap, Atem leaned forward, "I have to admit that I'm very curious to see if you've retained any of your skill over these long years."

Listening to Atem, Seto nodded and schooled his features, "I accept it of course, Pharaoh. It would be my honor to pulverize this whelp for your amusement." Next to him, Jono seethed, his teeth clenched as he bit back an insult.

The Pharaoh smiled warmly at his cousin, "We'll see." The crowd parted in front of the ruler, making a clear runway from the throne to the two males twenty yards away. Jono, stepped back into the crowd and crossed both arms over his broad chest.

Grinning at Seto, he licked his lips again, "So, shall we, priest?" Seto rolled his eyes and nodded, taking five steps back so that there was a bit of space.

"I call upon the Swordsman of the Flame," Jono yelled, throwing his hand into the air. The crowd _oohed_ as a warrior clad in crimson robes appeared with an equally dark blade clasped firmly between both hands. Jono flashed a smile to Seto and said, "Pretty slick for a first move, eh priest?"

Ignoring the idiot, the priest squared his stance and tugged a bit on his turban. "I summon the Dark Jester." Suddenly, a large clown with a painted face and a crooked smile floated down from the ceiling, giggling as it touched down onto the tile.

The blond snickered, causing Seto to frown and then snort at the blond's stupidity, "That weak thing against my mighty warrior? Are you trying to trick me, priest-"

"Now I offer the Dark Jester, half of my current physical strength." Jono froze.

The clown cackled before ballooning into a mammoth-sized figure, towering over Jo's swordsman. "Send the swordsman back to his stone-cell!" The blond swallowed as the clown giggled and threw a dark energy orb into the belly of the swordsman. The crowd ducked as dust from the mud bricks blew into the air from the small explosion. Standing back to his full height once the dust cleared, Jono laughed, his smile faltering a bit.

"How about we make this a little more interesting?" he asked as his voice cracked.

Panting from the sudden loss of energy, Seto said, "Please, Jono, like you have something worth betting. Besides, the outcome for this has already been decided. I can see self-doubt clouding over your eyes like spilled ink to white papyrus." He inhaled and straightened, fists clenched at his sides. "We both know that I'm going to win."

Jono's glare hardened, "I'm serious, Priest."

Raising an eyebrow, Seto said, "I don't gamble, mutt."

Jo laughed and wagged his forefinger, "And I say you're just too scared to lose."

The priest clenched his teeth and began to grind them. "What are the terms?" he said.

Jo bit his thumb and grinned, a glint in his eyes as he said, "Your hand."

Seto nodded and gestured to the blond, "Lose one of my hands? And what body-part would you be losing should I win?" he said with a sneer. "I think it should be your lips because you'd be less inclined to talk-" He stopped as Jo began to chuckle, covering his lips with a cupped palm. The brunet looked around the room, noting the crowd's confused expression as well. "What's so damn funny?" He snarled. Jo stopped to catch his breath and then looked at the priest, smirking.

"You misunderstood me, Priest..." he said, stalking up to the taller man and reaching out his hand. Seto flinched and backed up by a few steps which only made Jono's smirk grow even wider. "What did you mean then, praytell?"

"I meant your hand...in _marriage_."

**"If you go to war pray once; if you go on a sea journey pray twice; but pray three times if you are going to be married"**  
**Russian Proverb**


	2. And that's how you play the game

_**"If, after the first twenty minutes, you don't know who the sucker at the table is, it's you." **_

**Unknown**

Seto felt his eye twitch as the crowd went silent.

"Mutt..." he breathed out slowly, half biting his lip. "How drunk would a person have to be to make that kind of deranged proposition?" He glanced around the room, noting the crowd's growing excitement and horror as they suddenly began to whisper and point. Atem himself was rubbing his chin and overlooking the scene with raised brows. "I agree." the king said, his purple eyes narrowing on the blond figure below. "It is a rather strange gamble. Care to explain?"

Turning toward the throne, Jono got down on one knee and bowed, placing a hand over his heart. "It is, milord. However, nothing else would satisfy me. After all, outside of his very life, nothing is worth more to the priest than his pride." He stood and turned back to Seto with a smirk on his face. Crossing his arms over his chest Jono nodded, "Isn't that right, Seto?"

Seto bit his lip harder, drawing blood, "That is the most disgusting idea you've ever voiced!" he spat, the clenched fist at his side shaking as he raised a finger to Jono's chest. "I'm _male_, a priest, and your most hated enemy. How you can even suggest such a ridiculous notion is beyond my grasp." He felt his arm fall as his clenched both hands and turned his head to the side, grinding his teeth.

Once Seto fell silent, Jo shrugged, causing the brunet's glare flicker back up at him, "You gave your life to faith and yet you could never find it within yourself to believe in me." He paused, "I know you've been a dutiful priest Seto so you're virginity is still intact. You would never lower yourself to anyone, but this time you won't have a choice in the matter." Seto's throat seized and he coughed, "That's _sick_; that's _wrong_..._That's_-" he stopped and inhaled, composing his face as he straightened.

"Mutt, you must be sick in the head to entertain such vile thoughts. I wonder if they've plagued your mind since I left seven years ago." Seto smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as the blond frowned, those doe brown eyes widening slightly.

Shaking his head, Jo cleared his throat and advanced a step, "Those are my terms. We can discuss _details_ later, but for now that's what I want out of this little wager."

_"Details?"_

Grinning, Jono nodded and gave a low whistle, "But of course. I'm sure you know what kind of details I'm getting at." He cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips together before added, "I have to admit though, seeing you lose your cool like this is really becoming. Your face is bright pink." Placing both hands behind his head, he said, "I should have done this years ago if I knew that this was going to be your reaction."

Seto scowled and released his torn lip which began to bleed freely. Seto growled as his eyes narrowed, lips twisting into a satisfied smirk.

"That confident about your sexual proress? I bet that an old limp hyena has a more active sex life than you. Either way, you are asking an awful lot of me for a simple wager. Marriage would take away my priesthood which my entire life is centered around. With this fact laid out, the obvious course of action should be a wager of equal value."

Jo snarled a bit, but grudgingly nodded in agreement, "Understood, but your job wouldn't be needed if you did marry me. I make enough." His previous anger faded as he locked eyes with the priest and mouthed, "You would be taken care of."

Seto wiped a bead of sweat off of his brow and sighed, "Say I accept your wager...you would have two options. Either: You become my slave and every time you see me, you must greet me by barking and licking my sandals or you leave the Egyptian kingdom and never return." Pausing so that the crowd and mutt could take in his demands, Seto smirked. "I'd say your freedom in this land is a fair exchange for my entire way of life and virginity."

Jono's jaw hit the floor long before Seto got in his barb. " Set-" he began, fists raised and brow twitching as he took two steps forward and fisted his hand in the priest's shirt, a growl rising in his throat as the blue-eyed devil's smirk grew.

"Do we have a deal, _Roman_?" Seto thrust out his palm as the blond released his clothing and took a step back, his bangs lowered over his eyes. Jo swallowed hard and met his opponent's gaze with an equally menacing glare as his palm touched Seto's, their fingers intertwining perfectly.

"How about a good luck kiss?" Jo waggled his eyebrows, earning a disgusted look from Seto as he took a step back. "Shut up. The sooner this ends the better." Seto exhaled and wiped more sweat from his head, feeling his legs shaking slightly underneath him. Suddenly, Seto's breath hitched as his vision began to swim in front of him; colors, shapes, and light blending into a kaleidoscope of images. He took another step back, clutching his head as Atem quickly signaled for a guard to bring the priest's belongings over to him. Ripping the sack from the man's grasp, Seto fished out his flask of water and drank deeply from the pouch.

As soon as he finished, he whipped off his traveling turban to reveal his completely shaven crown and cool down his already over-heated body. Sweeping his hand into the air, he called out, "COME FORTH MY BOND AND DEFEND YOUR PARTNER!"

A crackle of thunder split across the dunes as a bone white dragon materialized before the priest and stretched out its armored enormous neck. The beast lowered its jaw before releasing a powerful ear-shattering roar onto the courtyard. The wid-clad audience screamed before erupting into applause while two blue eyes, filled with as much malice and determination as the priest himself, locked on the lone tradesman. Jono visibly shook as his face was reflected back at him clearly across the diamond surface."

Seto looked back at Atem who had stood and just begun to clap him. The king caught his cousin's gaze and nodded, smiling. "A very impressive summon, cousin," he said, settling back onto his throne as Seto turned back to his opponent."Hurry up and call your stupid beast, mutt!"_  
_  
Every pair of eyes in the room turned to the still stunned blond standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"No one has ever beaten the priest's most powerful summon..."

"No one except the Pharaoh!"

"I guess the priest is sick of messing around. He wants this thing to be done with and fast!"

"Wow...just _look_ at that thing."

Stepping away from the beautiful white angel of death, Jono closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. "You've always been such a show-off Seto. Sometimes, I wonder if you just enjoy hearing yourself talk." He almost laughed when Seto narrowed his eyes and huffed, muttering about idiotic Roman time-wasters."I call upon my own bond. Red Eyes, I summon you!" Suddenly, an skeletal serpentine figure appeared out of thin air before the blond. Hauntingly blood red eyed flashed as the black dragon let out its own shrill cry, flames spouting from its jaws.

Seto snickered in response. "I never knew that the Demon Dragon shared a bond...let alone with one as weak and pathetic as you, but while it is a powerful beast of tremendous ability there is no way it will best the Blue Eyes." Said dragon bared its teeth, saliva dripping onto the clean tile as its master winced behind it.

Slowing his breathing, Seto closed his eyes and nodded to himself, "Blue Eyes. Att-"

"Demon Dragon, take flight!" Jono yelled, catching Seto off-guard. The skeletal dragon responded instantly and unfolded its wings, taking to the sky and almost disappearing under the black shroud of night. Seto cursed under his breath and yelled, "Don't let it escape!", his voice straining to keep composure.

The Blues Eyes unfolded its own set of silver wings and began the pursuit, quickly catching up to the barely visible red-eyed dragon. The crowd let out a collective gasp as both dragons collided in midair, the splintering snap of bone echoing in the air. Seto winced as pain erupted in the back of his skull from the impact and yelled, "Fire!"

A jet of white-hot flames jettisoned from the Blue Eyes, striking the demon beast on its left flank and singeing the scales. The Red Eyes' cry of agony overshadowed the shrieks below as it took to even greater altitude in order to avoid its pale opponent.

Jou bit his lip as pain assaulted his brain as well, a throbbing drum beating against the inside of his skull. Cupping his hands to his now broken lip, he hollered, "Go for the wings! Ground it!" The dragon obeyed, diving directly under the Blue Eyes, only to rocket upwards and take the left wing in its fangs, shredding the thin membrane between its teeth.

Seto hissed as his vision blurred again, the skull-splitting headache almost costing him his balance, "Another jet! Force it to let go." The Priest gritted his teeth as his hands flew up to his skull, bloodied fingernails digging into the tender flesh of his temple as his beast complied.

A stream of blue flame was shot directly into the left eye of the black dragon which was quick to relinquish its hold. The Red Eyes reeled back, shaking its head as it shrieked and tried to get its bearings with a blinded eye. Jou grunted as he fell to his knees, holding his head as he shook it back and forth.

The sight brought a smile to Seto's face, "He's almost at his limit! Now, Blue Eyes, fly on its blind side and go for the throat. Throttle the beast!" The Blue Eyes gave a blasting roar before moving to the black dragon's blinded left side. With a flap of its powerful wings, it slowly beginning to hyper-extend its crushing jaws. "Red Eyes on your left!" Jo screamed, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence as he dug his hands through his hair, pulling hard at the blond strands. "Knock it off course!" A large whip-like black tail swung to the left, connecting with the silver dragon's jaw and shattering the bone with a sickening crunch.

Seto grit his teeth hard, eyelids clenching shut as he began to cough blood. "You bastard..."

"Go back to its wounded wing! Once it's grounded, it'll be no threat," Jo continued, watching as Seto clutched at his throat and mouth, trails of red slipping through the gaps in his fingers. The Red Eyes slammed back into the wounded blue eyed dragon's side, latching its teeth onto the wing once more so that the daggerlike fangs pierced even more of the sensitive membrane.

Suddenly, the black dragon yanked its head back, tearing a huge chunk of tissue from the wing and leaving its opponent crippled and bleeding heavily. Below, the audience began to scream and duck for cover as blood rained down from the battle in the sky.

Crying out again as it began its steady drop to the hard earth waiting below the Blue Eyes flapped its ruined wing pathetically, blood spraying from the wound. It slammed in the courtyard with a loud crash, shaking the entire area like an earthquake. The crowd cheered wildly as the dragon closed its eyes and lay still and quiet, its bond practically choking on his own blood as his eye bulged from the insistent coughing.

Jono exhaled and steadied himself, watching as his dragon gracefully lowered itself to the ground beside him. Reaching out his hand to grip at the scales, he sighed and massaged the sleek armor._  
_

Two diamond eyes snapped open, capturing Jo and the Red Eyes in their gaze. Seto was barely standing with blood covering his entire chin and the front of his tunic, but standing nonetheless. "I'm..._(pant)_ not through yet, mutt. I refuse to _(pant)_ lose to you." Seto muttered through clenched teeth, wobbling over to his fallen bond. Said dragon began to pick itself back up, wailing in agony with its master, but stumbling to its feet anyway.

Jono felt his breath catch as he watched the pair struggle to stand before them and continue fighting._  
_

Suddenly, Seto's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The priest fell hard and without warning, his unprotected head slamming back against the hard tile with a loud crunch. His dragon disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Seto's body exposed to the entire court. A woman's scream started the domino effect of yells and cries of panic amongst the Pharaoh's guests.

Atem rose from his throne and ran to his fallen cousin, cradling his head in his lap, "Ottah! Contact the doctor immediatly! Rashidi, you and the your squad bring Seto to the medical wing!" The dark burly man fanning him nodded and bowed before taking off into the palace while a tall, slightly obese soldier curtly nodded and ran down the steps. Atem allowed the man to lift Seto up bridal style, supporting the priest's head against his shoulder before running off toward the medical wing. Once they were out of sight, the ruler exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned back to his guests.

Lifting his hand to silence the crowd, he glanced down at Jono who was still focused on the spot where Seto had landed, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Seeing as your competitor can no longer continue...you are the winner by default. Congratulations, Jono." He said before turning to the rest of the audience, "I am deeply sorry, but it appears as though our festivities will have to be cut short for this evening. I thank you all for coming and for all of your hard work this year. May the future be just as bountiful."

Whipping around before any protests could be raised, Atem turned to Jono and shook his hand, "I hope you don't mind me attending your rather unusual wedding. He may be an unreasonable man at times but he is my only beloved cousin and the last remaining member of my house." A sad smile overtook Atem's face as he said this, causing Jo to nod eagerly. "Of course, my lord. It would be an honor to have you attend as it is an honor to have your handsome cousin as mine." He stumbled into a bow as Atem released his hand and offered one last smile. "You can call me Atem once this union is made genuine. Until then, I'd better look after him to make sure he doesn't get himself into any more dangerous situations. He really should not have dueled tonight..."

Shaking his head, Atem nodded to Jono and turned on his heel, guards flanking him as he rushed toward the medical ward.

Jono exhaled and slowly got to his feet, slipping through the bustling crowd even as they pulled him back and commented on his victory over the undefeated priest. He brushed them off and smiled as he exited the courtyard, a cool summer wind mussing his blond hair under the white grin of the crescent moon.

_**"The safest way to double your money is to fold it over once and put it in your pocket."**  
_

**Kin Hubbard**


	3. Goodnight Sweet Prince

_**"Wedding rings: the world's smallest handcuffs."**_

**Unknown**

_"Big brother! Get up, we need to go to temple today."_

_Jono groaned and rolled over on his straw mat, his eyes cracking open slightly, his sister's blurred image caught in Ra's morning glare streaming through the thatch roof. "Aw, sis...not now. It's time for sleepy...yeah...sleep sleep sleep," he moaned, scratching his tiny chest through his frayed tunic as the sounds of the townspeople bustling outside_

_Shizu pouted, her tiny hands balling into tight fists. "Jonooooooooooooo!" She whined loudly. Hissing, Jono rolled out of bed and slipped on his sandals, taking her hand and pulling her toward the reed door. "Ok ok, we're going!" he smiled all the same, as Shizu squealed and swung his arm back and forth. As they passed the many shop keepers opening for the day, Jo gently pulled his sister into a warm hug._

_As they pulled apart, Jono cut through the closest back alley and walked backward, ruffling Shizu's waist black length hair. "Why are you so eager to go to the temple anyway? Nothing but a bunch of strict priests who always use way too much incense." He asked as he dragged his feet over gravel, yawning loudly._

_Shizu smiled up and replied. "Mommy says that if you go to temple a lot and pray enough, then the Gods will grant your greatest wish!" She clasped her hands in front of her and blushed, looking down._

_Jo raised an eyebrow and exhaled, slowly closing his eyes. He didn't have the heart to tell her that that was a simple lie cooked up by their mother solely to encourage them to go and pay their respects to their almighty Gods._

_He took his sister's hand again and squeezed it, "Ok, sis. We'll go and pray a lot so that your wish will come true." Shizu grinned and eagerly followed him; both racing out the other side of the short-cut, hand in hand._

* * *

"Lay him out here. Let me examine him first before you jostle him awake," a tired raspy voice breathed as a line of soldiers stomped into the doctor's quarters. Atem entered and dismissed the two men flanking him; both bowing silently and exited the dimly lit room. Glancing down at his cousin laying limp upon the cleared table, Atem felt a lump form in the back of his throat. 'He dueled because I asked him to. He was too exhausted and that strain-' The Pharaoh was cut from his thoughts as the stout doctor rubbed his eyes and hissed, "Light some torches. I'll need as much light as possible."

Servants scrambled to hastily about the room, gathering all the torches available and lighting them with the flames licking away at a single torch taken from the walkway. Nodding, the doctor bent over his patient, turning Seto's skull to fully expose the wound to the flickering light overhead. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and tsked loudly, stepping back from the table. "He's lucky he's unconscious," he said as he removed a small knife from set of strange instruments carried in a tiny rolled up pouch at his belt. Atem nodded in response and said, "Will he be alright, Kaphiri? Such a nasty blow to the head-I can't imagine anyone escaping this kind of injury without some sort of permanent damage."

Kaphiri exhaled and knelt over the wound, gently pressing around it with the tips of his fingers. "Well there might be some bruising...but it doesn't look like the skull actually fragmented, just cracked. He's actually pretty lucky." He sighed again and rinsed his hands out in a bowl of fresh water. "We'll have to tie him down and pray that he doesn't wake during the procedure. If that does happen, he will need to be restrained because there is no doubt in my mind that he will panic and make things worse." He gestured to the guards who then proceeded to tie the priest down to the table with some left over linens by the door. Kaphiri rubbed a washcloth careful around the wound before drying it and picking up his knife again. "I'm going to make sure that the pieces won't split and then secure the wound so that it can heal. He should be fine within a few weeks."

Atem winced as the man began to cut through the skin as if it was nothing, but his eyes didn't leave the sight. His gaze followed as the knife traced a circle of flesh just a few centimeters around the damage, leaving an inch of skin to connect the it to Seto's head like a flap. Kaphiri slowly peeled this handmade flap away, revealing a slightly caved in and blood-soaked skull. The guard behind the doctor took one look at the sight and fainted on the spot. Rolling his eyes, the doctor motioned to the others to move the body as he poked at the bone. He turned to the green-faced Pharaoh and offered him a smile. "Look's like he'll just have a hell of a headache, my lord. He should be fine though."

Smiling slightly, Atem forcibly swallowed the vomit in his throat, "Thank you, doctor. Thank you." He passed his hand over Seto's cheek as the good doctor washed the blood off of his hands. Looking up and noticing the sad expression on his king's face, Kaphiri frowned and said, "Of course milord. I know he is important to you…he is your own family who hasn't left you behind for the after life." He paused and looked away, rubbing a rag against the blade of his knife, "Family, no matter how distant, is important."

Atem didn't look up either, his body stiffening, "Yes. I didn't realize how important until I became Pharaoh myself." He sighed and his hand left Seto's face. Turning toward the door, his guards flanking his right and left, he said, "Send word when he wakes doctor. I need to speak with him." His fists clenched to his sides as he marched out of the room.

"Good night my liege."

* * *

**_"Look...there's the little bastard out and about again."_**

**_"I don't see why Neema didn't just through him in the Nile when she had the chance..."_**

**_"With such a father, there is no doubt in my mind that he'll turn out just the same. Filthy Roman rapist"_**

_Shizu looked up at Jo, but he just kept his head up and pulled her along. She pouted and moved closer to him._

_As long as she could remember, the neighbors had whispered these things about her brother. Why did they harbor such hatred for him? As far as she knew, her brother was a good person who had never done anything wrong.__Mommy hated him too…She always gave Shizu as much attention as she wanted, but Jono was always left back, sitting and watching. Jo had a different daddy and he wasn't Egyptian, but they never met him and he was supposedly a very bad man and mentioning him caused mother a lot of sadness and she'd start to yell and throw things at them. Jo would always smile and say, "Mom's just having a bad day. Don't worry, Shizu...I'll protect you."_

_Mommy said she hated Jono and wished she had never given birth to such an abo-abomi..._

**_"Nothing good will ever come from a bastard child."_**

_Shizu kicked at the road and rubbed her eye with her free hand. She felt Jo squeeze her wrist and she looked up, seeing him smile at her brightly.  
_

* * *

Seto groaned as his head throbbed horribly, keeping him from the sweet empty bliss of sleep. For the past week, the slightest of noises had caused his vision to swim, the wound tightening painfully on the back of his skull. So far, he had thrown out five servants and verbally abused two guards for gossiping outside his door. Of course, yelling had only made it worse. But by far the biggest blow to his injury was Atem entering his room as soon as he had gained his bearings to inform him-

-that he had lost.

Wincing, Seto lay back against his pillows and gripped the sheets in white-knuckled fists. The pain returned in a fierce wave, but he remained silent, focusing on his own heart pounding loudly in his chest, the crisp linen in his hands, the gentle scrap of sandals against his window-

Seto cursed and looked away, "Remove yourself from my presence and let me recover in piece. I don't need you here to rub in your victory, mutt." His voice broke slightly and he blushed, masking it as a loud yawn, which only stretched his stitches and caused them to rub against the bone.

Jo froze in his tracks three feet from the bed, his eyes locked on the thick straps of linen tied tight around the priest's head. "How'd you know I-" he shook his head and straightened, walking stiffly toward the priest, "Are you in pain, Seto? I can fetch the doctor if you want," he whispered, reaching out to touch Seto's pinched brow. The priest moved, moaning as his head spun with the movement, "Shit..."

Jono rolled his eyes. "Pleasant as ever I see," he muttered, pulling a bundle of wild flowers out from behind his back. Blinking, Seto pushed the bouquet aside and said, "Haven't you had enough, Jono? You have already humiliated me in front of both the Pharaoh accompanied by an audience of his most respected tradesmen, forced me into your own perverse servitude, and have taken away my entire life's work. I don't need nor want your pity so you can take your flowers a-" A hand roughly grabbed his chin, pulling him up so that he was sitting up straight in his bed; the flowers fell to the floor in a scattered pile. Seto winced, opening his eyes to glare at the hand that held him captive. "Mutt, what do you thi-" He closed his eyes and released a low hiss as Jo tightened his grip, pulling the priest to eye-level.

"Will you calm down for once and just listen to me?" Jo said frowning as he looked over the priest's scrunched expression. He passed a hand over Seto's forehead and felt the other man stiffen, "I let you have a few days to yourself to recover, but I wanted to make sure you were all right after the accident. Seems like you are perfectly fine and back to normal though." Smiling lightly as Seto's eyes snapped open, blue eyes glaring into his own, Jou snaked his free arm around the other's neck. He leaned in, gliding his lips along Seto's cheek before finally pressing into his mouth. The priest's eyebrows shot up, registering a pair of warm chapped lips pressing insistently against his own as Jou loosened his grip, gently tracing the side of the priest's jaw. He stiffened; the sensation of something slimy and warm poking at his lips had Seto instantly shoving the blond boy off of his bed. Jou crashed onto the floor, smashing the forgotten bouquet.

"What gives you the right, mutt?" Seto yelled hoarsely, bringing his hand up to wipe his lips, grimacing, as he tasted Jo's saliva. "That was completely out of line and not in our original contract!" Wincing, Jo sat up and rubbed his lower back, "Don't act like you've never been kissed before. Besides, when we are married, there will be a lot more than just kissing." Seto grabbed his pillow and threw it at the blond's head, "You sick sick, mongrel. Keep your filthy hands, mouth, everything to yourself!" Jo picked up the pillow that had fallen in his lap and stood, approaching the ranting invalid, "I want none of your advances. Our deal was marriage, nothing mo-" Seto froze, feeling Jo take his hand, running his thumb along the inside of his wrist. The tradesman's brown eyes were solemn and his head bowed slightly as the callused fingers spread his own, making his hand to lay flat.

"Fine, I was out of line with that. Seto...I'm not asking you to love me, but you can at least be civil, right? We were at least able to talk to each other eight years ago." He paused and released Seto's hand, glancing down at the pile of crushed flowers on the floor. "You know, I loved you back then...not sure if I still do after seeing you again last night, but you still draw me in. When I recognized your face pushing through the party, I just knew I had to talk to you." Frowning, Seto snatched the pillow out of Jono's grip and settled it behind his head once again, "Love...what would a useless bastard know of such a complex emotion?

Rolling his eyes, Jo shook his head, "I know a lot more than you. You've never even experienced it!" Blushing, he ran a hand through his blond hair, wincing as he caught a few knots. Seto crossed his arms over his bare chest as he raised an eyebrow and hissed, "Really? I love my cousin, I love my country, and I loved my mentor." He pinched his brow as flashes of light flew across his vision. "Damn..."

Jo grit his teeth and clenched his fists in his lap, "He never deserved your affections. He treated you like you were worthless, Seto!" he screamed, ripping the sheets off of the priest.

Glaring hard at the blond, Seto sat up and grabbed his collar, tugging him down to eye level, "At least he never betrayed my trust! And anyway, it made me stronger!"

Jono growled and shook his head wildly, "For the last time, it wasn't me who did it! That bastard turned you against me and made you hate yourself!" Set bit his tongue, fists clenching the sheets as he hissed, "No, he made me realize how foolish I was." He paused and laid his head back against the pillow, closing his eyes as sweat began to drip down the side of his face. A shiver wracked his body and he pulled the sheets up over his head, "Leave, Jono. Your presence is no longer welcome."

Jo paused and stood, straightening his kilt as he placed a hand on Seto's chest, feeling the thud on his heart gently pulse underneath the sheet. Freezing, Seto clenched the linen in his hands and said, "I thought I told you to leave."

"It's amazing you still have a heart beat, you cold son of a bitch," Jo whispered, a pained look in his eyes as he cupped the priest's cheek through the covers, running his thumb down over his Adam's apple. "It makes me wonder whether the heart I can feel belongs to Seto or The High Priest." The blond stiffened, feeling his eyes begin to prickle as he quickly removed both his hands and slid off the bed. "I'll try to visit again soon." He paused, "I've already talked with Atem; we'll be married at the end of the summer and the ceremony will be private...I figured that at least would make you happy."  
With that said, Jo silently exited the room, the curtain hung over the doorway rippling in his wake.

* * *

_They arrived at the temple, alabaster pillars and leering statues standing proud and tall amongst the various priests and daily worshippers crowding the holy building. As they walked through the halls, the blond tried to ignore the glares of the high priests, especially Lord Gahiji's. Jo sighed heavily as they entered the main chamber where various statues and offerings were set up. He immediately sat down in front of the stone carving of the powerful Bastet, his head leaning back against her curved calves as incense burned overhead in the rafters. "So what is your wish anyway?" He mused, closing his eyes as he yawned and stretched._

_Shizu giggled and shook her head, long black hair shaking with her, "Can't tell!" She put her finger to his lips and whispered, "That's a secret!"_  
_Jo nodded dumbly as the calming scents wafted down over him, "Yeah, that's nice, sis."_

* * *

"I can see that both of you are taking your reunion well."

Atem exited the washroom, crossing his arms as he leaned against the frame. "I'm surprised you aren't trying to make things easier on yourself to be honest. You know that he will be living with us from now on as your partner so being on good terms with him would be more advantageous rather than rehashing your ridiculous past." Walking over to Seto's bedside, the twenty-year old ruler sighed and plopped down on the sheets, folding his hands behind his neck. "And I still haven't found a suitable queen. I've got maybe fifteen years left to produce and raise an heir."

"I'd say that our line continuing is a great deal more important than my issues regarding that filthy mutt, but I guess some of us have different priorities, eh cousin?"

Atem exhaled and nodded, his expression sombering. "Despite what you may think of me Seto, I do love you. I want you to be happy and I know you were happiest when you didn't know you were a member of the royal family." He paused, "You were content being the son of a widowed mother, being an acolyte in the temple, being normal and having normal friends like Jono."

Seto exhaled and rolled over, his eyes clenching shut in pain. "No, you shouldn't have to be the sole bearer of this countries responsibilities, Atem. I should have been there from the very beginning in fact, but circumstances-either way, I wasn't happy to live a lie. Knowing the truth was what was best for me, not running around the village with that mutt like we were still five."

"I think you don't give him enough credit for what he has done these past few years. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Seto opened his eyes and responded with "Since when have you been so angst-ridden? I've never seen you so mellow and wizened." Atem chuckled and nodded. "I knew you would say something along those lines, cousin. Let's just say that a lot has changed since my father's death two years ago." Glancing out the window, Atem shook his head and said, "Being Pharaoh has not been a pleasant experience for me. Especially with our quarreling neighbors to the North."

"The Romans?" Seto sat up and touched his bandages as the sudden movement caused a spark of light to flash before his eyes, "I thought that was one of the reasons that Jono was attending your little shindig last week? I've received no news in the Southern kingdom due to the drought. Speaking of which, you read over my reports, correct?"

"Yes, but I will discuss it further with you when you are capable. On the other hand, no toes have been tread on so far, but I fear that the future will be filled with more hardship than good fortune." He paused, "Seto, I want you to be our diplomat. You already have a good standing among the people of both kingdoms and with Jono as your partner, you will be able to swiftly earn the Roman's trust."

"He is just half-Roman and a bastard child at that; why the hell would they show him any respect?"

Narrowing his red eyes, Atem sighed, "Traveling has turned you vulgar, cousin." He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Seto's temple, "Nonetheless, I am glad that you are safe and home in the Northern Kingdom once again. You know my father worried about you as well."

"He was?" Seto blinked and then looked off to the side, chewing on his tongue, "I wouldn't know of any affections toward me. I only served him for three years before I left." Inhaling, Seto gave an awkward half bow in his bed, "However, I'm honored, my Pharaoh. It pains me to think of leaving this city again after so many years of absence, but I will do as commanded." Smiling mournfully, Atem stood and placed a scroll on a table near the window. "You won't leave for a while. Expect to leave in early spring though." Shielding his eyes from the sun's glare, he added, "I want to establish good relations between us again before they grow wise to our thinking. I truly don't want to send you off again, but as king, I have to ignore my own selfish desires."

His eyes softened, "You really are the best man for this job."

"Of course," Seto said, nodding slightly, his eyes closing.

"Also, this means you have to keep in Jono's good graces-"

Seto's eyes snapped open, "WHAT?"

Atem chuckled and fanned himself lightly with his hand, "I've already mentioned that his assistance is essential. That means that you will have to put a little effort in your so-called relationship." He frowned and shrugged, "I'm sorry, but you made the bet...there is nothing I can do outside of encourage you to take advantage of your position."

"But-"

"Seto, didn't you just say you wish you had been able to help me more?"

"And it was the truth, howev-"

"Then it's settled?"

"Atem!"

The anger receded from Seto's eyes as exhaustion numbed the sharp throbbing of his skull. "Just so you know: I hate you, cousin. I understand that this is important, but I am not going to throw away everything I have worked for just to please that mutt." Dropping his hands to his chest and closing his eyes, Seto uttered a low yawn and relaxed against the mat. Atem smiled gently and brushed his fingertips against his cousin's bandages before laying a light kiss to his forehead. "We shall see. I think that everything will work out fine. You two used to be friends after all." Seto's face scrunched up as he growled, "Friends...you can't trust anyone outside of family and even then there are risks. I should never have made that stupid bet. No, even in the face of Armageddon..." Seto yawned again and winced, pulling his legs up to his chest under the linen, "Never compromise. Never let him win." Atem nodded absentmindedly and headed for the door.

"Sleep well."

* * *

_**Poke**_

_Jo shifted and rolled onto his side, curling his fingers around the soft linen tickling his cheeks as the statue's feet dug into his ribs uncomfortably._

_**Poke poke.**_

_"Shiz...let me sleep. We can go to temple later." He mumbled, batting at whatever was poking him in the stomach, his sandals scraping against the floor._

_"You are already at the temple." A voice whispered lightly as the finger continued to poke his side. Jono's ears pricked. Hmm...Since when was Shizu's voice that low?_

_**Poke poke poke.** "Wake up." _

_Suddenly, two fingers rudely pried open his left eye, exposing it to the brightly lit room around him. Jo jumped, pressing back against the state of Bastet defensively, groping around for a weapon of any kind. A hand grabbed his own and dragged it forward. Jo froze and looked up. It was a dark haired youth, around his own age. He was crouching before the blond, blue eyes wide with surprise as his hand released Jo and pulled back against his chest. "Sorry, but I had to wake you." He murmured, straightening his white robes as he stood._

_Jo calmed his thumping heart and pulled away from Bastet. "Who the hell are you!" Was the first thing that flew from his lips. His chocolate brown eyes slowly swept over the figure before him, dully noting the soft clothing...a priest's uniform._

_But priests shaved and they were never this you-_

_"You first." The boy retorted. Jo blinked and answered "Jono." before the question had really registered in his still groggy brain and mentally cursed. He really needed to learn to think before speaking. "Jono?" The brunette inquired, testing the name on the tip of his tongue. "Weird name...definitely not Egyptian."_

_Jo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "No...it ain't. So, what's your name?" He asked, slightly curious, but more concerned about switching topics. The slightly taller boy smiled and stated, "My name is Seto. I'm an apprentice here to Priest Gahiji."_

_Ah, apprentice...that explained the hair...wait, Gahiji? Ugh..._

* * *

Seto groaned deeply as the hot bath water loosened the knots in his lower back. His arms stretched back and he rolled his shoulders before touching his hand to the dark stubble on his chin. "Excuse me, Master Seto" a soft female voice whispered behind him, "...I'll get the oils. I'm afraid I left them in the other room when I cleaned up yesterday." The brown haired, blue eyed slave-girl poured lukewarm water over his exposed shoulders and upper-back before she exited, her tiny feet padding across the stone floor lightly. Seto leaned his head back and carefully cracked his neck with a noticeable pop. It had been a full week and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the troublesome mutt despite the fact that he had said he'd check in.

He sank deeper under the water and shook his head, only to feel his eye prickle from his wound. "Stupid mutt..." Throughout the week, he had encountered constant headaches, random dizzy spells, pestering from Atem, some old coot poking at his sensitive stitches for an hour each day, and then the dreading of his supposed 'wedding' at the end of the summer. Seto's head hurt just thinking about it, but Atem had said it himself. He had lost the duel...the only way to freedom would be to win it back, but he was in no condition to duel and wouldn't be until his stitches were removed.

There has to be a way out of this...

He blinked and called out, "Anzu, come over here and give me a massage." as he moved to the side of the pool-sized bath and hoisted himself up by his elbows so that his back wasn't pressed painfully against the side and yet still accessible to his slave. Immediately, warm hands met his flesh and began to gently rub, pressing against the contours of muscle, stretching and teasing. Seto's back arched into the massage like a cat as he emitted a low groan of pleasure. "Yes, right there." He murmured as both hands began to knead his shoulders, rotating the bones in their sockets, thumbs pressing the blades down to stretch the muscle. His eyes closed and he smiled as he felt cool oil drip down the curve of his spine before it was spread out across his body.

"You are very handsome when you smile, you know that?"

"What?"

* * *

_Jo coughed awkwardly and stood, his skull narrowly missing the statue's extended arm. "Nice to meet you..." He muttered offhandedly, scratching the back of his calf with the toe of his sandal. Suddenly, his eyes finally snapped into focus and his brain began replaying everything that happened before he had fallen asleep. "Shizu!"_

_Seto blinked and stood as well. "Shizu? Who is that?"_

_Jo's eyes scanned the room, now completely devoid of life save for him and the little temple-boy. "My sister!" He whirled on Seto and grabbed his robes. "About this high, hair about this long, most charming smile you'd ever seen, thinks that babies come from magical cranes carrying them down from the sky-" "Oh," Seto interrupted Jono's panicked description. "You mean the little girl at the offering of Ma'at?" Jou gasped and shook the apprentice. "Where is that!" he demanded roughly. Seto winced and hissed, "Put me down and I'll lead you there."_

_Jo dropped the poor boy on his ass and yelled. "What the hell are you waiting for! Take me to my sister!"_

_Seto grimaced and rubbed his lower back. "At the very least be grateful," he growled as a playful smirk appeared on his face. "Seriously, I could just leave you to your own devices." He pulled Jo down by his own collar so that the blond was bending over awkwardly, "-but alas, I'm too kind to leave such an idiotic moron sitting hopeless and helpless on the tile. Follow me." He proceeded to drag the blond into the next room and down a long hallway covered in highly detailed hieroglyphs._

_Finally, they reached another hallway that divided two rooms. Seto pulled Jo into the one on the left hand-side and released his tunic. Jo stumbled, but managed not to fall. He turned back to glare at the brunette but his eyes caught the sight of his sister, deep in prayer before the offering plate of Ma'at. "Shizu!" he exclaimed loudly, darting over to his sibling and hugging her around the neck. "Don't run off like that! You had me so scared," he said sharply, releasing her so that he could stand and place his hands on his hips._

_Shizu blinked up at him and stood, fumbling the folds of her dress, "I didn't run off. You were so deep in prayer...I didn't want to disturb you so I came here." She blushed, fists at her sides as she yelled, "I was gonna come back! I promise!" Jono exhaled and rubbed his temple. "Well let's head back. I'm sure mom is worried about you." He whirled around only to come face to face with Seto's cobalt stare. He offered the other boy a smile and hugged Shizu, "Thanks for helping me find my sis. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her for good," his voice warm and gratefully sincere._

_Nodding, Seto quietly led them out of the temple and into the bright high noon sunlight. Jo smiled at the brunette and stretched his limbs out, warming the stiff muscles underneath. "Thanks again." He stuck out his hand, which Seto accepted, his fingers curling around Jo's tightly, their handshake firm and overly enthusastic. "That's my job," Seto said with a light laugh, his blue eyes catching the light as beautifully as the river Nile. Jo felt his face turn red for a second before he let go of the other boy's hand. He watched Seto sigh and turn around, facing the white stone building, "Now back to my duties. Those floors don't sweep themselves." He gave a fake chuckle and sighed again, his sandals scraping against the ground._

_Jo winced. "That sucks." His expression lightened as he called out, "Guess we'll see ya around, eh, Seto?" his eyes beaming as Shizu clutched his tunic and tried to pull him back toward the main city thread. The blue-eyed boy turned back to Jo and smiled, shrugging. "No doubt from time to time, Jo...now if you'll excuse me," the dark-skinned boy bowed his head and retreated into the shade of the pillars, pausing momentarily to stare back at the frantically waving blond._

* * *

Seto whipped around, sending a wave of water over the side of the stone tub. Hovering over him, Jono winked and wiggled his oily fingers, "Good morning, Seto. I take it you're feeling a bit better? You've got great legs by the way."

Jo smiled, leaning away from the bath as Seto made a swipe for him. He snorted and sat down on the wet stone, crossing his legs as he propped his etwlbows on his knees. Seto leaned over the edge and snatched the now soaking wet towel, wrapping it around his waist as he stepped out of the basin, "I swear, you haven't changed a bit. Always using the nearest window rather than the actual door," he growled, yanking the blond back up to his feet with the hand that wasn't holding the towel. "Too bad you lost your childhood drawl. You almost sound civilized now. So what is it you wanted? What's so important that you felt the need to interupt me in the middle of bathing?"

"Well I didn't know you were bathing per say, but I just wanted to apologize for last time...I just...acted on impulse." He rubbed the back of his head and emitted a broken laugh, trailing off when he noticed the look on the priest's face. Seto made a knot in the towel and crossed both his now freed arms over his soaking chest, "Like that is anything new...So, that's it?

Pathetic mutt...like I care about the past" He huffed and ground his teeth, nails digging into the skin of his thin arms.

Jo shrugged and muttered, "You obviously do seeing as you won't let all that stuff go." He paused, his eyes softening. "I forgot how good you looked with hair...even though it's barely any. I miss your soft brown tufts." He snorted again and reached up to touch the bandages, only to have his hand swatted away. Seto pointed toward the window and said, "Get out, Jono."

Frowning, the blond raised his oil-slicked fingers, "Sure you don't want me to finish that massage?"

"You've given your apology. Out. _Now._"

"Sheesh, going...Don't blame me for trying Seto."

_"Mutt..."_

"I'm gone, I'm gone!" With that, Jono wiped his hands off on his tunic and hopped out the window, his hands gripping the bricks as he lowered himself down.

Seto frowned and threw the wet towel to the floor where it landed in a puddle, splashing water everywhere. He grabbed a new towel and tied it tightly around his waist before stomping over to Anzu who had just returned with several bottles in her arms. She saw his fierce glare, but remained still as he backhanded her and said, "Next time, remember to leave everything where it's supposed to be!"

The girl didn't touch her slowly bruising cheek and simply nodded, "Yes, of course...my mistake, master."

* * *

_Jono glanced one last time at the temple, a smile gracing his features as he whispered, "Well he was nice enough." He turned back to face Shizu said, "We can go now. Sorry..."_

_Shizu just nodded and began skipping ahead of her brother, happily humming as she went. Jo grinned fondly and slowly trailed after her, his thoughts still on the strange temple boy with the pretty blue eyes. _

_"He called me by my real name..."_

_**"Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire."**_  
**Kurt Tucholsky

* * *

**

OY VEY. Why was this chapter so damn long? Or did it just seem like it was? o.0 Anyway, I hope that this flows well with the other chapters. One of the hardest things to do when writing a story is to make sure that each individual chapter can stand alone and yet flows into the story...I feel like Jou and Seto's past relationship was sort of implied in the other two chapters, but I think I may have jumped the shark with this chapter...PLEASE TELL ME!

Also, Atem is not hitting on Seto. Gahiji and Seto held no affection or sexual desire for each other as well. The whole 'mentor rape' spiel is too clichéd and I feel like too many writers play this aspect of Seto's backstory to death. Can't we just have abuse without any sexual undertones? I mean seriously, we all know there will be smexy tiems because it's a yaoi fic…there will be plenty of sexual drama to come.

Lastly, I stole a line from Rorschach of WATCHMEN. See if anyone can find it; I made it fairly obvious XD


	4. The Midnight Ride

**_"Look for something, find something else, and realize that what you've found is more suited to your needs than what you thought you were looking for."_**

**Lawrence Block**

_The sun was bright overhead, making the alabaster pillars practically glow. It was around midday or so when the blond entered the temple, his tiny pre-teen form overwhelmed by the sheer size of the statues and offering plates adorning the walls. His chocolate eyes were wide and curious as they scanned the layout of the building's interior.  
_

_"Jo?" A questioning voice inquired, shaking the blond out of his thoughts. "What are you doing here?" Jono whirled around, swallowing hard as he faced the small brown-haired boy from the day before. His legs were shaking underneath him as the other boy moved closer and reached out a hand as if to touch him. "Hey, S-seto..." he managed, hearing his greeting come out as a squeak. __Seto dropped his arm and stared at the blond, his face scrunched slightly, "Hey...?"  
_

_His face turning red, Jo scratched the back of his hand and lowered his gaze to his dirty feet, wiggling his toes.__  
_

_"You ok? You're all red. Do you have a fever?" Seto asked, closing the distance between them and placing the back of his hand to Jono's forehead. Turning his head away, Jo said, "I'm fine..." despite the sweat running down the sides of his face. He coughed and took a step back, causing Seto to blink in confusion, and tried to smile for the other boy. Seto just smiled back and rocked back and forth on his heels, "You are so weird, but not in the bad way. Is there something you wanted, Jo?"_

_Nodding slowly, Jono pouted and tapped the back of his foot against the tile. "Yeah...I was wondering..." he gulped, feeling his throat dry up instantly. Slowly inhaling, he closed his eyes and practically shouted, "I wanted to know if you wanted to play with me!" Seto stopped rocking and raised both eyebrows, his head tilting to the side, __"Ummm...sure?" he mumbled, feeling very confused._

_**"REALLY!"**  
_

_Grinning, Jono ran up to the other boy, grabbing his upper arms and shaking him. Seto grabbed Jono as well and forced him to stop shaking him and he smiled, "Yeah, I don't see the problem with that. But you will have to wait a little while." Giving the blond a grimace, he pointed to the broom he had left leaning against the stone, "I've just gotta finish up a few things and then I can go. In fact, let me go finish that up now." Without another word, Seto ran back into the temple, snatching his broom and disappearing into the hallway, his tiny robes billowing out behind him._

_Standing back, Jo let his eyes linger on the back of Seto's head for a moment before a smile lit his face. "Yes!" he whispered, pumping both tiny fists into the air as he danced around in place. Seto had said he wanted to play with him! A friend, a real frien-"OUCH!" Landing on his butt, Jo rubbed his nose and glared up at the haunting statue of Horus. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he stood, quickly looking around to make sure that the courtyard was empty before he looked back the statue. There was a moment's hesitation before he quickly ran forward and embraced the statue around the knees, the side of his face pressed against sun-warmed stone.  
_

_"Thank you! Thank you so much for Seto!" he breathed, his eyes clenched shut as he released and looked back up into Horus' sharp eyes. "I swear I'll pray everyday and make lots of and lots of offerings if you let Seto be my friend forever. I won't ever ask for anything else; not toys, not food-_

_-not anything..."  
_

_

* * *

_It was late, but Jo was wide-awake, his mind restless and his chest aching as the memories of his childhood fuzzily deserted him. He turned onto his side, his arm stretched loosely over his chest as he inhaled slowly.

Suddenly, he sat up straight and pulled the sheet around his naked torso. His gaze was watery and his fists shook at his sides, fingers buried deep in the linen that hung loosely over his waist. Planting his feet onto the hard cool tile, he ripped the sheet away, standing to his full height. He exhaled and turned his gaze to the window where the palace walls, reflecting the pale moonlight overhead, towered over the sleeping city. For a moment, he simply stared at the monument before he turned his head toward the sparkling black surface of the Nile.

Stumbling in the dark over to the doorway, he snatched a shirt and a set of shorts and began to blindly feel his way across the hall, tugging the clothes on as he went. His bare heels slapped loudly against the tile as he headed to the stable sliding his sandals on quickly and tying the leather straps.

"Layla," he whispered, feeling his way through until his fingers closed around the large plank that served as a stable lock. With a smooth jerk, he opened the door wide and greeted a sleepy dark-haired mare with a pat to the muzzle. "Good girl," he murmured as he pulled on the rope swung around her muscular neck, forcing the animal to its feet. Layla nickered loudly and gave a watery snort before following her owner out the door, her steps heavy and dazed. Jono paused, glancing up at the palace and then back at his steed who was nervously pawing at the ground with her hooves. "All right, girl."

Just as he was about to mount, a low rumble greeted his ears, startling the blond. He whirled around and sighed, placing a hand on his chest. At the entrance to the stable stood a young stallion, its form shadowed inside the shack. "Koni..." The blond smiled and took hold of the rope slung around the gray stallion's neck. The horse stepped out into the moonlight, its beautifully toned body bathed in the soft caress of the night. Jo mounted the female with practiced ease and pulled the stallion alongside the mare. "I know it's a little early for this...I thought that I'd give you to him after the wedding," he told the male quietly, "-but...I think that you might make him feel a little more comfortable about this whole marriage thing."

The stallion nickered and fell silent as Jono squeezed the mare's sides with his knees, setting off into the night.

* * *

_"Seto..."_

The blue-eyed priest opened his eyes, groaning as he tried to lift his hand to shield his eyes from the torch light, but found his limbs bound tight to his sides. "Wha-?" he began, blinking as he took in his surroundings, his eyes widening instantly when he realized he was sitting in a coffin. Gasping, he wiggled in the bandages crisscrossing his torso and legs, but stopped when he realized he wasn't breathing. "I'm dead? When did I die?" he yelled, looking around the room which looked very similar to his own pyramid which he knew was near completion. That was when he heard the echoing thump. Turning his head slowly, he felt his entire body freeze as he stared at the still beating heart set on a large ornate scale. His eyes traced the ventricles before he looked to the right tray where a golden feather lay as if suspended...the feather of Ma'at.

"My judgment..." he whispered, his gaze never leaving the scale as he swallowed what tasted like blood. Suddenly, he heard a loud cackle and his head swung to the other side of the room. "Welcome to the Hall of Osiris, young priest." Anubis growled, baring his canines as he lifted Seto up by his neck, glaring at him fiercely before dumping him on the floor in a heap of linen. "As you've already guess, priest," Anubis stated, gesturing towards the scale with his ankh. "The time of judgement is now. There is no going back, there is no more chance to remorse what you have done in your life. No goodbyes, no apologies, NOTHING." Seto lifted his head in horror as Anubis removed the weights and the scale tipped, the bloody heart far out-weighing the single feather set on the other end of the scale.

Instantly, the aorta turned coal black and from there the darkness continued to spread, seeping into the ventricles and veins crisscrossing the organ until it was completely coated in a thick gooey tar. Anubis cackled again and tapped a clawed hand against Seto's cheek as Thoth suddenly appeared beside them, raising his scroll and making a note, tsking. "Pity...so much more was expected of such a soul," he murmured with a sigh, not even looking at Seto as he scribbled across the papyrus rapidly. Footsteps off to the left had Seto's immediate attention and in entered Ammit, his jaws hyper-extended as he grinned at Seto. He swiped the greasy black heart from the scale, sending the feather flying from the suddenly shift in weight. Thoth caught it in his free hand, still writing absently.

Looking at Anubis, Seto cried, "I'm not a bad person! I've done some bad things, but my heart is worthy of the kingdom! You're making a mista-" Bandages wrapped around his lips and Seto found himself struggling to even move as the linen began to crush him. His eyes bulged and he squirmed in the bindings. Anubis just shrugged and plucked his body up off the ground. "Ma'at never lies and the Gods are perfect. Who are you, a mere mortal to claim otherwise?" he hissed, his hot breath blowing over Seto's exposed eyes. He smirked and turned the priest toward Ammit who was crushing the heart in his scaly claws, tossing it into the air and snatching it between his dagger like teeth. His slitted eyes locked with Seto's for a moment before he gulped down the remains and disappeared.

Thoth exhaled and gestured toward the sarcophagus lazily with his pen. "Let's go. We have at least 20,000 more to go. I'd rather not have to

Anubis gave a curt nod and then dropped Seto's body inside, lifting the heavy lid easily in his other hand.

_"Please! Give me another chance! I don't deserve this...I DIDN'T WANT THIS!"_ Seto wanted to yell, tears streaming down his face as Osiris appeared, gazing down at the mortal from his throne, "You have been found unworthy of the blissful peace of the afterlife." Next to him, his wife nodded in agreement, Horus letting out a shrill caw of approval as Anubis lowered the wooden lid until there was nothing but darkness and the echoing creak of the lid sliding into the grooves, cutting him off from the outside for all of eternity

"NO! LET ME OUT! _PLEASE_, LET ME OUT!"

"Seto?"

The naked priest gasped, bolting out of bed at the heated whisper to his ear. A knife that had been concealed beneath his pillow was gripped hard in his hand as he blindly struck out against his attacker. Luckily for Jono, he had managed to grab the priest's wrist, forcing the knife down and away from his face. Seto instantly dropped the knife, which fell to the floor with a clatter, but he was unable to yell out because Jono's other hand was cupped tightly over his mouth. Slowly calming, Seto ripped the blond's hand from his face and grabbed the covers from his bed, holding them up over his privates. Jono snorted and turned around, letting go of the priest's wrist as he whispered, "Get changed. We need to talk."

Seto was tempted to smack the mutt for trespassing, let alone scaring the living daylights out of him just as he was waking from a horrible nightmare. He wiped the sweat from his face as he walked towards the closet and pulled out a kilt, some undergarments, and a cloak. When he was decent, he tapped Jo's shoulder and crossed his arms over his chest, still breathing slightly hard from the combination of his nightmare and the sneak attack. "What the hell are you doing here, mutt?" he demanded, "I find it difficult to put up with your pestering during the day, but must I in the late eve as well?"

Jo rubbed his arm and said, "Damn...I try to do something nice and I get attacked physically and verbally," He exhaled and forced a smile, causing Seto to scowl at his obvious lack of tact. "Come on...I'm taking you out for a night ride," he whispered, reaching out and taking Seto's hand, dragging him over to the window to point at the two horses tethered just below, quietly munching on some wild grass. Seto turned to Jono, a skeptical look on his face as he said, "Are you still trying to woo me, pup?" He dragged a hand down the side of his face and straightened himself, huffing slightly, "I already told you that I want none of your advances. I may have lost the bet, but I don't have to do anything other than hold up my end of the bargain which is strictly marriage." He ripped his hand out of Jono's grasp and moved to take off his cloak, "I'm going back to bed. Thanks for waking me up in the middle of the night."

Frowning, Jo stepped forward, grabbing Seto's shoulders and swinging him back easily. "Why do you insist on making you and everyone around you absolutely miserable? Why can't you give things a go instead of simply deciding how they turn out beforehand," he asked softly, trying to calm Seto's ire as the brunet forcibly shoved him off. Turning on his heel and starting towards the window, Jo looked back at his future spouse, his face almost melancholy as he reached toward Seto. "Why can't you give this a chance?" he paused, looking down at the floor, "You know...you might actually _like_ it. You used to like being around me, Seto. Give it a second chance...that's all I want."

Set blinked, raising an eyebrow at the other man. "You want a second chance at friendship? Maybe you shouldn't have betrayed me in the first place, mutt," he said, walking over to the window. Jono just lowered his head. "I know there is no point in arguing with you over that...so will you accept an apology and let me try to start over with you? I seriously just want to talk. No insults, no expectations, no " Set looked up at the blond and sighed, cracking his neck as he leaned against the frame. Clenching his eyes shut before opening them, he turned to face the other man and nodded, "Fine..." he muttered, quickly tacking on, "-but this is a temporary truce. Remember that mu-" he coughed, lowering his head, "-Jo..."

Jo gaped as he stared at Seto but he squeezed the priest's hand and pulled him to the bed. He neatly ripped the discarded sheet off and tied one end to the post.

Seto watched as Jono tied the end of the sheet off and threw the other end out the window, yanking on the line twice. Jo then turned back to Seto and whispered, "It doesn't quite reach the ground. I'll go first and then you follow. Just jump once you reach the end of the line." He smiled, "I'll catch you." Seto snorted and roughly retracted his hand, wrenching himself away from the blond. "I'll be fine. You should be worried about yourself," he sneered as Jono launched himself over the window ledge, clinging to the sheet like a monkey. He scaled the wall with ease and jumped the last ten feet, landing hard on his ass.

The blond glared up at Seto who was almost leaning out the window, smirking down at him as he rubbed his tailbone and cursed, "Your turn, princess!" he hissed, getting to his feet with a wince. Collecting himself with practiced ease, Seto slung both legs out the window, his hands buried in the soft linen as he began to slowly lower himself. Halfway, he almost slipped, but regained his grip and reached the end of the sheet's length. He exhaled and let go, keeping his feet slightly bent and spread beneath him to cushion the landing. Suddenly, his drop ended...but there was no harsh rippling against his calves as they absorbed the shock of the blow...just soft warmth and a muffled _WHUMP!_

Slightly confused, Seto twisted around in his fleshy confines and rolled his eyes. The distinct panting in his ear had told him all he needed to know. "I told you I would be fine, mutt," he growled, flailing in Jono's arms. Jono slammed down onto the ground from the shift in weight and groaned as Seto landed on top of him, the priest's weight forcing all the air out of his chest cavity in one fluid movement. Slowly, he cracked open an eye and whispered, "I know...but I didn't really feel like listen-" he trailed off, his eyes wandering over the scene before him. Seto opened his eyes and coughed before also realizing that he was laying chest to chest with the mutt, his thighs straddling Jo's hips, with his face was less than two inches from the blond.

Stunned momentarily, both men then quickly scrambled to untangle themselves. Seto felt his face heat up as he turned to face away from Jono, "Mention that to anyone and I swear I'll neuter you on the spot." Jo nodded absentmindedly, his own cheeks flaring red as he pushed himself up to stand, rubbing the back of his head. "I told you you had nice legs..." he muttered with a laugh, not at all surprised when Seto slammed a fist into his shoulder. He just kept giggling and then untied the gray stallion, handing the reins over to Seto. "Here...his name is Kontar, but I've been calling him Koni. He's well trained so just give the normal commands."

Seto accepted the rope and mounted fluidly, straightening his cloak, "Ready to go where?" he hissed, watching as the blond struggled to undo the second knot holding down a chocolate mare. Successful, Jo mounted and swept his bangs back, grinning, "Anywhere...it's midnight ride of course!" He kicked Layla's sides and she started off at a slow trot, pulling the blond ahead of the sullen priest. Seto exhaled and squeezed the stallion hard, silently urging the horse forward. As Jono had promised, the horse hardly needed the nudge at all, setting off after Jo and keeping the pace.

* * *

Jono leaned back on his tailbone as they reached the Nile's bank, water lapping at the horses' hooves, "Beautiful night, no?" he cocked his head back to see the brunet staring deep into the water that looked like liquid steel under the moonlight. "Whatever," was Seto's deadpanned reply before he tried to steer Kontar back up into the path through the reeds, his cloak swishing out behind him. Groaning, Jono swung his mount around so that the horses were facing each other, blocking Seto's path.

"What happened to giving things a second chance?" he demanded, hands on his hips as Seto looked over toward the water, his face blank as a slate. Seto mentally cursed and bit his lip, forcing a smile. When Atem made him promise to be nice to the mutt, Seto had never imagined that it would be this difficult to break old habits. He stayed silent, hoping that the stupid blond would just keep talking and take his lack of speech as an apology. Instead, Jo felt his temper rise and he clenched his fists, hissing "Ok, asshole. I'll play it your way." He ripped the reins from Seto's grasp, startling the brunet. "We'll go back and I swear I won't try to engage you in anything fun ever again." He turned Layla back North to face the palace which was a distant speck on the horizon by now, but was stopped short by a stabbing pain that engulfed his abdomen and knocked the wind out of him.

Seto scowled as he removed his fist from Jono's stomach and snatched the ropes back from the blond's now open palm. "I'm not the one trying to make a relationship out of this...besides I was just thinking. Haven't you _ever_ just taken the time out of the day to sit back and think?"

"What were you thinking about?" Jo mumbled quietly, almost unsure of what he was saying. Seto shrugged and loosened his grip on the reins, settling back against Kontar's spine as the horse began to walk. Seto mused for a while with a distasteful frown. He knew he had to keep on the blond's good side...for Atem.

Sitting up a little straighter, Seto turned his head back to Jou and answered, "This trip has reminded me of my first horse, nothing special." He turned back to face the front, leading Kontar away from the slippery mud at the bank of the river. Jono gently kicked the mare's sides, sending her into a nice fast-paced walk to keep up with Seto who had about a ten yard lead. "Tell me," he whispered once both horses were flank to flank once more, his gaze cast down as he prayed that Seto's sudden...change of heart, would last a little longer.

Seto sighed heavily. He had not expected the mutt to continue with his pestering once the question had been answered. He looked at the blond and exhaled again, "I was 5 years old and I had never even touched a horse, let alone ridden one...but my father bought me one anyway." He frowned. "It was a young horse, recently broken and still skittish. I had no idea how to handle it at the time and my first time riding it; I pulled too hard on the reins, practically gagging the poor thing. It reared up and I went flying."

"I broke my right arm."

"That must have hurt."

Seto nodded quietly and folded his arms across his chest. Jo monitored this unusual behavior with an inclined eyebrow before pulling hard to right, crossing into Seto's path. He locked gazes with the other man and stated simply, "What else?" Seto rolled his eyes and attempted to manuver around Jono and his steed, but the blond was prepared for that kind of response and blocked him again, Layla neighing as Kontar bumped against her side. "Move," Seto said, but Jono stood his ground, "Not until you've finished the story. Don't you know it's rude to start a tale and not finish?" Growling, Set pinched the bridge of his nose and loosened his grip on the reins, nudging Kontar to back up a bit. "You aren't going to simply...let this go are you?"

Jo nodded and grinned. "Nope!" He winked and added, "I won't allow you keep secrets."

Seto looked up at the mutt, frowning. "Just because I'll be tied to you doesn't mean that I can't keep to myself once in a while," he swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat as he thought of the upcoming wedding, "I will not submit to whatever you want just because of this stupid bet. I'll be your..h-husband, _not_ your slave." Jono blinked and placed his hand over Seto's, "I'm not asking for a slave! I just...I just want us to be able to trust each other ok?" Sighing, he added, "Seto, this isn't the end of your life you know. Is the mere thought of being with me really so _disgusting_ that you practically flinch every time I mention it? I just want to know about the Seto I never got to know."

"Fine...in retaliation, my father slaughtered that animal and then the man who sold it to him-" he paused, "...even though it wasn't their fault at all."

"He killed them!" Jo gasped, his eyes wide. Seto nodded again and placed his hand on Kontar's thick neck, gently tracing circles in the warm flesh, his fingertips occasionally brushing across the wildly pumping vein underneath. "Cut the horse's head off with one clean swipe and stabbed the man hard in the stomach...he bled right out." He answered bluntly, his face neutal and voice monotone. Jono frowned and tsked. "Hell, I raised little Koni there and trained him myself too." He patted Kontar on his muzzle and grinned up at Seto. "You won't have to worry about anything while on his back...actually, on his back is probably the safest place you could ever find yourself."

The priest gritted his teeth and this time, pushed his way past Jo and Layla. "I know how to ride now!" Seto snarled as he gestured towards his position on the stallion and crossed his arms, his chin tilted up and his eyes closed. "I think it's quite obvious that I know what I'm doing!" Jono chuckled and smiled at the other. "That's my Seto. You're a lot more attractive angry than apathetic." Seto scowled. So the mutt had only been baiting him. "I told you that I don't belong to you. Do not ever refer to me as 'yours' ever again." Steeling his jaw, he felt like slamming his head into the sand. This wasn't going anywhere. Damnit, he wanted to go home! "So if you trained this horse and you are not a breeder, how can I be sure that this one won't fling me off?" he snarled, trying to hide the snarky tone. Jono picked up on it, but he let it slid.

Gently nudging Layla along so that he and Seto were side by side, Jo smiled and stated, "Yeah, trained him since birth." He patted his mare's flank. "I was there when ol' Layla brought him into the world and he's a silly little thing, just like his daddy. You don't have to worry." Seto couldn't help but roll his eyes, muttering, "I'm surprised the thing is even able to walk then," under his breath. He winced almost as soon as it had slipped out, but the mutt had heard...

Jo growled low in his throat, an angry glare marring his features. "Why do you keep doing that?" He demanded, pulling Seto back by his collar so they were face to face for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. "Hell, how do you expect us to have a sound relationship if you keep insulting me at every chance you get?"

Seto made a face. "I don't want a stupid relationship, pup. I have to marry you, but I don't have to like you. If I want, I could travel into Upper Egypt and become a high priest there and never come back, however I feel I've been away from home long enough for one lifetime. The deal was we'd wed and that was all. That is all I intend to do, nothing more." He turned away from Jono and dismounted, dragging Kontar to the edge of the Nile to drink. Silence plagued the night save for the occasional slurps from Kontar and the cool breeze that whipped past them, their clothes flapping noisily to fill the void.

"I always thought you were one to make the most out of an opportunity...guess I was wrong," Jou finally stated, his low tone breaking through the barrier of quiet that Seto's words had cast over them. Seto's face scrunched together, making him about a decade older, "And how would you propose I_ make the most _out of this?" He said with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest as he awaited Jono's reply. Jono glanced up and patted his steed wearily, his gaze soft and almost nostalgic as his anger slowly ebbed away. "You could use it to get to know me better," he answered quietly, his eyes downcast. "We could start over...have a relationship if not a romantic one." Jo raised his gaze to Seto's eye level and admitted, "You know, it wasn't until after you left that I realized what I wanted most...to fix things between us." He looked back into the chilled waters of the Nile and added, "We were such good friends...and it was all ruined by a misunderstanding and that bastard."

Seto hissed his protest, "Gahiji was a harsh, strict, ruthless man...but he was also an intelligent person who saw people for what they really were." He glared hard into the sand as he remounted the stallion and lifted his chin into the air once more. He nudged Kontar hard in the sides, earning him a pained groan from the horse before it started off into a steady trot. "You still believe all that crap?" Jo snarled, whipping the reins around to follow the priest, "I didn't steal the stupid offering and I didn't do any of that shit that the bastard told you I did!" Letting out a low whine, Jo clenched his fists tight against his side and added, "Weren't you the one who told me that everything my godforsaken sire did was not my fault! Weren't you the one that told me not to listen to all the crap that they said behind my back and to my face?" He reached over and ripped the reins from Seto's fingertips pulling back to force Koni to a halt.

Seto gritted his teeth and tried to grab the reins back. To hell with Atem and his stupid duties! "Let me go, you filthy Roman bastard." Jono froze, his gaze dropping to the ground as he chewed on his tongue.

In the past, Jo knew that those words would have inspired tears and he might have run away from Seto, but now he only felt a twinge of rage. He was no longer a child and Seto...well it was time the other man faced the truth that must have stared at him back in the mirror for the past 20 years of his life. Steeling himself, Jono closed the distance between him and smirked, "For someone who claims to be Khemet's poster child, you sure have beautifully exotic eyes, Seto," Jo spat on the ground and poked Seto hard in the chest, watching Seto's mouth gape before his jaw clicked closed. Seto's gaze narrowed and his knuckles whitened as both arms shook at his sides. "How dare you-"

"Hypocrite, liar! We are the _same_!" Jo screamed, his voice ringing out far into the night, almost sending ripples across the Nile's bank.

BAM!

Jono reeled back, the red imprint of Seto's curled fist bruising fast on his jaw. He glared hard at the priest, refusing to reach his hand up and touch the aching purple skin. The priest's face was red, his balled fist still hung in the empty air, the extended arm shaking. "I am royalty, I am a deity on Earth, my family's line flows from Khemet's foundation itself," Seto breathed through clenched teeth. "Now," He inhaled, puffing out his chest slightly before dismounting, "-I am returning to the castle and retiring for the night. You cannot say that I didn't try to go along with your little act after this. Obviously, I'm not the kind of spouse that you were hoping I'd be." He patted the horse twice on the neck and turned North, his hands still shaking as he left Jo by the river with two sets of reins in his hands.

For a moment, Jono was tempted to run after Seto, to try to possibly apologize...but he could feel his own arms aching to lash out, pummel the bastard priest into dust. A few tears slipped down his face as he let out a frustrated scream and dismounted, kicking sand everywhere as he held his head in his hands.

_**"There are two tragedies in life. One is not to get your heart's desire. The other is to get it."**_

_**George Bernard Shaw**_


	5. Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?

_**"You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love. Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is a disguised form of love."**_

**Sri Chinmoy**

_Jo__no entered the temple and looked around. The twelve year old sighed and started down the main hall that branched off into various rooms. He saw a couple of young boys being scolded by a priestess holding a broken pot and he snickered, quickly shuffling into the nearest room. __P__ulling a handful of dates from his pocket, he threw them in the already filled offering plate. Taking a seat on the floor in the corner of the chamber of Sutekh, he glanced around the mostly empty room, his eyes catching a small boy with mess of white hair looking up at the life-sized statue at the front of the room._

_Yawning, the blond stretched out and knocked his head back against the hard stone. "How does Seto do this every day...so tired..." he heard himself say absentmindedly before pulling at a loose string from his kilt, "-and so boring too," he frowned and scrunched his face as the fabric caught and wrinkled on the frayed edge. He knew he really should be working in the fields as he usually did, but it had been so long since he had seen his best friend. Especially because Seto had recently taken on a lot more responsibility as an apprentice.__ H__e smirked to himself and closed his eyes, whistling a tune that Shizu had taught him from mother._

_An hour had passed when Seto finally entered the room, his long robes billowing about his thin frame. Panting, he straightened himself and then smiled, "Jo, you came! Were you waiting long?" Standing, Jono grinned and pretended to brush himself off like Seto, "Nah, I just got settled here actually," he said, moving to embrace his friend, "Miss me?" he teased, seeing Seto roll his eyes, "Says the lonely puppy," the young apprentice scoffed, hugging Jo back, "Of course. Studying has been incredibly intense these last few months. I feel like I'm at my breaking point," they separated and Jo grabbed Seto's hand pulling the other boy out of the chamber, "So...are you gonna tell me what you got me for my birthday this year?" he said, giggling as Seto pouted, "It's not even for another month! Will you quit asking me already!"_

_"Aww...you're no fun," Jono whined as they entered the outdoor courtyard, a couple of disciples scrubbing the tiles on their hands and knees, "you should at least give me a hint!" Seto raised an eyebrow and grinned, "You _**_really_**_ want to know?" he whispered into Jono's ear, seeing the blond shake his head vigorously. Seto laughed and crossed his arms over his chest, "then wait another month!"_

_Jono grabbed the back of Seto's robes and pulled them up over the other boy's head, "That's not funny! I thought you were really going to tell me, Seto," he said, watching as the young apprentice found his way out of the thick nest of fabric. Seto frowned, "The surprise is more than half the fun of a gift. I want this to be special, after all, you're becoming a man officially." Crossing his arms, Jouno scowled, "So what? You already became a man six months ago..."_

_"Jo..."_

_"What?"_

_"Don't make me hit you."_

_"Like you could with those weak arms. Sorry Seto, but carrying tomes and scrubbing floors won't make you strong like me!"_

_"I'm not weak! I'm a man!"_

_"A wimpy man!"_

_"Take that back!"_

_"Or else what?"_

_Seto sighed, placing his hands up in front of his chest, "Ok ok, this is stupid. we're acting like children," Jono blinked, "That only applies to you. I'm still a kid so I can do whatever I want!" he stuck out his tongue at the other boy who scowled, "But I can boss you around...so_**_ there!_**_" he said, cutting across Jo and poking him hard in the stomach._

_"Hmph!" the blond said, pouting, "Fine...I'll wait, but it better be worth it!"_

_Raising an eyebrow and grinning, Seto winked, "Trust me, you're going to love it,"_

* * *

"Cousin...you have been drinking a lot lately,"

Seto finished off his wine and glared at Atem before making another notation on the spread papyrus, "What of it? Are you going to forbid me from indulging myself in a glass of wine?" Atem frowned and walked over to the table Seto had long since claimed as his workstation and pulled the ink away from him just as the priest was just about to dip his pen. "You never indulge yourself...except when you are worked up. You can't hide your intentions from me. I know you too well,"

"I was never trying to hide myself...and I doubt I could even if I wanted to," Set shrugged and stood, placing weights on the corners of the scroll so the ink could dry before he stood and walked over to his bathroom, straightening the wig on his head and then pouring himself a glass of water from a prepared pitcher, "I'm essentially to lose my life's work in a mere few weeks...and live the rest of it with a man I despise. My only chance for escape is another bet, but you want me to play nice with the hound so that we can gain good favor with his trade." He drank deeply and clutched the drink hard in his hands and narrowed his eyes, glaring down at the cup, "At the moment, I'm simple at a loss of what to do."

Atem sighed, but didn't approach his cousin, glancing over Seto's neat script glinting on the dried papyrus. "Seto, I cannot help you here."

"I never asked for your help."

"I know...but even if you did, I wouldn't have any say. You made that bet of your own vol-"

"And I intended to win it!" Seto interjected, whirling around to face his cousin, stalking back up to Atem and slamming the cup down on the table, "Do you think I would have ever bothered making such a stupid bet if I didn't intend to use it to completely humiliate that waste of human flesh?" Growling, he ripped the wig off his head and threw it onto the floor, stepping on it as he continued, "I've always been the strongest, outside of you and your Gods...How could my own bond, my Ka, lose to that mongrel!" Trailing off, he ran his hands through the short buzz of hair that he had and ground his teeth.

Not moving from his spot, Atem rolled up Seto's scroll and tied a string around it, placing it back down on the table, "It was dumb luck, we both know that. He is a stubborn man, but no one has more will to win than you; not even I."

"I-I..." Seto stopped himself and clenched his hands at his sides, walking over to his door and ripping it open, surprising the guard on the other side, "You, get me another drink and if you're not back within five minutes, I'll have you whipped for your incompetence!" The guard swallowed and dropped his spear, running off as Seto slammed the door again, walking over to Atem and snatching the scroll off the table, stuffing it onto a shelf. Atem stared at his cousin and sighed, "Seto-"

"Please...just leave me, cousin," the priest whispered, his back to the Pharaoh. "I need time to calm myself. If you truly have taken issue with my drinking, then order me to stop."

There was a pause before Atem shook his head and silently exited the room. Seto sighed and then heard the door open as the guard returned, panting and holding some of the palace's finest wine. Seto grabbed the glass and shoved the man out of the room again, locking the door behind him as he slid his back down the wooden door, holding the alcohol in his hand. "Mutt, that filthy mutt," he said as he pulled his knees to his chest and laid his head on top of them. "His fault, this entire thing..." He snorted and closed his eyes. He swirled the wine for a moment before he downed it quickly and threw the glass to the side.

* * *

Jono watched as the rain poured outside of the window. He had been staring out for hours, half of his body completely soaked to the bone from sitting next to an uncovered window. Shizu entered the doorway and stared at her brother. He had been like this for almost a week...angry at some times and then silent and brooding the next. Frowning, she thought of the priest, the man who seemed to plague her brother even outside of his commanding presence.

She stirred the milk in her cup gently before waddled over to him clutching her bulging womb with one hand as she moved to sit on the bench next to him, "Brother...it pains me to see you like this. Seto is making you miserable and I think...I think it's time you accepted that he is no longer the same person he was before the incident." She saw Jono flinch, but continued, "He's changed, you've changed. Dwelling in the past isn't healthy," She set her cup down and then cupped Jouno's face in her soft hands.

Jo looked at her and then closed his eyes, feeling her press her lips to his forehead like he used to do for her, "I can't." he told her, gently grabbing her wrists and pulling her hands away from his face, "He just means too much-"

"You mean the memory of him means too much to you," she frowned, cutting him off and holding her child-swollen stomach. Jono was silent for a moment before he said, "Shizu, I can't just let him continue to pretend that we were never friends." Smiling, Jo laughed, "He is only marrying me because the Pharaoh witnessed our bet and is therefore forced to honor his debt to me," he shook his head and turned away from Shizu, leaning back against his chair as his brown eyes flickered closed. "I don't know what to do with him. Every time we talk, we argue and insult each other...then he pisses me off and storms off like he's the bigger man for avoiding me," He gritted his teeth and shook his head, "It's irritating...I feel like I'm at the end of the rope with him, but a part of me doesn't want to give up on him,"

He turned back toward the window, letting stray drops of rain fall into his already soaked lap. "Trust me, he would have left by now if I hadn't won that duel. Even with me in slavery, he would have given me to someone else and then run back off to wherever he was before. Who knows when I'd next see him if that happened?" He clutched his knees in his hands and bit his lip, "That ride last week reminded me," He released his lip and calmed himself, looking back up at his younger sister.

Shizu sighed and moved her hand to the front of her brother's chest, her palm just above his heart, "You are hopeless, brother. Stop thinking that this is all up to you. Don't you think that if this was truly to work out that Seto would have to put some effort in on his part?" She saw Jono blinked as if confused and she nodded, "This is mostly his fault...so I think...you need to put him on the spot for once. Stand up for yourself and demand that he do his part. After all, he's stuck in this too." Shizu smiled and then hugged her older brother, her long hair sweeping over their shoulders as her belly pressed against his. "You are so stubborn, big brother. Still...I have to give you credit. You've chased after your dreams for over a decade...not many people can say that," she giggled. Jono let himself go limp in her arms as he nodded, laying his head on her thin shoulder, "I love you, sis" he told her, feeling his nephew or niece kick him through the fabric of Shizu's dress. "Just promise me one thing though," she said, whispering into his chest.

Looking up, Jono raised an eyebrow and then nodded, "Yeah, of course..." he told her, rubbing the small of her back carefully.

"Don't let him get you down. Seeing you like this is horrible...He doesn't deserve your love if he acts as you say he does. So please...stop letting him take advantage of your feelings."

Jono frowned, but simply nodded again. "Of course...I'll think of something to get him to listen to me,"

* * *

A week went by without so much as a glimpse of Jono around the palace. Seto refused to leave his room, let alone venture out of the palace where he would be bombarded with questions from confused citizens as Atem had recently announced his cousin's wedding to the public. As a member of the royal family, the wedding would be ceremonial but the public would be barred from watching high priest being wedded to a mere commoner. His robes were already being tailored for him according to Atem and other preparations were underway. Jono and his only sister would also have to move into the palace within the next week so soon there would be no avoiding each other.

Seto cut the knife across his cheek, brushing the soap off as he glared at his muggy reflection in the mirror. Moving to the other side, he shaved off the stubble that had irritatingly taken residence on his face and chin, wiping the blade carefully on a towel. He would have normally shaved his head and the rest of his body as well, but given he would no longer be a priest very soon, he found the mere thought of it ridiculous. He finished the underside of his chin and cleaned the knife one last time.

Picking up the long-haired wig on the table, he carefully suited the perfumed hair on top of his head and then brushed through it with a comb. He frowned, feeling the strands reach his shoulders and tickle the back of his neck as he finished up and then moved to his workstation, pulling out a few unfinished documents and working them over. His eyes flickered over the report on the drought he had received less than two days before. Atem had thus far ignored all of Seto's attempts to bring the issue to his attention.

He picked up a glass of wine that had been left for him by a servant and practically gulped it down like it was a cheap bread beer rather than the best wine from Atem's stock.

He pinched his brow and started writing his response to the message, quickly assessing a good temporary solution before mentally picking through its flaws and consequences. There was a knock at the door and Seto sighed, "It's unlocked," he called as he went back to writing. Scowling, he accidently smeared a symbol, a long strip of black ink coating his index finger. He cursed and put weights on the edges, tapping his chin.

"I want you to apologize to me,"

Seto blinked and turned in his chair to stare at Jono who was standing in the doorway, his face gaunt and eyes drooping. He had expected that the mutt would come to confront him sooner or later...but that didn't mean he was happy about it. He dropped his pen and glared at the blond.

"What did you say?" Seto hissed, standing up slowly and leaning against his desk, making sure not to knock anything off, "You want me to apologize for what I said?" Chuckling, Set shook his head, crossing his arms over his broad chest, "You really want ME to apologize after what you did? Who was the one who inferred that I wasn't pure royal blood again?" He sighed and shook his head again, "Learn your place you disrespectful little mongrel. I kowtow to no one but my Gods. You want an apology? Go back to your streets because we both know they'll be much more forgiving,"

Jo stared, "This whole time I've been doing nothing but apologizing...half of it for things you only think I did. You've never once said you were sorry to me," His face remained blank and wizened, but there was a definite rage behind his voice. Seto frowned and then schooled his own features.

"It's because I'm not," he replied calmly, sitting back down and picking up his pen and fixing his smudge with a quick cover-up. "I haven't done anything worthy of apology,"

Jono closed the door behind him, sliding the wooden lock into place. Seto's eyes bulged when he heard the lock, but he didn't turn around. "I shouldn't be surprised that you haven't softened up in all these years...always knew how to hold a grudge and how to distance yourself when you wanted space," Jo said when he finished with the door, looking at Seto bent over the desk, his pen sliding across the papyrus like it was gliding through water.

"That wig looks silly on you."

Seto blinked and then rolled his eyes, "Stop changing the subject. I'm not a simpleton that will fall for your pathetic attempts at a diversion. I'm still not going to apologize." Unconsciously, he straightened the wig and ran his hand through it before going back to the letter. "I'm well within my rights, mut-"

Two hands fell down upon his shoulders and he froze. A chin laid itself down on top of his head and the warm hands squeezed his shoulder blades hard enough to bruise, "You won't believe what I tell you, you won't be happy with what you have, you won't stand ever letting anyone else have control, you won't ever apologize, you won't listen..." the blond told him, sneering, "You are a horribly unkind, selfish piece of stinking shit."

Seto chuckled, closing his eyes and ignoring Jono's tight grip, "I'm a terrible person? I've saved hundreds of lives in less than seven years and with this drought in the South. My plans will help restore a bit of life and economic prosperity to our impoverished cousins. How is _that_ being selfish?" He suddenly felt Jono's nails dig into his flesh and he hissed through his teeth, the blond behind him snarling into his ear. "Will you let me fucking finish priest? Shut your trap for once and listen to what I have to say," Jono growled as his nails drew spots of blood on Seto's back.

Whirling his head around, the priest said, "How dare you-!"

"Shut. Up."

Seto narrowed his eyes as Jono started up again with hardly a pause, "You are a filthy dark souled man...and yet when I hear about your accomplishments, I feel like you are the same boy who became a priest to help people and restore hope." Inhaling, he nodded, "That part of you is that part that is helping these people. I like that part. It gives me hope that the part of you that's still my friend is alive-My friend, my best friend,"

Laughing, Seto said, "You're such a sentimental fool. Always were, but this is pathetic. Get your filthy hands off of me and remove yourself from my-"

Jono glared hard into Seto's eyes and suddenly embraced him, trapping Seto's arms underneath his. Seto stared at the mop of blond hair, his eyes wide as he felt Jouno's shoulders begin to shake. He felt his heart begin to race with fear as the mutt's voice broke slightly, a high whine cutting through the momentary silence.

"Damnit, I just wanted us to be friends like b-before," he whispered into Seto's fake hair as tears and snot began to stream down his face, "I miss that. I've been lonely, Seto." he shook his head, sniffling, "You were there for me and I always wanted to be there for you, but you never let me...and then you hated me and were fucking gone." He paused, wiping his nose, "I lost faith that you'd even come b-back to this place."

Seto felt like he couldn't move, his breath low and shallow as the blond squeezed him gasped, lips gently brushing along his neck and then his freshly shaven cheek. Closing his eyes, Seto felt a shiver run down his back from the hands massaging gentle circles into the backs of his ribs and spine.

Jo lifted his head, not letting go of Seto as he stared into the priest's blue eyes with his own puffy red pair. He pressed his lips to Seto's jaw and then said, "Say something...anything damnit," tucking his chin against Seto's clavicle and nuzzling it with the side of his face. Seto lowered his gaze, his eyes dark as he inhaled slowly. "You talk far too much, mutt," he said before he pushed Jono off and grabbed his wine glass, knocking the ink bottle off the table. Black splattering black over the floor and chair. He stared at Jono for a moment, watching as ink dripped down the side of his blond head before the priest dragged himself over to the balcony and leaned over the stone edge.

Jo felt more tears well up as he pulled himself to his feet and stared at Seto's back, robes swinging slightly in the light breeze.

"That's it?" he hissed, his tear-streaked face scrunched in anger as he stomped up less then two feet away from Seto. The priest snorted, but didn't turn, "You said say anything...and that's all I have to say." Seto finished off his wine, twirling the empty glass in his hand as he looked over the city. He felt Jono's hand suddenly touched the middle of his back, but he didn't stiffen this time. The blond held there for a moment before he pulled back, leaving a black hand print on the back of Seto's robe.

Looking at the mark, he scrunched his face and rubbed his eyes, smearing more ink over his face as he stomped to the door.

"I'm sorry..."

The blond blinked, stopping in his tracks as his entire body stiffened. A few more tears slipped from his eyes as he wiped away the snot that had dribbled over his lips. Flipping open the lock he shoved himself against the door and ran down the hall, ink spattering against the alabaster stone.

_**"To really know someone is to have loved and hated him in turn"**_

**Marcel Jouhandeau**


	6. The New Deal

_**"Marriage is nature's way of keeping us from fighting with strangers"**_

**Alan King**

_"In honor of Jono and Shizu joining our family, I'm throwing a small party. Please...don't start a fight with him. We need to look as though this abnormality has not even phased us," _Atem had warned him a few nights before. Seto took another drink and looked at the robes held up by several servants. He pointed to the last set and then snatched the clothing away, staring down at the formal robes with a frown.

He ripped off his plain clothes and then went into the bathing chamber, lowering himself into the prepared tub as he allowed the servants to tend to his body. When clean, he dried off and changed into the formal robes, tugging gold bracers over his arms, legs and carefully hooking on earrings very similar to Atem's. Lastly, he lined his eyes with coal and brushed out his black wig, placing it over his short hair struggling to grow back.

The ink from Jono's last visit had stained the back of his old robes so those had been tossed in favor of clothing more suited to a nobleman than a high priest. Set plucked the collar of his tunic and scowled, standing as he exited the room and followed down the stairs to greet guests with Atem. He found the Pharaoh on his throne, wearing more jewelry and looking as regal as ever on his throne.

"I'm going to kill you for making me do this," he whispered to Atem as he took his place on his left hand side, hands clasped behind his back respectfully. He heard Atem snort, "Your bet, not mine," he said before turning back to the entrance where Jono was leading his seven month pregnant sister through the long hall.

Seto nodded to the woman who smiled pleasantly and bowed her head. Despite her pregnancy, she carried herself well and was decked out in a long pastel blue dress. Jono looked up from his sister and bowed deeply to Atem, "My lord, I thank you for welcoming us so graciously into your home," he said, his voice shaking slightly as though he had been rehearsing beforehand. Seto rolled his eyes, but held his tongue, watching as Atem smiled and shook his head, "No, you've proven yourself worthy of our house, neh, Seto?"

Grinding his teeth, Seto simply averted his eyes, "Indeed..." he said flatly. Two servants suddenly came and helped Shizu onto the platform where Seto and Atem stood and brought a chair, settling her in it carefully. Jono climbed the platform and looked at Seto for a moment before turning back to his sister, touching her hand, "You ok? Not too much right?" She just smiled and nodded, squeezing Jono's hand, "I'm fine big brother,"

Slowly, guests began to stream in through the entrance, each having their name announced before the Pharaoh along with their relation to either party. It took less than an hour for the courtyard to fill and for the tables of food and wine to be thoroughly raided. Atem turned to Seto and nudged his arm, "Go amongst them and talk...I know you don't want to but act the part," Seto looked at Atem before nodded and stepping down from the platform and walking into the mass of people. Almost immediately, he was swept up by a familiar face and long silvery hair.

"Pegasus...it's been a while." He glared as the other man embraced him and said, "Why if it isn't the _little _prince himself! I've missed your trademark pout oh _so_ much." Pegasus released him and smirked, holding a hand over Seto's head as he gasped and said, "And I do believe you're as tall as me now; such a grown up boy..._BUT_, no matter how much you grow, you'll always be the little prince to me." The man chuckled and hugged him again.

"I'm guessing you're here for business with Atem?" Seto said, trying not to growl at the Greek diplomat, completely ignoring the previous comment.

Pegasus grinned and lifted his drink, "Yes I am actually. Clever as you are pretty, right little prince? By the way, your cousin sure knows how to throw a party," he took a sip, looking at Seto over his glass, "So...tell me all about how you and this Jono character got together. I'm afraid I was away discussing some border disagreements so I missed out on _all_ the fun." He sidled up to Seto and lifted the edge of his wig to whisper, "I heard a few _rumors_ about a little bet you made, but I figured I'd better get the gossip from the _source_."

"I lost a bet and I am marrying a tradesman. That's the story," Seto stated, looking around for a servant carrying drinks. He found one and pulled a glass for himself off the tray the man was carrying, gulping it down and handing it back in less than five seconds. Pegasus watched Seto for a moment and then laughed, slapping his shoulder, "What unrefined behavior for a man of your education and social stature. The South must have made you so uncouth. Seven years down there...sounds absolutely _dreadful_," Seto pushed Pegasus' hand off his shoulder and absently said, "Yes, terrible,"

Pegasus clamped his hand back down on Seto's shoulder, shaking his head, "But that_ can't_ be all, little prince. After all, you two are getting married...so where's the romance?" He smiled and leaned in again, "_Do_ tell," Seto's eyes narrowed and he hissed, "There is no romance. The mu-Jono and I agreed to the terms of a bet and I lost. I'm not a person who avoids taking responsibility for my actions,"

"So serious and to the point. You need to loosen up, little prince. _Hmmm_...maybe marriage is a good thing. The blondie you're marrying seems like a more open man so perhaps he can shake you up a bit." Pegasus laughed at his own innuendo and Seto pinched his brow. He felt another hand take his opposite shoulder and he swung his head around, glaring at the other person who dared touch him, which in this case was Jono.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Seto?" the blond said with a smile. Seto sent Jo a glare and pushed his hand off as well, "Jono, this is Pegasus, our Greek diplomat and ambassador." He swiped another drink off a tray and began to down it.

Jono nodded and turned to Pegasus, bowing his head, "An honor to meet you," he told the man respectfully. Pegasus chuckled and shook his head, "Oh no, the pleasure is _all_ mine. After all, you're the man that caught the dear young prince's heart," Seto swallowed, choking on his drink as he coughed into his hand, "Excuse me!" he growled when he had enough air in his lungs to talk, but Pegasus just ignored him and continued babbling with Jono about the wedding.

He quickly took the chance to escape both of them, slipping through the crowd and occasionally joining a conversation for a bit, playing the field. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder and he sighed, turning around and faking a smile before his mask fell and his breath hitched in his throat. "Lord Dartz," he said, averting his eyes respectfully.

Dartz chuckled and shook his head, placing his hand on Seto's shoulder, "So formal. I'm here for you and your family, Prince Seto; do not bow to me," Seto managed to keep himself from flinching. "I don't mean to be rude, but you do know that I revoked my own right to the throne years ago, right?"

Smiling, Dartz said, "That doesn't change the fact that you are a prince of Khemet. I can't very well call you a priest anymore now can I? Besides, you are more than just a simple tie to the other world." Seto raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, "If that is what you prefer," he said, grabbing another glass of wine from a passing servant and clutching it in his hands. Dartz looked at him strangely and then said, "I didn't know you drank, Prince Seto,"

"I have been gone a long time. Over these past few years I've acquired certain habits, some less desirable than others, but " he admitted, taking a long drink. Dartz nodded and swirled his own drink, "This world has indeed seen many troubles recently; your country especially. I am glad that both you and your esteemed cousin are in good health though. As the last of your family, there is little wiggle room for both of you." Seto's face darkened slightly, "I daresay it's been harder on the Pharaoh moreso than I. After all, he must produce an heir before he succumbs to old age,"

"A difficult task, fatherhood..." Dartz sighed, "I wouldn't know the exact feeling, but I always did see you two as surrogate children even though you were a teenager when we first met." He smiled and Seto felt the hairs on his neck prickle, "I've been worrying about both of you, especially when you just ran off to the South like that and barely kept contact."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Seto nodded quietly, "I had a job to do and I kept that my priority. I am sorry if I have caused you any trouble. I'm sure that my father would have been happy to know that his dearest friend's loyalty and caring heart have been so unwavering. You've been very good to our little family over the years. On behalf of my cousin and myself, I want to thank you," Dartz just patted Seto on the back and said, "It's been no trouble at all. Aknadin and I worked together for so long that I just kept seeing you and the Pharaoh as my responsibilities. I take that knowledge with pride."

Suddenly everyone went quiet. Set turned to face the front as saw that Atem had risen from his seat, holding out a glass as he stared out over the crowd, "My guests...I want to thank you all for coming tonight in honor of our newest family additions. To Jono and Shizu," The crowd grabbed drinks and raised them, "To Jono and Shizu," Atem smiled and added, "and of course, the healthy baby," before drinking. Seto stared down at his glass, not partaking in the celebratory toast, "You'll have to excuse me, lord Dartz...I think I need a bit of air," Dartz just nodded and said, "Of course," before Seto bowed his head and made his way out of the courtyard. Seto could hear the music start up from behind the pillars, but he ignored it, staring up at the stars and nursing his wine.

"You know I only came down there because it looked like you were having a hard time with that pale guy," Jono's voice called out into the empty night.

Seto laughed and finished his wine, leaning back against the stone as he curved his neck to stare at Jono, "You only made it worse you dumb mutt," he said softly, shaking his head and placing his glass on the ground. "Go back to mingling. I want privacy," Jo snorted, crossing his arms, "You always want privacy," He moved next to Seto and smiled, "You remember when you tripped over that fallen statue outside of the old courtyard? You know, the temple of Isis? I remember you had the funniest look on your face, like someone had told a joke that you didn't get."

Sighing, Seto shook his head, "No, I don't remember," he told Jo as he crossed his legs and relaxed against the pillar. Jo frowned and wagged his finger in front of Seto's face, "Liar," he said, "You're good, but not that good." Scrunching his face, Seto defended with, "I'm not lying,"

"Yes you are," Jo sing-songed childishly, reminding Seto far too much of their pre-teen years. The priest snorted, "Prove I am," he said, smirking at the blond. Jo just stared at Seto for a moment before smiling gently, "You always cross your legs when you lie,"

That got Seto to pause, blinking twice, "...Wha?"

Jono laughed and then pointed to Seto's stance. Seto blinked again and then scowled, uncrossing his legs and looking away, "So I remember that night; what of it?" he said, tapping his index finger against the inside of his arm. Jo grinned and said, "If you remember tripping then you remember what happened later on right?" poking Seto in the shoulder. Seto moved away and shoved Jono back, "If you are going to play that card then I afraid I'm going to have to excuse myself. I have guests to attend to for both your and Atem's sak-"

Suddenly, Jono appeared in front of him, hands clasped behind his back. Seto backed up, his face set in a tight frown as he said, "Mutt, I swear, if you even come a step closer, I will punch you," He clenched his fists, but Jono just stared at him, nodding, "You do punch hard..." he acknowledged, touching the side of his face and then looking back at Seto who narrowed his eyes, "So stay away from me,"

"I don't want to."

Seto rolled his eyes, turning away from him, "You're talking like a child."

"So what?" Jo countered, moving so that he was at Seto's side. Seto glared at Jono and then hissed, "If you think I'm falling for this act, you're mistaken. I see what you are doing."

"Hmmm?"

Laughing, Seto said, "Appealing to my memory won't work, mutt. You should know I'm not as sentimental as you," he fell silent and exhaled, running a hand through the wig on his took Seto's free hand in his own, holding it at his side, "And yet your eyes are smiling. You can fight off a mouth smile, but you can't hide it when it reaches your eyes." He brushed his thumb across the back of Seto's hand and then felt the priest rip his appendage away. "Stop doing stuff like that. I apologized, isn't that enough for you?"

"No, I want to hold you and I'd like it if you held me back, but-"

"I'd rather eat live snakes."

"Yeah...that's what I thought. So can _I_ hold you?"

Groaning, Seto clenched his shaking fists at his sides, "You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself and your mouth shut," he told Jo as he dragged a hand down the side of his face. Jono raised an eyebrow, but smiled, circling his arms around Seto's chest as he tugged the brunette back against him.

"Mutt! I just told you _no_ hugging!" Seto growled, struggling in his hold, and head-butting Jono from behind. Both of them cringed, separating as they rubbed their heads, Seto fell back against the pillar, clutching the back of his head as he bit his lip hard enough to bleed. His wig slipped and fell onto the ground. Jo recovered first, glaring at Seto and stalking up to the priest as he held his forehead, "You are so fucking stubborn, you know that! I'm just being nice! I've been keeping away from you and trying to obey your stupid rules, but you should allow me something, asshole!"

His eyes suddenly lost their angry luster and he pulled Seto away from the pillar, looking at the back of his head. "Your wound..." he whispered, touching it lightly, causing Seto to bite back a scream of pain, "Don't you touch me!" he hissed, swatting the blond's hand away from his head as he breathed in slowly, his eyes squeezing shut as he willed away the tattoo of pain in the back of his head.

Jo looked at him and then took Seto's shoulders gently into his hands, forcing the priest to kneel so he could inspect the wound. The skin had long since healed, but the bone would take at least another few weeks, "...This was my fault," he whispered to Seto, frowning before he pressed a kiss next to the scar that the stitches had left. "The Pharaoh told me you were in so much pain for that first month that even whispering had you reeling," he sighed and hooked his head over Seto's shoulder, "I liked it when you had your natural hair...it was a nice color," he added offhandedly as he felt Seto squirm a bit under his grip. "Soft too..."

"_Shush_..." he said when he heard Seto let out a low whine and bow his head. He ran a hand down Seto's back and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you pain. _Shush_, it's ok," Seto grunted and hissed, "I'm not a child, I can handle this myself, mutt," He stood and tore himself from Jono's grip, "Your apology is accepted, but _only_ because I know you are going to whine and bitch until I agree to." He slowly opened his eyes, wiping the line of water that had welled up, but thankfully, hadn't fallen.

Frowning, Jo stood, brushing himself off as he said, "Back to being the bastard again, huh?" He heard Seto laugh coldly, "Last time I checked, _I _wasn't the one born outside of marriage."

Jou snarled, but then exhaled, wiping the sweat from his face, "Nice try, but that isn't going to work anymore," he told Seto, shaking his head. He heard the priest laugh again and retort with,"Oh, did the puppy finally grow some balls? About time." Staring at Seto's back, he paused, his eyes watering for a moment before he finally spat, "Yeah, so maybe it's time for you to grow a fucking heart,"

There was silence for a few minutes after that. Seto didn't turn around, but Jo kept his distance. He finally said, "Seto, this is your choice now. I'm still going to keep to our bet and marry you, but as your spouse, I can and will make your life just as miserable as you've made mine. You can try to at least meet me halfway or we can just fight and waste our lives in pointless circular arguments." He paused once more and inhaled, "I-I wanted to hold you before because I wanted to make you feel safe with me. One of the reasons you fight so hard against me...I can tell it's because you're scared of me,"

He saw Seto cross his arms and shift his weight to his other foot, "Scared of a pathetic weakling like you? We both know I'm bigger, stronger and smarter than you,"

"Then why won't you let me hold you?"

"Because I don't like it! I don't like it when anyone touches me, let alone _you_."

"Why?"

"Because I hate annoying clingy people."

_"Why?"_

Seto furrowed his brow and said, "Mutt, I'm not going to argue such a useless point with you."

"And that's because you know I'm right."

"It's because it's stupid!"

Folding his arms over his chest, Jo shook his head and said, "Prove it then. Prove you aren't doing this out of fear." Immediately, Seto scowled, "What, by letting you manhandle me?"

"No, I want you to sit next to me and hold my hand. That's all,"

Seto looked at Jo for a moment before he huffed and grabbed the blond's hand, dragging him back to the pillar and pulling them both back to sit, "Happy, mutt?" he said as he turned his head away from Jono and stare off into the distance, feeling the blond's fingers tighten momentarily around his own. Jono chuckled, "You are scared. I can feel your pulse, Seto," His thumb swiped over Seto's and he massaged the inside of the brunet's hand, "Your hand is cold,"

Rolling his eyes, Seto slowed his breathing and slumped against the pillar. "Shut up already," he said quietly, not objecting to the blond rubbing and squeezing his hand and fingers gently. Blinking, he felt hot air blow into his ear and he jumped, pulling his hand away from Jono, "Damnit, mutt, what was that!" he said, looking down at the tradesman who was giggling.

"See? All I had to do was breathe too close to you and you practically fling yourself away. How can you not say that isn't fear?" Jono stated, standing and placing his hands on his hips. "Look, I understand if you are scared, Seto...but I want you to get over your fear and I want you to enjoy being touched by another person," He trailed off and looked down at the ground, kicking the tile as he cleared his throat.

Seto looked down at Jo and ground his teeth, hands shaking at his sides as he said, "And who says that is what_ I _want?" He paused, gnawing on the corner of his lip, "That's what I hate most about you. You think that _you_ and you alone know what_ I _want and what is best for _me_. Guess what, mutt? You've been out of my life for seven years and I've gotten along fine without you to baby me or whatever it is you think you're doing." He turned away and heard Jo sigh heavily. A hand touched his shoulder and he stepped out of reach. Jono didn't move and said, "I know it because you didn't mind it before! You hugged me all the time! We even held hands as we walked. Don't try to deny it because I know that you remember, Seto."

"We were _children_, mutt," the priest countered, still facing the other way. Jo groaned and dragged a hand through his messy blond hair, "So? Ugh, you are being such a bitch!" The blond barely had time to react before Seto had swung around and slammed him up against the pillar with his bare hands. "_What _did you just call me, you worthless piece of shit?" he hissed as Jono smirked, "Don't like being called a bitch, huh? Well then stop calling me a bastard,"

Rolling his eyes, Seto said, "You _are _a bastard,"

"Right and in less than a month, you will be _my_ bitch,"

Seto slammed Jono back again harder and said, "I am no one's property!" Jo just looked at the brunet and with a completely serious face said, "Who won the bet again?" Seto snorted and said, "So you won my hand? That doesn't mean you have any right to treat me as your slave or touch me inappriopriately!" He released Jono and stepped back, spitting, "After all, our deal was marriage. You _never_ said I had to sleep with you. Next time you should be more specific in your terms if you want an obedient little sex slave,"

"But the wedding night is tradition," Jo said, glaring hard at Seto, "You can't deny that," He watched as the brunet smiled and shook his head slowly, as if he were laughing at him, "You never said we had to keep to tradition in our bet so that point is null and void." Jo blinked and frowned. The man had a point, they had not agreed to any specifics and therefore, Seto was free to use any loophole available to him. Suddenly, Jo smirked, looking at the brunet with a glint in his eye. Seto raised an eyebrow and turned to fully face the blond, "What? Why are you looking at me like that...?" he demanded. The blond stalked up to Seto and pointed the other male hard in the chest, "Another bet," he said, "Let's make another bet and if you lose, whatever I say on our wedding night goes. If you win, I won't even so much as attempt to hug you ever again,"

Eyes wide, Seto stared at Jono for a moment before he shook his head taking a step back, "No, if I win, I get to leave and go South again and you can't ever follow me or try to track me with any of your newly aquired goonies." His eyes narrowed, "That's the only way you've ever get me to agree to another bet. I never intended to lose the first one, but you had an unfair advantage. This time, I'll wipe the floor with your ugly face,"

Jo nodded, "Fine, but I pick the game,"

"Yeah, because you know if you let me pick, I'd choose Senet and be packing my bags in the morning. Whatever, I've always been better than you at most games so I have no qualms. Pick your stupid little game and let's finish this once and for all," Seto sighed and folded his arms over his chest, tapping his foot. "Heh, so eager to get to the point as usual. Ok..." Jo leaned back against the pillar and scratched the back of his head. Seto was right of course, the brunet just seemed to have been blessed with skill, brains, and strength, but then again, seven years had passed. He closed his eyes and inhaled, slowly relaxing his body.

"I don't have all night, mutt,"

Jo cringed and he opened one eye, "I'm thinking here! Just give me a second!" He heard Seto grunt and then sigh. Jo thought furiously, gritting his teeth as he remembered all the games that he and Seto had played, even created over the years they were friends. He froze and then opened his eyes, staring at Seto, "I've decided what we are going to play, but you can't back out of this Seto. Swear on your soul that you will not refuse to play. Of course, if you lose, you promise to uphold your end of the bargain with no complaint. I promise you the very same,"

Seto waved him off hurriedly, "I swear, now just name your stupid game, mutt,"

"Ok..." Jono swallowed hard as he looked hard into Seto's eyes before turning on his heel and clasping his hands behind his back, "We're going to play the Shell Game."

"...What?"

* * *

_Jono laughed as he watched the thirteen year old Seto pick himself up out of the sand. "Way to fall!" he said as Seto straightened his clothes and crossed his arms, glaring at the statue that had tripped him, "Oh shut it and follow me. Your present is inside," Jono's eyes widened and he grabbed Seto's hand pulling the brunet along with him as they entered the empty temple. Seto lit a torch and then nodded to the blond, pointing toward the room at the far end of the entrance hall, "It's in there."_

_Looking around the stone carvings and the glaring statue of Isis in the ground, the blond bit his lip and said, "Seto, this is kind of scary..." as he hugged himself and moved to stand behind the older boy. Seto rolled his eyes and stepped away from his friend._

_"You're thirteen now, Jono, be a man!" he hissed, walking toward the door, steps even and unhesitant. Huffing, Jo puffed his chest. Seto was right, he was a man now! He quickly caught up to the brunet who smiled warmly and then unlocked the door, opening it and sneaking inside. Following behind silently, Jono crept into the room. The torch clasped in Seto's hand revealed a barren floor, but then the young priest knelt down, feeling the stone blocks carefully before he handed the torch to Jono and then picked up a block, setting it off to the side._

_"A secret compartment!" Jo breathed, his eyes wide as he watched Seto remove a box and then replaced the block over the small opening. Smiling, Seto handed Jono the box and said,_

_"Happy birthday, Jo,"_

___**"Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow.  
Don't walk behind me, I may not lead.  
Just walk beside me and be my friend."**_

**Albert Camus**


	7. Interlude: By the Sins of My Father

_**"The difference between a helping hand and an outstretched palm is a twist of the wrist."**_

**Laurence Leamer**

_"You worthless bastard! Get out! Get the hell out of this house!"_

_Jono ducked just before a thick ceramic plate connected with the wall behind his head, the shards raining down upon him and nicking his exposed skin. "But mom, I-" He began, wiping the blood away from a cut just above his eyebrow. Before he could finish, another bowl was thrown his way, this time falling short and shattering against the floor. Jo whimpered and looked at his mother, watching as tears ran down both of her cheeks, dark eyes ringed red. _

_"Don't ever come back here! Get out...GET OUT!" She flung a knife at him and Jo ducked, his hands covering his head as he crouched, his whole body shaking as his heart thudded in his chest. A door opened and he heard Shizu say, "Mommy, don't shout at brother!"_

_His eyes snapped open and he stood, watching his baby sister tug on her mother's sleeve, her own baby-fat cheeks coated with a slick trail of tears. His mother glanced down for a moment at her nine year-old daughter before backhanding her into the opposite wall where her tiny body crumpled to the floor. "STAY AWAY! Don't you DARE touch me!" she shrieked, pulling herself into a corner of the kitchen and tucking her legs under her as she sobbed uncontrollably into her chest. "Shizu!" Jo ran to his sister's side, gingerly lifting her into his arms as he pressed his cheek against her own. _

_"It'll be ok, sis..." he told her as he rocked her gently in his arms, "Mom's just...she's just..." Trailing off, he looked from his mother to the door before taking off at a run, his bare feet slipping on the broken ceramic. Wincing, Jo kept running, ignoring the blood he was leaving behind with every footprint in the sand. The night air whipped through his loose clothing, blowing away his tears before they could even leave his eyes._

_As he entered the city, he saw that the streets were full of seedy looking men and women. Seeing Jo ran past them with his baby sister, they all began to laugh and call out to him:_

"Little kiddies should stay in bed with mommy."

"You look lost, little boy. Need a little help to find your way hooooooome?"

"Come on kid, we'll take good care of you and the girl. Just come over here and let us-"

"-stupid fucking brats."

_The ground rose up to meet Jo as a man in a long cloak stuck out his leg, tripping the boy and sending Shizu flying from his arms. Jono gasped, his head smacking against the hard earth as the world spun around him. Laughter erupted from the crowd as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, blinking away the dots that clouded his vision. "Shizu!" he called hoarsely, his voice cracking halfway through as he crawled towards his sister who lay in a heap before him, still knocked out. _

_The man who tripped him grabbed him by the back of his shirt and said, "Just where do you think you're going, brat?" He lifted Jo to eye level, his breath smelling of alcohol as he looked Jo over and snorted. He threw the boy down onto the ground again and pressed his heel into the center of Jo's back, "Don't you know it's late and that kids should be in bed?"_

_Jo coughed as the man's weight easily held him down and broke into helpless sobs. The adults around him continued to laugh, throwing food scraps and kicking sand into his face. Tears and snot streaming over his lips as he felt the man remove his foot and send a hard kick to his stomach, flipping him over. The laughter died down as his tormentors lost interest and he managed to pull himself up to stand. His lips trembled as he moved to his sister and scooped her up weakly. He held her in his arms for a moment before he took off running in the opposite direction._

_He didn't realize that he was in front of the temple until they reached the steps and collapsed, panting through his sobs. He laid Shizu down in the well of space between Horus' feet and bowed his head, his hands and knees shaking as they fought to support him. _

_"I'm so sorry...Shizu..." he touched his sister's face and then sniffed, wiping under his nose as his lungs struggled to draw breath. He heard footsteps and a slight gasp behind him and he flinched, his eyes clenching shut as he readied himself for another kick._

_"Jo...?" a soft voice called. Torchlight was cast over them and Jo turned his head slowly, his eyes watering even more, "Seto..." he breathed, lowering his head even more as his eyes went from the from the light to the other's boy's shocked expression. "I...I..." Swallowing a heavy lump that had settled down in his throat, Jono tightly shut his eyes. His breath hitched, squeezing the tears out as he dug his teeth into his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. _

_Seto knelt and touched the other's shoulder, seeing the blood on Jo's feet and the bruise on Shizu's cheek, "What happened?" His hand moved from Jo's shoulder to the side of Jono's face, forcing the blond to look at him. He frowned, "Jo...please tell me," Jono just stared at him and then hugged Seto's shoulders, pushing his face into the other boy's chest. _

_Seto stiffened for a second, but then blew out the torch and set it down, hugging Jono back, "I don't know what happened...but I'm really sorry..."_

_The blond's eyes opened and he gripped Seto's robes all the harder, tears streaming down his face as his chest tightened up. "For what...it's not like you did this or anything," he said, voice cracking. There was silence between them for a moment before Seto laughed and just squeezed Jo tight to his chest. Pursing his lips as he rubbed gentle circles in the other's back, Seto said, "Because I just am, Jo."_

* * *

_Jo winced as Seto pressed a hot-wash cloth against his bleeding hands and feet. When Seto offered him some water, he looked away, biting his lip before accepting and took a sip of water. Seto lived by himself in a small home not unlike his own. The young priest had explained, not long after they met, that since his mother died and his father worked/lived in the palace that he was used to being on his own. However, this was the first time Jo had ever been inside of his best friend's home._

_"Jo...do you want to talk to me about what happened?" The blond lifted his head and swallowed. Seto frowned at Jo's reaction and averted his eyes, "It's ok if you don't want to." He shook his head slightly and put down the wet rag before taking some clean linen and wrapping Jo's feet and palms slowly. He tied them off and asked, "Too tight?" Jo shook his head and pulled his knees into his chest, his hands trailing limply on the floor. _

_"Mom...she gets like this sometimes...but it's no big deal. Happens at least once a few months," He glanced over to his nine-year old sister, who had been laid out on Seto's bed with damp washcloth on her forehead. "I just wish Shizu hadn't gotten involved...she usually doesn't wake up, but tonight..." He sighed and stood, ignoring the pain in his feet as he walked over to her and pulled the sheet up to her chin, running the back of his hand over her forehead._

_He hung his head, bangs covering his eyes as his hand fell back to his side, "It wasn't even her fault...she just happened to be there for once." Seto stood and took hold of Jo's wrist gently, "Why does your mother do this? It seems strange that she just...attacks you like this." _

_Seto looked at the white fabric wrapped around Jo's hand and sighed as he let go and stepped back. Stiffening at Seto's question, Jono flexed his hands slightly and then wiped his eyes as best he could. __"I...I remind her of _him_."_

_Taking a shuddering breath and clenching his hands into fists, he said "She never wanted me, but her husband told her to keep me and claim I was theirs. Shizu was born a few years later...and then mom's husband died. He caught something overseas and never made it home. Mom cried for days." _

_He paused, his eyes closing, "After that she always cherished Shizu because she really was the child of her real husband. I'm just a bastard..." His throat tightened, "-a mistake." He shuddered and shook his head, "That's all I am to the townspeople too. They all know the story...gossip travels far here. I've been beaten plenty of times before by them too for just being there. Tonight I got away with just a few bruises...I got lucky."_

_Silence fell between them for several minutes and then Seto moved to stand in front of Jo, his hand holding a rag and reaching up to wipe Jono's tears. The blond flinched, but Seto didn't shy away, his lips in a tight straight line as he finished with Jo's face and then brushed back the other's bangs. _

_"Your father was from Rome, right?" Seto said, taking Jo's palms and uncurling them, frowning at the fact that they were now splotted with blood thanks to the pressure. "I never hear you speak of him...but you are right about gossip traveling. All the people in the area talk of him as a crazy alcoholic rapist."_

_Jo's red eyes slowly opened and he took a deep breath, "We don't see him often and I'm-" he winced, "-not exactly proud to call him my dad...I know he runs the trading route that Shizu's father worked in. That's how he knew my mom." _

_Nodding slowly, Seto walked away from Jo and pulled out two blankets from under the bed. He placed one on the floor and and laid down, pulling the other one over his body. He patted the spot next to him and Jo stared for a moment. Seto frowned and patted the spot harder. Sighing, Jono knelt and laid down, letting Seto tug the cover over him as well. Without looking at Seto, he found himself saying, "When he does come by, he beats mom."_

_A pause, "Has he ever touched you or Shizu?" Jo shook his head, "No...just mom."_

_Seto nodded and then rolled onto his side wrapping his arms around the other boy as he pulled him to his chest. Immediately, Jo pressed his face into the hollow of Seto's throat and curled his arms against Seto's collar. He could feel the steady beat of Seto's heart…the warmth of his body as they stayed like that. _

_Pale fingers tangled into the brunet's tunic and Jono began to sob silently, a slippery combination of tears and mucus leaking into the soft linen. Seto didn't say a word and just held him, his chin resting on Jo's head as he passed a hand over the other's back._

_"Seto..."_

_"Yeah...?"_

_"How come...you don't hate me too?"_

_"I just...I don't know. You're my friend."_

_"That's not a reason..."_

_"Is it?"_

_"..."_

_"Is that all you wanted to ask?"_

_"...Yeah, that's all."_

___**"**__**In the silence of night I have often wished for just a few words of love from one man, rather than the applause of thousands of people.**__**"**_

**Judy Garland**


	8. Of Children and Gods

_**"Who is more foolish, the child afraid of the dark or the man afraid of the light?" **_

**Maurice Freehill **

Seto sat on his horse, overlooking the river. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the plebs had already begun their day's work and had moved out into the fields. The young man's eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep, but unrelenting in their stare.

He grunted and swept a hand back to cup his forehead, rubbing at the frown lines. Today was the day of the game that would truly decide his fate...and it would all be up to chance; the very will of the gods would decide this. Dismounting, Seto walked down the bank, pulling his horse beside him by the reins. It nickered and trotted along slowly, heavy hooves digging into the wet sand. Seto stopped and hiked up his robes a bit, sitting down on the ground and crossing his legs beneath him.

He spread his fingers and placed his hands palm down on the surface of the water. Feeling the currents flow beneath his fingertips, Seto exhaled, closing his eyes. Most commoners would go to the temples to ask for help and wisdom, but he knew that it was better to go where the gods were if at all possible.

The sun began to rise and Seto felt it on his face, the light flooding an orange color behind his eyelids. He felt something crawl on his hand and he frowned, opening one eye.

A dung beetle that had struggling against the river's current had hit his hand and crawled onto it. Both eyes opened and he stared at the sacred beetle, watching as it climbed up to the center of his hand and suddenly dug its tiny little teeth in. Seto winced, but didn't shake the bug off. He carefully lowered his hand to the sand and let it crawl off of him to safety.

He looked back to the river, his eyes narrowed. "A sign of good fortune...but that bite...what does that mean?" he said to himself as he knelt over the water and took a knife, cutting a small incision where the beetle had bitten him and letting a few drops fall.

The current was fast today from the melts and the red washed away before Seto could interpret any meaning from the swirling blood. "Unclear...my future is beyond comprehension." He sighed and stood up, pinching the wound to stall the bleeding. Whistling to his steed, Seto mounted and whipped the horse into a gallop.

He needed time to think.

_

* * *

_

_"You need to stop thinking like a child, Seto." A stick slammed into the wall just an inch from the young boy's face, "You are worthless to me like this and therefore, worthless to this temple and to the gods. Those who are pledged to serve the gods and do not adequetely perform their duties as lazy and being lazy in the service of deities is considered treason."_

_"I know sir..."_

_"No, you obviously don't. All the others are studying every day when they are not working on the temple. Only you...you are the only one out in the sun, running around with that foreign street-brat. Your father sent you to me to learn, to become powerful, and to ascend the ranks. Are you trying to disappoint him?" _

_Seto winced, feeling Gahiji strike the wall on the other side of his head. The graying priest looked down at Seto with hard brown eyes. Adjusting his robes, he snorted and said, "Turn so that your front faces the wall. Discipline is the key in life, Seto. I want you to receit the prayer to Amun-Ra while I strike you. I will not stop until you have finished the entire thing without stuttering, whining, or whimpering. Do you understand?" _

_He raised the stick and Seto stared at the long reed. _

_"Yes, I do..." he said calmly as he turned around and laid his hands palm down on the slightly damp stones. Gahiji moved closer and Seto focused on the hieroglyphs etched in the wall as the first strike cut across his lower back, sending his legs spasming in pain. _

_"Hail to thee, Amun-Ra, Lord of the thrones of the earth, the oldest existence, ancient of heaven, support of all things;" A second whack over his shoulders, his elbows twitching as water began to spring from his eyes, "Chief of the gods, lord of truth; father of the gods, maker of men and beasts and herbs; maker of all things above and below;"_

_"Speak louder, boy. I can barely hear you." Gahiji struck a third blow to Seto's side and the boy's eyes bulged. He gripped the walls with his nails and he tried not to cry. He knew if he started hiccuping, he would only be forced to start all over. "__Deliverer of the sufferer and oppressed, judging the poor;" He inhaled, his throat tightening as he began to recite faster. _

_As he sped up, Gahiji's hits did as well, the blows coming down harder and harder with each pause he took to breath. "-The spirits thou hast made extol thee, saying, welcome to thee, father of the fathers of the gods; we worship thy spirit which is in us."_

_There was silence and then a low clap of the cane hitting the tile. "Turn around now. Good...see, Seto? You are capable of controlling yourself well under pressure. However, you still indulge in childish whims. You are almost of age to rise in this temple. Do you know what that means? Tell me." Seto panted, feeling his entire body shake and a bit of blood run down his shoulders. _

_He looked his mentor in the eye and steely said "It means that I will no longer be considered a child...I will be a man. A man of this temple, a man of the gods." He closed his eyes, licking his lips. "If I plan to remain as pure as I can to communicate with the gods, I must detach myself from all things worldly and human. Family, friends, lovers are below me. I need nothing but the approval of the gods."_

_Gahiji nodded, "You see, most priests have families and lovers, but Seto...you must go above those men. Those men are not as strong as I. Your father was once such a man, but he let himself become weak. He then decided to have an equally weak and stupid son. Why do you think he dropped you off here with me. He knew that only I could make you any stronger. You're still a piece of worthless human trash, but if you do everything I say as of now...you might stand a chance of rising above your lowly destiny." _

_He clapped a hand on Seto's shoulder, causing the boy to wince. "See this reaction, this pain? In a few years, you will no longer feel this. A cane to the back will feel like nothing more than an itch to you. This pain means you are weak and until you are capable of taking it, it will be your punishment..."_

_Seto nodded, "Of course, sir," he said weakly, feeling Gahiji's hand leave his back. Gahiji looked Seto over, "Go clean yourself up. No ointments, just bandages. You need to remember this lesson well, Seto." He picked up his stick and walked out of the room without another word, leaving the nine-year old boy to slowly limp out of the room alone.

* * *

_Stalling the horse, Seto saw a familiar face sitting on the Nile, inhaling from a small branch of burning hemp. "Lord Dartz...you're not at the palace," he said, watching the other man. Dartz didn't look up, "Neither are you, prince. It seems there is a lot on your mind as well. I've found as of late that royal settings are far too stuffy for me to hear myself think. Also, your Pharaoh is not very fond of the smell of hemp." He inhaled again, coughing a bit and covering his mouth, "I'd rather not impose my habits on his palace."

Seto snorted, "How kind of you..." he said as the blue haired man leaned back and put out the brush with his hand. "Opium doesn't leave such a foul stench, but I prefer to be slightly coherent when I choose to go contemplate the world." He chuckled, "You wouldn't know of such pleasures would you?" Seto laughed, "I don't need drugs to do the thinking for me." Dartz shrugged and looked up to the sun.

"It's a beautiful morning no?" he asked Seto, closing his eyes, "I heard you have a new bet. It's going to be settled tonight." Seto remained silent, not liking that Dartz knew so much about...everything.

"No matter how old I get, I can never seem to keep you out of matters you have no business being involved in," Seto said with hard eyes, his fingers gripping the reins tightly as his horse toed the sand and whinied. He shrugged, "As for the day, it looks like any other morning this time of year."

Dartz chuckled, "You were never one to appreciate things like that were you?" he rolled up to sit and he stood, looking at Seto. "You must be nervous about this game. After all, if you win, you get your freedom." He touched the muzzle of Seto's horse and rubbed it, "What does your fiancee get if he wins? That seems to be the big mystery-"

"I would rather not discuss it," Seto quickly said, glaring at Dartz. The other man raised an eyebrow before nodding, "A personal matter...understandable. You should know that people are talking about it though and the rumors about what you will lose might end up being a great deal worse than the actual bet." He pocketed the hemp and his tube. "Do you think you could accept losing?" he asked softly, seeing Seto avert his eyes. Seto swallowed, "I don't plan to lose...even a shell game."

Dartz sighed, "Seto...you are smarter than this. You need to plan for both outcomes, no matter what your chances are. This is something that you will have to carry for the rest of your life."

He paused and said, "You used to be friends with this man. I recognize him faintly. He doesn't seem like a bad person. Is his commoner status what scares you? His ethnicity? His gender?" Seto growled low in his throat, "He doesn't scare me at all. This stupid mutt is just a constant thorn in my side. Talking about love and trust as if he knows what the words mean."

Looking at Dartz, Set hissed, "The only good he has done in my life is show me that no one is to be trusted but the gods. Atem is a living god, you are a living god...I feel a kinship to the both of you through that, but all others are just worms. Worms who want to be gods and fear us...but ultimately want to use us for their own selfish mortal gains. My supposed fiancee used my childish ignorance as a way to steal every single piece of gold gifted to the temple during the festival of the spirit. Good people...people worthy of gods' graces had given what they could to the gods and he saw fit to take it away."

He fell silent and said, "If I had been smarter, I would have seen through that and I wouldn't have allowed it to happen."

Seto looked down, "I was weak...I was stupid." He closed his eyes and gripped the reins. "I do not fear this mutt, I just do not want to wake up in the middle of the night and find that my Pharaoh has been assassinated and Roman troops knocking at our door. Besides that, I know that he is only doing this to humiliate me. Why else would he attempt to marry me, a man, in front of the entire capital!" Dartz was silent for a moment after Seto finished before sighing heavily.

"Seto, that is fear. It's fear of your own human weakness." He took a small knife out and cut his thumb, "A god I may be, but this is a mortal shell. I still feel this cut and I still have human weaknesses the same as you. You fear you will grow comfortable with him in your life again...that you will trust him only to be hurt again, but with a much more devastating outcome. It does not surprise me."

He touched Seto's shoulder, "You want to know the reason gods take the forms of humans?" he said, rubbing the other man's back, "It's because gods want to be weak. When there is nothing but power beneath your fingertips, existence is boring. Weakness creates emotion such as love, fear, hope, anger, sadness...and those emotions are so mixed that it creates confusion."

His hand moved to Seto's chest, right above his beating heart, "That confusion is what we crave. We crave to not know. To be all knowing is to be bored and apathetic and what kinds of creators would we be if we were unable to understand the reasoning of our creations. This fear you feel is good, Seto. It shows that you have not become apathetic to the plights of humans. It's good that you can fear the unknown. Sometimes taking a risk is a good thing."

Seto shoved the hand away, "I'm not a god though, a prince who will never ascend to the throne is merely a demi-god. I am meant to do the opposite and rise above the human weaknesses I've been saddled with."

Dartz smiled, "I think you're lucky. You can find balance...unlike your dear cousin and I."

* * *

_Seto watched as the blond boy held up the fish he had caught. "Lookit! It's huge!" he giggled, watching the wriggling animal fight for its freedom. "Seto, what do you think?" The young acolyte smiled, "It's a good size...but I've seen better." Jo's smile fell and the brunet snickered, "Oh don't be such a crybaby, Jono...it's just a fish." _

_"But...don't you like it?" _

_"Of course I like it, stupid."_

_Jono turned red and Seto grinned, "I like that your skin is light enough to get all pink." He poked Jo's cheek, "No one around here is that light. Maybe a few traders and merchants, but no one else. It's cool. So is your hair. I've never seen anyone with yellow hair." _

_Jono's blush disappeared, "My dad was like this too. Mom is like you, dark hair and dark skin. Dark eyes though too. You've got pretty eyes, Seto."_

_Seto blinked, "My dad has blue eyes, so did my mom. I don't see them a lot though, being an apprentice now." He frowned and looked at Jo, "Hey...do you...miss your dad?" he asked, his own tiny chest clenching a bit as he thought back to the last time he had seen the man who sired him. He had given Seto to the temple and told Gahiji to take him on as a pupil...and then left without saying anything more. _

_Jono shook his head, "No, my dad isn't a nice person. He's not like my sister or you. There aren't a lot of good people that I know." He trailed off and looked at Seto. "Seto...you have a sad face." He moved closer and lifted his friend's chin. "You miss your dad?"_

_Seto shook his head, "I hardly know him...how could I miss him?" he said, "Besides, I get the feeling he wasn't a good person either." He looked at Jono and sighed, "Forget I said anything." Jono frowned and pulled Seto to his chest, "You're a good person, Seto...that's all that matters to me." _

_Eyes closing, Seto nodded, "Thanks...Jo, you're good too. I'm glad that you're my friend."_

_**"I cannot imagine a God who rewards and punishes the objects of his creation [and] is but a reflection of human frailty."**_

**Albert Einstein

* * *

**

**Note:** Dung beetles are sacred to the Egyptians and are a sign of good luck. Hapi is the god of the Nile and of life. It makes sense for Seto to pray to him to guide his life down the right course.

Seeing an image in blood is something I made up for the story. If people think that images in tea leaves can predict the future, I thought, why not blood?

Priests in Egypt were allowed to have families and lovers, etc. However, the priests of the highest dominion were not. They were literally supposed to be as pure as the gods in order to communicate with them. Pharaohs were considered gods in mortal shells. Relatives were still sacred, but not to the same degree.

Yes, people did smoke pot way back when. The practice actually wasted a lot of pot because a large plate of leaves would be placed on a platter and set alight. People would then take small tubes and inhale the smoke through them. Dartz is doing a small scale verison of this.


	9. It's all about the luck of the draw

_**"Many of us crucify ourselves between two thieves - regret for the past and fear of the future."**_

**Fulton Oursler**

Atem was worried. Seto had been gone for many hours and none of the guards had heard from or seen him. He looked out the window, his eyes scanning the city for his cousin. A small part of him wondered if Seto was truly in danger despite there being no current war in their land. There was only the drought in the lower kingdom.

A guard occasionally offered to get him food or drinks, but the young ruler refused it all. Seto was his only family left. He did not want to lose him now after just getting him back.

The door behind him opened and Atem was about to tell whoever it was to leave, but he saw it was Jono with a guard escort. "Ah, good afternoon. I hope you and your sister enjoyed the festivities last night." He nodded for the guard to leave them and he turned to face the other man. Jono nodded and bowed his head, "Shizu enjoyed it a lot. She and I...well we don't do fancy stuff like that a whole lot." He offered the Pharaoh a crooked smile and straightened the robes that he had been allowed to borrow for the time being.

"Milord...uhh, I've been told that Seto has been gone most of the day...and that there is a horse missing from the stables." He swallowed, "I wanted to know if he...ran away?" He folded his hands. "It wouldn't surprise me, but I figured if he did run away, he would at least leave a note for you. You are his family."

Atem shook his head, "No, nothing has been left and Seto wouldn't leave a note if he was running off. That would give him very little time to run before we sent a search party after him. Besides, his head injury has been plaguing him. He has been hiding the pain from all of us very well, but I don't think he would be able to stand a long journey like that in his condition. I will send out a team if he is not back by nightfall though. No one in this country with dark skin has blue eyes. He will be easy enough to track."

He looked back to Jono and placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder, "If you would like to search for him, I won't stop you, but if he desires some time alone, I have no doubt he will break every bone in your body for chasing after him." He smiled and chuckled, "My family isn't exactly a stable one...both in number and in our hearts."

Nodding, Jono said, "I don't think he has run off either, but it's best to check." He frowned, "He always makes things difficult. Especially when he's injured...He never likes other people to know when he's in pain. He always just has to brood and scowl and yell at everything. I just hope that maybe not working will calm him." Atem snorted, "Not working will only make him antsy. He cannot be content unless he is doing something."

Jono sighed, "I know that all too well," he muttered as he ran a hand back through his blond hair. He looked away from Atem and nodded, "I guess I will just go back to my room to wait. "Sorry for disturbing you, milord. He bowed his head once more and then exited the room, heading back downstairs. Atem sighed and looked away as the door closed slowly.

**

* * *

**

_Seto knew he had been distancing himself from Jo more and more. It wasn't fair to the other boy. but how could he tell him that now that he would be beaten every time he went outside to play now that he was a man? The blond boy had never stopped smiling though, too uneducated in such emotional politics to understand that Seto was trying to protect the both of them. _

_After all, whenever something had become too much of a distraction to a student before, Gahiji had always...gotten rid of it. _

_"Not today?" Jono repeated as he stood in the temple courtyard, seeing Seto give a small kind smile, "Yeah, being a man means I take on more responsibilities now. You wouldn't know...you've got a few months yet." Jono laughed, "Lucky me, right? Well, is there anything you want me to bring you? I don't like the idea of you being cooped up in this place for so many days on end." _

_Seto shook his head, "I've got everything I need. Go on and have fun for the both of us," he lied, clapping Jono on the shoulder and mussing the younger boy's hair. Jo growled and smirked. "I swear, if we weren't in a temple, I'd challenge you to a wrestling match right here for that! Just because you're taller and older than me doesn't mean you can just treat me like a kid now, Seto."_

_Snickering, Seto said, "Become a man already and I won't have to."_

_Jono frowned and stared at his friend for a moment. "Become a man for you?" He ran a hand over the back of his head and said, "If that's what it will take to get your respect, I'll do it, Seto." He smiled as Seto nodded, "I'll be so grown up, you won't even know what to do with me." Seto raised an eyebrow and raised his hand to Jono's height, "You'll never be as tall as me though." _

_He saw his blond friend growl just before the other boy tackled him to the ground playfully, "I don't have to be taller to beat you, Seto!" The older boy fought back a yelp of pain as his bandaged back smacked against hard tile. He schooled his features and ignored the intense searing of his wounds and forced a laugh.  
_

_"No, but it sure helps!" Seto teased as he rolled them over and pinned Jono. His back continued to throb as he heard footsteps coming out of the temple. His eyes widened and he quickly threw himself off of Jo, straightening and looking around. An old woman passed with her young daughter and Seto heard himself give a sigh of relief. Jo blinked and looked up at Seto. "What's wrong?" he asked, touching Seto's hand before taking it into his own. "Are you scared of something, Seto?"  
_

_Seto didn't look at Jo. "I need to go," he said softly, "I forgot my duties for a moment. Sorry Jono." He yanked his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest. He ran out of the courtyard and into the temple. _

_Finding an empty chamber, Seto quietly undressed his wounds and hissed, seeing fresh blood drip down over the countless white lines pinched across his back. A few priests passed the room, but Seto made sure to keep to the shadows. He pulled the bandages back on and rubbed his eyes which had teared up from the pain._

_

* * *

_

Stretching and cracking his neck, Seto slowly dismounted his horse and felt a twinge on the back of his head. He cupped the swollen area and gritted his teeth. He handed the reins off to a servant and started up the palace steps. He saw a few guards run to him explaining how worried the Pharaoh had been for his safety, but he shoved them away. "I know," he muttered lowly, "I'm back now and that's all that matters. Fetch Kaphiri."

The men nodded and quickly left to get the doctor. Seto slowly walked up to his room, laying down on the bed as the throbbing in his head grew. The door opened and the old doctor entered.

"I see you need more pain medicine, young prince..." he said, putting his bag of supplies down on the table beside the bed. He quickly looked at the man's wound and frowned, "Still no sign of infection...you are healing very nicely." Seto grunted and closed his eyes as the doctor went to his bag and took out several ointment jars.

"You are married are you not, Kaphiri?"

Blinking, the man looked up from his bag and said, "I am...four beautiful children from this union." He smiled softly and Seto sighed, "So then what is the point of a marriage where there are no children? Where there is no real advantage for either party involved?"

Kaphiri paused for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess love. I married my wife because at the time, I was rather down on my luck, but I had a good political standing in the palace and her father was to provide a good dowry. However, after living together for a good few years, we became friends...we fell in love when she was pregnant with our first child."

Seto frowned, "Love is a mortal emotion though. I am not supposed to feel it. I...I'm not sure if I am going to win this bet and I feel as though I need to come up with a reason for myself to go through with this wedding. A reason outside of my own reputation." Kaphiri nodded, "Understandable. The life of a god is not one for a mortal like me to understand. Still, if it's advice you seek, the best I can give is to strengthen your small family. The pharaoh cares for you deeply. When I was fixing up your head, he was on pins and needles waiting for you to wake up again. If you must marry this man, as strange as it is, do it to keep yourself in the capital and give all the support you can to the pharaoh while he is striving for a greater Khemet than that of his father."

There was a moment's silence between them as Kaphiri found what he was looking for and handed it to Seto. "Here, this will help numb the pain." Seto stared, "It's opium...Doctor, I do not want to become a slave to this like the rest of the nobles." He put the vile down and shook his head before cringing at the action. "I'd rather deal with the pain than make a fool of myself in front of servants and family alike."

"Well there is also hemp, but it's not quite as strong-"

"No."

Kaphiri sighed and took back the ingredients, "Alright, my liege. If that is as you wish." He closed his bag and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Seto looked up at the ceiling and said, "Is there any advice a married man can give a potential groom?" He frowned, "If I win, then there is no problem, I know what I can do with the rest of my life. It's only the opposing future that I...fear."

"Just try." Kaphiri smiled, "Even though you are marrying a man of lesser status, you should try to make at least a friendship out of this. It will be very difficult to be married to someone you cannot get along with. If you truly cannot get along, make an arrangement to see others in private. Although no one will condemn you for adultery given you're a prince."

He pulled a bit at the graying fuzz on his chin and added, "Lastly, expect fighting. After all, the only people you fight with are the people you either know too little...or you know too well. Obviously marriage is the latter of the two. Once you live together, it's very hard to keep secrets..." He chuckled and Seto frowned.

"Thank you. I just hope I will have no use for your advice." He pulled himself up to sit and rubbed the area behind his ears. "You may leave."

* * *

_He sat down in the middle of the courtyard. Today there were many worshippers buying offerings and sacrifices to bring into the temple. Seto watched the sun sink behind the city slowly. _

_Torches and bonfires were starting up and music was already playing. Off in the distance, he could smell dried lamb with fresh bread and his mouth clutched his gurgling stomach and exhaled, schooling his features. _

_A hand clasped his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jo smiling down at him, taking a kabob out of his bag. "Here! I snuck one in for you." He knelt down and pushed it toward the other teen. Seto gently pushed it back, "I appreciate the offer...but I can't. This is my sacrifice as a priest, remember?" Jono frowned and lowered the skewer, "I know...but you really do look hungry, Seto. Even Shizu thinks you are too skinny for your own good." _

_Seto chuckled, "Thanks for the concern, but I'm not going to die. I've been doing this for a past five years. You've tried to sneak me food every single time." _

_"Because you're my friend and I don't like it when you're grumpy. When you don't eat, you get grumpy. Maybe that's why your teacher is always so pissed. He just needs a good meal for once." Seto snorted, "I doubt it's that. Besides, Gahiji is a good mentor to me. He's taught me much." Jono sat down and ate the meat, not wanting it to go to waste nor wanting his friend to smell it and grow weary. _

_He stuck the skewer into his sack and then looked back to Seto, "No, I know the reason he gets nasty...It's because you hang out with me." He lowered his gaze, "He knows what I am and you're too good for me, Seto. I know that and to have you as my friend is the greatest blessing I could have ever asked for."_

_Seto looked down at the blond and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I know...which is why our separation is going to be all the harder. I've enjoyed having you as a friend too, Jo." He looked away. For many weeks he had thought about how he would break the news to his closest friend. He knew no matter what that it would not go smoothly. _

_Jono blinked and lifted his head, "What do you mean, Seto?" _

_The brunet inhaled, looking the other straight in the eye as he said, "I'm not allowed to be around you anymore. You and I are no longer children. We cannot continue to just go around and waste time. You have an apprenticeship now and I've had mine for years. My duties call for me to be above the plane of mortals...above you."_

_There was a moment where Seto could see his words chime in Jono's eyes. The blond's expression of confusion quickly dropped as the meaning of Seto's statement finally reached home. He could tell the other was searching his face, looking for a hint that this might all just be some bad joke that Seto had come up with to scare him. When Seto offer nothing, Jo bit his lip and said, "So...you're abandoning me too now?" He stood, his eyes scrunching as he fought back the urge to scream. "I get it, I'm bad for your image. A bastard being friends with a high ranking priest...it's like a falcon being friends with a rat." He sniffled and grabbed his bag off the ground. _

_Seto stood as well. This had been what he expected...but his chest was still hurting. "Jo, don't make this hard. We both knew things were going to change when we accepted responsibilities." He put a hand on the other boy's shoulder, but Jo shoved it off and glared at Seto. "I knew that they could change, not that they HAD to. You were the one who decided that. No, it was that priest who decided for you again." He pushed Seto back against a pillar, "I thought you knew how to fight for what you believed in, Seto. I guess I was fucking wr-"_

_Jono reeled back from the punch, clutching his cheek hard. Seto's arm was frozen air where he had hit the other boy. "I said, don't make this harder than it has to be. I've said my piece." He glared at Jono even as the other boy's eyes teared up. He swallowed and looked away from the other boy. _

_"Go back to your sister. She needs you more than you think you need me. Stop using me as some emotional crutch for everything that has gone wrong in your life and grow up!" He panted, feeling his throat tighten as Jo stood there, his brown eyes wide with shock. The blond didn't say a word as he grabbed his bag and ran back into the temple, silent tears gushing down his face in rivets. _

_For a moment, Seto watched him, his own chest feeling heavy before he turned away. He covered his mouth and pinched his cheeks, trying not to cry. The sun disappeared and the stars twinkled above in the purple sky, the sounds of celebrating echoing across the worn stone tiles.  
_

* * *

Entering the throne room to see a rather large crowd emassed, Seto immediately noticed the small board with three shells. He swallowed and looked at his cousin whose face was rather sullen. Jono was shaking a bit and noticeably sweating. _'At least the mutt is finally showing his cowardice...'_ he thought to himself as they both approached the board and knelt down in front of it. "Have you both decided who would go first?" Atem asked, looking between the two of them.

Set nodded, "I am going first. Whoever can manage to guess the shells first is declared the winner. The turns are unlimited and we with alternate. If I manage to get the marked shell, they will be reshuffled and Jono will have one chance to get it as well. If that is the case, we call that round a draw and then we start all over."

He looked to his supposed fiancee and nodded, "I believe that is fair," he looked back to the board and nodded to Atem who revealed which shell was dotted black underneath. After that, a servant came forward and shuffled them unbelievably fast. Set's eyes tried to keep up, but ultimately he was sure he had mixed them up a few times. Cursing under his breath, he schooled his features and reached for the middle shell. Picking it up, he felt the entire room seize up, waiting for him to turn it over.

Blank.

There was a release of air and Set gritted his teeth behind his lips, putting the shell back down as the servant moved to shuffle them again. Jono frowned and nodded to the man politely before picking up the one of the left hand side. Once again, the room was silent. He groaned, "Nothing..." he said, putting the shell back down. Set smiled. He still had a chance in the game, although it was completely nerve wracking. This was not a challenge of strength or wit, areas where he had always bested the mutt. Luck was not something Seto was used to relying on.

The shells were shuffled again and Set picked the middle one again, ignoring the audience waiting patiently for him to reveal his fate. There was a black dot on the underside of it.

He grinned.

"If you don't get a dot, then I am free from this curse you've inflicted upon me," he said, putting the shell back and letting the servant go back to the table and switch the positions around again. Set gestured to the board and Jono scowled, moving forward. "And if I get a black mark then we keep playing, Seto...It's not your victory just yet." He picked the middle one as well and exhaled, closing his eyes as he lifted up the shell quickly.

* * *

_Jono ran past the families all praying at the various shrines throughout the temple. His bag swung out behind him, nearly hitting a few priests in the process. He ran until he came across an empty room and he huddled himself into a corner. There were a few offerings on a plate: food, gold, blood, and the heart of a goat. He ignored the stench from the plate and buried his head in his hands. _

_He sniffled and wiped his nose, shaking his head in disbelief. "Seto...gods, why?" he looked at the statue of Sorbek and cried out, "Why give me my wish if you only plan to take it away again! I've prayed to you all so much to let me keep him! That's all I wanted!" He felt a few more tears slip out as he stared at the motionless stone and he felt his chest ache. "This is worse than anything mom has done...this is worse than anyone else has done. He wasn't like them. He was my friend..."  
_

_The boy stayed in the room, whimpering as he tried to think of a way...any way to get Seto to take back what he said.**  
**_

_He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to calme himself. Seto's face came to his mind and he found his heart speeding up at the thought of the other boy smiling at him again like he had the night of Jono's 13th birthday. He quickly dug into his bag and found the golden sash of a soldier that the other boy had given him. Jono clutched it to his face and rubbed the stiff unused linen against his cheeks before stroking the fabric. He hadn't worn it for fear that it would get dirty. _

_Suddenly, he heard yelling. He lifted his head as light footsteps echoed down the hallway. A white haired boy ran by the room, throwing a large bag practically into Jono's lap as he ran past. The bag gave a loud clang as it hit the floor and several shiny objects rolled out of it. Jono blinked and picked up a gold ring just as more footsteps and yells were heard. He didn't even have time to stand as two priests running past caught sight of the room, "I heard something over here! He must have tried to hide!" _

_The men entered and their eyes widened, seeing Jono sitting on the floor with the gold at his feet. Jono's mouth gaped as he looked down at the gold and back up at the priests, "Shit, this is not what it looks like!" he said, getting up and putting his hands in front of him, still holding the sash. Without a word, the priests rushed forward and pinned him to the wall. Jono laughed nervously, looking between the two, "You're kidding me! I wouldn't steal this! Please this is some sort of sick misunderstanding!" _

_Approaching footsteps forced Jono's jaw to clink shut. Gahiji entered, his white robes swishing as he glared hard at Jono, "Why am I not surprised to find that you are the thief?" He walked up and planted his fist hard into Jono's stomach. He removed it as Seto entered after him, panting hard. "Master, did you catch the thief?" he asked just as Gahiji laughed in Jono's face and said, "Taking advantage of my students' pity...what a sick boy you are." Seto froze.  
_

_"...Jo?" he said as he watched the other boy being held against the wall. Gahiji snorted and walked over to Seto, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We did indeed catch him. Apparently he thought he could hide...since he definitely couldn't outrun us without tiring under the weight of his stolen goods. Gold is heavy. Of course he wouldn't have known that, never having touched it in his life." _

_Seto's eyes hardened and he clenched his fists at his side. "I guess I made the right choice then...to separate myself from you." Gahiji sighed as he looked down at his pupil, "Now you see why I wanted to herd you away from such filth, Seto." _

_Jono shook his head, "No, I am not the thief! Seto, you have to believe me! I was in here because I-"_

_"Yes, do tell us why you were in this temple when you are far too poor to make any sort of offering and have no friends or family to follow around?" Gahiji said with a raised eyebrow. Seto nodded and stared at Jono, waiting for the explanation. He had expected the other boy to run as far from the temple as possible...not stay around and hide in it. Jo looked at his friend and said, "I was here because I needed a place to be. I couldn't go home...Seto, what you said before hurt me. I..I didn't want Shizu to see me crying." _

_Seto frowned, thinking to himself. After a few minutes of thought, he exhaled and said, "He should be allowed to speak his case," he said softly. "We have a lot of proof against him...but if the story seems plausible, then perhaps he has been framed." _

_Jono's face lit up, but Gahiji was not pleased. The blond nodded as the grip on him from the two other priests was loosened significantly but not enough to let him escape. "I was sitting here alone for a few hours...Then a few minutes ago I heard footsteps. Suddenly, this kid with white hair flew past and threw the bag into this room. He was probably trying to ditch his loot and didn't realize where he had thrown it. That's when these two came and grabbed me." He paused, looking down. "You know the rest..."_

_"We should ask around to confirm if anyone saw this white haired boy..." One of the priests suggested, looking back at his superior who was shaking his head, "No," Gahiji said, "The men who saw the thief said that he had brown hair." _

_As the older men were talking, Seto's attention drifted down to the loot. His eyes widened and he knelt, picking up the bag and plunging his hand inside of it. Rummaging through its contents, he pulled out a brown haired wig and sighed, "Well...either Jono is lying and he used a wig to disguise himself...or he is telling the truth and this white haired person tossed the wig inside of the bag." He looked at Jono with hard eyes. The second priest sighed at this and shook his head, "What is the best course of action we can take?" _

_Gahiji stared down hard at Jono. The blond felt the hairs on his neck rise up as he heard the man say, "Until proof of this white haired child appears, this man should be punished. Of course, he is in the military and will most likely painfully die in his first trip to combat. I think that is punishment enough. After all, the gods judge all souls. He will be sent to the stomach of Amunit for his crimes." He squeezed Seto's shoulder in an almost affectionate manner, "Don't you agree that it should be that gods who decide his fate, Seto?"_

_Said brunet nodded, his gaze cast at Jono accusingly, "Yes...and he should be barred from the temple. If the thieving stops, then Jono is guilty. If the thieving commences during his banishment, he is innocent. After all, if a thief can so easily throw witnesses off with a wig, why not try again? Especially if they are desperate...like your family is, Jono." _

_Seto gritted his teeth, "To be honest, I cannot believe your story. You said this person was a boy...well I have never heard of a young person with white hair. Blond hair and I might have believed you, thinking it was some dirty foreigner trying to steal from our gods, but white? You'd have to be a moron to believe that kind of bullshit. I thought you could at least come up with a story that even I could try to defend you by...but you're even more hopeless than I thought."_

_Immediately, Jono's heart sunk, "Seto, you can't possibly think I would lie to you. You of all people know the real me. I always mean what I say." _

_Seto rolled his eyes, "I know that you don't hesitate to lie to keep out of trouble...and this is no doubt the worst mess you've managed to get yourself into." He dumped the gold out onto the floor and Jono winced as each piece fell out and clattered. "Seto...please, trust me."_

_

* * *

_

Opening his eyes, Jono gritted his teeth before breathing out slowly. "It's marked..." he said, showing Seto and Atem with a small smile. Seto groaned along with the audience, "This game of luck...whoever invented it needs to die a thousand painful deaths." Jono laughed, "Luck just isn't your game, priest." He put down the shell and crossed his arms over his chest, grinning as the servant came forward and shuffled the shells.

"Luck is not a skill, pup," Seto said, "You should not be proud of being lucky. You do have not work for good luck and therefore it's not something earned. You cannot act prideful over something won by chance." He looked down as the servant finished and stood back, waiting for the priest to pick. Seto picked the shell on the right side and turned it over. "It's blank," he said, growling and slamming it down onto the table.

Atem cringed and then looked at Jono before the man moved forward to continue shuffling. Jono nodded to Atem before saying, "You can be proud of luck. After all, luck means you are in the favor of the gods'. If they like you that means that you've caught their eye in some way. Something about you makes them like you enough to bring you good fortune."

"Then how have you had any luck in your life?"

The servant stepped back, laying the shells flat. "Che, typical. Just keep talking priest and we'll see who is loved more by the gods." Seto rolled his eyes as Jono reached out his hand and grasped the left shell. "Please be it..." He held onto it for a moment before lifting it high to show Atem. Looking at the shell Atem's face remain blank. His ruby eyes then flickered to the two of them. Seto saw the pharaoh take the shell and then slowly turn it over to bare the back to everyone in the room waiting with baited breath.

"It's marked," Seto whispered, his eyes wide with shock as he leaned back and clutched his face. The crowd was silent as the priest continued to sputter. "How...how?" he closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. His shoulders shook as the people below them began to whisper excitedly amongst themselves.

"The priest lost_ again_!"

"But what was the bet?"

"No one knows, they won't tell us!"

"It's just a game of chance. What did anyone expect?"

Jono stared at the shell, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his ribs as he watched Seto take the shell into his shaking hands and examine it to check if it was really the marked one and not some terrible illusion. The blond leaned over and gently placed his hand over the other's knee. He rubbed it gently and grabbed Set's chin with his free hand, forcing the other man to look at him. Staring deep into Seto's blue eyes, he said, "You're staying here with me for once. No running away, Seto. Not again."

The shell dropped to the floor and broke clean in half.

_**"First they ignore you, then they laugh at you, then they fight you, then you win."**_

**Mahatma Gandhi**


	10. And We'll Live Happily Ever

**NOTE:** The only things involved in a traditional wedding were a marriage contract (should divorce arise and the estate be divided), the moving of the wife's belongings into the husband's home, and a small party where family and friends came and celebrated the union of the two. No vows or anything we associate with marriage today.

* * *

_**"Life is just one crushing defeat after another until you just wish Flanders was dead."**_

**Dan Castellaneta**

_Sharp blue eyes followed the servants as they moved the painting into the spacious room. He made a sour face and felt a warm hand around his shoulders. He stiffened. Jono frowned and said, "Cheer up, Seto. I'm doing it all the way you wanted to. I'm moving in here and you get to keep your old room." _

_He kissed the other man's cheek and saw the taller man flinch from the contact. He sighed and lowered his gaze, "I know you aren't happy to be in this situation, but I'm going to try everything to make you see the good in this."_

_"What good can be derived from a marriage between two men...?" Seto said as he watched the men hang the painting of the delta over the headboard of their shared bed. He felt Jono sigh against him and shake his head, "Why does everything have to have a reason? Can't this just be for us?" _

_Seto rolled his eyes, "You forced me into this. There is no us!"

* * *

_It had been three days since the shell game and Seto had been forcing himself to go about his duties as per usual. He didn't want anyone to think that his reaction from the game had been fueled by anything other than his shock of losing to the mutt. He pinched his brow and pulled his robes off.

The mutt had been visiting his room every day, bringing food and other comforts to try and coax him into talking, but Seto had always just closed the door in his face. That didn't keep the idiot blond from trying though...

"Seto! Open up!" Jono called out as he knocked on the door, "We need to talk!" The prince rolled his eyes and laid down on his bed, putting his pillow over his head to muffle the voice. There was silence for a moment and then footsteps. Seto relaxed and closed his eyes, letting his hands grip the sheets over his head. There was scraping outside and his blue eyes snapped open.

"I said stay out of my room, mutt!" he yelled, not even looking up. Jono was just a few inches from putting his foot down on the smooth tile. "Seto...stop being so stubborn." He sat on the window and looked over at the other man. "You look terrible..." he said, frowning. "You've lost weight..."

Seto snorted, "Why do you even care? You get what you wanted...as disgusting and immoral as it is." He clenched his eyes shut and shuddered. Jono rubbed the back of his neck, "Seto...I'm not some rapist. I'm not going to force you to do anything like that if you don't want it." The brunet let out a dry laugh.

"Like father, like son."

Jono froze and he stared down at the other. He bit his lip and stepped off the window, climbing into the room. "You're just bitter that you actually lost to me for a second time." He crossed his arms over his chest and sat down next to Seto's head, "Stop saying things you don't mean." He reached forward and was about to touch Seto's hair, but the brunet grabbed his wrist before he could and twisted it back. "You are trespassing by being here. We may be getting married, but that does not mean you have any right to be in my room when I tell you to leave."

There was silence between them and Jono shrugged, "Normally, I would agree with you...but sometimes, the only way to get people to change is to force your way into their lives even against their will. Sometimes, it's just what they need."

"Because you know exactly what I need, mutt. You in all your infinite wisdom and inner peace know exactly what I need even though we have not even spoken for years." Seto turned his head away and released Jono's wrist.

The blond nodded, "I know you well enough though, Seto...I know that you actually haven't changed all that much from the kid I knew." Jono felt himself blush heavily, "Except you've gotten really handsome." He chuckled a bit and said, "I remember how some of the girls in my part of the village used to go to the temple just to see you. Of course, I had all of your attention at the time."

"Why do you keep bringing up memories which have no current relevance? Your wooing has gotten increasingly annoying as of late." Seto rolled off the bed and groaned, feeling his head spin slightly as he straightened his shenti and turned to face Jono. "Appealing to old times isn't going to work. I'm not some sentimental fool like you are."

Jono looked up at the other man and said, "Don't deny that you didn't have fun though at the time. You can look back on those memories and say you hate them now...but when we were kids, we had a lot of fun together." He smiled at Seto and said, "You made fun of me back then too, but it was always in good fun."

Seto snorted and walked over to Jono, towering over the other man. "I was a child. A child who didn't know the difference between mortals and gods. If ignorance allowed me to have fun with slime like you, then I wish I could have learned the truth much sooner. It would have saved the both of us a lot of grief." Jono frowned, "I'd rather stay ignorant forever if it meant I could be with a person I cared about."

* * *

_The crowd cheered as the new high priest rose stood on the temple steps. At such a high position of power and only 16 years of age, Seto was truly a marvel. Gahiji smirked and clapped a hand on the young man's shoulder, whispering something to him under the roaring applause. From the roof of a nearby building, Jono watched as his best friend nodded to his mentor and lowered his now cleanly shaven head to receive a sprinkling of pure water and oil. _

_"Seto..." the blond found himself whispering to himself as the teenager was brought back into the temple to begin his ten day fast. Those cold blue eyes had caught his for a moment as Seto turned, but did not linger and showed no emotion outside of contempt. _

_It had been years since they had spoken and every time Jo approached a temple, he had been denied entrance. The true thief had not been caught and no signs of a white haired boy had ever been observed by any of the ranking priests. _

_Jono had been deemed a liar as well as a thief. _

_"Big brother, were you able to see him today?"_

_He looked up at Shizu, a half gutted fish in his hand, "Yes," he went back to his work, head bowed, "He looks weird without hair..." He shrugged, "But priests are better than us. I guess I have no right to judge them seeing I'm just a lowly peasant and he's a fucking god now." Cleaning his knife, he pulled out some more bones. _

_Shizu fanned the fire on the floor a bit and stirred the soup, "Well we all knew Seto was going to be a priest...we just didn't know he also happened to be the prince of Khemet too." She tasted a spoonful and winced, fanning her tongue. _

_Taking the chopped fish, Jo knelt in front of the fire and added the bits of meat to the soup. "Don't remind me. Just another excuse for him to give as to why he can't associate with peasants like me."The 15 year old slumped and watched their meal swirl over the fire. Shizu pulled out the spoon and sat down next to her brother. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Jo looked to their joined hands and smiled. "Sorry sis...I know I focus too much on that bastard sometimes."_

_"It's fine. He was your friend when you had no one but me and I was too young to understand or do anything for you. He knew what you were and he still was your friend. That's special...because he liked you for you and ignored everything else. It...must have hurt terribly when he rejected you. I don't blame you for still being hurt after all this time." _

_She closed her eyes and leaned her head to his shoulder, nuzzling it. Jo frowned and squeezed her fingers.

* * *

_

Shizu was sitting on the bed, combing her hair out. She smiled at her brother and said, "Your big day," she got up and put down the comb, going over and hugging her sibling. "I'm so happy for you, Jono!" He chuckled, "I'm glad you could be here for me, sis." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her belly, "Just another month or so to go and then it will be a big day for you too."

She giggled and ruffled her brother's hair, "Yes, but let's focus on you for now. You need to be dolled up for your wedding day." She grabbed the comb and began to untangle the knots in his fringe. Cringing, Jono bit his lip and hissed, "Not so hard, sis!" Shizu laughed, but kept going. "You refused to let the servants help you so you are going to have to deal with me." He groaned, "Can I change my mind?"

"Nope. Now take off your clothes. The pharaoh sent down some nice robes for you to use since most of your stuff is still in the process of being moved. She pointed to the desk where the clothes were and Jono nodded, stripping down to his shenti and slowly putting on the new clothes with Shizu's help.

* * *

Atem's eyes followed Seto's robes as the man paced vigorously. "Bail as fast as you can, it will not plug the hole in your canoe." Seto snarled, but didn't break his steps, tracing a dusty outline in the tile. Outside of a few grunts and growls, the high priest had been astoundingly quiet the entire night. "You've got a wedding to prepare for, stop brooding and start working. I gave you work, you should be concentrating on that rather than blowing weeks flaming about your loss."

"I cannot concentrate on anything so long as I have this hanging over my head!" Seto glared at the floor and picked up speed. "I just...I need something...anything to get me out of this."

"You lost two bets."

"I know."

"This last one has bound you to the man without a fight."

"I know."

"So there is no point in doing this."

"I know!"

Atem sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "You are impossibly stubborn, cousin. I hope you know that." Seto snorted, "You aren't far behind me. Must be a family trait." He clasped his hands behind his back tight enough to expose the whites of his knuckles. "You've refused all of the brides offered, have made it a point to not address the drought, have been spending all of your time getting in my business when you very well have things to do, and refuse to leave me alone."

There was silence save for the echos of Seto's steps for a moment. Sitting on the bed, Atem brushed the back of his hand over the sheets, "Seto, you know why I refuse to marry. The women that have been brought to me all want the power and prestige that being my consort would give them. At least you have someone who loves you for a fiancee."

He crossed his legs and adjusted the cape over his shoulders, coughing in embarrassment. "And...you're my only family."

"Yes, we all know that our family is not as extended as it should be. If I have to marry, I should be marrying a woman so that we have more heirs."

Lacing his fingers together in his lap, Atem shook his head, "Once again, you know what I mean. I want you safe...and as happy as you can be." Turning his head away from Set, he said, "If I made a decision on the drought before you lost the second bet, you would insist on going back there to help and who the hell knows when you would return, if at all. The South is a dangerous place right now, Seto. The last thing I need is to hear of your assassination. Call me selfish, but I want you here."

Seto stopped his pacing and glared at Atem. "If you ordered me to stay, I would stay. It's my duty as your high priest to make the gods, yourself included as pleased as possible." He exhaled and bit his lip.

Atem shook his head, "You know I would never give you an order like that. You get bored easily and need a challenge in your life to overcome. You would be restless here. I want to let you have your freedom. And as much as you hate it, this union between you and Jono gives you a reason to stay here most of the time, but allows for you to leave when need be."

Silence once again ruled the room and Seto walked over to the bed, looking down at his cousin and only sane relative. "You care too much about stupid things like that and not enough about what is important. Send in help for the South...if not me, than Mahad or Isis...even Kaliem would do. I know this past year has been tough on you my Pharaoh. Your father in the afterlife is no doubt at peace, but that doesn't keep your human heart from wishing he was here among the living."

He rested his hand on Atem's shoulder and patted it. "But you keeping me here is keeping you from your duties. I'm stuck here now as is, so go do what needs to be done. I don't need you here to hold my hand as I go through with my end of the bargain." He forced a smile as Atem turned his head to look at him.

The Pharaoh laughed coldly, "I try to keep you company and point out your stupidity and you just go ahead and flip everything around to focus on me. No wonder you were my father's favorite advisor." Seto's fake smile melted into a smirk, "Only the best for the Pharaoh."

"Too bad you can't weasel your way out of this net you've woven for yourself now, huh?"

"...If you were not the king of this land and my boss, I would punch you. Perhaps if I sacrificed enough I would be forgiven for such a transgression."

"Not in a thousand years."

A long pause stretched out between them as a few servants walked in to tend to Seto's clothes. Both men looked away, but it was Atem to speak first, clearing his throat as he changed the subject. "You know...truly, I am happy for you cousin,"

Seto downed an offered drink as a servant laid a wig down over his head and tied the sash around his waist. "Thanks...I'm glad one of us is." Atem sighed, "Could you please refrain from getting drunk at your own wedding?" he asked, taking the cup away as soon as a servant moved to refill it. Seto glared at Atem and said, "Would you not be running to your drug of choice if you were in my position?"

Atem shook his head, "I think you need to just stop fighting against this, Seto. Your bond is today and unless you can somehow make Jono agree to a divorce, he abuses you, or you catch him in the act of adultery, you cannot be separated legally. Stop trying to evade the situation and face it like you've done with every other problem you've come across."

Seto stared for a moment, feeling cool metal press against his neck as a servant adorned him in several silver braces before putting on his earrings. Atem crossed his arms over his chest and said, "You know I am right."

Standing, the brunet walked over to Atem and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You don't know what this is like, cousin. The humiliation...it's been eating away at my heart for the past few months. I don't just lose my dignity...I lose everything I've worked for. Have you ever felt a feeling like that? No...You haven't..." He sighed and dragged a hand down his face. "Just...promise you will at least not think any less of me by the time this is over...both as a man and as your advisor." Atem nodded and leaned up, kissing his cousin's forehead, "I won't, Seto."

He reached down and took Seto's hand, "Come...we have a celebration to attend..." he smiled softly, squeezing the older man's hand as they left the room. There were more guards in the hall than usual and Seto forced himself to walk evenly with his head held high.

They walked briskly down the stairs, hearing music as they approached the throne room. Atem let go of his hand and Seto nodded, keeping his gaze sharp and focused as they both entered. Almost everyone in the room went silent as they opened the doors.

"Now presenting Pharaoh Atem and prince Seto," everyone in the room immediately bowed their heads low. Seto stood in the doorway as Atem walked up to his throne and sat down. "Continue..." he said, waving his hand. The music started back up again and Seto walked into the crowd.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and he turned to see Pegasus again. "Cheer up, young prince! It's your wedding day!" the man said, smirking as he saw the prince scowl. "Where is my...husband?" he asked, scanning the crowd as they danced and ate. "Hasn't arrived yet. Perhaps you will luck out and he will get cold feet?" The white haired man laughed and said, "Not likely though. He seemed fairly head over heels with you when I talked to him at the last shindig."

Seto groaned and shook his head, "I cannot see the mutt backing out of this. He has been practically stalking me since the last challenge..." He saw Pegasus grin and he muttered, "Why are you so happy about all of this? I know you enjoy watching me suffer, but this is a little indulgent...even for you..." he muttered.

The other man just kept grinning, "I guess you could say I'm enjoying this because I find it funny. The stuck up priest who was to never marry is marrying a man. Even in my country, this is taboo. If your husband had been...well in his teens it would have been acceptable, but you are both around the same age..." He smirked, "Let's just say I like the irony of the a rule-maker breaking the rules."

"I hate you..."

* * *

Upstairs, Jono kept looking himself over in the mirror. Shizu was sitting on the bed. "You look fine, brother...quit worrying." He sighed and ran a hand back through his hair. "I know...I'm just nervous is all. I just...I just jumped into this situation and now that I'm actually going through with it...it seems so crazy to me now." He laughed and Shizu smiled, "It'll be fine. It's natural to be nervous before something like this. You are marrying the prince. It's a big deal."

"Yeah...I just...gods I hope this goes well. I really want to show Seto that I can be everything for him..." He sighed, "But I feel inadequate. I mean, before I kept talking about bringing him down a few pegs and down to my level...but I feel now that I can't really measure up to his expectations at this point. He's a prince after all..." Shizu stood, holding her abdomen as she walked, "Jono...all that matters is that you love him. If you love him...and show him that, I think that will be enough."

Jono sighed and nodded slowly, "I hope. I just...I just need to find the old Seto within him. Then we can maybe be friends if not lovers." He swallowed and tugged a bit at his robes. Shizu leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek. "Let's go, Jono. We can't keep your husband and the guests waiting for much longer."

She took his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed hers back and lead her out of the room and slowly down the steps. They saw the guards in front of the throne room and the blond bit his lip. Stepping aside, the guards opened the door. "Now welcoming fiancee to the prince, Jono and his sister Shizu." The room went silent for a moment before there was a slow build of applause.

He stared around the room and offered a crooked grin. Shizu giggled and then pointed to where Seto stood next to Atem, his arms crossed and glaring death down upon them both.

"Well that's nothing new..." Jono said as he led his sister up to the throne where they both bowed low, left feet extended. Seto bowed his head and let Shizu take the chair next to him. Jono walked to Seto and took his hand.

"Come, dance with me. It's our wedding day." He gave Seto a peck on the cheek to which the former priest grinned, "Get used to it." His arm wrapped around Seto's waist and he pulled the other man down to the dance floor. A space was cleared for them and Jo felt his cheeks heat up at the attention. Seto smirked, "What's wrong, mutt? I thought you enjoyed all the attention you were getting?"

Jo laughed and then pulled Seto to him so their chests were flat against each other. "Only as much as you, _prince_." Seto started squirming in the other's grip. Jono didn't let up though and started to dance, holding Seto as close as he could.

The music playing was light and airy, easy enough to dance to, but Jo found that Seto was continuously stepping on his feet. He let out a low growl as the prince grinned, "Maybe you should take lessons. You keep putting your feet where mine are supposed to be," Seto said as they danced. Jono let his hand wander to Seto's hair, yanking on it hard, "Tonight I'll be putting my dick where your mouth is supposed to be."

"Cute comeback, mutt. Did you think of that one all by yourself or did your daddy have to help you out with that one?"

"No, I got that one from Gahiji. But it wasn't an insult to you then. You certainly didn't mind stuffing your head in his crotch, did you Seto?"

Seto gritted his teeth and stomped hard on the edge of Jono's robe, causing the blond to fall to the floor as the fabric pulled him back. The audience stared at them, wondering what was going on. Seto just chuckled to himself and crossed his arms over his chest. Jo picked himself up off the floor and smiled sweetly at Seto.

"Have your fun now and I'll have mine tonight..." He walked up to the other man and grabbed his chin, pulling him down and kissing him hard on the lips. There was an awkward silence before a few members of the onlookers decided to clap, causing the entire room to start. Shizu frowned, looking down at her brother and shaking her head. "Jo...this isn't going to help your cause..."

Pulling back a bit, Jo nipped the bottom of Seto's lips and pulled back, making a show of licking the saliva off. Seto's eyes were wide with a mixure of anger and shock. His hands clenched and stalked away from the blond. Everyone stopped clapping as they watched the prince of Khemet leave his own wedding ceremony, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Seto immediately punched the opposite wall, shaking some dust from a nearby statue. He pulled back his bruised fist and rubbed it before throwing a second blow at the same area. He continued to punch the wall until a reddish stain sunk into the alabaster stone. Seto grabbed his wig and was about to rip it off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He swung around and saw Atem. His body relaxed slightly, and his eyes narrowed, "Cousin, you know it's not a good sign if you leave in the middle of your own wedding."

"I've _never_ been so humiliated in my _entire_ life! That fucking piece of shit!"

"Go back...no matter what that man does...you made a deal. You've sold yourself to that man. Keep your honor and your end of the bargain."

Staring at the Pharaoh, Seto felt his chest clench painfully. Atem rubbed Seto's shoulder. "I know...this is not at all what you wanted to hear from me. But Seto...this is not as bad as it seems. Humiliation...even gods are forced to feel it. It's a blessing sometimes to be brought back down to Earth. Perhaps not so much in this case, but I do want you to take your loss like a man. You're a better person than this, Seto. Don't resort to pettiness just because you didn't get your way."

"Sometimes I wish you would not bestow your wisdom on me, Atem." Seto hunched his back and dragged a hand down his face. "I know what I am doing is stupid and immature...but I feel so trapped now. This is not just my pride...it's my life's work being tossed away so I can marry this man. This is the only way I feel I can show that idiot that despite our bet, I do not accept his feelings or my fate to be with him."

He felt Atem take his hand and smear the blood from his knuckles. "Well you can't go back in looking like this. Have someone clean this up for you and come back. I'll make an excuse for you."

Seto nodded, "Thank you..." he murmured before he cradled his hand to his chest and went to look for Kaphiri to clean and bandage the wound.

* * *

Jo was worried. Seto had not come back after a good few minutes. The crowd was obviously nervous and unsure of how to react either, but seeing the Pharaoh's expression, they went and continued to celebrate anyway as if the prince hadn't just stormed out of the room. The blond walked up to his sister and frowned at her glare. "What's wrong?" he asked her, rubbing the top of her head.

"Jono...you told me this morning you were worried about living up to his expectations. You weren't sure if you were good enough for a prince...so what was that I just saw?" She crossed her arms. Jo sighed, "He just has this habit of pissing me off. I love him, I do, Shizu, but he keeps trying to piss me off to shove me away. I try to throw it back-"

"Which is your problem. You have to be the bigger person and let him 'win', Jono. Seto is obviously not a man who takes losing well and he sees everything as a competition with a winner and a loser. Just back down...don't let him get to you. After a while, he'll see you are being serious with him." Shizu rubbed her abdomen and sighed, "I swear...you have no subtlety, big brother. I know Seto isn't like most people, but I thought after all these years you would have changed tactics seeing as insulting him back doesn't seem to be too effective."

He sighed, "I can't believe my sister is giving me advice on how to woo my own husband." Shizu smiled, "Sometimes it takes an opinion from someone outside of the situation for a clear solution to come about."

She mussed her brother's hair, "Now when he comes back, please...just don't give into the taunts. Just treat him as you _should_ treat a prince. Give him all the respect you can even if he doesn't deserve it. Kiss his hand and keep your frustrations and mouth to yourself."

He rolled his eyes, "Until tonight. It's the wedding night..."

Shizu frowned, "Just be polite."

Suddenly the doors opened and Seto entered, his fist bandaged and the coal under his eyes smeared a bit. He held his head up high and walked back to sit next to his cousin who smiled and patted his shoulder. Jo's eyes narrowed and he walked over to the other. "What happened to your hand?" he asked, brushing the bandages. Seto's cool blue eyes flickered to Jono. "Nothing..." he muttered, sitting down and waving a servant over for some wine. He took the glass in his good hand and downed it.

"You don't have to tell me now, but I expect to learn why..." he said as he pulled his chair over to sit next to Seto. The brunet snorted and looked off into the crowd, his eyes restlessly darting around. Jo looked at the other and slowly lowered his hand to Seto's. "I want...I apologize for earlier. It was out of line. I know even if we were a normal couple that you would be upset at such a public display."

No response.

Jono rubbed his brow.

"It doesn't matter..."

He blinked and looked at Seto, surprised to see the other man speak. "It happened...nothing to be done about it now." He got another glass of wine and drained this one slowly, thinking. "Let's just try to get through this day with as few mishaps as possible. The easier we make this on ourselves, the less crap we'll have to deal with later."

* * *

Seto watched as the sun slowly sank in the window. He took off his wig and removed all of the gold from his body. His eyes lingered on his bracers for a moment before he slowly closed the door to his room and started down the hall. He passed a few guards, but he kept his face neutral and his stance proud and tall. Knocking on the door, Set waited and listened. The door slowly swung open and Jono looked at Seto in slight shock, "I thought I was going to have to get you..." he said, standing back and letting the other man enter.

"I always keep to my word, mutt..."

Jono frowned and nodded, "Yeah...I guess I forgot..." he said, watching as the other man sat down on the large bed they were to share. Set's eyes caught a small vial of oil off to the side and he felt his chest clench.

A hand touched his face and Seto blinked. Jono was leaning over him, smiling. "Calm down. You look like a skittish horse." He kissed Seto's forehead and the prince sighed, "Just...tell me what you want me to do..." he muttered, "I just want to get this over with."

The blond was silent for a moment, a look of hurt flashing quickly across his face. "Alright...I understand." He paused and cupped Seto's chin, watching the other man flinch slightly from the contact. "I want to see you naked."

Seto frowned and nodded, standing and slowly pulling off his tunic. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he folded it and tossed it onto the desk. He stared at it for a moment before fumbling with the sash at his waist. He pulled it off and then unwrapped his shenti to reveal his underwear. He saw that the blond was watching him with an uncharacteristic stoic expression.

The prince averted his eyes and pulled off his underwear, throwing it with the rest of his clothes.

"Good...now lay down on the bed."

* * *

_"Why are you leaving?" the words were easy enough for anyone to understand, but Seto was acting as though they were beyond him. Jono grabbed the older man by the shoulders and Seto immediately flung him off into the opposite wall. "I do not need to explain my actions to such a pathetic piece of dog shit." He glanced over Jono's slumped form with blank eyes, snorting. "The fact that you have come here even when you know you are forbidden does not surprise me. Weren't you shipped off to go to Greece months ago? I thought once you and your company left I would have some peace."_

_Jono stared at him, biting his lip, "I deserted to stay here." _

_There was a snort and Seto said, "Your only use in life is to die for this country. You can't even do that right." When those cold blue eyes passed over him, Jono felt his heart jump in his chest, only to sink back down quickly and ache. "You do know the punishment for deserting the military don't you? How stupid can you get." He sat down on his bed and cupped his chin in his hand, tapping the side of his smooth jaw with his index finger. _

_"I know what the punishment is." Standing as tall as he could over Seto, he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "But I heard you were thinking of leaving...and I didn't want to miss you go. Hell, I thought maybe I could even change your mind." He frowned and averted his eyes, feeling too exposed to the priest's gaze.  
_

_Seto just blinked and sighed, "You still refuse to let me go? Our friendship has long since died and we have not spoken for 4 years. All of a sudden, you hear I am leaving so you decide to sneak into my room to try to convince me to stay in this city?" _

_Jono nodded and blushed, feeling his ears tint red as well. "I don't...I don't want you to leave this city. You're safe here in this place. The South is crazy right now. If you go, there's a good chance you'll be assassinated or captured and tortured by an enemy of Khemet-"_

_"All of which is none of your concern."_

_The bed groaned as Seto stood and folded his hands behind his back. "Instead of worrying over me, you should be doing your own job and trying to regain your honor. I did not get to this position without reason. I am perfectly capable of handling myself and I do not need some lowly grunt whining about how dangerous my job can be at times."_

_Jono bit his lip and lowered his gaze. "I don't want my best friend to die. I love you, Seto and if I heard about anything happening to you, I'd-"_

_"You'd what, dog?" Seto snarled, his hands digging into his elbows. Jo exhaled, his brown eyes closing. "I don't know...I'd go crazy," There was a snort and Jo didn't have to look up to know that Seto was smirking. "You still don't get it do you? I am not your friend anymore. I do not think I can possibly make myself clearer. What we had as children is over and done with. Forget it and move on. Gods above." _

_A few tears slipped down Jono's face and he swallowed hard, his eyes squeezing shut as he listened to the high priest laugh._

**_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up. You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid person, no different from any other stupid person, wanders into your stupid life...You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." _**

** Neil Gaiman**


	11. After?

**NOTE:** _Priests Don't Gamble_ has just run over 50,000 words. This is officially the 2nd longest fanfiction I've ever written (and for gods' sake, it's a YAOI fic!). It also has over 8000 hits, half of them being to the first chapter (I guess that means people read it, get bored, and leave XD)

I feel like this is a good time to thank the people who do review most of the updates I put out. Seriously, your criticism and encouragement is pretty much the only reason I have bothered to revive this story. Remember, I started it about 4 years ago. By FF.N standards, it should have either been abandoned or tossed out by now.

As a note, I am a little less than halfway through the story. I estimate...maybe 25 chapters in total. Now that the couple is forced together and their pasts are mostly explained, I have to develop their current relationship (AKA the SUPER fucking hard part T-T) I mean, I just made these guys HATE each other in every possible way you can hate a person...now I have to get them to fall in love. Oh...and a few kind of important side plots as well.

Oy vey...I do this for YOU, folks. Remember that.

* * *

**"_Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it._"**

**Unknown**

Jono felt warm. He felt relaxed, more than he had in a long time. Groaning, he tried to roll over but felt a weight on his chest prevent him. He forced one eye open and looked down to see short tufts of brown hair on his chest. He ran his fingers through it and felt the head they were attached to grunt. His fingers moved down and began to rub Seto's neck, feeling knots running down his spine.

The prince uttered and soft moan, but didn't wake, his dark hands buried in the sheets around them. Jono smiled and moved down over his husband's shoulders, feeling the tensed skin and muscle give way as he pressed into the few spots he knew that would make a man melt. That was when Seto began to shift. Suddenly, the brunet raised his head and glared at Jono with squinted eyes.

The prince groaned and lowered his head before he pushed himself up, sitting on Jono's legs for a moment before he lifted himself off of the bed and stumbled to grab his robes. He wrapped his shenti around his naked waist and tied it.

Watching him, Jono sat up and said, "I'm guessing you are feeling ashamed and humiliated right now..." He yawned and shook his head, "You shouldn't."

"You of all people should not be lecturing me right now..." Seto said quietly as he gathered the rest of his clothes under his arm. Jono frowned and stood as well, walking over to Seto and kissing the back of his neck. Seto stiffed and he shook his head. "You just don't know when to quit do you? I gave you what you wanted last night...so leave me alone."

"No..."

Seto gritted his teeth, feeling a hand run over the numerous scars over his spine. "I caused this, right?" The prince chuckled. "You think I only got beaten for being with you? It's call discipline. Not that you would know. Maybe if you had stayed in the military you would have learned better." Jono shrugged, looking over Seto's damaged back. He had seen the other man's naked back plenty of times before, but had only felt the damage before when he had given his friend a massage in the bath. At the time, he had been horrified to feel just how thick and deep the lines went, but had refrained from saying anything about it.

"I still probably caused a few of them...I can tell these must have hurt like hell." Jono pulled his hand back and said, "I know you probably don't care...but I am sorry. Not just for these but for everything. I am happy that you are staying here...with me, but I know deep down that it's not by your choice." He rubbed his forehead, "Actually...I will have to leave for a few months to travel around and bring in some new business partners to my route. I would like it if you came with me."

There was a bitter chuckle and Seto turned around, his arms crossed over his broad chest and his blue eyes glaring. "You are actually asking me for something instead of forcing me to go against my will? There's something new." Jono clasped his hands behind him, blushing slightly, "Look, I had to force you to stay. You were going to leave again...I knew it. The duel was the perfect opportunit-"

"You are lying."

Jo blinked as Seto continued, "If you wanted me to stay so badly, your bet could have been that I would stay in the capital for the rest of my life. You chose to bet for an arranged marriage. You wanted me here...and here with you." The prince walked over to the balcony and leaned his stomach against it, his arms folded over the stone.

Jo slowly followed him, placing a hand on Seto's elbow. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But try to see this from where I stand, Seto. You were the only person I had ever trusted and had cared about outside of my sister. The fact that you didn't want to be friends with me anymore because I would hurt your image-" He stopped, inhaling sharply as his throat tightened, "It was terrible. When I heard you were leaving, it was the last straw. But...it did drive me to work harder. I wanted to be your friend again and I had hoped if I managed to take over my father's routes, if I had become rich and successful that you would accept me again."

He squeezed Seto's elbow. "But I guess that doesn't change me being a supposed thief and bastard child in your eyes. There is nothing I can do about either of those things. My parents are both dead and that white haired boy is long gone. If I could change those truths, I would just so you would trust me again and be my friend."

There was silence as a breeze blew past, ruffing Jono's blond hair and the shenti around Seto's waist. Seto heaved a sigh, "Well, you've gotten your way. I'm stuck here with you..." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even though I am a god, it would look bad if I divorced you. It would appear as though I am not honoring my end of the bargain. Atem doesn't wish for me to leave for the South again as well...so even if you were not part of the equation, I'd still be locked in place here with my family."

"After today, I'm not forcing you into anything else. I'm just going to ask," Jono promised. He moved his hand to Seto's back and began to rub circles into the base of his spine. Surprisingly, the prince did not once flinch at any of the contact. Seto just continued to look out at the city, "I'll go with you. It's in Khemet's best interest that I learn how your route works. Yours is one of our main feeds and should something happen to it, we would all lose a great deal of wealth. Our grain shipments have kept this country afloat for a long time and with the South struggling to just feed its citizens, we need to work extra hard to ensure that our economy doesn't go under as well."

Jo smiled. "I always admired that about you. Your logic is really something." Pulling away, Seto snorted, "Yet another reason you need me there. You are an idiot. Someone needs to make sure they are not trying to cheat us with slugs or fixed scales." Jo's smile faltered slightly. "I've been doing this for three years now! No problems whatsoever. You know, the Greeks and Romans aren't as dishonest and evil as you think they are-"

"Don't you mean 'we' are?"

"Oh shut up about that crap. I was born here. I'm Khemetian, same as you."

"Whatever...now would you please dress yourself already? It's enough that I have to stand here and listen to your insufferable whining, but I have to keep staring at your ugly figure as well?"

"Nothing is keeping you from not staring, Seto." Jono playfully wiggled his eyebrows and Seto rolled his eyes before going back into the room. Picking up the rest of his clothes, Seto pulled on his shirt, tucking the fabric into his sash. Two warm arms wrapped around his chest from behind and he sighed, his eyes darkening.

"What do you want, now, mutt?" he asked, holding his shoes in one hand. Jono shrugged, "Just wanted to hug you. Like I said, I missed you...I missed having somewhat civil conversations with you." Jo looked up at the back of his husband's neck and nuzzled into it, closing his eyes. "I love you, Seto."

There was a cold laugh, "You don't love me." Seto shook his head, "You just can't let go of the past."

As Jono's arms fell, Seto slipped on his shoes and walked to the door. "By the way, last night did not happen. If I hear you decided to brag to any of your friends, I will not hesitate to cut off your tiny dick and feed it to the hippos." With that, he opened the door and left the room, his cape billowing out behind him. Jo bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "You don't ever listen, do you, Seto?" he murmured as he clenched his fists at his sides.

_

* * *

_

_"I want to kiss you," Jono lowered himself down to the bed, his body hovering over Seto's as he watched the naked priest avert his eyes. Seto wanted to shy away from the other man. He wanted nothing more than to cover himself up again and return to his own room. Instead, he simply forced himself to slow his breathing and relax.  
_

_"Then do it..." he muttered, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head. Jono sighed and watched as Seto's chest rose and fell with each breath evenly. His soon to be lover looked very composed, as if he had accepted what was to come tonight. _

_He knew that Seto hadn't really though. _

_Jono ran a hand over the chest, tracing the ribs and muscles as he said, "I want you to kiss me too..." He smiled softly and lowered himself a bit, making sure not to put his full weight on Seto so he didn't crush the other man.  
_

_Seto's eyes opened again and he looked up to see Jono smiling warmly down at him, blond hair falling a bit over his eyes. Remembering the bet, Seto exhaled and lifted his head. "As you wish," he whispered, using one hand to grab the back of Jono's neck and pull the other man down to meet him.  


* * *

_

There was silence among the servants as Seto stepped into the bath, submerging his head entirely. Almost immediately, there was chatter.

"He wasn't limping..."

"Neither was that Jono."

"So what happened then?"

"I don-"

Seto's head emerged and he sighed as a servant moved forward and began to wash his hair, being careful of the stitches. Anzu came around and scrubbed his back. There were a few new scratch marks running down his sides...and what appeared to be bruises along his collarbone, but outside of that, nothing to suggest that the virgin priest had done anything unclean the night before. She stopped her work, looking over the angry red scratches in detail.

"Something wrong, Anzu...?" Seto said, gritting his teeth. "If you have time to stare at me, then you have time to do your job properly. Do you want to be whipped that badly?"

She gulped. "Sorry, master!" Anzu squeaked as she went back to scrubbing, keeping her eyes off her master's body as she went.

When the prince was finally clean, Seto stepped out and let the servants tie a clean shenti around him before adorning him in his usual ornaments. He exhaled and made sure that his shirt covered the marks on his collarbone before he left, his cape fluttering out behind him as he walked to his cousin's chamber.

Knocking three times, he stood back and waited. Before long, a voice called, "Enter, cousin," so he opened the door. Atem was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. A harem girl was sleeping beside him peacefully. "How was your wedding night?" the Pharaoh asked, sitting up as he watched Seto draw up a chair to the bed and sit down. Seto frowned and averted his eyes, "I'm still a virgin if that's what you mean."

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Really? After all those cracks he supposedly made about making you his bitch? I'm surprised." He propped a few pillows up behind him and he leaned back. "Well what are you going to do now then? Technically, you don't have to have sex with him. Your bet was for the wedding night only after all."

"I don't plan on ever having sex with him. I am still living out of my old room and he will keep to his own business." He crossed his arms over his chest. "However, I did agree to go with him to the North on business. We need to try to keep what little income the state has flowing. I will be there to supervise." Atem smiled, "Thank you, cousin. I do appreciate what you are doing."

Seto nodded, "If Pegasus is still here, I would also like to obtain an audience with him. I know he came for his own pleasure, but I do genuinely want to hear what information he has to offer us." He sighed and rubbed his head, "I have a feeling I am going to end up regretting this request though. No doubt the man will try to glean what he can about my...relationship."

The Pharaoh tapped his chin, "Well that certainly wouldn't surprise me. Although I'm surprised he isn't jealous of your husband. I could have sworn that the man still held some affection for you." Seto snorted, "I'm not as young as I once was. It's no longer acceptable, even in his messed up culture. If he wants to keep the life he has, he needs to keep to himself." Atem chuckled, "He has a wife now actually. He is quite obsessed with her from what I've seen...she is a beauty as well."

Seto blinked and shook his head, "I didn't think he would ever settle down. Lucky for me then. I'll definitely feel better about talking to him then." He looked to the window, checking the time. "When is he scheduled to leave Khemet, cousin?"

"I believe tomorrow. He wanted to see your wedding, but he does have to get back to his own work." Atem stood and pulled a tunic over his head. "You should catch him sometime this morning, although I doubt he'll be up. He's not really a man for mornings..." Seto nodded, "I remember. Half the time he would show up to an audience an hour before closing arguments were given. I don't understand how the man ever got to be in the position he is in currently. He certainly didn't earn it."

Atem grinned. "So critical of everyone outside of yourself," he clapped a hand on Seto's shoulder. The prince chuckled, "Speaking of critical, you still have work to do. If you have the time to fuck your harem girls, you should be focusing on helping me reroute our Southern trade so we can aid our brethren more effectively. We should also start conserving more grain for ourselves just in case. We have a surplus at the moment, but that's only because the weather has been fair here. If anything changes, we might be at the mercy of whoever is willing to provide aid."

The king nodded and gently tapped the shoulder of the girl sleeping on his bed. She woke slowly and then blushed, seeing that the prince was in the room. She pulled the covers over herself as she slipped back into her dress. Atem smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she left. He turned back to Seto and said, "Let's get started then."

* * *

_Jono pressed down into Seto's mouth, his mouth opening as he gently nipped at the prince's lower lip. Seto hissed a bit and pulled back. His eyes were wide and angry. This was the second time the mutt had grabbed his lip with his teeth. __"Stop biting me," he said, rubbing his lip and glaring up at Jono. His husband just chuckled and ran his thumb over Seto's wounded mouth, pressing on the swollen red tissue playfully. _

_"You don't like being bitten? Ok...would you like to bite me then?" he asked, kissing along Seto's jawline. He paused and puckered his lips to Seto, offering them up to his lover as one hand went down and stroked the length of Seto's collarbone. "Gods you are so skinny..." he murmured, pinching the bone and chuckling. "No more fasts. Your robes hide it well, but you look sickly." _

_Rolling his eyes, Seto just pulled Jo down again, smashing their lips together. He decided it was better when the mutt couldn't talk. _

_Jo grinned, holding himself over Seto on his knees. One hand braced against the sheets as he opened his mouth again and let his tongue lick at Seto's lips. The prince made a face, but didn't fight it this time around. He exhaled in defeat and opened his mouth, allowing Jono inside. The other man immediately took the invitation and Jono's tongue felt hot and thick in his mouth. Seto's eyes were open, but the blond was too focused on curling his tongue around Seto's to notice anything. The prince pressed his hands to Jono's naked chest, wanting to shove him away. He felt the other man moan a bit before pulling back and giving him a lust hazed stare. _

_Brown eyes wandered down his body and a hand ran over the priest's stomach and the area just above his groin. He tensed and his eyes widened. Jono shook his head and kissed him again. "Shush, it's ok. Just calm down. I am not doing anything to hurt you. It will feel good, I promise."  
_

_

* * *

_Knocking on the door, Seto crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the tile. Slowly, it opened and a silver haired Greek stepped out. Pegasus yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Ah, my _little_ prince. What brings you to my chambers this afternoon?" Seto exhaled. "I must discuss your country's current situation. Seeing as your nation is our biggest consumer, I need to know the economic situation across the sea."

Pegasus grinned. "Well you know that is somewhat of a _private_ matter. We are not dogs of Khemet. Don't get me wrong. I respect you and your cousin, but that doesn't mean I will give away my country's current weaknesses and strengths. If you want a secret of our ours, I demand a secret of _yours_." He stepped aside to allow Seto entrance and then closed the door behind them. Pegasus waited until Seto took a seat before sitting down on the bed. "So, are we in agreement?"

"We are in a drought."

"_Ooooooh_...no _wonder_ you need to know how well Greece is doing. You want to make sure that _you_ will still have a source of income should things go bad up here in the delta." Seto dragged a hand down his face. "Yes...now will you please tell me? The last thing we need is to have a crisis here. You know as well as I do that if we go, so will you. You depend on our fields."

The Greek just smiled, "I know, _my_ prince. I'm not an uneducated simpleton. Greece is doing very well for the time being. However, Rome is starting to act up. They've been pushing at our borders for a while now and I'm worried that we might have more than just a simple dispute of territory on our hands." He ran a hand through his silver hair. "I hope _your _blond boy doesn't plan on taking a trip there any time soon. I've heard things have started to get violent on the coast already."

Seto frowned, "Great..." Pegasus raised an eyebrow, "So he _is_ going then? _Hmmm_..." The prince sent him a glare and Pegasus laughed, "Speaking of your Roman husband, how _was_ last night?" he asked, winking at the younger man. Seto crossed his arms, "Nothing happened. We slept in the same bed, nothing came of it."

"Are you_ sure?_"

"Yes I'm sure."

"_Oh Seto_, you don't need to get _defensive_. I'm just curious is all. I do care for your well-being. It didn't hurt _too _bad, I hope."

"You're impossible. I didn't have relations with him. I don't plan to."

Pegasus played with the fabric of his sheets. "Most of the things that happen in our lives are not planned for. You of all people should know this, young _prince_." He stood and walked over to Seto, leaning over and kissing his forehead. Seto rolled his eyes. "Still intent on treating me like I'm 16?" he asked, shifting his weight on the chair. Pegasus shrugged, "I do care for your cousin and you. At least your cousin knows how to accept my kindness."

Seto just stood and rolled his eyes, "Keep your kindness to your wife. I'm sure she will appreciate it more than I ever will." Straightening his collar to hide the bruises more effectively, he said, "Well that's all I wished to discuss with you. I doubt I will see you again for a long time. Have a good trip home." Pegasus frowned. "Sometimes kindness doesn't have a catch, _Seto_. You really have no trust in people." He shook his head as the young prince left.

"What the hell ever happened to that boy?"

* * *

_Seto swallowed and squirmed underneath Jono as the other pressed a kiss to Seto's neck. Jo sighed, his hand wandering to Seto's inner thigh and planting itself there. "I just want to to get you used to being touched. Nothing bad, I swear."  
_

_"I don't trust that. You wanted me like this...unable to go against what you want." Seto glared up at him before turning his head to the side. His arms flopped to his sides and he spread his legs underneath Jono. The blond raised an eyebrow and groaned as Seto said, "Just get it over with. Stop it with all this foreplay. Take what you want and let me sleep." _

_Jo shook his head, "No, I don't want it to be like this." He cupped Seto's chin and forced the other man to look him in the eye. "The only thing I am asking of you tonight is that you let me touch you. If you truly want me to stop though, I will...but only if you are truly scared." He rubbed Seto's chin and then kissed his Adam's apple before going to suck on the skin below his collar. Seto shook his head. "No marks...I can't deal with that. This is already humiliation enough." _

_Seto paused and frowned. "Besides, I thought you wanted to fuck me? Make me your woman?" _

_Jono loosened the ties to his own shirt and threw it off before untying the sash around his waist. "I only said that because you kept taunting me," Jono removed his shenti as well and sat down on Seto's legs in his underwear. He placed his hand next to Seto's groin once again, causing the prince to jerk violently.__ "I'm not smart like you are. There's only so many insults I can throw your way without looking stupid." He blushed, "Besides...I've never done it with a man before. I can only really guess at what's involved. I want to take it slow because I do want it to be good and not just an awkward tussle."_

_"Figures you wouldn't know what you are doing. Well...if we aren't going to have sex, then what do you propose we do? Talk about our feelings like women?" Seto rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, but Jono pushed him back down. _

_"I also don't want to do it because...I don't want to take your virginity. I want you to** give** it to me."  
_

* * *

Jono sat in his room, looking down at the bed. The room they had given him was beautiful and big, even grander than the home he had left it for. He exhaled and dragged a hand down his face. Seto had left the bracers that he usually wore on his neck.

He picked them up and examined them. They had always served to make Seto appear even taller and more intimidating than he already was. Since the other had become a priest almost eleven years ago, Jo had never seen his husband without them.

He stood, leaving the bracers on the bed. As he slipped on his shoes, he left the room and started down the hall. Servants bowed to him as he passed and he waved back, feeling strange in this big palace with no one by his side. Shizu was out walking the palace gardens, something she had been unable to do until now given all the hustle about the palace.

Stopping when he reached the stables, Jo managed to find his horses, smiling as he pet the creatures and brushed out their manes. He could tell the animals were not adjusting too well. All of Jo's servants had been sold along with his old property and they were scared of the new people caring for them.

"Shush, hey Layla...pretty girl." He kissed her muzzle and untied her from the rest. "It's been a while since we've gone for a ride." He put a blanket on her back and mounted easily, petting her side as he nudged her out of the stable. He saw a few more servants who looked extremely nervous as he passed. He wondered if their fear of Seto had them holding their tongues.

Riding off into the city, Jo watched as some of the citizens stared at him. Rumor had traveled far already. He exhaled and kept his head high. It was a little past noon when he reached the temple, dismounting as he watched people file inside of the tall building.

He knew he wasn't allowed inside...but even if he was, he wouldn't dare enter it. Gahiji may have died before Seto left for the South, but his presence was felt there still nonetheless. He pulled Layla along past the temple, going through the denser parts of the city. A familiar face caught his and he smiled. "Mai..." he murmured as he walked up to the woman and embraced her. The busty blonde grinned and kissed his cheek. "Jono, it's been a long time, kid. How are you?"

"Bad, but that's nothing new."

She frowned and touched the side of his face with the tips of her fingers. "I'm sorry, love." She moved her other hand to the back of his neck. "Is there anything I can do for you? I heard a lot of things lately...about you being married to the high priest." She chuckled. "I know it's all just rumor, but it's ridiculous. I'm guessing that's what has you down? All of these people who think you'd actuall-"

"It's true. I married Seto yesterday."

Mai's blinked, "Jo..."

"You remember him...Seto. He's my husband."

She blanched.

"The stick in his ass priest? You're joking, right?"

* * *

_Jo's brown eyes softened as he looked his husband over. "Look, I do care for you, like it or not. When you compared me to my father the other day...it did hurt me. I don't want to hurt you physically or mentally, but you make it so difficult sometimes. I just...I'm just defending myself." A line of water welled at Jono's eyes and he wiped it. "I don't want to either of us to regret what happens tonight. I just want to-"_

_Biting his lip, Jono closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry...I know that I am probably acting like a kid right now, but try to understand...this is difficult for me." He leaned down so they were chest to chest and nipped Seto's lower lip. Seto flinched again and said, "You are mixing love and friendship. The two are not interchangeable." _

_"What says they aren't?"_

_Seto sighed. "Mutt, just kiss me."_

* * *

Shizu took small steps as her escort led her to her destination. Removing her hand from his, she nodded and bowed her head before knocking on the door before her. A gruff voice said, "Enter," so she pushed the door open and walked inside. "Milord Seto..." she said, bowing her head as she looked at the prince who was scribbling rapidly on a scroll. Seto looked up briefly, "Hello. Feel free to sit."

She nodded and took a seat on the bed, staring at him. "Milord, I wish to ask a favor as your sister in law." Seto kept writing and said, "Ask away, but be warned it may not be in my power to grant it." He dipped his pen again and paused before going back to his writing. Shizu smiled. "Of course."

Straightening out her dress, she said, "I would like it if you stopped treating my brother like an object."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Tall order. If he acted like a human instead of a dog for once, my job would be a lot easier." Shizu frowned. "I don't understand why he loves you. You are not at all the same person we met years ago. I see that, you see it...but he refuses to." She lowered her head and sighed, "Unfortunately, I can't convince him to give up on you. I've tried. Don't get me wrong, I have tried."

"Obviously not hard enough."

Shizu's brown eyes hardened. "My point is that he is a person. He deserves more than what you are giving him. He's worked hard. You don't even know how much he has had to go through while you were off in the South. Before you even came into our lives." She rubbed her belly, "You can at least call him by his name, give him some respect and act as if you are actually married."

"So you love your brother. Congratulations..." the prince said as he put weights on the bottom corners of the scroll so the ink could dry. He turned around to face Shizu and stared her down with his hard blue eyes. Shizu added, "I do...but I know you are capable of this request, Seto. You saved him after all."

Seto snorted. "Saved him? I think you are giving me too much credit." He crossed his arms over his chest and she smiled softly at him. "You saved him. Don't lie to me. Jono was a deserter. If you desert the army, you are imprisoned and whipped. In Jono's case, since he deserted right before being sent off, he would have probably been beaten or stoned." She began to play with a stray lock of her hair. "Only someone...with royal status could excuse a man of such a betrayal. All men, regardless of class are held to the same standard. This rule applies to everyone...except the gods themselves."

As she spoke, the prince's eyes narrowed. "You're suggesting I signed off to erase his punishment? Because I cared about whether or not he was jailed or killed?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Seto frowned and crossed his legs, "Did you ever consider it was more likely that they had better things to do than going around punishing stupid bastards like your brother? We were fighting a war then. Perhaps Jono's past will catch up with him...especially now that he has made such a name for himself."

"Stop lying. Your legs are crossed."

"What?"

_**"No matter how dark the night, somehow the sun rises once again and all shadows are chased away" **_

**David Matthew**

**

* * *

**

Didn't get too many reviews for my last chapter even though it was the longest one to date and supposedly one of the most anticipated. T-T PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME UPDATE!**  
**


	12. What It Costs to Make You See

**NOTE:** I actually had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Trying to give it enough punch after the wedding. I mean, I intended for the last chapter to be lack luster. The idea is that nothing has really changed just because they got married...which is exactly how they'd act if they were forced together.

I think another reason it was so difficult to pump this one out is because now I have to get into the actual plot. MEEEEEEER! I've been getting a lot of messages where people just want Jo to nail Seto already and I have to tell you that it's not happening for a WHILE. Jo isn't a bad guy, he does lose his temper a lot though and says shit he shouldn't. Just because he threatened to rape Seto, doesn't mean he ever actually would. Besides, aren't you all sick of rape fics by now? I'm pretty sure every other fic on this site has some form of rape in it.

Also, I am sad because I looked at the stats for the last two chapters I posted.

10: 6,527-215-7

11: 5,834-136-10

For over 6000 words, I got over 200 hits...and 7 reviews. Then for the last chapter, 136 hits and only 10 reviews. For serial people? How hard is it to write a review? I know that it's dumb to beg for reviews, but to be honest, I hate that I work hard on this fic and get so little feedback for it. If you like something, let me know. If you hate something, LET ME KNOW! I seriously do care about what you people have to say. I will respond to your criticism! Do not be afraid!

I apologize for the uber long AN, but this is really bugging me. It does take me a long time to write a chapter and while I do enjoy writing this story for fun, I really do want feedback more than anything.

* * *

**_"The truth shall make you free, but first it shall make you angry"_**

**Unknown**

_Standing in front of his master, Seto looked tall and regal. Gahiji on the other hand, looked about ready to throw his student down the stairs._

_"You pardoned him?"_

_"..."_

_"Have I taught you nothing, boy!" _

_"I'm not a boy any more."_

_Gahiji pinched his brow and glared down at his former student. "You know, I had to see it to believe it. When I saw that little brat running around while his company was in the West, I knew something must have happened. This was not what I had expected, especially of you Seto."_

_The 20 year old just crossed his arms over his chest. "I had a moment of relapse. Nothing serious, I assure you-" Gahiji clamped his hands around Seto's neck in an instant, pressing him up against the wall. Gagging, the younger man clawed at his mentor's meaty arms. _

_"You relapsed! You were not supposed to EVER relapse. Do you know how hard I've worked, how much I've sacrificed to make you what you are! You obey me and my rules! You have no right to act on your own!" He took one hand off of Seto's throat and slammed it into his stomach. The prince's eyes bulged and he gasped for air, his toes curling in pain as he kicked out and hit Gahiji's hip._

_Gahiji punched him a second time this time in the face. Seto hissed and glared hard at the older man. He coughed, still struggling hard and kicking the man in the chest and stomach. He had very little air left and he felt dizzy, his vision starting to blur. Unknown to them, the sky outside darkened and lightning flashed. _

_A shadow appeared behind Gahiji, swallowing his own. He had his fist raised in the air to deal another blow to the priest, but stopped._

_Seto felt the hand release him and he touched his throat, slumping to the ground as he coughed. His head raised and his eyes widened. A brilliant white beast was standing in front of Gahiji who was looking up in horror. "What the-when did you make a contract!" The dragon opened its mouth, exhaling a heated breath over the priest's face. _

_The prince shook his head. "I have no contrac-" Gahiji slammed Seto back against the wall, holding a knife to him. "Don't come any closer beast! If you do, I'll slit his throat."

* * *

_

Seto was glaring hard at the pregnant woman in front of him. Shizu smiled softly. "You see for the longest time I thought you seriously had nothing but contempt in you and maybe a bit of instilled duty, but after weeks had passed and no one came for my brother, I knew something must have happened." She straightened her back a bit, rubbing at the base of her spine to ease the pain. "The only person who knew that Jono had deserted outside of the military and myself...was you. I know because he told me that he saw you. He saw you the day before you left."

"You really think that I would have done something like that for your brother?" Seto asked, still staring her down. Shizu just glared at him right back, "Yes. You are only lying because you want to pretend that you never had a moment of weakness and broken character." She touched her stomach again and said, "You know, we don't have much of a family either. Just my brother and this baby and I. You must be very protective of your lord, not just because of his title, but because of your blood. Know that I am the same way about my big brother. He raised me and he took me in when my husband died. While you were gone, he had a bit of happiness in his life, but I could tell that he missed you. He pushed himself thinking that if you ever did come back you'd accept him again."

The prince sighed, "I've heard this all before. You all had such tough lives, your mother was a crazed woman, the mutt's father was a drunken whore, your lover died. So what? The gods deal out the cards of life, not me. I should not be expected to fix your lives just because I threw the mutt a bone when he was a kid. Tell me how exactly it's my responsibility."

"You broke his heart. You have to be the one to fix it." Shizu's glare softened a bit, "I'm not asking you to bring our family back together or revive my husband. I'm asking you to be nice to my brother. Besides...you are a god. Shouldn't that make you partly responsible anyway? Just because you're trapped in a mortal shell doesn't mean you can't change things. There is a reason the Blue Eyes chose you to be its partner."

He snorted, but finally dropped his glare. Turning away from Shizu and rolling up the scroll on his desk, he said, "What would you know of godhood? You have no right to judge me or order me around."

Shizu frowned, "Fair enough." She straightened and stared down at Seto. "I don't know what it's like to be a god...but neither did you until you were 16." Flicking her hair back, she added, "You know what it's like to just be a human. Look at this from that perspective. Jono trusted you with everything."

Seto dragged a hand down his face. "I know that. I was there. I saw it all." He gritted his teeth. "What did you expect me to do at that point? Go against my master's wishes? Decide to drop my apprenticeship and just go live with you in your little shack of a home? Be one big happy family?" He snorted and shook his head. Shizu stopped and nodded, "I expected you be more considerate of his feelings...that's all."

"Gods don't care about feelings! What do all knowing, all seeing gods need feelings for! Feelings confuse you, feelings slow you down and keep you from your true objective, they distract you!" He stood and glared at her, "The only feeling that is useful is anger. It drives you when you've got nothing else." Towering over the pregnant girl, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do not lecture me about feelings. I learned exactly how negatively they affect people years ago."

Looking at the prince, Shizu bit her lip, "Yeah, so what do you have left when your anger runs out, Seto?"

He laughed, "Stupid question."

"Then answer it."

"Fine."

"I'm waiting..."

Seto rolled his eyes, "When your anger runs out, you pull back to logic. Logic will lead you through any situation, no matter what." He folded his hands on his lap and added, "Emotions are what lead to ruin. Panic and fear...how many times has that kind of thinking almost brought an end to this country? Because people acted rashly and out of pure emotion?"

He smiled, shaking his head as he stood from his chair and pushed it back in. "You are my sister in law, but I decline your favor. I will treat your brother as I always have and if he doesn't like it, he can file for divorce and end this whole stupid game. If you are smart, you will convince him it's in his best interest to do so unless he wants his life to be a living hell from this day forward."

Shizu's brow furrowed and she stood, holding her stomach as she walked up to the priest until the curve of her belly jutted against his leg. "I don't care if you are a god. You are not going to continue to hurt my brother!"

She glared at him fiercely and said, "I challenge you to a game, Seto. If I win, you have to stop this childish vendetta of yours and accept my brother. If you win, feel free to do as you please with him."

The prince's eyes widened and he laughed, "What game, little girl? There isn't much you can do in your state outside of maybe Senet and I am the master of that game."

Shizu's eyes hardened, "A shadow game."

Seto frowned, "You'd be risking your child's safety if you did that. There is no way you could handle it." Shizu smiled, "I'll be fine as will my baby. I know it because I know you." She pulled back and said, "Tonight, we duel in the courtyard. If you do not show, you forfeit to me."

"You are a crazy woman! I have not accepted your challenge!"

"You did accept it. You are only backing out now because you know what game I want to play."

Seto gritted his teeth and hissed, "You really are a stupid woman!" She laughed and waved Seto off. "You just know I will win. Face it, Seto. Your conscience won't allow you to seriously hurt me, no matter how much you hate me and my family. Despite your 'logic' telling you that I and my child are just peasants with no real worth, you can't bring yourself to endanger either of us. If you really are the hardass you claim to be and accept my challenge, meet me out in the courtyard. If you don't, you forfeit to me."

The prince opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it almost instantly. His eyes glared hard at the back of the woman's head as she walked out of the room with her head held high.

* * *

_Seto gasped, a small line of blood trickling down from where the knife rested against his jugular. He stared at his teacher in complete shock. He had never seen other man afraid of death, afraid of pain. _

_The dragon raised its talons and Gahiji jerked, nearly slitting Seto's neck. A tail came out of nowhere, wrapping around Gahiji's waist and yanking him away from the younger priest. Seto clutched his throat, feeling warm sticky blood slip between the gaps in his fingers. _

_Growling softly, the beast stared Gahiji down with diamond blue eyes before throwing him down the steps into the the shrine of Sutekh. There were several loud echoing cracks as his body tumbled down the stairs. When he landed, there was no further movement, his blank eyes stareing up at the stone god. _

_Seto looked on in horror as the dragon then turned to him, its fangs bared as it approached him. He hadn't felt true fear in years, but the feeling came back to him as easily as riding a horse when the animal pressed its snout to his chest. _

_His eyes closed, breath held in his chest as he waited for the monster to claim him._

_

* * *

_Jo watched as the men around him laughed, clanking their drinks together as they rolled around on the wooden benches. Suddenly he felt a sharp jab to the forehead. He turned to look back at the blonde woman in front of him and he gave her a guilty smile. "Could you repeat that, sweetums?" Mai rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you went ahead and did it!" She punched Jono in the arm and poured him another drink. "I knew you were obsessed with him, but to actually do that..." She shook her head and leaned over the counter, her arms folding under her chest.

Jo laughed and accepted the drink. "Yeah, well I'm somewhat regretting it. The stupid part of me still thinks I can get this to work. That part of me still wants him." He swirled the cup for a bit and said, "I wasn't hoping to come here and be punched though. I was hoping for some advice..."

She raised an eyebrow and frowned, "Why should I give you anything outside of a pity drink. You dumped me," Jo nodded. "I did..." he kissed her cheek, "But I love ya, Mai. I do. I just...I just can't see you as the marrying type and I wanted to settle, even before Seto came back." She sighed, "But you didn't have to run right off after him so quickly. You know how embarrassing it is...people are starting to think that I must be a bad lay if you went right to a man after dumping me."

"Mai, everyone knows you are the most gorgeous woman in Khemet. I always have your back. Us halfies have to stick together." She smiled as he said that, twisting a finger in her bangs. "Oh shut up!" She punched him in the shoulder again. He chuckled and put down the cup. "So now that we've had a row over how I've gone from dating woman to marrying the most fridge man in the state, can you help me?"

Sighing, she said, "If I must, Jono. I swear...it seems like you only come around for favors now." He touched her face, "I gave you my house. That was a favor to you, love."

She shrugged, "Perhaps...but I still don't see how I will be able to offer any sort of advice for your man. I can give you tips on how to make his body melt for you in bed." Jo blushed, "Well I would like to know that too...seeing as I barely know anything of pleasing a guy. That's not what I came around here for though."

"What is it then?"

"I just wanted to know what you did when you were trying to woo someone who had no interest in you?"

Mai stopped and frowned, her eyes dropping to the counter. "Well normally I don't have that problem. It's not hard for me to get the men I desire." She swept her blonde hair back and leaned against the wood. "But depending on the person, I tried to cater to what kind of man they were. There were some men who wanted a woman of class so I would don my best clothes and refuse to drink while I was chasing them. Others wanted a demure woman who doesn't speak. I must admit, I rarely went after men like that. They are too uptight and my love for them waned fast."

Jo sighed, "So you think I should just give him what he wants? He doesn't want anything from me...outside of his freedom. But I can't give him that...I just-"

He shook his head, restarting, "He'd leave, even if his cousin wanted him to stay. If I granted him his freedom, I'd be just sitting on my roof, watching him ride off into the night again without a goodbye."

Mai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Love isn't easy..." she murmured, "I know...I've been around the block more than most people, let alone most girls. I think it probably is in your best interest to let him go though. He seems to just bring you down...even when he isn't here." She smiled and kissed Jono's cheek, "You're a good person, a happy one. You shouldn't let someone like that control you, Jono." Jo blushed slightly at the contact and he sighed.

"I know I shouldn't..." He drained his cup and handed her the money for it. "It's stupid...it makes no sense." Mai chuckled, "I've heard a few of the men who come in here say that love is blind, deaf, and dumb. I guess you are head over heels for this man if you are still chasing after him despite everything he has done and probably will do to you."

The blond man bit his lip, "The thing is, I'm not blind to the horrible things he has done and is capable of. I've seen him at his worst." He clenched his eyes shut, "But I've also seen him at his best. That's what I focus on when I think of him. I just can't erase the memory of his kindness. He was there when I needed someone. I could have ended up just like my father, some drunken asshole who takes what he wants and doesn't care. He...Seto kept me from that life. Even when he hated me and I hated him, he still affected me. He made me push myself so I would be worthy of a priest, so that the next time we saw each other, he wouldn't look on me with hate in his eyes."

Mai pushed another drink to him. "Well in that case, I take back my earlier advice. You've been playing to his game your whole life. I think now you need to push him around a bit. Nothing too rough, but show him that you have a spine and that you are in this with him too, whether he likes it or not."

Jono took the drink and downed it. "I somewhat tried that...but then went back to trying to please him again. I got an apology...of sorts of out him. After that though, nothing changed. He just went right back to treating me like shit." He exhaled and pinched his brow, the rough pads of his fingers massaging the tightened skin.

"There is no harm in trying again," Mai said as she got a few more drinks to a couple of sailors that walked in. Going back to Jo, she tapped her chin. "In fact, I've got an idea."

She went into the back and grabbed a small sealed bottle. Handing it to her friend, she said, "It's the strongest juice we've got in the place. I think this priest of yours won't be honest with you or himself until you get him a bit intoxicated. He seems like the type too stuck in his own rut to ever admit how he really feels and thinks. Just make sure you don't put too much in or he'll be knocked out for a while and you won't get any information out of him. Does he drink anything?"

Jo looked over the bottle and frowned. "He drinks wine...a lot of wine. I'm guessing you want to know because this stuff has a weird taste to it?"

Mai smiled, "Yeah, it will affect the taste a bit. It will be much less pronounced in alcohol though and it will take less time to get into his system. Also, I can promise he won't remember a thing the next day, but he will have the ultimate hangover."

Jo held the bottle and shook his head, "I can't use this, Mai. I just...it doesn't feel right getting him drunk so I can find out what he really thinks. Besides, the wine is always tested before it's given to him. I would have to be in the room with him as he is drinking and somehow slip it in. I'm not exactly a subtle guy you know."

Mai rolled her purple eyes, "Jo, you aren't subtle, therefore I'm sure you could find something to distract him with. Knock over a table, break something. For Ra's sake, it shouldn't be that difficult." He shoved the bottle back to her and she sighed.

Holding the bottle up she shook it in front of his face. "You came to me for advice and I gave it. This is what I think will work. Worst case scenario, you find out that he really does hate your guts and you can divorce him and get on with your life! He'll never suspect that you had the balls to drug him, he'll assume he drank too much and got smashed!"

She pressed it back to Jono's chest. "Do me a favor as your ex, Jono. Find out if there is any point in pursuing this man. I do still feel for you kid and I don't like seeing you hurt. So stop pussy-footing around and take a chance!"

The blond man's eyes were wide as he stared at her, the bottle still rubbing against his ribs. His gaze lowered and he nodded, "Alright...there is no harm in just wanting to know..." he tried to reason to himself as his fingers wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

Mai smiled and ran a hand through his hair, flipping the bangs back. "Finally...It's time you showed some balls."

* * *

_The priest's chest began to vibrate. _

_Seto peeked an eye open. _

_The dragon's eyes were closed and it was making a rumbling sound in its throat akin to a soft growl. He hesitantly reached out and touched his hand to the top of the monster's head. It open its eyes and stared up at him, his face reflected in the stunning blue sapphires of its pupils. _

_Seto swallowed hard. _

_"You aren't going to kill me?" he whispered, running his hand over the beast's giant snout. The dragon just moved its head up and rested it's chin on the crown of Seto's head. The priest felt his heart pound in his chest as a tail curled around his back. _

_"Then...you just...protected me?"_

* * *

Seto's arms were held tight to his sides as he stalked down the path to the courtyard. A part of him wondered why he was doing this. Why he was rising to the bait of this stupid girl. The rest of him demanded a victory. A challenge was a challenge was a challenge. He would not back down to this woman. If she wanted to risk her child's life, the blood wouldn't be on him.

As he entered the courtyard, his eyes caught Shizu's from across the path. He glared at her, "Last chance to back out from this."

Ignoring him, Shizu said, "So you showed up?"

Seto laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm surprised you didn't chicken out of your own bet little girl." He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders back. "After all...you are going up against a master."

She just crossed her arms over her belly, ignoring the Seto was now cracking his knuckles, "I'm not afraid of you like my brother is, Seto. You're just a bully. You said anger was a strength, but it only covers up your fear. Even now you fear hurting me. You are trying to intimidate me in hope that I'll get scared and back down. I'm not stupid, you know."

Seto rolled his eyes, but stopped stretching nonetheless, "To think I thought you had more sense...well at least you can tell your brother that I tried to get you to back down." He smirked and lifted his arm to the sky. "Blue Eyes White Dragon!" The sky turned pitch black and a screeching roar echoed over the palace walls. Shizu's brown eyes widened significantly as a huge white beast broke through the clouds above, fangs bared as it hovered just above the priest. She had never seen the dragon before...and it looked a lot bigger than she had ever imagined.

Seto grinned and pet his dragon's scaly neck. "Afraid? You should be. My dragon would have torn your brother's apart if I hadn't been physically weak in that first duel and I'm sure you know how powerful the Red Eyes Demon Dragon is."

Shizu frowned and stood as tall as she could without hurting her back, "I'm not afraid of you. Your dragon is strong, but it's been beaten before. The Pharaoh's Magician has beaten you in the past. I have faith."

The priest's cobalt eyes narrowed, gleaming as predatory as his ka. "Faith won't save you, little girl..."

* * *

_Seto slid down to sit against the wall as he looked at the creature before him. His eyes flickered down to his mentor's limp form. He stood immediately and went down the steps, going to his master who had some blood running out of the corner of his mouth. "His neck..." he touched his own throat and looked back at the dragon. He had to get out of here. No doubt someone had heard the crack. He couldn't be blamed for this. _

_Quickly, he picked up the knife with his blood on it and ran out of the building, holding his neck as his sandals clapped against the stone. He didn't stop running until he reached his home. _

_Going through his things, he wrapped a bandage around his neck and covered them with his gold bracers. After that, he cleaned off the knife and hid it into his things packed for the South. He was still panting hard as he forced himself to go to his father's old room and dig around. Finding a bottle, he pulled it out and walked back into his room. He set a cup on his desk and shoved his papers out of the way.  
_

_Pouring himself a glass from his father's best bottle of wine with shaking arms, Seto sat down and began to drink.  
_

* * *

Jono walked up the palace steps slowly, the bottle rubbing against the inside of his shirt as his weight shifted. The guards let him pass and he entered the building, seeing that the throne room was completely empty.

Raising an eyebrow, he tapped one of the guards on the shoulder. "Ah...where is everyone?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he stared up at the tall armed soldier. The man looked at Jono and frowned, "The Pharaoh is in a private audience and the priests are spread across the castle. Your husband and sister are in the courtyard." Jo blinked and wondered if there was a special ceremony or something going on.

"Thanks..." he told the guard before taking his leave.

Going back outside and following the shaded path to the courtyard, he felt the air get colder. Shivering, he looked out from under the stone veil. His jaw dropped as he watched the sky go almost completely dark in the middle of the day.

"A duel...?" he muttered to himself as he started running. As he ran, he heard familiar roar echo across the stone around him, shaking the ground. "No...it can't be..." he panted to himself as his heart pounded in his chest.

He stopped just short of the courtyard, hearing his sister's voice shout out, "Wingweaver! Defend!"

A blast of white light cut across Jo's field of vision and he yelled, "SHIZU!" before running to where he had seen the light. His eyes widened in horror as he saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon flying overhead with what appeared to be a six-winged woman struggling to keep its jaws from clenching down. His eyes lowered to see his husband yelling at his dragon to kill the fairy.

As the dragon struggled against Shizu's ka in the sky, Seto hissed, "Give it up already, girl. Your contract is strong, but not as strong as mine! I know you can feel the pain so do you and your child a favor and end this!" Shizu was cringing from the stress, but her lips formed a thin lip and she shook her head vigorously. Jo ran over to Seto and was about to tackle the other man and force him to call off the duel, but a guard ran up and grabbed him, forcing him back.

"You bastard! That's my sister over there!" he screamed, looking over to where Shizu was standing, her legs shaking slightly as her fairy's spine began to fold under the weight of the dragon's maw. "Shizu! What the _hell_ do you think you're doing! _Stop this right now!_" Jono called, grappling with the guard as he tried to squirm out of his hold.

Shizu looked to her brother for a moment and she said, "I'm fine! The baby is fine too! I know what I'm doing, brother!" She flashed him a smile and her Wingweaver shoved the Blue Eyes' mouth back open, its tongue flaring out angrily. Seto snarled and the dragon's head shook back and forth, trying to knock the fairy out of its mouth.

"NO YOU DON'T! FORFEIT THE DUEL NOW!" Jo said just before the guard punched him hard in the back. Jo's eyes clenched in pain and he stopped struggling for a moment. "Fuck...le-let me go. I-I've..." he reached out for Shizu before his eyes shifted back to Seto. "Last chance, girl!" the priest growled. Jo watched as his little sister said, "I will never give up!"

The priest just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, "Fine! You want a real duel so badly? I'll give it to you. Blue Eyes, attack with white lightning!"

"SHIZU!"

Above, the fairy was enveloped in light as the dragon blasted the ka out of its mouth. Jo's heart stopped as he heard his little sister cry out in pain. "NO! Seto! Stop this! She's pregnant! How can you fucking duel her when she's got a kid! Stop it please!" He felt the guard put his hands behind his back and push him to his knees to keep him from fighting back and interfering with the duel. Seto growled, "You tell her to stop the duel. She wanted this so I'm giving her exactly what she asked for."

The fairy landed on the ground with a loud thud and slowly got up, brushing off her singed wings. Immediately, the Blue Eyes took chase and swooped down, a roar emitting from its maw as its wings barely gazed over their heads. The fairy flew back up, just barely out of reach from the beast. Shizu was holding her head, knees shaking as she struggled to keep herself standing while her skull throbbed horribly. She had felt all of her bones rattle when her Wingweaver's body smashed into the ground.

"Seto!" Jo squeezed his eyes shut, "Damnit, you're the man here! What kind of man would fucking duel a pregnant woman! Stop this now!" Shizu's Wingweaver stopped midair and then flew back down to its assailant. "Wingweaver! Magic barrier!"

Spreading its arms wide, the ka generated a barrier and the dragon ran face first into it. There was a sickening crunch as the Blue Eyes' skull smacked into the invisible wall, its neck bending back and forcing its spine into a painful arch. Blood spattered the ground from the dragon's mouth. Seto cringed and grabbed his face, his nails digging in deep as his skull throbbed in the shared pain of his bond.

"You fucking bitch...I gave you so many chances to stop this foolishness and you just keep on coming. Just as stupid as your fucking bastard of a brother!" he yelled, "Blue Eyes, take that fairy and dive! Smash it into the Earth!" The dragon snarled and righted itself, flying over the barrier and grabbing a few of the fairy's wings in its talons.

Hurtling to the ground, Seto's bond threw the fairy down to the tile while just barely righting itself in time to take back to the air. The Wingweaver smashed down hard and Shizu cried out, sobbing into her hand from the pain. Seto panted, watching as her fairy dripped blood onto the broken tile, most of its wings broken and bleeding. Jo pulled against the guard's grip and screamed, "RED EYES!"

There was a crack of lightning and suddenly a new shadow appeared in the dark sky. The guard was immediately ripped away from Jono by a bony black tail and flung back into a pillar. Jo ran over to his sister and wrapped his arms around her.

Seto's ka descended, dripping saliva down over the beaten fairy. The Red Eyes quickly grabbed it by the neck and flung it back, cawing at the bigger beast angrily and extending its ebony wings.

Jo glared at Seto with tear filled eyes. The priest's breath caught in his throat as the blond man screamed, "You've won, damnit! Leave her alone!"

Seto's gaze flickered from the bloody Wingweaver laying on the tile to the sobbing Shizu being cradled in her brother's arms. His chest clenched as both of his fists shook at his sides. He released his fists and looked up to his dragon. The Blue Eyes was panting hard, righting itself after being thrown away by Jono's ka. He saw his reflection in the diamond blue surface of its eyes and he frowned.

Jo ignored the prince as he rubbed his sister's back, his bond curling around hers protectively. "Shush...it's ok. The pain will go away once you break the contract. Please, sis...just do it. I love you so much and it hurts to see you like this." Shizu hiccuped and shook her head pathetically, sweat running down her neck. "I have to for you big brother..." She wiped her face and sniffled. "You always protect me...I've got to protect you." He shook his head and took her hands in his, squeezing them, "No no...not now. Gods, I don't want you hurting yourself or your kid. I'm not worth that."

Closing his eyes he kissed her forehead.

"I forfeit..."

Jo's breath caught and both siblings looked up to see Seto standing tall next to his dragon. He was petting his white scaled bond fondly, his eyes averted from them. "I said that I forfeit. She wins..." he muttered before he cut his contract and the dragon disappeared into the air with a final growl. He refused to look at either of them as he went to the guard Jono had flung back and told him to bring a medic out to check over Shizu. After that, he vanished into the palace, the shadow of his robes trailing behind him.

_**"Last night I had a revelation  
Somehow I have to make you pay  
It's all about manipulation  
And what it takes to get my way  
I don't believe in soft solutions  
No one makes a fool of me  
Without receiving retribution  
No one hurts me and goes free."**_

**Red Delicious**

* * *

REVIEW PLZ!


	13. Family, Friends, and Foes

**NOTE:** This chapter brought to you by Sweettarts and Sour Patch Kids, because they are awesome and full of delicious :D

Anyway, I wouldn't _ever_ threaten to stop writing if I didn't get enough or that kind of childish bullshit, but I do want to hear what people like. I am studying to be an editor and knowing these things will help me. I got 12 reviews for the last chapter...which is better, but still pretty pitiful given how many people supposedly read this story. There are 69 people who get email alerts when the fic is updated and I know more than 12 of them are keeping up with the story.

I am aware that some of my readers can read, but not write or speak English too well. I don't mind reviews in other languages. I can read Spanish and French pretty well without a dictionary and while my Japanese is really rusty (two years since I last took a class for it) I can still translate basic characters (i.e. no kanji...T-T). Any other languages I'm sure I can find someone to decipher.

**On another note:** Uncensored versions of ALL chapters will be posted once the story is ENTIRELY finished. The reason is that it's on my LJ. I want as many reviews as possible for this story and if I just post an LJ link people will go there, read it, and forget to come back here and let me know what they think. I also want to put that stuff off to the side for right now because I feel the actual plot is a lot more important than smut. If you just read this story hoping they would magically fall in bed together and cuddle, then this fic is not for you.

* * *

_**"Sometimes I lie awake at night, and ask, **_**'Where have I gone wrong?' **_**Then a voice says to me,**_** 'This is going to take more than one night.'**_**"**_

**Charles M. Schulz **

Atem was kneeling before the casket. His men were guarding all of the exits, making sure that no one would come to disturb the Pharaoh with trivial problems.

Footsteps sounded in the echoing chamber and Seto folded his hands behind his back. "I was wondering exactly who you were having a 'private audience' with...this is around the time of year he became sick." Atem nodded and placed his hand on the gold. He ran his fingers over the groove lovingly carved and molded in the shape of his father's face.

"I know that his spirit returns every night from the afterlife, but I cannot help but feel lonely. Not that your company isn't enough, cousin..." He murmured, his wine red eyes closing. Seto shook his head, "I understand, my lord. I hold the same feelings for my mother..." he inhaled, his eyes roaming over the casket where the former Pharaoh now lay. Food had been placed in a silver tray and his uncle's possessions had been placed around the room. Several candles were lit as well around the casket.

Standing, Atem, let his hands fall limp to his sides. Seto placed a hand on his shoulder and there was a moment of stillness before Seto felt Atem swing around and bury his head into his chest. The priest's felt his throat tightened with guilt, but let his hand move to Atem's back, rubbing gently. "I won't lie, I came here looking for you because I need something done. I didn't come here to comfort you, but I'm willing to offer whatever I can for you"

Atem nodded, but didn't pull away from the only family he had left. His grip did tighten significantly around his cousin though.

Exhaling, Seto said, "I need a ship."

The Pharaoh snorted. "Why? Thinking of running off again? Leaving me here alone," Atem asked, lifting his head a bit to stare up at his cousin with hard eyes. Seto frowned, "No," he cupped the younger man's chin, "You know why I'm going...and how long I'll be gone. I'll return." He kissed his cousin's forehead affectionately and ran a hand through the younger man's hair. "If I had known your father passed, I would have come home immediately. I'm sorry the news reached me so late and that you were left here alone for so long. Our family...it's important to me."

Atem sighed, shaking his head, "You'll be in Rome. It's dangerous there...not as much as the South, but still."

Seto brushed his hair back as his chest clenched. He wished he didn't have to leave...but this deal had to go through. They needed to keep this route functioning. "I know."

Atem paused and frowned, his eyes darting back to his father's coffin, a hand trailing down the side. "When do you need the ship by? The weather has been favorable lately. Of course that's because the summer is ending the fall winds are picking up. The seas will be rougher too because of that."

"I need a ship as soon as possible." Seto took his cousin's hand away from the lid and held it, "The sooner I leave, the sooner I can return." Atem nodded almost absentmindedly, "...I can have one ready before the tide pulls out in the evening."

The king looked at the older man towering over him. His red eyes were lined with salty tears just ready to fall. "That means you better make it quick. I'll hold you to your promise. The last thing I want to hear...if that you fell ill. Is that you were killed or hurt. I can't lose you too, Seto."

The priest bowed his head and kissed his cousin's face again. "I wouldn't have it any other way, my lord."

* * *

_Seto smirked, "I win again!" He put down the final piece and Jo pouted. "How do you always manage to win? I just don't get this game." The 10 year old priest twirled the wooden figure in his hand and said, "You just aren't smart enough." He grinned as the blond kicked the board and sent the pieces flying. "I'm not dumb! I just don't like this stupid game!"_

_"Oh come off it, Jo. It's not that hard!"_

_"Yes it iiiiiiiiis!" _

_Seto rolled his eyes and sat next to his friend. "There are games you are good at Jo. Senet just isn't one of them." He clapped the other boy on the back. "If you really feel Senet is hard, then why do you keep insisting we play?" _

_Jo bit his lip._

_"Well...cause you like playing it, Seto."_

_The blue eyed boy blinked and stared at his friend. "But we can play games you like as well. Next time, you pick." Jono blushed, "But I like seeing you happy. You always smile whenever we play." Seto frowned. "My father taught me to play it." Jo lowered his gaze. Seto rarely mentioned his father even though the man was a high ranking priest in the Pharaoh's court and was generally respected and admired by all. _

_He put his hand on Seto's back and rubbed it, "Hey, I don't mind playing it if it makes you happy. If you really want me to pick a game, I pick swimming." Seto snorted, "Swimming isn't a game, stupid. Besides, I can't swim." _

_Jo stuck his tongue out at the other boy, "I'll teach you. You taught me Senet, I'll show you how to swim." _

_"Deal."  
_

* * *

Seto sat on the bed, his hands clasped in his lap. The door in front of his slowly creaked open and Jo entered. The blond saw him and his eyes narrowed, going up to Seto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to stand. Seto allowed this, simply staring down at the other man. "If you want to punch me, I'll allow it this once..." he said in a quiet, but calm voice. Jo laughed, "I want to fucking kill you. Will you allow that?"

"How is she? How is the baby?"

Jo's anger faded from his eyes and he sighed, "Both are fine...she's just scared." He dropped Seto's shirt and rubbed his forehead. "I can't believe she challenged you to a duel...but more than anything, I can't believe you fucking accepted!" He looked at Seto. "I know you hate me, but I didn't think you'd go so far as to hurt my sister!"

Seto frowned, "I didn't go into that duel intending to hurt her. I was trying to get her to surrender..." Jo blinked and then rolled his eyes, "You can never bring yourself to just step down from a challenge can you? Is winning that fucking important? Is it important enough to risk lives, Seto?" The priest was quiet, sitting back down on the bed. "No...but I wasn't thinking about it like that..." He clasped his hands. "A moment where I wasn't thinking clearly..." Jo sat down next to him and stared at him, shaking his head.

"You could have hurt her really badly. You could have killed that baby. Seto...a moment of weakness isn't going to explain this away for me. I need to know why the hell you felt it was ok to endanger people just to win a duel?" He grabbed Seto's hand, secretly feeling for his pulse. Seto exhaled and shrugged, "I don't know..."

He pulled his hand out of Jo's grasp and said, "You sister wanted me to be nice to you. That's why she challenged me." He took off his shirt and began removing the gold from his body. "I will comply given that she won...and because I feel as though I am indebted to your family. It's not just me being charitable I assure you." He turned to look at Jo and unwrapped his shenti.

Sitting back down on the bed in his underwear, Set ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "I'll sleep in here with you from now on...but all of my work and other affairs will be confined to my personal chambers. I ask that you respect my space. If I'm working, leave me be..." He looked to the blond and raised an eyebrow. Jo stared at the other man before nodding.

"I'm surprised...but sure." His eyes ran down the scars that crept over Seto's shoulders and he blinked. "Is that a line on your neck?" he asked, leaning forward and reaching a hand out. Seto covered it with his hand and shrugged, "As a prince...there are times where people have tried to assassinate me," he lied.

Jo nodded, "I'd imagine..." he murmured, his thoughts still on his sister as he lowered his gaze to the floor. Clearing his throat, Seto laid down on the bed and said, "I did not go into that duel intending to hurt your sister. I merely wanted to scare her into forfeiting..."

"But you let your own selfishness take over...why was winning against a pregnant woman so important? Why do you always have to be in the right, Seto?"

The priest closed his eyes, "I'm a god. Gods are never wrong."

"Yet you forfeited. You felt that hurting my sister like that was wrong. It just took me interfering for you to realize it."

Seto sighed, "I'd rather not discuss this anymore tonight."

For a few moments, there was silence. Jono stood and undressed himself before turning off the torch and laying on the bed next to Seto, his back facing the other man. "You know...Shizu's husband was a friend of mine. His name was Tris...he was in the army with me. He was a good man." Seto blinked open an eye, his vision adjusting slowly to the dark as he looked at the nape of his husband's neck.

"A bit of an idiot, even by my standards, but he was a good enough guy. I didn't expect him to ask for my little sister's hand, but when he did, I didn't mind accepting him into our tiny family. Not before threatening to cut his nuts off if he ever did anything to hurt or upset her in anyway first of course." Jo's shoulder's shook a bit as he chuckled.

"When I found out my baby sister was pregnant, he was so happy. We all were. It's hard not to be when a baby is coming into your life. We were nervous of course, but most of the women in our family were strong and had a lot of children with few complications. I know when the time comes, Shizu will be fine. She'll be fine even after the baby is born."

He paused, "We didn't expect to lose Tris though. It was part of a riot he and his team were trying to subdue in the South actually. I'm sure you remember it. You were there when it happened."

Seto found himself nodding, "People were getting anxious...some man claiming to be the king of thieves had been raiding fields, homes, temple right and left. People wanted more protection for their stock, for their families and the government was already strained. There were quite a few deaths from what I heard. I didn't see much of it myself though. I was trying to cure the heir."

There was a chuckle, "The thief king...yeah, that's what it was. Well Tris was one of the number. A few citizens had started throwing stones and one of them was large enough, and thrown with enough force that it just smashed his head right in." Jo's shoulders shook again.

"I was devastated because he was one of the first friends I had after losing you...and then to see my sister, just barely two months along, weeping helplessly...It was hard. She hides it well, but 5 months is not enough to get over such a loss. I'm still not over losing you, so I know she's not over him. That's why she probably did what she did today. She loves her baby, but I'm all she has left. She wants to protect me...keep me from ending up dead like him or miserable like she is."

The priest listened, both eyes open now as he stared at Jono's back. Suddenly, he saw two brown teary eyes staring back at him in the dark. Seto blinked and pulled back. Jo reached out and touched Seto's bare shoulder, pulling the other man to him and burying his head into Seto's chest.

Freezing in place, Seto heard a few hiccups and low whines from Jono before feeling tears and snot running down his abdomen. He sighed and closed his eyes. His hands were left limply at his sides and he made no effort to shove Jono away.

* * *

_"You got me a soldier sash...a really nice one!" Jo smiled as he looked over his present. He touched the gold fabric and rubbed his fingers over it before squeezing it protectively against his chest. "Seto...it's...just wow." _

_The young priest chuckled, "Well it's what you wanted to do, right? You said as soon as you became a man that you would enlist. You're 13 now...so you'd better start training hard."_

_Jo looked down at his gift, "I don't want to get it dirty." He felt a hand touch his shoulder gently. He looked up to see Seto smiling down at him.  
_

_"But that's the point." the blue eyed priest said, "A soldier is going to get bloody and dirty. It's all part of the honor in protecting this land from invaders and bandits."  
_

_"I know..." Jo looked to his friend again and hugged him, "Seto, I love you." He buried his face in the crook of the other boy's neck. He felt Seto flinch as if in pain, but he slowly relaxed and hugged Jo back. "Thanks, Jo...that means a lot to me."_

* * *

The sun rose over the East end of the Nile. Seto woke, a warm weight against his ribs as he shifted a bit. Looking down, he saw Jono's head pressed against his collarbone, one arm draped loosely over his waist.

The mutt was drooling on him.

Seto rolled his eyes and moved his husband's body, standing up and looking around for a towel he could use to get rid of the spit. Wiping it off with Jo's shirt, Seto put on his shenti and looked around the room. Jo had brought in many things that were supposedly from his previous home in the city.

There were many tapestries that appeared to be homemade as well as carvings. Picking up a small statue, Seto ran his index finger along the curve of a cat's back. It was surprisingly smooth for such a cheap looking stone. A hand touched his shoulder and he put down the statue gently. "One of my army buddies made that for me when I completed my training," Jo said, nodding to the cat. "Said it would bring me luck...but I hate cats. They just scratch me and hiss."

"Maybe because they know a dog when they see one?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

Seto brushed the hand off his shoulder and knelt to pick up his shirt and collect his gold ornaments. "I don't need much more than a bit of time to prepare, make sure that my affairs are set in order for while I'm away. We should leave today..."

Jono watched Seto for a moment before saying, "I was thinking of pushing it back because of Shizu...but she'll kill me if I put it off for her." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I still have to wait for whenever my ship arrives too. I usually travel with a group of port nomads. They come to the delta often enough so relatively soon I should get the message from them to head to the docks."

"That seems shady to me." Seto crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care how long you've known these people, they are gypsies. How do you know they haven't been taking a bit of your product every time you ride with them?" Jo frowned, "Sometimes you just have to trust people. Gypsy or not."

"And sometimes you have to discriminate."

Jo sighed and pinched his brow. Seto nodded and said, "I've already convinced Atem to give us a vessel. Just have your stock brought here and it will be loaded on later today. We'll cast off just before low tide hits." He plucked at his clothing and straightened. Jono just shook his head, "Fine we'll do it your way...but promise me you won't wear gold and fancy stuff. You'll draw enough attention as is with your skin."

He ran a hand down Seto's shoulder and the other man flinched. "I'm not stupid. I may never have been to your country, but I know that wearing my normal garb will only attract onlookers. I don't want to be assassinated in some foreign country." Jo rubbed the back of his head, "Yes...you and Atem are the only royals left alive-"

"Not true," Seto said as he pulled his shirt on over his head and mussed his brown hair a bit. Jo blinked, "But the current Pharaoh's dad is deceased, both your mothers are dead, neither of you have siblings..." The prince just shook his head, "All true, but I have a father as well. He's just not all here." Jo stared and asked, "Like crazy? Crazy in the head?" Seto's gaze hardened into a glare and Jono bowed his head, "Ah...ok...so not like that."

"You are correct, but I wouldn't have been so crude as to call his condition 'crazy'..." Seto said as he walked toward the door. "Not that you would know or understand, pup. These things tend to be beyond your comprehension."

Jo caught up with Seto and touched his arm, "Hey, I would like to meet your father." He paused, "If that's ok with you...if it's not then just forget about it, but I want to know more about you family. I mean, you know so much about mine, it just doesn't seem all that fair."

Seto pulled his arm away, "Life isn't fair..." He straightened his posture and said, "Be at the docks before low tide or there will be hell to pay. I want to get this over with and return here as fast as possible."

Jo rolled his eyes, "I will be. Hope you'll be able to handle the sea. You've only sailed the river and let me tell you, the two are nothing alike."

* * *

Atem's arms were crossed over his chest as a servant fanned him. The sun was moving slowly across the sky as workers rushed to supply the ship before the tide went out. Seto stood beside him, his priest uniform and gold long discarded for a more simple noble garb.

"Are you nervous?"

"No..."

"You've never left Khemet."

"I know..."

"They will probably see you as less than a man there. Anyone who does not speak their tongue is considered a barbarian."

"I know enough Greek."

"It's not the same."

Throughout their conversation, the cousins never once made eye contact. Seto shifted his weight. "Don't worry about me, Atem. I know how to fight. I know when to hold my tongue. I will not upset this mission whatsoever. I will watch and observe, make sure that we aren't being tricked. That's all."

Atem snorted, "Seto, you never hold your tongue. Not that most of them would understand you should you insult them. They will laugh at you. As soon as they see your skin, they will point, stare, and laugh. They don't see things the way we see them. They don't recognize us as kings, as gods. You will get no respect by anyone outside of diplomats, government officials, and nobles."

Seto shrugged, "I will hold my tongue for now. We must support our brethren in the South. They already have to deal with attacks by bandits and thieves...and of course now this weather." He shook his head and sighed, "I know better than any of your advisors having been there for so long." Atem nodded, "You do. I'm not saying that I don't trust you. It's just I worry. Let me worry for your safety. Please just once."

The Pharaoh's hand reached out and took his cousin's, squeezing the palm of it tightly. Seto squeezed back. "You must keep safe as well. Your security has been lessened thanks to this problem. Not that anyone would know outside of the palace, but we cannot trust that the information has not been leaked. Do me a favor and keep close to Isis and Shada while I am away."

"Of course..."

There was silence between the two for a moment as the men carted more boxes and food onto the ship. A man walked up to the two of them and bowed, "Your vessel has been readied lord Seto and the crew assembled." He nodded, "I'll collect the mutt." He bowed his head to Atem before he walked over to where Jo was sitting in the sand by the sea, holding his baby sister in his lap.

The siblings were laughing as the waves of the Mediterranean lapped at their ankles, dampening the edge of Shizu's dress. Seto stood behind them, waiting for Jono to notice the shadow he had cast over the two. The blond man blinked and turned his head. "It's time then?" he asked, looking down at his sister. He pulled away from her before slowly helping her back to her feet with great difficulty.

Shizu glared at Seto as the two of them made eye contact, but the prince ignored it. Jo embraced his sister, "I'll be back in a little over two weeks...if the weather is good. Either way, I'll be in and out relatively quickly. Selling this stuff won't take long at all. The love our linen." He kissed his sister's head and rubbed her abdomen before turning to Seto.

"Alright...let's get to it then. It usually takes about 5-7 days to get there if the gods are with us." He lead Shizu back to one of the guards and said, "If anything helps...you'd better take care of her and that baby..." he told the man sternly. Atem walked over to Seto and hugged his much larger cousin. "Be safe. May the gods grant you both a safe journey and an easy trade."

Seto nodded and pulled back. "You too..." he murmured before going to the ramp and entering the deck of the ship. Jono walked up beside him and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Your cousin gave us a nice big ship to use." He smiled, "Of course that is both a good and a bad thing." Seto snorted and looked out over Khemet. They were untied from the dock and several men helped pushed them out to sea before the sail was dropped. A few rowers took their place to get them far enough away from the shore to really catch the wind.

The prince's gaze caught the two people on shore waving to them, Atem's spiky hair blowing in the gentle breeze as Shizu held her stomach in one hand. Jono stood next to him and waved eagerly back, a bright smile on his face. Seto looked to his husband and exhaled before leaving him at the bow and going below into the belly of the ship. He found his section of the sleeping quarters was cut off from the crew's by a soft white sheet. Pushing past it, he saw three large hammocks. He picked one and laid down. Folding his hands across his belly, he let the gentle sway of the ship flow through him.

There were footsteps and suddenly he felt a hand touch his forehead. "Hey, don't tell me you feel sick already." Jo smiled and sat down next to the hammock. Seto shook his head, "No, but I'd rather not stare at the crew all day. This is much more soothing to me." Jo raised an eyebrow. "Your gut is saying not to leave, right?" he said. Seto froze and he frowned, "Yes...it's not that I feel something bad will happen-"

"You just don't want to leave Khemet." Jo reached up and took Seto's hand. "I was like that too when I first went. It is hard leaving everything and everyone you know. It's homesickness...although I'm sure the current situation isn't helping you all the much."

The blond stood up and looked down at his husband, "Come on...I brought something I know you are going to like." Seto blinked one eye open and watched as Jo's figure went behind the curtain to go dig for something. Coming back a few minutes later, he set down a Senet board on the floor. "I suck at this...but I know you like it so I figured you could teach me or something so we can really play."

Seto eyed the board. "That's some good quality wood...it wasn't made in Khemet, was it?" Jo shook his head. "No, a friend of mine in Greece made it for me. He collects stuff from our home, scrolls and whatnot...but he loved this game too. He didn't like the wood we used for it though so he copied one I gave to him and made me another to keep for myself."

"I'm surprised. The Greeks have such distain for us...most of the time." Seto sat up in the hammock and stared down as Jo set up the pieces on the board. "Those are made of ivory..." he took the one in Jo's hand and examined this. Jono watched as the man's eyes lit up at the craftsmanship. "Yeah, I made them." Seto's brow furrowed. "Don't lie."

"It's true. I bought the ivory myself down South and carved them. Let me tell you it was not a fun task." He smiled, "But they will last a lot longer than the wooden ones. Prettier too. I messed up a lot though." Seto ran his finger down the length of the stem, feeling the smoothness of the material. Jo set the rest of the pieces up and gestured to the board. "Come on..."

Seto frowned, putting the piece into its slot. "No bets this time?" Jo shook his head, smiling, "No bets."

He sighed and made the first move, "Because you know you are going to lose to me." Jo laughed, "Well...yeah. I suck. But I want to get better at it. You are the best Senet player I know. The best way to learn is from the best, right?"

Seto snorted and rolled his eyes, "Just move your damn piece, mutt."

* * *

Back in Khemet, the night was still save for a small figure sneaking out of the palace. Without a moon to guide her, the woman used what she could see of the stars over the thatched roofs. After a while, she entered a small alleyway, her arms crossing protectively over her chest. Suddenly, she heard humming. Her eyes widened for a moment before she sighed slightly in relief. A man entered the alleyway, his eyes bandaged and his back hunched. He looked like he was drowning in his own robes.

"Took you long enough..." the old man whispered, grinning underneath his hood as he looked the girl over. "So...what news do you have to compensate bringing me out here so late?"

He leaned against a dusty brick wall and placed his cane beside him. The woman swept her long black hair back. "The Pharaoh's attack dog priests will all be leaving soon. The Pharaoh is sending Mahad and Kaliem to the South. Seto is going with his new husband to Rome. Shada and Isis are both psychics, but you already know how to block their visions. They won't be able to do a thing should someone decide to attack."

The man chuckled and pulled back his hood. Spiky white hair framed his face as he said, "If I didn't already know you were sucking my enemy's dick, I would kiss you my darling." Lavender eyes looked her over. "So, tell me how you managed to come across this information and when are all of the priests estimated to depart?"

She swallowed, looking around, "I was in the Pharaoh's room pretending to sleep. His cousin came in and they discussed their plans. From that I learned that Seto left with the tide tonight. Mahad and Kaliem have already gone to the South with several of Atem's best men." She fiddled with the bottom of her dress. "All of the nobles are leaving to return to their homes too. The palace will practically be empty."

"Excellent. I cannot wait." The man suddenly slammed her to the opposite wall. "Now remember...if your information is false your sister dies. Keep up the good work and I'll give her back to you as soon as the Pharaoh is dead." He cupped her chin and pet her hair before releasing her slowly. She cringed and pulled back away from the wall. "She better not be harmed! If she is...I'll-"

"Do absolutely nothing." The man took his cane and tapped the end of it to her cheek. "Unless you want to share her current fate." The girl blanched and she lowered her gaze. "Yes..." she murmured as he lowered the cane. He smiled. "Ok...now go back to your master before he notices anything is amiss. I doubt he checks in on his harem all that much, but it's best to keep up the air of normalcy."

She nodded and quickly slipped out of the alley, not looking back at the white haired young man leaning back against the wall. He just tapped his chin, touching the bandages on his face. "Well Pharaoh...you should know better than to get rid of the only men capable of protecting you."

His laugh sounded throughout the alley, several dogs running out in fright as the man stalked out into the night.

_**"I am the punishment of God...If you had not committed great sins, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you." **_

**Genghis Khan

* * *

**

If this chapter seems rushed and kinda lazy, I apologize. Unfortunately, I don't have a beta reader and while I am good at pointing out other people's mistakes, I suck at catching my own. If anyone wants the position, I'll gladly take their advice.**  
**


	14. Legi, intellexi, condemnavi

**NOTE:** I do NOT know Latin and I don't know anyone who does. If anyone here DOES know and sees how badly I've butchered it and takes offense, feel free to correct me!

I know this chapter is rather spartan detail wise...but it's because I'm too lazy to do the proper research on Roman cityscapes...I'm just using what I remember from history classes...like 5 years ago XD

* * *

**_"__Being offended is a natural consequence of leaving the house_"**

**Fran Lebowitz **

Seto's eyes were wide as they docked into the harbor on the very tip of Italy. It had as much hustle and bustle as the Khemetian market at the delta, but there was something so foreign about it. Jono descended the ramp and smiled, going to the nearest fisher tying up his boat for the afternoon. Seto tried his best to translate what the other man was saying, but the words just seemed like gibberish. Jo walked back to the boat and said, "Alright, my contact is here, just more towards the city." He jerked his thumb into the throng of people and animals moving about the port and Seto nodded.

Leaving the safety of the ship, he saw immediately that he was getting stares. The common people of Rome had tanned skin, but not as obviously dark as Seto was. Ignoring them, he held his head up confidently and waited for Jono to join him at the bottom of the ramp. The blond jumped down and said, "Yeah...you are going to get a lot of weird looks...me too. Most people here have dark hair. There are some blonds, but it's not all that common. Not this close to the sea anyway."

The priest nodded and followed next to Jono through the port, weaving through the crowds, "So are we going to meet your contact or are we going to kill time until he gets here?" he asked. "The latter," Jo said, "I know you aren't particular fond of 'different' but you might as well look around while we are here. We aren't exactly in the capital so we won't get to see the beautiful buildings there but the South is pretty nice. It's got character."

As they walked, Seto could see and here people talking as they pointed at the two of them. A large group of women caught his eye. They were giggling.

_"servus?"_ one asked, holding her shawl against his shoulder as one of her friends weaved a basket.

_"ignotu. ita vero?"_ An older woman with a few streaks of gray noted, eying Seto's clean clothing.

_"ad oculos!"_

Seto gritted his teeth and a woman laughed. Jo raised his hand, _"ad hoc absit invidia..." _he muttered, gesturing toward Seto, _"aquila non capit muscas."_ The girl's eyes widened and looked at Seto as he added, _"cura te ipsum."_

She stepped back and frowned, _"data venia-"_

_"dixi,"_ Jo said firmly, glaring down at her. She closed her mouth and nodded before going back to her friends, whispering heatedly in Latin. Seto turned his attention back to Jo, "I have no idea what you just said, but for your sake, it better be good." Jo rolled his eyes, "They said that you must be a slave. I told them you were my superior. She wanted to argue with me, but I shot her down." He exhaled, "Latin isn't that hard. If I could do it, you certainly can. I'll teach you a bit while we're here...and then when we come back if you like."

"You didn't need to defend me." Seto crossed his arms over his chest and Jo smiled, "No...the last thing I want is for you to go through the same shit I did when I was a kid. You see, the shitty part of being a halfie is that you aren't accepted by either culture." He sighed, shaking his head, "Here you are a piece of foreign scum unfortunately. Regardless of their opinions, I'm not going to let them voice their insults...especially because it's not like you can defend yourself."

Thinking to himself for a moment, he said, "Just listen for words like _servus, meretrix, irrumator_...just to name a few." Seto frowned, "What do those mean?" Jo blushed, shaking his head, "You don't want to know...let's just say, you've probably killed men for less. Also, if anyone does talk to you like that, say: _tace atque abi._ It means shut up and go away so hopefully once you tell them off, they will leave you alone." The priest sighed, memorizing those phrases as they walked. Eventually Jono led them to a large stadium. It was fairly crowded, but they were able to find a few seats in the middle.

"What is this?" Seto whispered as a man dressed like a woman walked on stage, spouting words that the priest could not for the life of him understand. "It's a play," Jo said, "We don't really have this back home. Basically it's three guys on stage playing out a story with costumes, voices, masks..."

Another man dressed like a soldier walked out, a floppy prop penis swinging between his legs. Seto blanched as the crowd laughed. "What the hell is this?" Jo snickered, "It's a comedy. It's supposed to be stupid." The soldier drew a sword and and kissed the other man's hand. Another actor came out from behind the curtains. He was obviously Persian by the garb and he dragged the cross-dresser to his side of the stage. _"hic puer est stultissimus omnium!"_ the soldier called, causing the laughter to rise again among the crowd.

_"O di immortales!" _the man-woman cried, cupping his hand over his face.

"Really stupid..." Seto said, watching the story fold out where the brave and well endowed Roman rescued the maiden from the wicked Persian. _"scio erit in lecto fortissimus" _the man told the cross-dresser with a wide grin on his face. Jo snorted and grinned widely, "Wow..." Seto rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, he said, 'Now let's fuck.'?" Jo shook his head, "'I'm Hercules in bed...'" Jo translated. "Lighten up, Seto. It's all in good fun. They have plays here all day and most of them are pretty serious and sad. This one just happens to be a happy story...well sort of."

"Stupid, not happy." Seto rolled his eyes and was about to stand up, but Jo pulled him down, shaking his head. "Don't...it's rude. Wait until the performance is over at least," Jo warned, looking up at the larger man and gesturing to the stage. The prince groaned and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he forced himself to watch the remainder of the play.

A few minutes in, he realized that the mutt still hadn't let go of his hand.

* * *

It had been over 5 days since Seto last bathed...but that didn't mean he wanted to go into a hall and bath in public. Jo dragged him over despite his protests. "Look, it's just for while you're here. It's not that bad." Seto growled, "It's one thing to bathe in front of servants, but in public!" Jo sighed and shook his head, pushing the older man inside. "Look, you said you wanted to get clean so I took you to a bath house. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of it either, but it gets the job done." He placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Besides, I'll be here."

"Thanks mutt, that _really_ makes me feel better about the whole idea..." Seto grumbled, feeling eyes on them as they entered the bathing chamber. Jo grinned and clapped the man's shoulder. "It should. I blend in, you don't here. Plus you don't speak Latin. Some guys here like to pick fights...it's best to have someone to defend your hono-"

"The only person who will be defending my honor is me," the priest hissed. Jo frowned and sighed, "It's a good thing you're pretty."

"What!"

"Nothing!"

They went to the back where there were fewer eyes on them. Seto waited for Jo to strip down before he did as well, feeling more exposed than he ever had in his life. He slipped into the large pool as Jono went to gather some bathing salts and some towels._ "mihi irruma et te pedicabo."_ Seto blinked and turned around in the bath. A man stood on the steps to the bath behind him, laughing with a few of his friends. They were all staring at the prince and grinning. He didn't recognize any of the words in the sentence so he just ignored it, standing in the water and pretending to wash himself.

_"cupio te meam mentulam sugare." _

Seto's brow furrowed in annoyance, _"tace atque abi,"_ he called back in a broken accent, not bothering to give them eye contact. The men behind him looked surprised and started laughing even harder._ "Vae!"_ one said, clapping a hand over his knee. A hand touched Seto's shoulder and he snarled, twisting around and away from him. "Don't you dare fucking touch me," he said, slipping back further into the water.

"Seto?"

Jo was standing behind the men, holding a few supplies. He put the pile down on a bench and glared at the guys, "What did they say to you?" he asked. Seto gritted his teeth, "I don't need you to run in and defend me dog!" The men looked over Jono and one of the men's eyes lit up. _"Quintus!"_ A few of the others looked at him before back to Jo. As they talked amongst themselves, Seto noticed Jo's face had gone sheet white in horror. Finally, the biggest of the group stepped forward. He whispered something that Seto could not catch.

Almost as if out of shame, Jo shook his head. The man grinned and looked back to his friends, nodding. They all laughed and began catcalling, _"antiquis temporibus, nati tibi similes in rupibus ventosissimis exponebantur ad necem!" _

_"nothus homo!"_

_"tuam matrem feci a tergo!" _

Jo's eyes widened suddenly and he ran forward, tackling the first man and wrapping both hands around his neck. The man's face turned red as he struggled for air and Seto jumped out of the water. The rest of the men immediately dogpiled onto Jo, punching and kicking to try to get him off their comrade. Seto managed to shove a few of them back, landing a good hook to their stomachs before he reached down and grabbed Jo by the shoulders. "Jono, get the hell off of him!" he yelled, pulling the other man back as hard as he could. It took some time, but eventually the priest overpowered the smaller man and yanked him off the Roman. Seto glared at Jo for a moment and then looked to the man on the floor.

Seto spit on him and said, "He's not worth the punishment for murder. Especially in a foreign land. We don't need a fight!" The group gathered around their friend, helping him up and glaring at Jo and Seto. Seto cracked his knuckles and hissed,_ "tace atque abi," _Some of them raised their fists, but most of them just growled and turned away.

"Fucking bastards! Why didn't you let me kill them!" Jo yelled to Seto as the entire bathhouse looked on in silent amusement. Seto pinched his brow and got back in the water. "Because whatever they said that got you so riled up was not worth it. Gods, you are such a dog. So quick to bite."

"Better to bite than run away like a coward!"

Seto froze and he gritted his teeth. "Want to play that card, mutt? Are you really sure you want that after I just saved your stupid ass? I have no qualms with going back to the ship and leaving you here with your monstrous people." He dunked his head and reached for the bath salts Jo had brought back. Cleaning himself, he shook his head, "How many times have I been forced to intervene because you were too busy thinking with your fucking emotions and not seeing things clearly? How many times, mutt!"

The blond's eyes went wide as Seto spoke. He blushed and mumbled something in Latin. Seto didn't catch it, but he didn't care. Suddenly a hand cupped his face, forcing their eyes to meet. Jo was smiling. "The only reason you've intervened is because you care about me. You don't want me dead, hurt...or in trouble." Seto blinked and he snorted, "I'm responsible for you now. Quit looking into things..."

Jo just smiled and nodded, "Alright..." he said, shrugging as he stepped into the pool and began to wash himself. Seto noticed that he hummed to himself the entire time and never once did his smile fall.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when they came back to the shipyard. Jo leaned against the side of their ship and grinned, looking at his husband. "Ok...despite the people here we've encountered so far...today wasn't too bad." Seto glared at him, "Gods above, these people are about as uncivilized as they come. I've seen bandits with more dignity than these perverse beasts." Jo frowned. "They aren't all like the ones you've met. My contact...he's a snob, but in a good way."

"You did not just call me a snob, Jono..."

Jo winced and turned around, "Ootus!" A man with spiky black hair and large green eyes stepped off the street and onto the dock. "How have you been, asshole?" the dark haired Roman asked, his gaze moving to Seto._ "amicus?"_ he asked, gesturing to the taller Khemetian. Jo nodded, _"maritcus." _Ootus' eyes went wide and he stared at the other. "Huh...didn't think they did that kind of thing outside of old Greece..." he muttered, switching back to Khemetian so that Seto could understand. "Your first time in Italy?" he asked, holding out his hand. Seto took it and shook. "Yes..."

Ootus grinned, "Not very welcoming to strangers...but it's really not all that bad. Unfortunately, the stupidest of us tend to also speak the loudest in society. Most of the educated people here will not treat you so tastelessly." He looked up at the ship and raised an eyebrow, "Is this a bigger shipment than normal or is it just me?" Jo shook his head and grinned, "It's one of the Pharaoh's fleet actually. The supplies are onboard...the men can unload it for you tomorrow, but I think they are out drinking for the night."

"That's all well and good. I only just got here actually. The city has been so crazy lately." He shook his head. "Come, you should spend the night in my home. It's been a while since I've seen or heard from you Jono and you can tell me all about how you met this-"

"Seto."

"-Yes, Seto. Nice to meet you by the way."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm surprised you speak our language so well." Ootus smiled, "Practice, especially with this idiot who came on his first job not knowing any Latin whatsoever." He hooked an arm around Jono's shoulder. "Had to go through and find someone who spoke it well enough before a deal could be reached and boy was that like going to hell and back." Jo pouted, "It wasn't that bad..."

They followed Ootus back to his carriage and got inside. From the opening, Seto watched as the older crowd began to head indoors while the younger men and women flooded the streets with food and drinks. "Is there a festival going on?" he asked. Ootus shook his head, "No, we just enjoy our nights." He chuckled. "Egyptian night life not all that fun?" Seto blinked, "What did you just say?"

"Egypt-" Ootus chuckled, "Ah forgive me, I forgot. Egypt, what we and the Greeks call your country. Khemet is what you refer your home to, right?"

Seto nodded and exhaled. He felt a hand touch his knee, but he didn't bother to look over at Jono.

* * *

"Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. It's mostly constructed from concrete, but we've made it look nicer than the average home."

"Concrete?"

"It's a mix of things to create a hard material that is much lighter than stone. Can I offer you both a drink?"

Seto sat down on one of the plush couches and nodded. Jo shook his head, "Just water for me." Ootus shrugged and snapped his fingers. A servant entered the room and the man gave his command in Latin. Bowing, the servant left to fetch some wine and food. "So, you are the infamous Seto, high priest and prince of all Khemet?"

"Half of Khemet. We have two separate governing kingdoms."

"Ah, well that's still a great deal of wealth and land. How did Jono ever meet a man like you? For a trader, it seems like a stroke of luck."

"It pretty much was," Jo said, chuckling, "We met as kids. I fell asleep in a temple and my sis wandered off. I came to after he started poking me in the head and he helped me find her. We became friends for a time after that."

"So how did that lead to marriage? Especially in such a conservative country?"

Seto lowered his head, "I lost a bet..."

Ootus' green eyes widened, "Seriously? I've heard some pretty wild punishments dealt out to the losing gambler...but marriage?"

"His idea," he jerked his thumb in Jo's direction as the servant returned and handed Ootus and Seto some wine. A plate of fruit was set on the table between them. Jo tentively picked up an apple and started to eat. "I'm not surprised. Jono has a certain way about himself...a weird way." Seto swirled his wine and took a sip. He tasted the difference and raised an eyebrow. Jo chuckled, "Their wine ain't the same as ours. It tends to be more bitter. Drier too." He chewed and swallowed, looking to Ootus, "So how has business been up here? It looks as though the town is as lively as ever."

Ootus nodded, "Yes, the economy here has been booming as of late. It's because we haven't had to fund a war in so long. Of course the tides of diplomacy change so rapidly that this might be short lived."

Seto nodded, his brow furrowing as he watched Jo eat on the couch adjacent to him. Seto rubbed the purple fabric he laid on and said, "I doubt such problems will arise, we have to hope for the best. Ootus nodded, "A toast to a peaceful reality?" The prince nodded and raised his glass. Both of them drank deeply as the blond sat between them and watched. "So keep to our dealings come morning?" Ootus asked Jono, smiling to his friend. Jo nodded, "Of course. Thanks for letting us stay in your home tonight."

"Not a problem. I don't mind keeping you around Jo. You're a good trusted friend." Both men grinned, "You should retire though. If you just got here today, no doubt you are somewhat exhausted from your journey. I've got guestrooms upstairs. Feel free to have your pick of them." Seto finished his drink and set his cup down. "That sounds like a good idea. We can talk more in the morning." Jo stood and reached his hand to help his husband up. Seto ignored it and got up, both of them bowing their heads respectfully to Ootus before going upstairs.

Jo picked the room with the largest bed and Seto followed him in. 'Just keep to the promise...' he thought to himself as he watched Jo go to the window and look outside at the street below.

Seto looked at the bed and exhaled, removing his robes and folding them onto the desk nearby. He pulled the curtains in front of the window and laid down, pulling the sheet up to his neck. A warm body slid in behind him and an arm wrapped around his waist. Seto just sighed and pushed the other man off of him. Jo frowned in the darkness, his eyes gliding over Seto's back.

* * *

On the street, not too far from Ootus' home, two men sat drinking. Their unusual hair was attracting a lot of attention, but they ignored it all and sat with the Roman drunks. The shorter of the two leaned back in his chair. He looked to be about ten years of age, but no one paid him any mind. His eyes belonged to a spirit much older.

**"He is in the House of Ootus..."** the short one said in a strange tongue, his navy blue eyes surveying the men gambling and cheering around them. The other man, much taller and leaner just shrugged, sipping his wine. **"Really? I would have assumed he and his lover would have stayed on their ship."**

There was silence for a moment, the short man nodding.** "Yes...apparently the other is friends with the man. It would have been easier to do this while they were inside of the ship, but this might work to our advantage as well. We could make it look like an accident or frame Ootus."** He put down his cup and glanced over to the other man, catching his sea green gaze. **"What do you think?"**

**"That might bring about a war between Rome and Khemet if we do blame the merchant."** He brushed back his pink bangs and shook his head, **"Would the master wish it as so?"**

The short man laughed, **"So be it. The downfall of both empires is inevitable. Khemet's power has been waning since before the current Pharaoh took power. There are too many tribes down in that area...all warring for power. All of them want Khemet's resources. Rome does too...it has been gaining power for a relatively long time. Even so...there is always a rise before a great fall."**

**"Tomorrow then?"** The pink haired man snorted, his green eyes closing as he finished his drink and placed the empty cup on the table.

Nodding, the short man raised his glass. **"Tomorrow. Tomorrow we kill the only living heir to the throne of Khemet."**

**"_One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, one is a conqueror; one kills everybody, one is a god_"**

**Jean Rostand**

**

* * *

**

If you guys seriously had trouble guessing, Ootus is Ootogi or Duke Devlin in the dub. I know I used Tristan instead of Honda in the last chapter, but I just forgot. I'm not going to change it now though to avoid confusion. If you seriously cannot guess who these guys are as well...yeah, rewatch or read YGO plz.

And I'm not trying to end this chapter the SAME way as the last. The first guy wants Atem, these guys want Seto. Trust me...you'll see where I'm going with this soon enough.

**NOTE:** Reading back through this story, I realize that I keep mixing Upper and Lower Egypt. To clarify, Atem is the king of LOWER Egypt which is in the Northern part of the country (the reason it's called Lower Egypt is because the Nile flows North so it is at the end of the river) When I finish this story, I hopefully will have a beta look over each individual chapter with me and we can correct all my mistakes in Egyptian culture and fix my terrible writing so that the final version doesn't seem like a rushed pile of crap.

If you are annoyed by all the revamps I've done, consider this: when I first started this story, I had no real plot and no idea what the hell I was doing. I just got a random plot bunny one day in my room and wrote it down. If I hadn't done all the revamps, I would have probably left this fic at two chapters where Seto just loses the bet and hilarity ensues. Writing can ALWAYS be improved.

Also, the reason I revamp so much is that I don't have an official editor. I notice what's wrong with my writing SOME of the time...but usually not until months have passed after a posting and not during the actual process itself. Sad but true...


	15. Plucking the Swan

**NOTE:** Some people wanted me to translate some of the Latin. I figured based on the situations that it was pretty obvious what was being said most of the time. The only time it was unclear was when Jono began talking to the thugs in the bathhouse. I plan on working with that in this chapter...so I decided against listing translations.

* * *

_**"The son whines to his father, 'You messed up my childhood!' And the father says, 'How could I, son? I wasn't even there.'"**_

**Unknown**

The next day, Seto saw that the mutt was awake and sitting in the frame of the window with his gaze out toward the rising sun. The prince gave a grunt and turned away from the bright light, pulling the covers over his body. Jo heard the shift and turned his head to look at Seto. He chuckled and said, "I thought cats liked the sun?" he said. The priest coughed, "Cats? What about cats?"

"You're like a cat. Prissy, whiny, spoiled, ill-tempered-"

"Enough. Cats are not at all like that. They are a sacred beast."

"Yes they _are_ like that. _You're _like that."

Seto sighed, "Whatever, mutt. It's far too early to discuss such trivial matters with you..." he muttered as he closed his eyes. Jo smiled and walked back to the bed, sitting next to Seto and running his hand along the other man's back. He ignored the feeling of scar tissue under his hand and focused on massaging the muscle. A tanned hand caught his, "Stop it."

Jo frowned, "Don't like it?"

"Just because we're married doesn't mean you can touch me like that. I agreed to be nice to you, but I don't have to let you fondle me."

"It's not fondling. I see your back is riddled with knots." He touched one, "I'm just trying to help." He grinned and squeezed Seto's hip, "That's fondling." The priest growled in warning and Jo removed his hand. "Calm down, I'm just playing with you. If I really wanted to piss you off, I would have gone for your ass."

Seto reached up and twisted Jo's wrist painfully, "I would have broken your hand if you had dared." He let go of the blond and Jo rubbed his arm, looking at the red welts Seto's fingers had left. He sighed and went back to rubbing the other man's back. "Just let me do this. It's not like it's bad for you." He felt Seto shift and smiled, "Ticklish on your left side?" he asked, running his hand over the skin again. Seto jerked roughly and shoved Jo off him. "No more of that."

Jo chuckled and shook his head as he sat up on the bed. "Hey Seto...I was wondering if you would like to-" he scratched the back of his neck, "-I don't know...go on a ride today? Through some of the farmland away from the cities. It's really pretty here and it won't be hard to convince Ootus to lend me some horses while his men go through the shipment..." He looked at the other man, clasping both hands in his lap.

Seto groaned and raised his head, "Another ride? You remember what happened last time, no? I will not take you insulting my blood like that again." Jo rolled his eyes, "I just want to go out away from the people. Unfortunately as long as we are in this place, you aren't going to be treated like you are used to. If we went to the capital or to the richer districts things would change...but not this trip around."

Sighing, Seto pushed himself up to sit before he walked over to a bag of clothes he had brought for the journey. He wrapped his underwear and pulled on a shenti before saying, "I'm guessing the alternatives are to be cooped up here or be ridiculed in the city? Feh...I'll accept your offer, mutt, but don't think it's out of charity." He pulled a tunic over his chest and straightened it in the mirror. Jo grinned and stood, walking over and hugging the other man. Seto froze for a second before slipping out of his grip. "Will you quit it already! Gods, such a clingy animal you are."

The blond just smiled, "I'm starting to think that your nickname for me is more affection than insult." He clapped Seto on the shoulder and started out. "I'm going to ask the cooks to make us something we can eat while we are out there." With that, he was gone. Seto shook his head and combed out what little hair he had with his fingers.

When he left the room, a hand appeared at the window. A bag was dropped on the floor and a long cobra slithered out of the drawstring opening. It looked around the room for a moment before it wound itself around the bedpost and under the dark warmth of the blanket. It gave a hiss of contentment and curled up where Seto's body had been minutes before, enjoying the residual body heat left on the sheets.

* * *

Atem's fingers drummed on his golden throne. His advisers Isis and Shada stood on either side of him, knives clasped between their hands. The nobleman at his feet was still talking, but the young royal had barely heard a word of it. Ever since Seto's ship had departed again, Atem felt nervous and apprehensive. "That is all I need to hear for today," he waved the man away from his seat and the noble bowed his head, exiting quickly. Isis sighed and said, "Seto is the most capable of all your priests milord...it is very unlikely that harm will befall him."

Looking up at her, Atem frowned.

"My feelings are that obvious?" he asked softly as he looked between them. Both priests exchanged glances before nodding at the same time. Isis gave a reassuring smile, "It's not surprising, he is your family. It's expected that you be concerned for his safety in a foreign land where he has never been. Seto is a diplomat. He knows not to upset any locals and he does have crew members who speak perfect Latin. As long as the sea fared them well, I don't see him coming back with much more than a bruised ego."

Atem frowned and rubbed his forehead, "Still...have the gods sent nothing? No visions, no fortunes to be had?" Isis lowered her head, her smile dropping as her black hair fell over her shoulders. "No...they remain silent on your cousin, Pharaoh." Shada nodded in affirmation, adding, "If something was to befall the prince, they would have sent us some sort of warning no doubt. They would not keep us in the dark as to his fate."

The Pharaoh stood, both his priests bowing low as he walked down the steps and snapped his fingers. Two guards immediately flanked him as well as the priests. "That is true...but I still cannot help but feel an ache in my heart. Seto is a smart man, but that doesn't make him capable of avoiding trouble entirely. Sometimes the gods test us unexpectedly such as with this Jono he married. I can only hope if he does face any challenges that he returns from them unscathed."

He shook his head. "I need a change in subject. I focus on my family too much sometimes and it's starting to overwhelm me. Any news from the South?" he asked, walking with his hands clasped behind him. His protectors shook their heads. "No, my Pharaoh. It might be possible that the messenger is taking longer than expected due to the sandstorms...or it has been intercepted. One can only pray for the former," Shada explained, "We do know that Kaliem and Mahad arrived there safely however. Isis saw it in a vision a fortnight ago." Atem's red eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"Good..."

As they walked, footsteps echoing in the empty passage, a shadow followed their movements from above. A red cloak caught the light for a moment and Shada blinked, staring at the ceiling. His brow furrowed, but he kept silent for the time being, keeping a tight grip on his sword as he followed behind Atem dutifully with Isis.

* * *

Jo looked over the rolling grassland and smiled, "Not something you'd see back home, right?" he said, gesturing to the tall Italian trees. Seto raised an eyebrow from his steed and shrugged, "It's different..." He watched as Jo dismounted and lead the horse to a tree, tying it up and looking at the priest expectantly. "You can't stay up on your high horse forever," he teased. Seto just rolled his eyes and got down, tying his up as well.

The blond grinned, _"cor meum tibi offero domine prompte et sincere. cygnus inter anates!" _He gestured to Seto's figure and blew the other man a kiss. Seto blinked and shook his head as he sat down against a tree and stretched. "Would you quit trying to woo me already. I'm not a woman, mutt." A breeze blew past them as Jo walked over, squatting in front of the other man. "Well you got that I was flirting...but I'm surprised you aren't curious about what I said. Most men would be."

Seto closed his eyes, folding his arms behind his head as he took in the crisp smell of the grass beneath him, "I don't care because it's probably stupid. I am more concerned as to what those men said to you yesterday to piss you off so much." He raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed, "_Quintus_...that was your father's name if I remember correctly, no? How the villagers used to slander you by calling you Quintus-spawn."

Jo's eyes widened and he stared down at Seto, fists clenched to his sides. "I didn't think you'd bother to remember something like that..." he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood. Seto smirked up at the other man, "I'm not a simpleton. So the men yesterday recognized you because you look like your father. He must have been pretty infamous here as well. What did they say, praytell?" Jo shook his head, "None of your business..." he muttered, turning away from the priest.

Seto snorted and shook his head, "Fine. I'll assume the worst then." He looked at the bag of food that Jo had left next to the tree and opened it, pulling out a flask of wine and taking a few sips. Jo frowned and turned back to face Seto, blurting out, "He called my mother a whore...said he fucked her in the ass..." The priest blinked and shook his head, "You got riled up over some idiot who has probably never left this rock calling your mother a whore? It shouldn't matter that much. It was obvious that he was just a stupid thug hoping to enrage you enough to get you to hit him." He corked the flask and glared up at Jono. "I always knew you were a hopeless moron, but the fact that you fell for his ploy makes you all the more a fool."

The blond man snorted. "This coming from the man who took offense when a simple peasant said he wasn't a god" Jo said, rubbing his collarbone where he had taken a small bruise from yesterday's brawl. Seto gritted his teeth at the mention and Jo just shook his head and sighed. He sat down where he stood and ran his hand through the tufts of grass.

"I'd take offense to anything like that, regardless of who said it. I know you can't relate to me in this regard, being pure blood and all that crap. This country is beautiful and when no one recognizes me...I don't mind going around to exploring. I don't belong here though, Seto, same as you. I grew up in Khemet. My mannerisms reflect that, my tastes reflect that." Jo looked up at the other man, "People see through my skin and hair, Seto and it hurts...The insults they throw at me are like barbs that pierce through my heart."

He shook his head and sighed, hands flat down on the grass. "It's bad enough I'm seen as a worthless bastard here, but also back home where I was raised, where I belong. As much as you call me a Roman, I don't really fight in here. I love Khemet. I was willing to die for our country as a kid even though it hated everything about me." He looked up to the prince and crawled forward so they sat face to face, "You wouldn't understand it. Being born of two cultures...is being a man of none."

The prince stared at Jo for almost a minute before he unceremoniously shoved the wine into his hands. "Just quit your moaning, mutt. People have dealt with worse in the past. You build a bridge and get over it." He nodded to the wine. "The best medicine I can offer for problems of the heart. My personal bridge. I'm sure to a certain extent, it's yours too." Jo took it and stared for a moment before drinking deeply, "So many personal problems that you resort to alcohol, priest? Hard to imagine you actually caring about people and what they think." He corked the top and put it down to lay between the two of them.

Staring at Seto for a moment, Jono said, "Speaking of your problems...Your father is obviously a touchy subject. Gahiji too." Jo laid back, his hands cupping the back of his head as he stared up at the open sky, "You don't have to tell me about them. I believe every man is entitled to his own secrets, but I do wish you wouldn't take your problems out on me. I know I'm an easy target for you, but I do want to make the best of this marriage." He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I want us to be friends again..." He rolled his head over to look at the other man, sighing when he saw Seto was taking another drink.

Seto wiped his mouth and held the flask to his heart. "I swore to your sister I would treat you as a person. That was our agreement should I lose the duel." He pinched his brow and glared at the other man, "Don't expect friendship though. I am your superior in every way and intend to keep it that way." Jo's eyes narrowed and he stood, glaring down at the other man, "I do wonder what they did to you to make you the way you are today, Seto. If I hadn't seen you do some of the things you have...like surrender to my sister, I would probably assume you had cut out your own heart and fed it to the crocodiles as soon as you became a priest."

He stared down at the other man in silent for a moment before he added, "My father fucked my life up a lot too, Seto. I don't take it out on you though because I want to be better than him. He took his anger and hatred out on my mother and she in turn took it out on me. I don't want to continue the cycle." He dragged a hand down his face, feeling tears prickle at his eyes, "You want a scapegoat, but I'm not going to be that for you. I am sick and tired of being everyone's scapegoat, especially yours."

The priest watched the other man as he spoke, taking a few more sips of the wine. Jo shook his head, blond hair swinging in front of his eyes._ "cras amet qui nunquam amavit; quique amavit, cras ame...do ut des." _Jo walked over to the horse, brushing out its mane in his fingers as it nickered softly. Seto rolled his eyes and stood, corking the wine and going to his horse and mounting it. Jo didn't look up but picked up the uneaten meal and wordlessly mounted as well.

Riding back into the city with Jo trailing behind him, Seto muttered under his breath, "The sooner we get back to Khemet, the sooner I can escape his pathetic sniveling..."

* * *

The stoic prince watched with his arms crossed over his chest as the men unloaded their shipment onto a cart. Jo stood next to him, a forced smile on his face as he talked with Ootus. The priest was trying to ignore the two of them, but it was difficult. He was curious as to what they were talking about, but not knowing Latin, he was left in the dark. Ootus grinned. _"cygnus inter anates?"_ He laughed and clapped Jo on the shoulder. _"certe...__bellus..."_ Jo blushed and looked away. Seto raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"You better not be talking about me while I'm right here. Just because I cannot understand you doesn't mean I will not take offense," he hissed to Jono in warning, his teeth gritted. Jo blinked and shook his head. The priest growled and turned away from them, trying to tune out the gaggle of Latin.

"That's everything!" Seto looked up and saw the men had finished loading the cart. Ootus looked over their work and nodded, "Alright, let's get this shipment back to my home and we will inspect the product and I can pay you." He clapped a hand on Jo's shoulder and nodded to Seto, leading them both back to the carriage. Seto glared at Jo as they sat across from each other, the blond man's gaze fixated on the people outside. Ootus chuckled at the two of them, but kept his mouth shut otherwise.

When they got back to the house, the linen was placed inside and Ootus' servants began to go through them, inspecting each piece of cloth and folding it neatly. "Very nice..." Ootus beamed as a long royal blue robe was pulled out. "I might be interested in buying that one from myself." Jo gestured toward it, "Blue huh? I'd go with red if I were you since you've got such dark hair." Ootus rolled his eyes and shoved the other man playfully.

Seto sighed as he watched the two friends banter. "I'm actually glad I could not understand your previous babble if these are the kinds of things you discuss. No better than women..." he muttered as he went upstairs. He found the room they occupied after opening in a few doors and took off his robe. His sandals were removed as well and he poured some water into a cup.

Two pairs of eyes watched from a crack in the ceiling, invisible to the priest standing below them. Seto sat down on the bed and pulled up the covers, sliding his legs underneath and sipping from his cup. "I should be glad that this mess is almost over and done with..." he said to himself absently, cracking his knuckles. Closing his eyes, he relaxed, thinking of home and how his cousin was holding up in the Southern front.

Suddenly, he felt something slide against his thigh. Seto froze. He could feel the scales against his skin and the light flick of a tongue.

The snake slithered up, poking its head out from under the sheet and staring up at the priest. Seto did not give the animal eye contact. He held his cup as still as a statue and tried his hardest to ignore his instinct to attack the creature or yell out for help. Hissing lightly, the snake began to pull outside out of the sheet and toward the empty right side of the bed. Seto breathed slightly easier, but kept his act up, his chest slowly moving up and down as he watched the snake out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, Seto heard footsteps. The snake did too and curled up defensively. Seto blanched as Jo opened the door, walking over to the bed as he coldly spat, "We're almost done. Ready to pack up, prince? This is all you'll need right?" He threw a wine flask onto the prince's lap where it spilled out onto the sheets.

The snake struck without hesitation. Seto closed his eyes as the fangs dug into the skin of his forearm, his cup dropping onto the bed and spilling the water. It took a moment for Jo to realize what had happened and before the snake could go for another bite, he grabbed Seto around the waist and rolled the man off the bed, sheets and all. "Shit! What the hell! How did a snake get up here!" He looked at the wound and quickly pulled the other man as far from the bed as possible. He yelled out in Latin as Seto slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the two bleeding pinpricks in his arm.

The eyes watching above them had disappeared.

* * *

Atem sat on his bed. The guards at the door were watching the young man with steely eyes and it unnerved Atem more than he let on. "I need some fresh air," he explained to them as he stood and brushed his bangs back. He walked out onto the balcony and leaned over, looking to the Nile and the delta beyond that. Leaning his weight on his arms, he found his chest aching a bit, his throat tight.

It was hard to believe that his cousin had only been gone a week.

"He was gone 7 years before that..." he said to himself as he rested his head on the railing, arms folded underneath for support. "But...that was before father passed on into the next world. Before I was alone in this place." A sharp wind blew past, whistling shrilly in his ears. Behind him, he did not hear the slight gurgle and hiss of a blade opening up the throat of the first guard, nor the slight thud as the second man was wrestled to the floor and crack of bone as he was stabbed through the back of his skull.

Atem did however feel the warm wet tip of the same blade against his bared stomach. The Pharaoh did not flinch, but his heart was pounding against his ribs. "An assassin, huh?" he said cooly, his eyes narrowed as the man forced him to step back from the balcony and stand up straight. Keeping his breath even, he felt a bead of sweat drip down his face. It wasn't like this was the first time he had been held at knife point, but it didn't make the experience comfortable in the least. A hand immediately flew to his neck, getting a better grip on the Pharaoh and closing his windpipe slightly. There was a cackle and a warm male voice breathed into his ear, "No...not an assassin. I am not being paid to do this...I simply wanted the pleasure of ending you all to myself."

Atem gritted his teeth, "A grudge then?" he asked, trying to keep the man talking for as long as possible. His eyes clenched shut as his fists were pulled behind his back by the hand with the knife. The man behind him grinned beneath a thick thatch of spiky white hair. Purple eyes narrowed as they noticed the small twitches of the Pharaoh's back. "Someone is trying to hide their fear. Very good...very good." He licked his lips.

"Yes...too bad your cousin and troupe of idiots weren't here to protect you from my wrath. Your father let my village die you know? Not that anyone cared...thieves, bandits, killers we were. Who would miss such vile people after all?" He shook his head and made a clicking sound with his tongue as he spoke. "No one, that's who."

The man slammed Atem's chest and face into the wall, holding the knife to his back just below the ribcage now. Atem's eyes widened as he turned his head to the side and looked over the tall white haired man before him. "Who...?" he started to say, but the man shoved him harder against the wall, his cheekbone crushing into the stone. The murderer growled, holding Atem's hands in a vice grip at the base of his spine. "Don't try calling for your pathetic priests...my men have already dispatched them."

Atem swallowed, the blade cutting into the flesh of his back, causing blood to stain his blue tunic purple, "You obviously have something to say to me...that's why you haven't killed me yet," he managed, his eyes clenched shut as he felt the blade trace over his vitals.

The white haired man laughed, his head falling back a bit revealing several scars on his right eye. "Of course. I want to enjoy this kill. I would have preferred to wring your father's neck in your stead..." He made a disappointed whine in the back of his throat. "It's really too bad that he died before I could."

Reaching into his long red cloak, the man fished out a mummified head, still recognizable despite the decomposition. "I guess I'll have to settle for ransacking his tomb, destroying his body, and killing his son before his cold dead fucking eyes."

The Pharaoh's jaw dropped as he looked upon the rotting decapitated head of his sire.

* * *

Servants opened the door and looked down at the two men on the floor before looking at the snake hissing angrily on the bed. Seto groaned as he was passed from Jo's arms to the group of men. Jo stood up and followed them, his eyes tearing up slightly. "Fuck fuck fuck!" he repeated over and over again as they rushed the priest downstairs. Seto could feel his skin crawling. It was a gradual rise, but his skin was heating up. The area around the bite was already starting to swell an angry red.

"Shut...up," he growled to Jono as he heard the other man switch over to Latin again and continue his cursing. "This is not going to help me at all..." he closed his eyes, his heart racing in both shock and fear as he tried to calm his breath. Ootus' alarmed face came into view and a space was laid out on the floor for Seto. A guard immediately got a strand of rope and tied it a few inches above the snake bite. "We don't have a doctor on call. Yours is back at the dock, yes?" Ootus asked. Jo nodded and brushed a hand over his husband's forehead, "Send for him..."

"What kind of snake was it?" Ootus asked, looking over the bite as a guard poured alcohol over it to clean it out. Jo cringed and lowered his head, "I don't know...I've never seen that type before. It was bluish...and a decent size." He swallowed as Seto's head lolled to the side, his expression tight. "Knot the goddamn rope!" He hissed, looking at the bite which was starting to change color.

"Seto...what hurts? What are you feeling?" Ootus asked as a messenger ran out to go find their ship's physician. The prince opened his eyes and looked up at the other man, "My stomach...and I feel somewhat hot..." he bit his lip, "My arm is also numb...but that's from the rope..." Ootus frowned and nodded.

A guard walked down the stairs, holding the body of the snake, its head missing, "This is the culprit?" Ootus took the body and looked it over, "This is not native...I've seen this snake before only in shipments from the East...these sometimes slide into crates and get transported along with the goods." He looked to Jono, "I've lost quite a few men to these. We see these a lot from Indian trade."

The blond's eyes widened and he hissed, "Just...do something...anything..." He put his head down to Seto's chest, listening to his heart. It was erratic and hard. He pinched his forehead, his throat tightening, "It wouldn't have attacked if I hadn't scared it..."

Seto nodded, grabbing Jo by the collar of his tunic with his good hand, "Yes it's your fault, now shut up and stop whining! It's not helping this at all. You are acting like I'm already dead!" He released Jo and clutched his stomach again, groaning. The blond's eyes were wide as he stared down at Seto. He swallowed and nodded, "Right...sorry..."

It was another twenty minutes before the doctor finally arrived. He checked Seto's vitals and looked over the swollen arm. He frowned and said, "You stopped most of it from spreading...but his arm is full of this toxin now. He touched it and Seto didn't react. "I will give him what I have...and we must wait. This snake," he gestured to the body in Ootus' hand, "is unfamiliar to me..." He looked through his supplies before forcing Seto to ingest some of their traditional antidote.

Seto looked down at his right arm and tried to flex his fingers. They barely twitched and the doctor pressed his arm back down, "Stop that! Moving your arm or hand will squeeze the venom past the binding!" The priest scowled and nodded, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep as calm as possible, ignoring Jo's worried Latin gibberish with Ootus as best he could.

An hour passed and the doctor shook his head. "It doesn't seem to be taking effect..." He looked down at Seto's arm which had swollen horrifically and was an angry mixture of red and grayish purple. Jono looked at the man, "What can be done?" he asked, trying to keep calm. The doctor sighed, "Well...we could amputate it."

Seto's eyes went wide and he forced himself to sit up. "No, you are not fucking hacking off my arm," he hissed as he was pushed back down by Jo. "I write with this arm, I fight with it! You have to do something!" The doctor frowned, "I'm not sure what else we can do...besides, you will lose that limb anyway if we keep it bound like that. Either die from poison from a released binding...or lose the limb through cutting off the circulation long enough for it to rot. Your choice, my prince."

Jo stared at his husband, seeing the anger in his eyes fade to an almost hopeless and worried expression. The prince closed his eyes, pinching his brow with his good hand. Jo placed a hand over Seto's. The prince opened his eyes and stared at the other for a moment through the gaps in his fingers. It was almost as if the mutt was a child again, begging him to play. Exhaling, Seto shook his head, "Gods above, I will smite every snake that ever crosses my path. Even the black mambas will crawl back into their holes when they see my figure on the horizon."

The blond sighed and then kissed Seto's hand. "Thank you..." he murmured, brushing the other man's short bangs back. The doctor nodded, "Better start a good fire...Might want to lay a few towels down as well. This tends to be bloody."

Seto rolled his eyes, "I would have never guessed for myself." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He felt a hand take his own, squeezing it gently. He fell silent and bit his lip, his heart's echo in his bound and swollen appendage jumping at the touch.

Ever so slowly, the prince squeezed back.

_**"As a rock on the seashore he standeth firm, and the dashing of the waves disturbeth him not. He raiseth his head like a tower on a hill, and the arrows of fortune drop at his feet. In the instant of danger, the courage of his heart sustaineth him; and the steadiness of his mind beareth him out."**_

** Akhenaton (King of Egypt, 14th century BC)**


	16. Agony

**NOTE:** I do like to describe operations in gorey detail. If you haven't noticed that about my writing by now...well I suggest you go back and reread the story. Anyway, I want to place a warning here because I am going into a bit more description with this one than others mostly because I want to show the physical pain that goes with the loss of an arm and then compare it to the psychological pain that comes afterward. I want to show the differences between the two and how both affect a person on different levels.

What I find funny is that most people would not have blinked an eye if I had Seto raped instead. It's still physical and mental trauma that would follow him for the rest of his life...so why is it more easily accepted by readers than losing a limb? Seriously, almost everyone who reviewed is pretty up in arms over this. Oh double standards :D

Just something to ponder...

* * *

**"_People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain._"**

**Jim Morrison **

_Gahiji smirked as he walked around his student. "You're fully realized now...good work." He clapped a hand on the 16 year old's shoulder. "What you've learned from me will bring you closer to the gods than even your father. The purest, the most honorable man worthy of the kingdom." Seto nodded, his blue eyes blank as he watched his teacher move to the shrine of Sutekh. "Now...I want you to cut your hand and offer a few moments of your life to them."_

_He tossed Seto a blade and the priest caught it purposely on the blade so that it would slice open the palm of his hand. Blood dripped down his wrist as he walked to the statue and let it spatter into the offering plate. "Virgin blood. This is as close to the gods as you will be." Seto let the knife drop and he looked down at his hand. "So long as I am separated from the people..."_

_"Yes. If you keep them from infiltrating the border of your heart, you will remain in this godlike state. It took years to bring this about, Seto. Remember that even a moment's weakness can tear it back down in a second. You must remain strong. You have your duties to the gods. If you truly want to help the people, you keep your heart as far from them as possible. The gods will heed your wishes. They will deliver your might down upon the Earth as long as your loyalty never wavers." Gahiji picked up the knife and wiped it clean with a small cloth. "You must also keep from them because as well as love...you must avoid pain. People will cause great pain, Seto."_

_"But you taught me to feel nothing..."_

_"Pain of the heart is different. It is something that cannot be completely erased. You must avoid it at all costs."_

_"Yes, master..."_

_Gahiji smiled softly and nodded, "You have done well. Clean out your room...we will move you into the temple tonight." Seto nodded, bowing his head, "Of course..." He walked to the door and left, ignoring the faces he passed in the hall as he went to the room he had lived in for the past 9 years. Gathering what little possessions he had, Seto blinked, noticing a small parchment sticking out from under his bed. He grabbed it and unfurled it, his eyes narrowing._

_"That stupid child..." he said to himself as he looked over the drawing that Jono had given him for his 13th birthday. It was a crude depiction of the two of them swimming in the Nile and waving. Seto crumpled the picture and went to the torch he had lit. Staring at it for a moment, he raised the ball of papyrus to the flame. The edge caught fire and Seto watched it burn. _

_He tossed it to the ground as the flame crept nearer to his hand, the paper crumbling into thick black ash. Seto's chest clenched and he froze, placing a hand over his heart. Shaking his head, he murmured, "Nostalgia is about as useful as that drawing..." He kicked the pile of ash. _

_"Worthless."  
_

* * *

Seto's expression had barely even shifted when they broke his arm just a few inches above his elbow. There was a flinch and a distinctive grunt as the resounding crack hit all of their ears, but no reaction otherwise. Jo was holding the other hand, hoping that Seto would transfer the pain he was feeling. So far, the prince's hand remained limp in his own. Both men eyed the saw the doctor was cleaning in the corner. Several guards stood around them, their faces rather green. Ootus sighed, "Are you sure you don't want any wine for this? Getting drunk...numbs the pain a bit."

Seto shook his head, "No...I'm fine," he murmured as his heart pounded in his chest. Jono frowned and brushed his other hand over Seto's forehead. He didn't know what to say to the other man or even if he should say anything at all. He kept silent, but didn't release the other man's hand.

Finally, the doctor walked over, holding the saw he planned to use. "Lay it out..." he said solemnly and Seto watched as a guard pulled his broken arm out away from his body. The doctor marked the broken area with a small incision and then placed the saw to the flesh. Seto inhaled sharply as the first motion tore though the tissue and sinew of his upper arm. His face was tight but he didn't make a sound or even close his eyes as the doctor continued to rake the blade through his arm. Jo's eyes widened in horror as he saw the sheer amount of blood that had practically spurted from it. Suddenly Seto's body twitched, the saw scraping against the bone. "Almost there..." the doctor said reassuringly, moving the broken bone a bit so that he could saw off the bit of skin and muscle keeping Seto's arm attached.

Finally, the doctor pushed the arm away and gestured for a torch to be brought over. "Are you ready?" he asked Seto whose eye was twitching slightly as he bled out onto the fabric. He just nodded, inhaling through his nose and out his mouth. "Do it..." he hissed. The doctor nodded and forced Seto to sit up, blood dripping down his side and onto the floor. Holding the torch underneath, the doctor let the fire begin to consume Seto's flesh. Jo watched as the flesh corroded and sealed up in a twisting red mess.

Not once had Seto squeezed his hand in pain.

"Gods..." he murmured as the doctor took the flame away and quickly doused the burning skin in cold water. Seto breathed out and looked at the piece of his arm that had been cut away. The hand was limp and purple and the veins protruding. Blood was still leaking out of it. The doctor sighed and flashed the man a smile, "I'm surprised...hardened warriors scream like children throughout this procedure." He placed a hand on Seto's shoulder, "He will need a few days or bedrest and lots of liquids. No wine. That's a lot of blood loss. I would also advise against traveling until this is fully healed-"

Shaking his head, Seto flashed a stern glare at the man. "No. We return to Khemet as soon as possible." He was about to force himself to stand despite the dizziness he was feeling, but Jo pressed him back down. "Listen to him, Seto," the blond ordered, "If you die on the way home thanks to infection or worse, what was the point of this operation?" Seto growled, but remained quiet. Jo sighed and looked at the doctor, "Can we at least move him to a bed?" he asked, looking to the stairs. The doctor nodded, "Of course."

The guards surrounded them and gently lifted the prince up, careful of the remaining piece of his arm. The doctor looking through his things and said, "Keep that towel around the wound. Once we get up there, I can bandage it."

Jo was about to follow, but the remainder of Seto's arm on the floor caught his eye. He felt bile rise in his throat and he shook his head. Ootus patted his back, "It's ok...he'll be fine. I've sent a messenger out to get the best doctor in the capital for the remainder of his treatment. He should be around in about two days." Jo nodded, "Thank you...gods...how the hell did this happen, Ootus? A snake...it just," he closed his eyes, his chest clenching.

"I'm just as surprised as you. I've lost men to them before...but not upstairs." A guard jogged down the stairs, "Milords! I've got something that might interest you!" Jo blinked and saw a bag in the man's hand. "What's this?"

"It was found at the window sir. Looks like someone dropped it into the room."

Jo's eyes narrowed, "Nothing in it?" he asked as he shook it out. A snake skin fell onto the floor at their feet and Jo's jaw dropped. "This was planned...someone put that snake there." He gritted his teeth and threw the bag to the floor. Ootus stared at the bag and picked it up, rubbing the fabric. Jono looked to his friend and hissed, "Who knew! Who did you tell! You were the only person who knew he was the prince! I don't think you did this...but you must have told someone!" He grabbed Ootus by the front of his robes, hauling the other man up a bit. Ootus frowned and shook his head, "I'm not a gossip, Jo. I have not left this house outside of picking you up in the past two days..."

The blond man frowned and growled, "How could this have happened!" He yelled as the doctor descended the stairs. The man sighed as he looked between the two nobles and said, "He is sleeping...you might want to keep the volume low." He turned to Ootus, "If you can...could you request that your chefs prepare several hearty meals to aid in his recovery. I bandaged him, but it will take a long time to recover from this." Jono's anger slowly faded in his face and he dropped his clenched fists. "How long?" he asked softly.

"It might never recover," the doctor answered truthfully. "I've seen men...who've suffered less serious wounds never truly be whole again after losing a finger or a toe. It's not just physical. The heart takes this kind of loss hard." He cleaned his hands which were covered in semi-dry blood and looked down at the towels. Jo saw the man was about to pick up Seto's arm but he stopped him with a quick glare. "This was an assassination attempt. We need that thing to fake a body. Stuff a sheet with something and tie the arm down to it, but make sure it sticks out. If the assassins see us carrying something that looks like a body to the ship...maybe they will believe they killed him."

His brown eyes drifted to the stairs. "He needs time to recover...he can't know that this was a planned attack and the last thing we need is them to try to come and finish the job." He exhaled, "Sail back to Khemet. Send word to the Pharaoh that Seto has been injured...Have the best of the guards stay and we will find an alternate passage home."

The doctor's eyes widened as he took in Jono's plan, "It's risky...but I understand. Trickery is the best protection we can provide for the prince now. He is in no condition to travel and will not be for a good long while. He should not be allowed to leave this house though. I only hope you will be able to cage him with little retaliation...I wish you the best of luck. The royal family...they are men and women of action and words. They do not like sitting around doing nothing when they feel they can be doing more."

Jo looked to Ootus, "I...don't mean to impose on you old friend, but-" Ootus put up his hand, "It's not a problem. You are my ally, Jo." He clapped the other's shoulder. "Besides, the last thing anyone wants is a dead prince. We'll help you...but I suggest you both leave this country when you can. Greece would be my recommendation if you got the chance and could move Seto." Jo nodded and watched as the doctor and the servants picked up the towels and the arm. Jo cringed and he said, "Hold on..." he reached over and slowly pulled the ring off Seto's dead index finger. He felt his stomach lurch at how cold and rubbery the skin felt, but he ignored it.

He watched the doctor bow his head and leave the room. Jo sighed and ascended the stairs. He looked at the door to their shared room and slowly opened the door. The guards on either side stepped aside as he entered, bowing. Seto was on the bed, laying on his stomach. His eyes were closed, but Jono could tell the other man wasn't sleeping. "Your breathing is slow enough...but you are tense..." he murmured, walking over to the bed and sitting down. His eyes glanced over the bandaged stump of an arm left and Seto's blue eyes snapped open. "What the hell do you want?" he growled, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow. Jono shook his head and ran a hand through Seto's bangs. "You must be in a lot of pain...if there is anything you want or need, you know I can get it."

"I don't need anything from you." Seto turned his head to face away from Jono. The blond sighed and nodded to the guards to get them to leave. They did, going to stand outside of the door. "Seto...I only want to help. I...it was my fault this happened. If I hadn't startled it, the snake might not have bitten you. I was just so mad about before that I didn't see it-"

"Will you quit your fucking pathetic sniveling!" Jo blinked and stared at the other man's back which had begun to shake and twitch. "Seto?" he asked, reaching out to touch the other man's shoulder. Seto growled in warning and he stopped.

"You think this is all about _you_? Oh woe is _you_ because _you_ let this happen...how the fuck do you think _I_ feel?" Seto hissed, his voice slightly hoarse sounding as he continued to face away from his husband. "I don't fucking care _whose_ fault it is...the point is _I_ no longer have an arm. I can't write anymore..." There was a pause, Seto's shoulder shaking even harder now, his head bobbing slightly. "You don't even know how fucking important that is...you don't. You fucking stupid _stupid_ mutt."

Jo remained silent, unsure of what to say. His hand touched Seto's shoulder and the priest froze, "I told you not to fucking touch me!" he yelled, swinging his good arm around and backhanding Jono. The blond rubbed his cheek with his opposite hand and said, "I guess I wouldn't know...I can read numbers...that's about it. That's all I've ever had to know." He sighed, "Seto, you can get people to write for you. This isn't that bad. You're alive-"

The prince swung around and Jo's jaw dropped. Tears were openly streaming down the other man's face. A mixture of hopelessness and anger boiled in the prince's blue eyes as he grabbed Jo by the collar and shook him hard with his left hand. "How fucking dare you say something like that. You know how many years I spent learning to read and write? Do you know how many documents I've created over the years? Do you know how much work and life I've put into every single goddamn report I've given? Every scribed prayer that the educated children sing to their tutors? Most royals never pick up a pen and ink well. Almost none of them have to."

He threw Jo back on the other side of the bed awkwardly, not having as much strength in his left arm. He almost fell over face first into the blankets himself, overbalancing from the force of the thrust. Panting, he glared at the other man, "I thought the worst had come when I lost that shell game. I truly did...but nothing you could have done to me that night would match this horror." He cupped his hand to his eyes and shook his head. "I am not an old man. I had years of work left in me...to build Khemet back into the powerhouse our ancestors thrived in." He stopped, "Relying on other people, letting them take credit for my work is about as weak and pathetic as you can get."

Sniffling slightly, he wiped his face as best he could and tried to stand up with only one arm. He tipped forward dangerous and Jono quickly moved to tip him back. Seto gritted his teeth and shoved him back. "Get the hell away from me! You've done enough for one day haven't you! Can't you leave me alone for one fucking day, mutt! Is a man not entitled to grieve in privacy!"

Jo frowned and shook his head. He reached forward and cupped the other man's cheek with one hand, holding down Seto's remaining arm with the other. "No...because when you are alone, your mind goes to dark places. Besides...I understand the weakness that comes with relying on other people...but no one will ever doubt your strength and resolve, even with this. No man would ever underestimate you." Seto snarled and thrashed in Jono's grip, but the blond refused to let up, trying to keep the other man still enough so he wouldn't hurt himself. "It's ok to have help sometimes. I'm not trying to help out of charity, Seto. I love you and I need no other reason. Fuck, I'll learn to write..."

"Stop trying to insert yourself in my life!"

Jo sighed and shook his head, "Stop running away from me and I'll think about it," he told the other man as he squeezed the other's chin. He leaned forward and kissed Seto's lips softly, pulling back, "Look...let's focus on your recovery first. That's the most important thing right now. Just...try to sleep, eat, and get well."

"You say 'get well' as if I'm going to regrow my arm in a few days you dumb piece of shit."

Jono rolled his eyes, "I'm staying in this room until you fall asleep. Insult me all you want, curse at me all you want...but I'm not leaving you alone." The prince's eyes were as cold as the mountain snows as Jono let go of him and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him. Seto stared back for a time being, leaning his body back into the pillows. His stump lay to the side of him and Jono couldn't help himself to say, "_certe bellus, cygnus inter anates. te amo." _

"Why the fuck do you keep saying that," Seto growled, his gaze unblinking as he laid his good arm across his flat stomach.

Jono looked up at the other man, "So beautiful, a swan among ducks..." he murmured, smiling softly at his husband.

"-I love you."

The priest snorted and shook his head. "Just shut up...if you must stay here, please just keep quiet." He rolled over, being extra delicate with his wound and laid down to face away from Jo. He reached his good arm back, trying to grab the sheets at the foot of the bed. Jo sat up and pulled them up to Seto's shoulder, earning him a slap on the arm from the prince. Jo sighed and sat back down on the bed again, watching the other man's chest rise and fall slowly. Eventually, he saw the breathing slow to a more natural pace and he stood.

Jo walked over to the other side of the bed and look at Seto. Tear trails were still shining on his dark skin and Jo felt his chest ache. He leaned forward and kissed the top of Seto's brown hair, brushing it down gently as he looked at the stump. There were a few red spots where it had bled through, but other than that, the entire thing was swathed in white. He had met a few men during his training days who had lost limbs in battle. All of them seemed to ignore their handicap and go about their business as they normally would...but the younger soldiers would snicker and talk behind their back about how a real soldier would have been able to survive a battle intact.

The blond knew that those jabs probably did sting the amputees to a certain extent. They had fought for their country, barely making it out, and they returned only to be ridiculed by their fellows and underestimated by normal people. His eyes drifted back over to Seto's face and chest. No one would be stupid enough to make such comments to the high priest, to the prince of Khemet...but Seto was the kind of man to push himself to his limits and this new development would hold him back greatly in anything he tried.

Jo looked at his own right hand, flexing the fingers and swallowing. His career didn't call for its use out of signing papers...but still, to lose the arm you are most comfortable with, that assists in every task of life from shaving to fighting-

He stopped his train of thought, realizing his eyes were welling with the salt of tears.

* * *

The man who called himself the king of thieves was standing over him. Atem's arms and legs were tied to each end of his bed and spread eagle. The man was carving up the face of the deceased Pharaoh in his lap, plucking out both of his shrunken eyes and dangling them in front of Atem's face. "I should make you eat these. You can see what your old man saw when he had my village ransacked and burned." The white haired man smirked and finished his work, looking down at it. "Much better right?" He turned the head so Atem could see it, his father's eye sockets stretched open and his nose lopped off. "He can see better now. I've opened his eyes...like I soon will yours."

The gagged Pharaoh squirmed on the bed, twisting as he tried to escape the binds. The thief sighed, "You are no fun, I must admit. You're not strongly built like your father and his brother was...in fact, both you and your cousin are skinny little fucks. I guess you both took after your mothers. Pathetic...it's like beating a woman." He rolled his eyes and wiped his knife, looking at his reflection in the blade. "Pretty like a woman too. Maybe I should fuck you and make you one, hmmm? Right in front of dear old dad?"

Atem shook, his lip bruised and bleeding as he shook his head vigorously. The thief grinned. "Aw, don't like that idea huh? Well most men wouldn't. Yes, I said men. You are not god, Pharaoh. I am not a simpleton like the rest of this stupid city who actually believes you and that brat from the South hold any real divine power. No gods or king. Only men. You are a man just like me." He kicked Atem's side and the king clenched his eyes shut in pain.

"Your father was just the same...but he and his brother felt it fit to destroy a village just because he wanted the bond of the ka that my father held. You know that? He wanted Zorc's power. Too bad for him...that he got the wrong person. My father never made a contract with one of the devils in the sky." He hooked the blade under Atem's collarbone, digging it into the rib right underneath.

Atem cringed and blood welled up on his chest, spilling over onto the sheets in rivets. Smirking, the thief whispered, "Zorc had no contract with any humans...until you destroyed my home. Did you know that it was a 7 year old boy who made the first contract with the strongest ka in existence?" He dug the blade in deeper, driving it through the bone and splintering it. "There was enough hate in his heart that the lord of darkness decided to grant him power...enough to destroy his enemies, wipe out entire platoons that were sent to apprehend him. Everything that tried to stand in his way was taken out. Amazing, isn't it?"

He raised an eyebrow, staring at the king. "Oh, you look like you want to say something." He snapped the gag off and grinned, "Speak your wishes, little man, but don't expect them to be granted." Atem coughed, glaring up at the much larger man. "Zorc is not the most powerful...the Egyptian gods are the strongest of kas. Ra, Osiris, Obelisk...they are stronger and they have been passed down from my father to me. If you think-" The thief king rolled his eyes and twisted his blade in Atem's chest. The Pharaoh cringed and his entire body stiffened in pain.

"If they were so strong, why did your daddy want Zorc?"

Atem gritted his teeth, "You're lying. My father had no desire for more power." He shook his head as the other man chuckled above him. The thief just ripped the knife out of the other man's chest, "Your father needed Zorc. He knew what it was like to be conquered. Those Persians were looking to take our home. He needed some way to keep them back. Cyrus wanted us. We were on the brink of war."

Atem just shook his head again. "No, my father wasn't like that! He never wanted power! He wanted prosperity! He wanted life to this kingdom."

"And he brought it...but sacrificed 99 souls in the search of one." The white haired man clicked his tongue and dragged his knife down the king's chest, slicing open the flesh with hardly any effort. "Of course he ultimately didn't use the power of Zorc to do it. Your dear uncle was the one who came up with plan B. He was the tactician of the two of them. He brought the Greeks. The one thing that both countries could agree on was they wanted Cyrus' forces out of their lands...both countries were liberated and life continued as usual." The knife stopped at Atem's groin and was dropped on the bed. The thief grinned and crawled onto the bed, straddling the other man's hips as he began to pull the sliced skin apart, exposing tissue, muscle, and bone. Atem's eyes bulged and he screamed in agony as blood bubbled from the wound down his sides.

"Hurts doesn't it?" the thief asked with a snicker as he leaned down and ran his tongue along the wound, picking up as much blood as possible. "Ah...so sweet. Royal blood..." he licked his lips which had turned bright red from his meal and leaned down so that he was face to face with Atem. "I'm going to enjoy ripping out your organs one by one. You'll be mummified while you're still alive. I wonder what will happen when I get to your lung-" He stopped, his purple eyes wide as he looked down where a knife was sticking into his side. Isis was holding the handle, her face bruised and lip bleeding.

"You stupid bitc-" he began, trying to grab her wrist and force the blade out, but she twisted it hard, causing the man to spit blood. "Get off of him now, monster!" she yelled as Shada ran into the room. His clothes were ripped and covered in blood and he was clutching a broken wrist. His eyes narrowed and he charged to the thief, tackling him off of Atem. Isis used her bloodied knife and cut Atem's binds. "Call Kaphiri!" she yelled to the surviving guards. "He's bleeding badly!"

Shada socked the thief hard in the mouth with his good hand, but the other man twisted his legs around Shada's back, using the leverage to bring himself up and headbutt the priest. Shada groaned, dazed as the other man untangled them and clutched his side, panting heavily as blood dripped onto the tile. Isis was holding her knife again, her body over Atem's protectively as Shada stood, taking a fighting stance. The thief king smiled, "How cute...the little protectors still have some fight in them.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded and the thief king's smirk fell. He growled and glared at the two of them. "Don't count on this being the last time you see me," he hissed, giving a shrill whistle which made them all cover their ears in pain. A horse nickered below and the thief climbed out the window, swinging down onto another balcony and then onto his horse.

"Go after him!" Shada yelled to the guards as Kaphiri entered the room, looking over the mess. "Osiris...what did he do to him..." he placed his hand to Atem's head. "Move him to the lower levels. I need to stop the bleeding and stitch him up...but I don't think his organs were damaged. It's all rather cosmetic." He frowned and began binding the wounds with the sheet, trying to stem the blood flow as Shada and Isis picked their king up on both sides and began to take him downstairs.

"How many dead?" Kaphiri asked as they began to step over the bodies of fallen guards and the thief's agents in order to get to the stairs. Shada shook his head, "I don't know...the front guards were taken out...that's why no alarms were raised...they were on us fast though." Isis nodded and shook her head as she ran a hand over Atem's brow. "We're lucky...if he had just killed him and left, we wouldn't have made it in time. This man though, he was toying with him."

Shada nodded in confirmation. "He's not an ordinary assassin. He came here to try to cause the Pharaoh as much physical pain as possible before he died."

"Kul...Elna..."

All three of them looked down at Atem who weakly repeated. "He's from...Kul Elna..."

_**"Revenge is a confession of pain."**_

**Latin Proverb**

**

* * *

Note:** Cyrus=Persian emperor. He was actually not a bad leader and often allowed his conquered people to keep their language and culture. Still, Egypt and Greece both completely opposed Persian rule and when Alexander the Great came around, the Egyptian people happily let him step in just so they could eradicate the Persians. Obviously I am bending history so that Cyrus never conquered Egypt...but it's YGO. Not gonna really be all that historically accurate.


	17. Shadows of a Man's Heart

**Note:** I just realized how depressing my fic is XD It's peppered with happy moments but it's mostly just a big ball of angst. I need to learn to write happy stuff XD

* * *

**_ "I want to take the ears off, but I can't. I hop, and when I hop, I never get off the ground. It's my curse, my eternal curse! I want to take the ears off but I can't! It's my curse! It's my fucking curse! I want to take the ears off! Please! Take them off! Please!"_**

**Sander Cohen's The Wild Bunny (Bioshock)**

Atem gripped Shada's arm hard as Kaphiri cut the line. The stitches running down the center of his chest were ugly, but the bleeding had been stopped. "This is going to hurt...forgive me my lord," the doctor said as he poured alcohol over the line. Atem's red eyes bulged and he howled. Isis frowned, her hands clasped in front of her chest. "This shouldn't have happened..." she murmured, bowing her head, "Pharaoh...whatever punishment you see fit for Shada and I...we will both take it gladly. We failed you."

The Pharaoh shook his head, breathing slowly as Kaphiri began to wrap the wounds. "No...you were attacked. We lost a lot..." he hissed as the linen was tightened, "We lost a lot of men. The fact that you two survived...and saved me...is enough." He groaned, letting Kaphiri lay him back on the table. "Ah...please...Isis...my father..." He closed his eyes, "His head is in my chambers. That thief..." he trailed off, his fists clenching.

Nodding, Isis left the room, going up to retrieve the head of their former leader. Shada looked down at Atem and said, "Kul Elna, that village of thieves was destroyed. How did one man survive?" he shook his head, "But if what he says is true, that means this is the man that has been terrorizing the South for the past ten years. All those riots down there, were they really started by him?"

Kaphiri frowned, "It seems to be." Atem exhaled slowly and placed a hand over his heart, feeling the beat. "Yes...I'm surprised he is able to sneak around like that with white hair at such a young age. He couldn't have been older than Seto. I guess he wears a wig when in public...or a hood. His scars are fairly identifiable too. I've never seen such cuts."

Isis reentered the room, holding a bundle in her hands. "He is horribly mutilated, but it is possible to reattach to his body." She swallowed and looked at Atem. The young ruler's face was soft as he looked on the wrapped head in her arms. "I would appreciate that Isis..." he murmured as he closed his eyes. Kaphiri frowned and took the bundle from her, looking under the sheet. His eyes widened in horror before anger set in. "How dare that man destroy the body of Lord Aknamkanon!"

Atem sighed and shook his head, "What's done is done. We can only do our best to repair what has happened." He tilted his head up as Shada offered him water, drinking deeply before coughing a bit. He wiped his mouth, "My family will endure as it always has."

The door opened and all three of them turned to see an old man with long white hair enter the room. His left eye socket was empty and dark. "Where..." he leaned against the door, his remaining eye darting around erratically, his hands twitching. "Where is..." he shook his head and locked eyes with Atem. He slowly stumbled forward, reaching the bed and using it to support himself as he shook.

"Seto...my son...Where. Tell...me," he whispered, taking Atem's hand in his own wrinkled set. The Pharaoh looked at his uncle and squeezed the other man's wrist. "He's not here. He's still in Rome." Aknadin froze and looked down. "Rome...blond boy..." he shook his head vigorously. Atem nodded, "He will be back soon. Within the week hopefully if the weather is good. I'm sure he would love to see you again, uncle."

Isis and Shada watched with passive eyes. It was rare that Aknadin tore himself away from his chambers, but he was altogether harmless. Isis touched the older man's shoulder. "It's alright, my lord. Your son is in the hands of some of the best guards. He is perfectly protected." Aknadin nodded his shuddering head slowly, "Yes...course. My boy..." Isis nodded to Shada and she led the former prince out of the room. "Come, let me get you something to eat. We can talk more in your room."

Atem frowned, "I retract my former statement. My family is broken in about every way possible."

* * *

Jo's eyes scanned his husband as the other man attempted to shave with his left arm. So far, the results were a few bare patches on his chin as well as some cuts which were still bleeding down his neck. The other man had growled and snapped at him every time he had tried to help so he contented himself to sit and watch in the background, his arms folded in his lap. Seto glared at the other man in the mirror. It had been three days since the surgery and Jo had not left the room outside of going to the bathroom and bringing in food from the kitchen. He refused to stop bugging the prince until everything was at least sampled moderately.

The other had even dared to try and feed him the first day. Seto snarled to himself and put down the knife. The hair on his left side had been neatly shaved off, but the right hand side...looked like a mess. He ignored it and went back to the bed, sitting down and staring at his husband, "We need to go back to Khemet," he said sternly. The blond shook his head, his own brown eyes hard as rocks. "No, you are in not fit state to travel and you know it. Stop trying to force the issue."

"Stop trying to cage me like an animal!" Seto grabbed a cup and hurled it at the blond who didn't move, simply letting it hit him hard in the chest, knocking some of the air from his lungs. He looked at Seto and said, "You were sick and tired of being mocked by the people outside, right? How much worse will their jeering become with you like this?" he said coldly. Seto's expression hardened and the other man laid down, pulling the covers over himself. Jo sighed. He hated this...but he needed to keep Seto inside. If the person trying to kill the other man was still out there...seeing the prince outside and missing an arm would definitely blow the trap they set two days ago. The doctor had done as requested and a fake body was loaded onto the ship which then promptly sailed for Khemet.

There was a knock at the door and Jo went to open it. He smiled softly, bowing his head respectfully as he greeted the doctor in Latin. He quickly stood aside to let the doctor Ootus has sent for enter the room. The man nodded to Jo and looked at the bed. He pointed to Seto and Jo nodded. The man sighed and sat down on the bed, pulling the sheet back. Seto stared up at the man and inhaled, sitting up and holding out what was left of his arm. The man unwrapped it and cleaned out the burn as best as possible before rubbing soothing ointment into the angry red flesh. Seto just watched with a blank expression as Jo felt his heart twist at the sight.

He wrapped it up with new bandages and took the old ones to wash before bowing his head to both of them and leaving. Seto rolled his eyes and laid down again. "That man hasn't said a word to either of us since he got here," said Jo with a raised brow. He looked at the bandaged and asked, "How much does it hurt? Be honest." Seto relaxed the stump of his arm, "It is the worst physical pain I've ever felt," the priest hissed, touching his opposite shoulder with his remaining hand. Jo frowned and nodded. "I'd imagine..."

"No you wouldn't, mutt. You've still got both of your arms! How can you possibly imagine what this feels like!" Seto hissed, his good hand pointing accusingly at Jono. The blond frowned and sighed, "Calm down. The doctor said before he left with the boat that you need as much food and bedrest as possible. If you want to return to Khemet, you need to focus on your health. For once, can you please just see my side of things?" The prince scowled and laid down on the bed. "Fine...if I must endure your presence, fetch me some wine."

Jo rolled his eyes, "You know that alcohol is forbidden too so quit asking for it. The doctor offered it during the surgery to numb the pain...but now it will only hinder your recover-" He ducked swiftly as a pillow was thrown at his head. Seto was glaring at the other man as fiercely as any hawk, his mouth open as he panted from the effort. "I am your superior! I am not going to listen to you sit here and lecture me like I'm a child!"

"You're certainly acting like one!" Jo yelled back, standing as he grabbed the pillow off the floor and tossed it back onto the bed. "You know, the mark of a man is knowing when he needs to rest and when he needs to fight. Right now, you should not be fighting me! I'm only trying to help you!" Seto snarled, "I don't want your help! I never did! You just needed me so you dragged me through all of this. If I hadn't married you, I wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

The blond bit his lip hard enough to bleed and he hissed, "Gods above, you are the most stubborn man I've ever encountered in my life!" He dragged a hand down his face as the prince stood up, walking over to Jono to tower over the shorter man. "I could say the same about you. The most stubborn and the most stupid." Jo gritted his teeth and hissed, "If you weren't injured, I would hit you so fucking hard, your ancestors would feel it."

Seto laughed, "Even if I wasn't, I bet it wouldn't even leave a bruise. Like this, I'm still stronger than you." He grabbed Jono's wrist and bent it back painfully. The blond clenched his eyes shut in pain and then raised his other hand, launching his fist right under the other man's ribs. Seto's blue eyes widened in shock and pain before narrowing. The two men stood, there, not removing their hands from one another as they glared.

"You son of a wh-" Seto gasped as Jono drove his hand further up under his ribs. Jo growled and retracted his fist, yanking his hand out of Seto's grip. "I'm not afraid of you. I never have been." He rubbed his wrist and left the room, slamming the door behind him as he went downstairs, grumbling to himself in Latin. Ootus frowned, looking up from his chaise. "You two really are a married couple...The fighting is ridiculous." He shook his head, black bangs falling in front of his green eyes. "So...what are you going to do with him now? After a while, he is probably either going to break out of the room or try to sneak out. He doesn't seem like the type of man who enjoys being caged."

The blond sighed, "I don't know...he's too weak to try anything now, but he is so goddamn frustrating. I want to kill him just as much as I want to hold him to my chest and never let go." Ootus smiled, "You married him. Suck it up."

"Che...easy for you to say. You just get to sit back and enjoy the show."

* * *

Seto clutched his stomach with his good hand as he stumbled back, his legs hitting the bed as he fell back onto it. "Fuck...that bastard..." he said as he shook his head and closed his eyes. He heard a knock on the door and a guard opened it a crack. "Is everything alright, my lord?" he asked. Seto nodded, "I'm fine...just don't let that blond idiot back inside..." He forced himself up to sit and then looked around. His eyes caught his husband's bag and he stood, walking over to it.

Opening it, he began to rummage through the other man's things, his sharp eyes tracing over the keepsakes. "Perhaps if I burned these, he would think twice about picking a fight with me," he said to himself. He stopped, blinking as his hand brushed something soft. He pulled at the fabric and watched as a golden sash unfurled itself from the pack. It was aged, but relatively clean and in good condition. "A soldier's sash..." he muttered, about to toss it aside. He stopped himself, looking over the fabric again.

"Stupid fucking mutt!" Seto said, throwing it to the ground. "Why would you keep something like that! Why!" he raised his foot to stomp on it, but he fell forward as he stood up, kicking the bag on accident. A bottle rolled out of it and onto the floor. Seto frowned as he caught himself, using the wall as support as he walked over to the bottle and picked it up. He uncorked it with his teeth, spitting out the top before he craned his neck to smell the contents. It smelled faintly of alcohol.

He looked back at the bag to check to see if there was any more and then looked at the bottle. There were no markings on it, but it was obvious what it was supposed to be. Tipping back his head, he took a small swig, blanching. "Of course...the dog has no taste for drinks..." he sighed and stared at it, "Better than nothing..." he took a large gulp and corked the bottle, hiding it under the pillow. He then quickly stuffed Jono's things back into his bag and walked over to the window. He pulled back the curtains and looked out over the city. People were milling about their day and watching them, Seto was somewhat reminded of his home. His eyes drooped somewhat as he thought about Khemet, his heart aching in his chest.

He stood there for a few minutes, his gaze catching some children playing in a nearby alley. He heard a knock at the door and he frowned, turning on his heel. Suddenly, he felt a wave of dizziness overtake him. "What the..." he grabbed the curtains, almost tearing them down as he fought for purchase on something. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "It couldn't be...how...I can't actually be drunk." He shook his head a second time. He froze as he heard the door squeak open.

Jono's face entered his slightly blurred vision and he gritted his teeth. "Dog...what do you want?" he asked, running a hand over his head as he tried to steady himself slightly, his head beginning to throb. The blond blinked, staring at the other man. "What the hell?" he said as he went over to Seto and dragged the other man over to the bed and forcing him to lay down. Seto tried to struggle, but his movements were sluggish and lacking an arm, were not all that powerful either.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jo asked, feeling concern for the other man despite his anger. He put a hand to Seto's forehead and looked over the other man, "Your eyes..." Seto frowned and tried to bat the other man's arms away with his stump. "Leave me mutt!" he said, not wanting another lecture from the other man.

Jo growled, pulling back, "I can't believe it! What the hell did you drink!" He stood and went outside, yelling at the guards. Seto rolled his eyes, listening to the blond accuse the men of sneaking him wine. The prince rolled onto his side, glaring at the door. As Jono reentered, he saw his vision blur for a moment. He blinked, rubbing his eyes as the guard called out, "But we didn't give him nothing, sir! Honest! We checked in on him and he seemed fine!" The door slammed shut and the guards fell silent.

As Jo walked over to the bed, Seto tried to turn away. Forgetting his injury, he turned right onto it, gasping out in pain as he recoiled, his legs tucking up to his chest protectively. Jo looked the other man over. "I don't know how you did it, but you're a moron. This isn't going to help you get better." He passed a hand over Seto's forehead and blinked, seeing tears of pain in the other man's eyes. "Seto...you hurt yourself?" he asked, leaning over and looking at the stump. The priest just nodded and let out a low whine. Jono stared down at the other man with wide eyes.

"You must really be drunk if you are actually displaying pain..." he said as he forced Seto to lay on his back. "Hey, it's ok...I'm no healer, but I know you'll be fine." He exhaled and rubbed the other man's shoulder. Seto groaned as his vision swam before him, his thoughts swirling in the recesses of his mind as his hand instinctively clutched at his chest. Jo frowned, "Does it hurt there?" he asked, "What happened, Seto. Tell me please?" He squeezed the bone and felt Seto shudder underneath.

Seto just stared up at the other man, his head feeling heavy as he focused on husband's face. His pupils slowly dilated as he stared up. "Jo...mutt..." He closed his eyes and rubbed his head, "Fuck...it hurts...it hurts so badly."

Frowning, Jo nodded, "Yeah...I bet..." He was about to reach over to touch Seto's stump, but the prince shook his head and cupped his heart. The blond raised an eyebrow, staring at the other man. Seto cringed, "It hurts..." he repeated, his eyes still closed. Jo stared at the other man. "Seto?" he asked, confused as to why the stubborn prince of Khemet would ever reveal just personal pain. "What about it hurts, Seto?" he asked, touching his hand to the back of Seto's over his heart. The brunet shook his head, his breath slowing down as the seconds dragged between them, "Everything..."

Jo frowned and nodded in understanding. He stopped as he saw something black peeking out from under the pillow. Pulling it out, Jono blanched. "Seto...you drank this didn't you?" he said, pointing to the half drained bottle in his hand and shaking it, the liquid swirling around inside. The prince just snorted and muttered, "If you didn want it took...shoulda hidden it better."

Jo groaned and shook his head. "Mai...I'm going to kill you," he said to himself as he put down the bottle on the floor with a slight thunk and dragged a hand down the side of his face. He stopped when he saw the priest was clutching his head, moaning softly. Jo sighed, "It'll pass..." he told the other, taking his hand and squeezing, "It's just a drug."

Seto blinked open one eye, "Why are you sil here?" Jo's brow furrowed at the slur and said, "Because I'm not going to leave you alone when you're piss drunk like this." Seto shook his head, almost lolling to the side, "No...not undastanding. Why you sil with me? You chasen the past?"

The blond's eyes widened as he stared down at the other man. "Mai...you weren't kidding..." he said to himself as he pushed himself up, straddling Seto's hips and placing his hands on his upper thighs. "Because...I believe you are still the man I know under all of your hatred. The man that inspired me to do what I have with my life." He looked down at Seto's hand and leaned over to nuzzle it, "Gods...I hope you really don't remember this tomorrow," he said before adding, "Tell me...why do you keep pushing me away?" he asked, looking at the man snuggled in the blankets. The blue-eyed man looked confused for a moment before stating, "Forbidin...Ima above the plane of mortals...friends...not a part of that." Jo shook his head, "That's your excuse...tell me the real reason." He brushed Seto's bangs from his face as the other man shivered slightly.

"I dun wanna hurt more than I do..."

Seto pulled his hand away from Jono's and touched his chest again, right over his heart. "Dun wanna...betral...and hurt." He gritted his teeth, arching his back slightly before looking up at the other man, "I...I trusta you...once." Jono straightened and shook his head, "I never did. I never stole that gold. I was upset, but I would have never done that to you. You were my best friend." He frowned, seeing tears form in Seto's eyes. It was strange, almost alien to see the other man like this, bearing his soul which he normally kept under lock and key. He wiped the tears and smiled as he cupped both of Seto's cheeks in his hands.

"You still are my best friend. We may trade insults more than anything else...but I know you and you know me. Outside of our families, I bet no one else is closer to our hearts. That's why you stopped me from fighting those men. That's why...you pardoned me from deserting all those years ago. Don't lie, I know it was you." His thumb brushed over Seto's bottom lip, "Trust me, I couldn't believe it when no one came to arrest me. You...you saved me."

The prince's lips trembled as he fought back the natural urge to cry. He hadn't felt so limp and weak since he was a child and was recovering from a caning. His entire body felt sluggish and tense at the same time. He tried to lift his stump, but he found he lacked the energy to do so.

Jo smiled softly and said, "I love you...honestly, I do. I know it's too much to expect that you love me back, but...I want you to know that more than anything." He leaned down and kissed the other man, his fingers tracing Seto's jawline and the stubble he had failed to shave off earlier as his tongue wrapped around Seto's, pulling it into his own mouth. Seto offered little resistance, his remaining arm pressed between their chest, still holding his heart.

Pulling back slowly, Jo looked down at the other man, panting a bit as he brushed his own bangs out of his face. He swallowed and looked away, his bangs hiding his eyes as he asked, "Now...please...tell me if you seriously hate kissing me. I want to know." He went back to massaging Seto's jaw, his heart thudding in his chest.

Seto turned his head to the side so the other man could continue to rub the skin along his jawline, eyes still staring up at Jono, "I dun eigh it. It's...no differform kissing a womun. Jus...more stubble and rougha. I dun wanna kiss you though." Jo's eyes went wide and he smiled for a moment before he coughed and schooled his features, "Why is that?" he asked softly.

Seto frowned, his cheeks heating up a bit, "Men...is wrong...sides, priest...my dutis. Kissing...leads to-"

"No it does not. Kissing doesn't always lead to sex." He kissed Seto's cheek for example and smiled. "I don't think it's wrong for us to be together. After all, Sutekh and Horus engaged in relations supposedly. Not actual sex, but it was pretty close. And if you think we're taboo, consider the fact that Sutekh is Horus' uncle." He chuckled nervously, his voice cracking a bit, "Sutekh...that's who you're named after. The god of the desert...of chaos. You're so orderly though. It doesn't fit at all." Seto pouted and Jo fought back the urge to kiss the other man's nose. The priest just looked so much like his former self. "Ima named...born the hottest day of the year. My fatha-" he stopped, biting his lip hard, "Fatha wanna me to become Pharaoh...born beform Atem...but fatha weren Pharaoh. Named me Seto...in the hope that I was gonna tak throne..."

Jono nodded and nuzzled into the other man's chest as he got off the other man's lap, "That's a lot of responsibility. So that's why he sent you away? He wanted you to be better than Atem...more educated, more decisive, more powerful." He sat down next to Seto, taking the other man's hand and warming it between his palms. Seto nodded, tears welling in his eyes again as he looked away. Jo wiped them away again and said, "You had no choice in the matter, did you?" he asked, looking over the other man's face, his own brow wrinkled with concern. The priest remained silent, his mouth twitching. Jo sighed and kissed the other man's hand, "Seto, do you think you are unworthy?"

The priest's eyes widened and he turned his head back to stare at Jono. His gaze dropped as shame crept into his heart. Jo's jaw nearly dropped as the other man bit his lip and slowly nodded. "Was...neveh good nuff for Gahiji...and my fatha. No one." Seto's throat clenched as he thought of all the times he had been beaten and whipped because something wasn't perfect. Because he hadn't wanted the life he had been brought up in.

The blond felt his heart in his throat. "You were always good enough for me, Seto. I always thought you were perfect." He smiled softly and Seto's face relaxed a bit. Jono leaned back against the pillows, still holding the other man's hand. He felt Seto squeeze his and he blushed softly.

Slowly, Jo turned to face the other man, turning Seto's head toward his. He took the other man's lips into his mouth and gently nipping them. The prince flinched and tried to pull back, but Jono's hand on his shoulder distracted him.

A part of Jo knew this wasn't fair. Seto was drugged and even without the alcohol, he wouldn't have been able to fight back much with his injury still so fresh. He felt Seto pull back a bit again and this time, Jo let him, "Not perfet...Ain even do basick tasks..." He lifted the stump and looked over the bandaging. Jo exhaled and pulled back, his eyes locking on the ceiling above, "That doesn't matter to me. I love you. Regardless of your body." He closed his eyes and kissed the other man's throat, lips brushing over the adam's apple. Seto shivered, "Dun..." he murmured, shaking his head as Jo's tongue traced the scar Gahiji's blade had given him almost 11 years ago.

Jo raised an eyebrow, but stopped, "Alright..." he said softly, running his hand over Seto's hair. "Just let me ask you one more thing, Seto...I'll let you sleep after that," the blond whispered, his thumb massaging the raised scar tissue hidden underneath the other man's thin line of hair. Seto's brow crinkled in suspicion, "Alwahs...questions..." Jo chuckled gently, "It's because you keep everything so hidden from everyone. I'm curious." He exhaled and asked, "I want to know if there is anything I can do that will make you happy. Just...anything to get you to smile instead of smirk at me."

For a moment, Seto was silent, his alcohol muddled brain trying to think through the mess. "Neveh...askd dat beform." He shrugged and sat up, tipping forward a bit causing Jono to sit up and gently push him back down, "Dun 'ow...what to say..."

Jo shook his head, "There has to be something that makes you happy outside of beating down people weaker than you." Seto rubbed circles in his own chest, closing his eyes as he thought. "Wanna...family. Real one." He sighed, "No way. Marrid to you...no childrin to come of it." Jo blinked as the man continued, "Stup dream. Priests dun have anyon. Atem allow...he's god. Notta same."

Jo grinned, "It's not stupid, Seto. I know what you mean. I'm lucky enough to have my little sister." He nuzzled the other man's cheek. "A real family sounds wonderful. If you really wanted, we could start one. I would rather...not have you cheat on me, but if you wanted children of your own, it's understandable." He swallowed and forced a smile, "We could also adopt kids if you wouldn't mind. Ones like us who had hard lives."

Seto just laid there, thinking it over. "I woulda...mind eithr. Blood, but so many kids. No family, no life." He clutched his heart again and opened his eyes to stare at Jono. The blond nodded, "That's what we'll do then. When you're recovered and back home...we'll build a family, me and you together." Jono smiled and laid his head over Seto's hand on his heart.

Seto pulled his hand out from under Jo's head and ran his fingers through the blond's hair absentmindedly. "Your hair weird..." Seto said with a yawn. "'Right and sunny. Straw...but 'oft." Jo snorted, "It's not weird..." he insisted, kissing Seto's chest before tickling the other man's left side. The prince squirmed and twisted a bit, his face scrunched. "Dun!" he hissed, shaking his head at Jono as he tried to shove the other man away with his hand.

"Couldn't help it...I like seeing the mighty high priest like this. It's not every day that I get to see him cry, smile, and squirm like he used to." Jo sat up and rolled over onto Seto's lap once more, his hands on either side of the priest's head. "It's nice to see."

He hovered over the other man for a moment before pressing their lips together once more.

* * *

Seto's eyes blinked open. His head was throbbing as if he had just finished a duel and his lips felt sore and swollen. He touched them, raising an eyebrow as he looked at the mutt sleeping next to him on the bed. "What the hell happened?" he said to himself aloud as he dug around for the bottle. He froze, seeing it on the floor in plain sight. He groaned. "Must have passed out and it rolled off the bed...I'll be hearing another fucking lecture when that animal gets up."

"Shut up and go back to sleep," Jo grunted, not opening his eyes or raising his head, "I'm angry, but what is done is done. Not going to dwell on that now."

Seto growled, but lowered himself back to the sheets. "None of that explains why my lips are like this. If you tried to take advantage of me while I was asleep-" Jo sighed and shook his head, "I did no such thing. You were biting your lips in your sleep. Must have been one hell of a nightmare you were having."

Seto frowned. He wasn't sure if he could believe that...but it wasn't as though he was a stranger to night terrors even at this point in his life. He closed his eyes and turned his face away from Jo. Slowly, his hand reached up and touched his lips again.

_**"It is the passion that is in a kiss that gives to it its sweetness; it is the affection in a kiss that sanctifies it."**_

** Christian Nevell Bovee**

* * *

Ah...I need to stop writing fanfiction at 3AM. LAWL

**Note:** Sutekh (aka, Set, Seth in Greek) and Horus were constantly fighting over who was Pharaoh. Sutekh represented Lower Egypt and Horus, Upper. Horus' victory is essentially the victory that Upper Egypt had over it's Northern counterpart. After that, Sutekh was a rather demonized god, (the victors write history, remember?) They had several battles, such as where they were to sail across the Nile in stone boats and of course the infamous sexual encounter. Essentially, Horus and Sutekh engaged in intercrural sex. Horus caught Sutekh's semen and threw it into the river. He then doused his uncle's favorite food (lettuce, which is considered a symbol of fertility in ancient Egypt) in his own semen. When Sutekh ate the lettuce, Horus pointed out that the other man had eaten his seed and was therefore the submissive between the two.

Despite this, Sutekh is NOT a god of sex or homosexuality. I've heard many people try to argue this with me and it irritates me to no end. The whole idea behind their battle was not actual pleasure, it was submission. In the ancient world, if you were the one being penetrated, it meant you were weak and woman-like. No man wanted to ever be associated with that idea, even in ancient Greece. The Greeks took much younger male lovers and even then, it was all intercrural, never actual sex. Once the boy grew up into a full man, he would cut off his relationship with the older man and look for a wife.


	18. Unraveling

**NOTE:** I have lost chapter 3. Apparently during the my last revamp, chapter 3 was deleted and several other chapters were rearranged. I've corrected the rearrangement and I've saved all of the chapters I've got left on my harddrive, but I do not have chapter 3. If ANYONE has (for whatever reason) saved any bits of my fic, I would seriously appreciate it if you sent it in to me. I will try my best to rewrite what I can remember of chapter 3 after this chapter is posted. If anyone can remember specific details of chapter 3, that would also be a big help.

Enough of me complaining about my idiocy (seriously, why the hell didn't I back this shit up on my drive? T-T) back to the plot. We ALL know that people read yaoi fics for the plot. XD

* * *

_**"The worst pain a man can suffer: to have insight into much and power over nothing"**_

**Herodotus (Greek author, 484-430/420BC)**

_Seto's eyes were wide as he looked up at Jono. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his body slowly calmed. "Why did you just...? That's so sick! I can't believe you just put your mouth-" Jo placed a hand to Seto's lips. "It wasn't sick. Not to me. Besides, it's our wedding night. There's nothing wrong about doing such things." He was about to kiss Seto's cheek, but the other man shoved him back. _

_"There is no way you are going to kiss me now! Not after you went ahead and did **that**!" The blond chuckled and nuzzled Seto's neck instead, licking the adam's apple as he eyed the bruises he had left on the other man's collar bone earlier that night. "Sorry your highness. I didn't think it would bother you so much. It's just another part of your body to me. For the record, I'll do that any time you want me to. I liked seeing your face when you reach your peak..."  
_

_He closed his eyes and rolled them over so that Seto lay on his chest. Both arms wrapped around the naked priest, pulling the other man up a bit so that the top of Seto's head brushed his chin. His hands gently ran over the scar tissue of his back, feeling the tension in the other man's body.  
_

_The prince blanched, but didn't fight the hold Jo had on his body. "I can't believe you just did that..." he muttered, shaking his head as beaded sweat rolled down his shoulders. He closed his eyes. "Sick dog...what true man would subject himself to such an act?"_

_"Any true man would do that for their lover. It tasted weird as hell, but it really wasn't as sick as you think it was. Besides, you still came despite how disgusting you think it was, didn't you?" Jo just rolled his eyes as he hugged Seto tightly to him and nipped the other man's shoulder. "Quit being such a woman and be glad I didn't ask you to return the favor. I own your body until daybreak, but I'm not cruel like that Seto. I'm not going to force you to do something you aren't comfortable with. You also have no experience whatsoever so it would probably be horrible anyway." _

_"Hnn..."_

_

* * *

_

A week had passed since the night Seto had gotten drunk. Jo had kept away from the other man as whenever he saw Seto glare at him, it made his stomach ache with guilt. He had only kissed the other man, but that didn't change the fact that it was probably against Seto's will and entirely without his permission. The prince had woken up again after that night, unable to get out of bed from the incredible headache and refused to have the curtains opened. He barely ate either which had Jono worried although Seto hadn't thrown up.

"I want a bath..."

Jo blinked and looked up at the prince. Seto was looking at his body and cringing, "I probably smell like a rotting corpse from being in this bed for so long. I want to bathe." His blue eyes narrowed as he glared at Jo, "And I want to go outside. I'm not a fragile doll and I'm sick and tired of you treating me like one." Jono rolled his eyes. "You're not going outside. I don't care if you are the prince of Khemet, we're not in Khemet. We're in Rome. You have no authority over anyone outside of the guards. But even they won't listen to an injured man with a bad sense of judgment."

"Mutt! I'm _going_ outside today whether you like it or not!"

"No. You have a duty to your cousin to heal as best you can."

_"I don't give a damn!"_

The blond man dragged a hand down his face. "Let's get you cleaned up. I have a feeling you will be a bit more temperate once you get clean and we change the sheets." He walked over to the bed as Seto stood. The prince snarled at him and shoved past him, going and opening the door. The guards behind it blanched and looked to Jono. Jo nodded, "It's ok...we're going to take a bath." Seto gritted his teeth, "I don't need your help bathing!"

"Even if you had both your arms, you still wouldn't be able to wash your back, stupid...besides, I smell too." Jo said as they walked downstairs. Not seeing Ootus, he blinked and asked one of the guards in Latin. Seto just sighed and looked down at the bandages around what was left of his arm. It still hurt terribly as the burn had not healed completely. It also felt strange. His body felt off balance without the weight of his right arm there.

"Ootus is out for the day, but they are going to prepare a nice warm bath for us," Jo smiled to Seto and the other man just snorted and sat down on one of the chaise. Jo followed him, looking over the stubble that had grown back on Seto's face. "Let me shave you this time around. If you really want to go outside, you don't want to go looking like a moron." Seto frowned and turned away from Jo, "If I wasn't worried about lice, I'd just let the stupid hair grow out."

Jo nodded, "Yeah, I've seen too many invested beards to want one myself." He rubbed his chin which he had shaved the day before. Seto sighed, his eyes flickering to the mozaic on the ceiling. "No, I don't want you shaving me. I can do that myself. I may be a prince, but I've lived most of my life without idiots like you doting upon me." Jo frowned, "You really need to just accept the kindness of other people. I'm not offering because you are handicapped. I want to do it for you. Let me shave you today...and you can shave me the next time I get stubble. An even trade, no?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at the other man. "You are so fucking stupid..." he muttered, shaking his head. He walked toward where the guards had gone and eventually found the room where they were filling a tub with steaming water. Jo followed behind him and waved the guards off when they finished with the tub and brought in some oil and towels. Seto glared at Jono before slowly undressing as best he could with one arm. When he tried to pull off his tunic, it snagged on his stump. He cringed his teeth in pain and pulled harder to try to force it loose.

"And you call me the moron," The fabric was pulled over and Seto stared at Jono who was now holding the shirt and rolling his brown eyes. "Don't give me that. You are still healing so it's perfectly acceptable for me to help you." He pulled off his own tunic and unwrapped his shenti and underwear before sliding into the water. Seto followed behind him, keeping the bandaged arm out of the scalding water by resting it on the ledge gently. Jo handed opened the vial of oil and spread it around on a rag. "Alright, turn around and I'll get your back," he said, seeing the other man settle against the side of the tub.

Seto snorted but did as asked. Jono reached up and began running the wet rag over the prince's broad shoulders and down the center of his back before moving to his left side. Seto shivered and shot a quick glare back at Jono who just smiled innocently, "Sorry, forgot you were ticklish over here..." he said before moving to the right and scrubbing at the dark skin."

"You're a terrible liar, mutt. The next time I catch you doing that, I will snap your wrist. I've got one arm left and that's all it takes to bring you to your knees and crying for mercy." Seto turned back to face front, letting Jono clean the rest of his back. Finally, Jo pulled back handed Seto the rag. "Fine, jeez...I'm not trying to torture you, you know. It's just a bit of fun." He stepped back a bit further and watched the prince of Khemet bathe.

"Seto..."

"What now?"

"..."

"Spit it out!"

"Nothing...sorry. Now turn around and I'll shave you."

"Hmph!"

* * *

_Seto had fallen asleep first, his head on Jo's chest. The blond watched the other man's back rise and fall with each gentle breath, his fingers splayed out on the small of Seto's back. The moonlight streamed in through billowing curtains and Jo squinted his eyes in the brilliant light, raising his free hand up to block it. The moon was less than halfway to setting and Ra would rise in just a few hours, but Jo didn't want to sleep._

_"Uuuh..."_

_He looked down, watching as the prince shifted in his sleep, his lips parting a bit as his hand fell off the side of the bed, his arm loosely dangling. Jo reached over and picked it up, kissing the back of Seto's hand before placing it back on the sheets beside them. Seto made another grunt in his sleep at the movement and Jo quickly froze, waiting until the tension in the other man's shoulders disappeared before relaxing himself. His hand on Seto's back gently traced the other man's spine. He could feel every ridge and it made him feel sick to his stomach to so clearly mold the skin over the outside of the bone._

_"So skinny..." he murmured, shaking his head down at the other man. His hand moved up to cup the back of Seto's head, feeling the scars of the stitches from his prior wound underneath the thin layer of newly grown hair. After tonight, he would be lucky if he would even be able to hug the other man so he savored the feel of each scar under his own callused hands. _

_"It's not disgusting you know..." he touched the small part of Seto's neck that was visible, his thumb rubbing the adam's apple and the white line just underneath it. "I really like them. They show you're tough..." he smiled to himself, "Not that anyone wouldn't think you're tough...you've got eyes that won't hesitate to cut straight through a man. But your body is long and lanky looking. You're skin and bones. If you got muscles, well then...you'd be really something to behold." _

_Jo sighed and kissed Seto's forehead. His right hand lifted off of Seto's throat and moved back to the hand beside them. Taking Seto's hand, he clasped his fingers over the other man's palm and closed his eyes listening to the other man's matching heart beat against his chest and under the skin of his thin wrist._

* * *

Jo was drying his hair and watching Seto do the same when a guard ran in. The man stopped, panting hard and clutching his chest as he collected him. The married couple stared down at the man before before exchanging looks of confusion. The man stood to his full height and bowed, "Milords...the ship...it's been found, destroyed." Seto raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'found'? It's been at the dock this whole time." Jo fought the urge to smack his own forehead. "It's been destroyed? What the hell happened?"

"It's burning...twenty miles East of here. There were...no survivors reported." Jo's eyes went wide and he looked at Seto whose brow was now furrowed with suspicion. The prince threw his towel down and stalked over to Jono, "You sent the ship off! Why, for what purpose! We are going to need to get back to Khemet-" he stopped himself and then looked back at the guard. "Someone destroyed the ship..." he was quiet as he thought, "Someone is trying to kill us."

Jono groaned but nodded. No sense in continuing to hide it. "The snake too...it was a planned attack. Someone was trying to kill you. We don't know who, but...we figured it was safer to try to find an alternative route back home. Perhaps through Greece." He reached over to touch the other man's shoulder, but Seto pulled away. The priest's blue eyes were wide with anger as he shoved Jo back into the wall. "You hid this all from me. That's why you tried so hard to keep me locked away in this room. You didn't want the assassin's seeing me!" He growled, rubbing his brow. "You could have told me! I would have been on my guard!"

"I..." Jo lowered his head, scratching the back of his neck. "I didn't want to stress you out more than you already were."

Seto gritted his teeth, his knuckles bone white as his only hand shook against his side. Jo cringed and covered his face, waiting for the blow to the head he knew was coming.

Nothing.

He blinked and watched as Seto began to pack up some things in his bag, his brow still furrowed with anger as he did so. "You're not going to hit me?" Jo asked, about to walk over to the prince, but Seto shot him a glare, keeping him right where he stood. Seto went back to packing and said, "There is no point in getting upset over this now. Obviously we need to get the hell out of this place before whoever is trying to kill me realizes I wasn't on the ship." He slung his bag over his shoulder, his eyes hard as ice. "Pack whatever weapons you've got and tell you friend he needs to supply us with some food and Roman style clothing. I will need a hood of some sort because my skin will give us away." He pinched his brow, "Don't worry...I will deck you for this later, but right now, I need to get back to Khemet and like it or not, I have to rely on you so get your ass up and move!"

Jo nodded and left, asking some of the servants for Ootus. Eventually he found him outside in the small vineyard. Ootus looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" he asked, straightening and clapping a hand on Jo's shoulder as the other man stopped in front of him, panting slightly. The blond frowned, "Our ship was found destroyed a few miles from here. Obviously...Seto's assassin is not the kind of man to just give up. We need to leave for Greece as soon as possible. From there we can sneak on board a ship back to Khemet. The royal family have a lot more allies there than here so it will be safer..."

Ootus stared and sighed, "So you need clothes and food, right? Well...how about you lower the price on those linens and I'll give you what you need? I've already lost a lot of money on this venture paying that doctor you know?" Jo groaned, "Fine...just get us out of here, Ootus."

* * *

_The mutt was stupid enough to fall for a calmed heart and slow breath. Seto rolled his eyes under their closed lids as the mutt rubbed his lower back. As soon as the other man had finished, Seto had pretended to flop to sleep without much prodding. He didn't want the other man to try cuddling with him or even worse...**talk**. But there was no way he was getting any sleep...not after tonight._

_ He felt the hand on his lower back move down and he tensed a bit, letting out a groan so that the other man would move his hand back North.  
_

_"Uuuh..."_

_He shifted when the hand didn't move, his mouth opening slightly to keep the illusion of a deep slumber. His arm fell off the side of the bed and he inwardly cursed. His shoulder was pressing into the bed at an awkward angle and he badly wanted to tug his arm back up. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand take his own, lips pressing to the back of it before settling it down against the sheets. Seto grunted again at the kiss and he felt the mutt tense underneath him. Good, the stupid peasant should be worried. Fingers traced up the scarred skin crisscrossing over his spine.  
_

_"So skinny..." he heard the mutt say below him, his chest rumbling with his voice. Seto then felt his own nerves grate as the other man cupped the back of his head and massaged the scars. The area was not entirely healed and still very sensitive to the touch. He was about to raise his arm up to bat the other man's hand away, but stopped as he felt the other man's chest vibrate again.  
_

_"It's not disgusting you know..." _

_Seto froze as Jo's hand moved down to his neck and brushed over the scar Gahiji had given him. "I really like them. They show you're tough..." Seto peeked open one eye, trying to look at the other man without getting caught. "Not that anyone wouldn't think you're tough...you've got eyes that won't hesitate to cut straight through a man. But your body is long and lanky looking. You're skin and bones. If you got muscles, well then...you'd be really something to behold."_

_The prince's eyes closed as Jono leaned down to kiss his forehead, the blond's arm lifting off Seto's throat. His fingers curled around Seto's and the prince frowned. He could hear the mutt's heartbeat as clear as day in the pulse at his wrist and the echo under his ribs. He swallowed and exhaled slowly through his nose as he felt the mutt drift off. Pushing himself up a bit, he looked over the other man. He stared at Jo's face before his eyes glanced over at their joined hands to the side. _

* * *

The sun was setting as the men slowly dispersed from the House of Ootus. Jono and Seto were the last to leave, meeting up with the guards off in the woods to begin their trek to the Eastern heel of Italy. "Do you have enough money to get us passage into Greece?" Jono asked Seto as they slowly walked, Seto's right sleeve waving in the wind. "I didn't bring much because I wasn't planning for this to happen. Whatever gold I've got is at least enough to get us in. We might have to leave our escorts at the tip of the peninsula. They can sneak aboard ships easier than the two of us to get home." He looked to his arm and swallowed.

"Besides...the assassin is not after them. Even if the assassin tries to interrogate them on where we've gone, they won't say a word. These men would rather die than betray the royal family." Jo nodded solemnly. "Seto, I'm truly sorry that I didn't tell you. About the assassin I mean. I really just wanted you to sleep well and recover. Your arm isn't even close to healed at this point and we're risking it getting infected just by doing this-"

"We have more important things to be worried about than my arm. My arm _might_ get infected. If that assassin finds us, they _will_ kill me. I'd rather have an infected arm that might be treatable than be dead in a bed recovering." Seto pulled the hood over his head, long sleeves covering his hand. Jo sighed and nodded again, walking alongside the other man in a brown haired wig, his own hood resting on his back. A few hours passed and the moon rose slowly as they met up with the group.

Some of the guards smiled, but all of them bowed low. "We'll get you to the edge safely, milord," the highest ranked officer said as he stood. Seto raised his head, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight from under his hood. "Alright then...let's get as much traveling done tonight as possible. I expect you all have had plenty of rest so no complaining or lagging. We walk until noon and then we will sleep until the sun completely sets tomorrow. It will take two days to reach the edge. It will be another day before we reach Greece by ship." He walked through the men, looking at them all before he checked the position of the moon and stars. "The moon is heading West so we will travel from whence it came."

Everyone stood up straight and grabbed their bags. Jo looked around. "We really do look like a pack of nomads..." he muttered to himself as he walked over to Seto and took the other man's hand in his own. "Stay in the middle of the group. We could get attacked at any minute," he told the other man as the troop surrounded them and began a stead-fast pace opposite the moon. Seto pulled his hand out of Jo's grip. "I'm not a moron. I know how to best fortify myself."

Rolling his eyes, Jo nodded, "Of course, silly me..." he said, walking next to the other man and pulling down Seto's hood, "It's dark enough. The moon is only a sliver. You don't need to hide your face for now. Besides...you'll stick out. Everyone else has theirs down for the night." Seto brushed his hand through his hair and nodded, "Alright..." He shifted the weight of his bag and looked ahead.

"Pegasus is in Olympia right? I'm guessing that is who we are going to go to." Seto frowned, "He is the closest of our allies from our current position and it would be easy to take a boat from that port than in Sparta. I'd rather not go to him, but I'd rather not die either." Jono raised an eyebrow, "You know, you always seem frustrated whenever that guy is around you. Like you wanted to punch him in the face, but held back."

Seto looked at Jo, "The man has been obsessed with me since I was 14. Greek culture is not at all like our own. Men can take young boys as lovers until they reach maturity. He wanted me and seeing as I was neither Greek nor an idiot, I refused. Let's just say I've never trusted him since. He's married now and I still don't trust him." He shook his head wearily and added, "Not only that, but he's the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met outside of you."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"It's as close to one as you are ever going to get."

Jo rolled his eyes again and said, "If he tries anything, I will-" "Do nothing" Seto interrupted, turning to glare at Jono, "Pegasus knows his place and should he attempt to extend his reach past that, I will be the one to deal with him." The blond gritted his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. Seto snorted, "Oh quit your bitching. Pegasus is my problem, not yours."

There was silence for a moment throughout the group, just the sound of their footsteps in the forest and the cracking of twigs beneath them to fill the void. Finally, Jo said, "You don't have to prove anything you know. I already know how strong you are, regardless of your current physical state." He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over the shell of the taller man's ear. Seto's eyes narrowed, but Jo's hand didn't pull back. "Your men know it too. They all saw the operation and how you didn't even so much as cringe throughout the entire thing. None of them could do that, Seto. You need to stop forcing yourself to do things all on your own without anyone's support. Face it, you're in a foreign land with very little money." He paused, his hand moving to cup Seto's shoulder. "You need me, you need them so quit pretending like you don't!"

Snorting, Seto looked back to the path ahead, "You think I'm doing this to prove something to you? Why would I need to prove anything to a stupid mutt like yourself?" Jo smiled sadly, "Because despite your appearance, you don't think highly of yourself at all. You aren't really trying to prove you're strong to me, I'm just a scapegoat...you're trying to prove it to yourself."

Seto stopped mid-step and all the guards exchanged looks worriedly. Jono squeezed Seto's shoulder, looking at the other man before leaning over cupping the side of the other man's face, rubbing it gently, "Seto, I care about you...it hurts to see you do this to yourself. You're a better person than this. You used to be confident...not this false better-than-thou persona you've developed." He smiled softly even as Seto's hand rose, fingers curling into a fist. "Punch me if you want," the blond said in a gentle voice, "It's not going to change the fact that I'm right and you know it. That's why you're not talking right now. You have no way to argue around this."

The other man's fist lowered and Seto yanked away, stalking back onto the path. The guards stood there with Jono for a moment before following the prince into the dark trees. Jo sighed and ran a hand back through his hair as he slowly walked behind, allowing his pissed off husband his space.

* * *

_Seto was tempted to rip his hand away. He was tempted to walk out of the room to leave the mutt to wake up alone in bed. After all, the man had never ordered him to stay in bed so what was the harm in it? _

_He felt a shift underneath him and he froze, staring down at Jo who had barely one eye open. "See...to" he groaned. Seto frowned and nodded. "Why...chu no seeping?" Jono slurred as he tried to rub his eyes. Seto pulled the other man's hand down and said, "Go back to sleep." Jo gently shook his head. "No...chu seep..." _

_His hand squeezed Seto's. "Alredy...look exhust as is." He let out a loud yawn and Seto rolled his eyes. Jono smiled sleepily and then leaned up, kissing Seto's pulse at his neck. "Pleaze seep...it'l make me happeh.."_

_The prince of Khemet sighed, looking down at the other man, "Fine...but just this once..." Jono chuckled and pulled Seto back down to his warm chest, "Knew you..." he yawned again, his eyes closing as Seto stared at the wall opposite to the bed thanks to Jo squishing his head down to his chest.  
_

_"-cared..."_

_**"Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to help you discover who you are."**_

**Bernice Johnson Reagon**


	19. The Deepest Wounds

**NOTE:** Big shout out to **joychan01** for saving and posting chapter 3! All fans of this fic give her a big thanks for saving it (when I, the dumb author, didn't)

LASTLY: I'm participating in NaNoWriMo this year so this will be my only update this month. If you have a problem with this, sorry, but I can only do so much.

* * *

_**"I try to talk to you, but I don't know what to say. I am afraid you don't want me to say anything. So I don't. But inside of me there are words waiting to come tell you how I feel-like how I miss you. And how I love you despite my broken heart. How I need you in my life. And especially how much I want those words may forever stay in my heart-locked. I wonder if there are words locked inside you too... but I'll never know."**_

**Unknown**

_It wasn't long before they reached a harbor that could sail them to Greece. They had bid their men farewell after paying for their ferry in two of Seto's gold rings. "I hope they can return home..." Jono had told Seto as their boat pushed off from the dock, sailing out to the East. A few of the men were watching them, still in their disguises from the shore. Seto just shrugged, "They did their duty to us. We're alive and getting home. They know that was the most important thing. If I had enough to bring more of them, I would have. At this point, I still don't feel safe and not just because we're heading to Pegasus' home."_

_Tugging his hood over his face more, Seto leaned away from the force of the wind, looking over at some children playing on the dock. Jono stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "We're going to be fine. We've got each other." He took Seto's hand and brushed his lips over it affectionately. Seto didn't pull away, but still gave the other man a look of disgust. Jono chuckled and then kissed the other man's cheek, not caring if they were in public. Seto pulled away and wiped at his cheek with his hand, "Ugh! Why the hell did you do that!_

_"Because I love you!" Jono leaned on the rail and stared at the other man with half-lidded eyes. He laughed as Seto blanched and took another few steps back.  
_

* * *

Seto's gaze was glassy as he looked over the rolling waves of the sea. He hadn't been feeling well for a while now and he knew his arm was the cause of it. Of course, the mutt had been badgering him about it since they left Ootus' house, but it wasn't as if there was much to be done. Clutching his head as he felt a wave of dizziness overtake him, he groaned and closed his eyes. A hand clasped his shoulder. "Hey...we're almost there." The hand moved down his back in comforting circles before taking his hand over his eyes.

The priest didn't fight as Jono dragged him back below deck where their things were. Many of the crewmen had given them strange looks when they bartered with their captain to ride across the sea with them, but had not questioned it. Seto sat down on the floor, panting slightly as he closed his eyes again. He felt Jo unwrapping the stump of his arm and he tensed as it was lowered into a bucket mixed with fresh water and alcohol. Jono sighed and brushed his free hand under Seto's bangs, massaging the pressure points there to get the other man to relax. After about a minute, he pushed the bucket out of the way and took out a small jar of salve that the doctor had given them before leaving Rome. Spreading it around carefully, he watched the priest's face for any signs of pain.

"Just wrap it up...nothing else you can fucking do," Seto hissed, forcing one eye open to glare at Jono. The blond nodded and put away the salve, cleaning out the bandages in the same bucket he had used to disinfect the wound before rewrapping them around Seto's arm. Seto relaxed a bit and then closed his eye again. Jono watched and pulled the other man forward. Seto tried to swat at him, but Jo caught his arm. "Oh come off it...you're too weak to do much right now. Just relax."

Slowly, Seto nodded and exhaled as Jono laid him down on the blanket, placing his arm over his chest. Jo smiled at the other man, brushing his dark bangs from his face. "Sleep ok? I'll stay up in case we hit land today. If we do, I'll wake you right up." Seto gave a short nod and closed his eyes again. Jono stared at the other man's face for a long time, seeing how pained the expression was even in sleep. Seto wasn't doing well, that much he knew...but he wasn't sure what else they could do until they hit land. Even then, he knew he'd have to deal with Seto insisting that they keep moving.

* * *

Finding Pegasus' home hadn't been hard. "Bastard loves to show off..." Seto said as they looked up the hill where several statues of the infamous winged horse aligned with the gate to his home. Jono raised an eyebrow, "I've seen worse...besides, at least it's art." Seto snorted, "What would you know of politics, mutt?" he said before he started up the hill slowly, knocking hard on the closed gate with his left fist. Eventually a servant opened it, staring at the two of them. Seto glared. "Tell your master that he's got company," he spat to the man in jumbled Greek, his blue eyes unwavering. The man looked them both over, "And...who may I say has come to call?" he asked with a furrowed brow. "From the looks of it, two homeless men hoping for a handout.

Seto grabbed the man by the collar and pressed him into the gate. "If you don't do what I tell you-"

"Oh young prince, no need to be so violent." The white haired man himself smiled, pushing back the door as he stared at the both of them. "I'd recognize that angry tone of yours anywhere...you really should-" Pegasus stopped, taking note of their state. "Your arm..." He cupped a hand over his mouth before waving them all in. "Inside. I'll have a doctor take a look at that immediately." Seto growled and let the servant go, walking inside with his head held high. Jo followed behind him, flashing the servant an apologetic look before he went and took Seto's hand. "You really do need to calm down...I know we're on the run, but getting angry like this isn't going to make us get to Khemet any faster."

Seto just turned away and Jo exhaled, letting Seto's hand slide from his grip before following behind the two men. When they got inside, Pegasus offered them both chairs and sent out a messenger to bring a doctor from the city down to his home. The silver haired man frowned, staring at the two of them. "So...care to explain why you both came to my home in such condition?" Seto shrugged, "The less you know, the better...but there is really not hiding much like this." He raised his stump, wincing. Jo sighed and put a hand on Seto's shoulder, "Don't aggravate it. The skin hasn't healed so it can crack and start bleeding again."

Seto shot the blond a death glare and then turned back to Pegasus, "We were attacked in Rome. Our ship was destroyed as well so we needed a new way to get home. We didn't want to risk going straight to Khemet from where we were so we managed to afford a small charter to take us here. It didn't take much to find your home, especially given how famous you are in this city. One of the richest men, right?" Pegasus smiled, "You're alive though, and that's what's important. If the prince of Khemet had been killed...I'm not sure what kind of political upheaval that would have brought. After all, it's just you and Atem."

"So...can you get us passage back to Khemet?" Pegasus frowned at Seto's clipped tone and he nodded, "Of course...that won't be a problem at all. You must stay though. You look pale, Seto and it's obvious that your wound is hurting yo-" Seto stood, towering over both men sitting around him. "Our priority is returning home. If someone is trying to kill me, they are probably after Atem too. He must be warned! He must be protected." He gritted his teeth and clutched his arm as the nerves spasmed. "Even like this, I'm better than Isis or Shada..."

Pegasus's lips formed a fine line and he stood as well, standing a few inches taller than Seto. "You may be the prince of Khemet, but you are on my land and in my home. As long as that remains true, you will abide by my rules." Pegasus sighed and pinched his brow, "You are still very naiive, young prince and you don't know what's best for yourself."

"Like you or this mutt know what's best for me?" Seto said, glaring up at Pegasus. The Greek sighed and then reached out, grabbing Seto's stump and squeezing hard. Seto's eyes widened before squinting shut, his mouth opening in a silence wail of agony. Jono stood up and was about to force Pegasus away, but the man dropped his grip almost immediately. Seto stumbled back a few steps, holding his arm, a few tears streaming down his face from the pain. "You may be a man now, Seto, but that doesn't make you any less of an ignorant brat."

Jono growled and said, "What the hell did you do that for! He's already in enough pain!" He put both his hands on Seto's shoulders, gently rubbing to try to calm the other man's tensed body. Pegasus just looked over Jo cooly, "You know why I did it. He refuses to see what is right in front of his eyes so I had to show him. He's in no condition for sailing, even just a few days. He'd be rushing to his death." Jono just snarled again and then looked back to Seto who was slowly panting, his body shaking from the aftershock. Slowly, the prince forced himself to stand back to his full height, shoving Jo away with his left hand. "You doing that was you rushing to your death, Pegasus-" He pulled back his fist and punched right into Pegasus's palm.

The older man smiled almost playfully. "Still so cute, young prince. But you are as cute as you are predictable. I won't fight you, but if I must, I will restrain you and keep you here until you are fit enough to sail for your home." Jo stared at the two of them, seeing the fury in his husband's eyes. "Seto...he has a point. You've been doing poorly ever since we left Rome. Leaving now, only to arrive at the shores of Khemet dead...it's a fool's errand." Seto snorted and yanked his fist away from Pegasus, "You would know of fool's errands wouldn't you?"

Pegasus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but there was an audible cough that interrupted him. All three men turned and saw a beautiful blond woman standing in the doorway. Pegasus' face melted into a kind smile and he walked forward, taking the woman's hand and kissing it. "I apologize for making you see such an ugly display," he murmured into her ear and she giggled, shaking her head, "It's fine. Men will be men." She walked toward them and nodded her head. Pegasus kissed her hand again and said, "Well I guess it's a good time as any. Prince Seto, Jono...this is my wife, Celia."

Jono smiled his best and bowed his head respectfully. Seto gave a curt nod. "So the rumors of your marriage are true. Stopped chasing teenage boys finally?" he sneered, causing Jono's jaw to drop at his blatant disrespect. Pegasus just smiled and he said, "Oh stop it! You know I only had eyes for you, young prince." Celia smiled as well and said, "I can see why my husband fancies you. You're a very handsome man, prince." Seto snorted and Jo forced him back into the chair. Glaring down at the injured man, Jo whispered, "He's our best chance. Stop insulting him and just let the doctor treat you. Hiding out here is the best thing we can do for your cousin. I bet he doesn't want to hear that you died trying to get back home." He sighed and closed his eyes, "Gods above, Seto...just be civil for once in your life. It won't kill you."

The prince stared up at the blond man with hard blue eyes. He didn't speak though, only sat up straight in his chair. Jono exhaled and turned back to the couple. "Sorry about that. We're both exhausted from the journey here." Celia nodded, "It's understandable." She looked them both over and then snapped her fingers. A servant came running and she said, "Bring these men some clean clothes and prepare a bath. Also, make sure dinner is large enough to feed at least 4 people." The man nodded and quickly left the room.

"We have plenty of guest rooms for you to stay in for the time being," Pegasus said, still holding his wife's hand, his thumb playing over the soft white skin gently as he stared at the two Khemetians.

* * *

Seto's eyes were hard as the doctor examined his arm. "It's a good thing you had me come," the man said, "Infection has set in here," he outlined some of the darker skin where the flames had been the most intense. "It's not too late though. We will have to cut away the infected pieces and bandage them. It will take a while to heal." Seto gritted his teeth and Jono sighed. Pegasus watched as the doctor removed a knife from his bag and cleaned it with alcohol. Set gripped the table as the man neatly began to cut off the infected tissue, his eyes bulging and his nails digging into the wood.

Jono frowned and ran his hand over the back of Seto's neck and down his spine. The doctor cleaned the freshly opened wound and tightly wound clean bandages around it. Blood soaked through the first layer so he added a second. "Alright...we can only wait now and check on it daily. Hopefully you will make a full recovery, young man." Seto laughed coldly. "Full recovery...funny..." He shook his head and stood. A servant handed Seto a glass of wine and the man downed it quickly. Pegasus smiled, "The doctor has spoken, Seto. You're stuck here and unless you want to repeat this afternoon's lesson, you will primarily stay in bed and allow your body to recover."

"You're not my father," Seto tossed the cup onto the floor, spilling wine on an obviously expensive rug. Pegasus didn't even blink. "Both of you are worse than women. Nagging me, telling me what I should do, telling me how I should do it." He laughed, running his hand through his hair, "You both know nothing of my responsibilities. I have a duty to my Pharaoh and that duty is to advise him when he requests it and protect him with my life. I was a priest long before I was a prince and I refuse to let you two cuntrags tell me how to do my job!"

A loud smack filled the room and Seto stared at Jono who had slammed his hand down hard on the wooden table enough for it to echo. "That's enough, Seto! We're not telling you how to do your job! We're trying to keep you alive, but you're too much of a suicidal moron to see reason!" He stalked over to the other man and grabbed him by the arm. "Do you think you'd be much use to the Pharaoh bedridden and sick from infection? And you know what? He is the Pharaoh...but he's also your cousin! Think about your family instead of your stupid duties for once!"

Silence permeated the room as Jono closed his mouth with a solid click and he turned away from Seto. Pegasus was the one to break the ice, clearing his throat loudly and stepping in-between the couple, "Why don't I have some of my slaves set up that bath mentioned earlier. I'm sure you both feel disgusting after sailing for two days..." Jono's shoulders relaxed and he nodded. Seto just snorted, "Fine by me, but we are not bathing together..." With that said, he walked back toward the room that Pegasus had granted them. Jono sighed, waiting for Seto to leave before turning around to face Pegasus. The white haired Greek clapped a hand on Jono's shoulder. "You practically married a wild horse I hope you know."

"Che...even a wounded stallion wouldn't fight this hard though," Jono muttered, going along with the joke. "He's fucking impaired and he won't let anyone help him..." He shook his head. Pegasus rolled his eyes, "He's been like this for as long as I can remember. Never accepting help, always wanting to conquer challenges on his own, taking his own weight and no one else's. It's inbred into him you know. It's somewhat of a good trait...but it's very detrimental in others."

Stepping back from Jono, Pegasus bowed his head, "I think the best you can do for him is to give him some space...let him try to continue to do things on his own. He'll realize that he needs people soon enough with that arm of his." With that, he walked out of the room

* * *

Set was sitting in the large elaborate tub. He had managed to wash his hair just fine and parts of his back. He admitted though...not having the use of his dominate arm made the process extremely slow. Dunking his head once more, he pulled himself out, his body splattering water wherever he stepped. Suddenly, his right foot slid forward and he ran into the wall, grabbing onto the leg of an Apollo statue to keep himself from falling back. His knees scrapped the base of the statue and he hissed in pain. "Fuck!" he yelled out in the bath. Pushing his feet back upright, he let go of the statue and looked down at his knees.

Blood was dripping down his legs, having mixed with the water. He groaned and slowly walked over to where he had left a towel. He washed his knees off and blotted them with the towel before wrapping it around his waist and walking back to the room. Jono was on the bed, his arms tucked behind his head. He saw Seto enter and he blinked, noticing the bloody towel. "What happened?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and sitting up. Seto rolled his eyes and dug into the clean clothes that Pegasus had laid out for them. He pulled on the shenti and wrapped the tie around his waist. "Tripped. Don't worry about it," he muttered before nodded toward the bathroom. "Your turn." Jono frowned and sighed, forcing himself to stand and walk into the bathroom with his own towel.

Seto waited until Jono was gone before he sat down on the bed and rubbed his head. His stump had not stopped throbbing since the doctor had unwrapped it...and his fever had still not gone down. Not that he expected much change in just a few hours...but he had hoped for some good sign. "We need to get back home..." he said to himself as he laid back down and touched the stump, rubbing it to try to sooth the pain.

When Jono came out of the bath, he saw Seto laying on the bed, his face screwed up in pain. He frowned and walked over to the bed, not caring that he was still naked. "Come on...roll over," he said, nudging Seto's side. The priest gritted his teeth, his eyes still closed. "And what the hell are you going to do that a doctor can't?" he asked, slowing his breath and rolling over to glare up at Jono. His eyes widened and he hissed, "Put some underwear on, mutt! Gods above, I don't want to see you naked!"

The blond blinked and then sighed, "It doesn't matter. I'm not trying to seduce you or anything. Besides, I like the feeling of just being in my skin. I usually refrain from doing it at home because...well the last thing my little sister needs is to see her brother's bare ass walking down the hall." He knelt on the bed and forced Seto to sit up. Jo's eyes traced down the other man's heavily scarred back and leaned forward, kissing each one. "What the hell are you doing?" Seto asked after a few seconds. Jo shrugged, "Just be quiet. It will feel good." His hands grabbed Seto's shoulders and slowly began to massage the muscle.

Seto stiffened for the first few rolls of his shoulders, but as Jono worked at his knots, he slowly began to slump forward a bit. "I know I can't do much for your arm..." Jo whispered into the other man's ear, "But I can at least help the rest of you relax. You're sick and you're tense. You should be asleep, relaxing rather than awake and hurting." Jo closed his eyes and continued to work down Seto's back. It make his stomach churn as his hands cupped Seto's sides, feeling how skinny the other man was. Seto had always been lean, but this...this was sickly.

"Why the hell do you care so much?"

The question was so sudden and out of the blue that it took Jo a few seconds before he realized Seto had talked. "What?"

"I asked 'why the hell do you care so much?'" the other man said, his voice still filled with anger...but somehow soft in its delivery. Jo exhaled, "I've told you one...I've told you a thousands times." He kissed the back of Seto's neck and smiled, nuzzling into the other man's hair, "And I'll tell you a thousand more times. I love you, Seto. I think...I've loved you since we really became friends. It...it hurt me a lot when you didn't believe me all those years ago. I trusted you with my life...but you didn't trust me at all when it came down to the wire."

He shook his head and started on Seto's lower back, rubbing into the small love-handles at the bone of each hip.

"There was no evidence to support you. Besides, you were a street-rat practically. It's logical to assume you sto-"

"I didn't ask you for logic, Seto. I asked you to trust me...and you didn't." Jo frowned and then hugged the other man to his naked chest, being careful of the stump. "It hurt...more than anything you know? You were the first thing I felt I had been allowed in my life. I had been allowed to have a friend, a friend who really cared about my hopes and dreams, who wanted me to be happy, who I would do anything to keep...and he rejected me when I needed him the most." He breathed out through his nose and said, "I don't know why the hell I care so much at this point. Love...I've been told is not only blind...but deaf and stupid as well. I guess that's why."

He pulled back from Seto and pushed himself off of the bed. A hand grabbed his wrist and he stopped, turning to look at Seto. Seto was still faced away from him, his expression stern. "You were allowed to have friends, to be normal. I wasn't. I was supposed to be above that plane, to be a god. You don't understand..." he paused, swallowing, "-all the _sacrifices_ I've had to make over the years..."

Jo sat down again, next to the other man, his legs pulled to his chest. "Be honest with me...please," he said softly, reaching out and touching Seto's jaw, feeling the stubble that had grown over the past few days. "Do you consider me one of them?" Seto snorted and lowered his head, his shoulders quivering slightly. Jo sighed and bit his lip, moving to stand again.

"Of course I do, you fucking moron."

He froze, looking at Seto with wide eyes. The other man had lowered his head into his own chest and his hair draped over his eyes so he couldn't really make out his expression. "I understand my duties...to be a god, to be a symbol to the people especially in these trying times. Our world...Khemet...only has so many more years before someone stronger than us comes along. We were able to combat the Persians thanks to the previous Pharaoh...but they were only one of many rising powers. The royal family is as weak as it has ever been. It makes it worse because Atem and I are both male. If one of us was a woman, we would have been married years ago to increase the number of pure blooded royals."

"Would you have been happy married to your cousin?" Jo asked softly, sitting back down again. Seto shook his head, "No, but at least things would be more stable than they are now. The South is in a drought and despite my best efforts, their only heir is still sick. I was only able to delay the inevitable...no one knows that." He gave a shuddering breath. "I failed...I'm failing. There is no good in any of this outside of the fact that my cousin and I are alive so there is still something to be done...but if this assassin is any good at his job, he will have realized I'm alive and come here to finish me off while I'm here weak and helpless in bed."

"You're not helpless or weak." Jo placed his hand on the top of Seto's head, rubbing his hair gently. He offered a kind smile and said, "You're the strongest person I know, Seto. You just traveled with a freshly amputated limb and _survived_! How many men can say that?" Seto laughed weakly. "Stupid mutt...that's not strength, that's sheer luck. Either that or the gods being cruel and giving me a ray of hope before smashing everything to tiny bits."

Jono rolled his eyes, "Gods...did Gahiji really smash every optimistic piece of you?" He paused and then stood, walking over to his belongings and digging for something. He smiled and pulled out the Senet board before going and placing it in Seto's lap. The other man blinked and looked down at it. "You saved this? You seriously carried that all this way?" He punched Jono hard in the thigh and hissed, "You could have carried more food or medici-"

"Oh shut it! I saved it for you!" Jono said, rubbing where Seto had hit him. He pulled out the ivory pieces and said, "You need to treat this entire situation like a game of Senet...think about each individual move and how it will lead you to your greater goal." He smiled as Seto scowled at him. "What a cheesy analogy..."

"Tell me I'm wrong!"

"I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm saying you're stupid!"

Jo laughed and leaned down, kissing Seto before the man even had time to react. "Stop being stubborn and just try it." Seto growled and punched him again, this time in the stomach. "I never gave you permission to fucking kiss me!" he said before looking back down at the board. He was silent for a while as he ran his hand across the expertly carved wood. Jono watched him closely, waiting for a reaction. Finally, Seto looked up at him and said, "If you think I've given up, you're even stupider than I originally thought." He shoved the Senet board into Jo's hand and said, "I don't need a pep talk from a mutt."

Forcing himself to stand, Seto clutched his stump, giving a hiss of pain before saying, "You're just entirely too optimistic about all of this." Jono rolled his eyes and put the board down on the bed. "Great, I might as well have just eaten my own foot and called it a day rather than tried to cheer you, the fucking ice prince, up." He shook his head and walked over to the pile of clothes sitting next to their bed. He found some underwear and wrapped it around before pulling on a shenti, muttering bitterly to himself.

Seto watched him dress for a moment before he walked over and touched the other man's shoulder. Jo looked up at his taller husband and the two locked eyes for a second. Seto didn't say anything and he didn't even smile, but his gaze was warmer than it had ever been and for a moment, Jo thought he saw a piece of the younger version of his closest friend in Seto's eyes. Seto pulled back quickly and then walked out of the room. Jo stared after him, holding a limp tunic in one hand.

* * *

_**"To forgive is to set a prisoner free and discover that the prisoner was you."**_

**Lewis B. Smedes**


	20. Blood is Just Red Sweat

**NOTE:** Ok...I lied ^^; I have nothing better to do and thanks to college, I've officially become an insomniac. No joke...and writing...I dunno, I feel like it's productive, even if it's just shitty fanfiction. It's 3 AM and I have class at 8...but fuck it. I'm not getting to sleep tonight.

Anyway, this fic is over 80 pages on MSWord...single spaced and size 11 font o.0 Seriously? That's a small book right there. XD God damn I have no life. I just hope my NaNoWriMo will be even half as decent (since I'm not editing that at all. I'm at 25,000 words which is a little less than half of this fic's length)

* * *

_**"Latent in every man is a venom of amazing bitterness, a black resentment; something that curses and loathes life, a feeling of being trapped, of having trusted and been fooled, of being the helpless prey of impotent rage, blind surrender, the victim of a savage, ruthless power that gives and takes away, enlists a man, and crowning injury inflicts upon him the humiliation of feeling sorry for himself." **_

**Paul Valery**

Atem was looking out his window. The docks were bustling as usual with fishers and foreign ships delivering cargo...but he had not yet seen the familiar sail of the boat he had sent his beloved cousin out on. It had been almost a month and there had been no sign, no letters, nothing. He touched his bandaged chest and rubbed it softly.

His wounds had healed for the most part, but the doctors insisted on leaving the bandages until the skin had scarred. He knew why...they thought something had happened to Seto. They thought...he was the last one left and they didn't want his wounds to even have a chance to get infected. He was practically surrounded by guards every day now just in case the thief king decided to take a second whack at Khemet's divine lord.

Isis had made it a daily ritual to go see his uncle, Aknadin. The man wouldn't stop muttering about his only son, demanding to see him and wanting to know why he hadn't come back with the "blond boy" yet. Shada had not left Atem's side since the attack despite his broken wrist.

"Milord...you haven't eaten. Please...Lord Seto is probably running into some bad weather. They might have stopped at a Greek port if their ship was damaged." Atem shook his head. "It still shouldn't have taken this long. Besides, there are plenty of Roman ships at our harbors. They seemed to have had no problem."

The shaven priest exhaled and nodded, "The gods would have sent a sign if he was dead-" Atem shook his head, "But they did, Shada...I saw a dead falcon today. Both of its wings were torn off by dogs and the rest of it was mangled almost beyond recognition. The feathers gave it away though..." He swallowed and closed his eyes, "I am praying...I'm praying that it's not true...but he should have been back by now. If they planned to stay longer, they would have sent a message back at least. I didn't grow up with him, but I know my cousin...he's predictable like that." Shada lowered his head and looked down at the docks.

"I am sorry, milord...but I believe that he still is. He's a strong man. I trained with him when he was first annointed as a priest. I was still an acolyte at that time, but I knew he was tough. He is strong, if not in body, than in spirit and that is enough to keep any man safe even in the worst of situations." He tentively reached out and placed his hand on the short ruler's shoulder. "You should trust in your family's stubbornness."

Atem was silent for a moment, simply watching the people mill about underneath him. "You make a good point, Shada...but even gods can die. Sutekh killed Osiris if you remember...and it was only by the strength and cleverness of his wife that he was revived."

Shada fell silent. He knew when he was beat...besides, he wasn't even too sure himself at this point whether or not Seto was alive. A month was a long time to be gone on a simply delivery.

There was a knock on the door and Atem exhaled, "Enter..." The door swung open and Shizu entered, clutching her stomach as he waddled to the Pharaoh. She bowed and then looked him over, "Still no news?" Atem shook his head, "No...your brother and my cousin are still..." he stopped himself and closed his eyes. Shizu frowned and walked over to the man, placing her hand over his. Shada blinked, staring at the peasant girl who dared to actually touch the Pharaoh.

Atem didn't open his eyes, but his face relaxed. "Thanks..." he told her softly.

Shizu nodded, her eyes looking out toward the delta as the sun began to set.

* * *

"You have to let me leave sometime!"

"Yes, but not now."

"It's been two weeks! Are you not satisfied with my progress!"

"No..."

Seto snarled and flung a vase across the room, neatly smashing it against the wall. Pegasus raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Although some of your strength has recovered, you are obviously still in no shape to travel." Seto glared at the other man. "You just want to keep me here like some sort of prized pet, you _sick_ son of a bitch!" he grabbed a cup, but his arm was jerked back at the elbow by Jono.

The other man removed the cup from Seto's hand and said, "Will you stop it? You know I'm just as edgy and frustrated as you are. I hate being stuck in a house, just waiting around too...but this is for your health! This wound won't heal overnight. Your fever only broke last week! Traveling now will set you right back in the condition you arrived here in."

Seto gritted his teeth. "They probably think I'm dead right now!" He slammed his fist into a wall, grunting as it shook slightly. Pegasus rolled his eyes and walked over to the other man, easily pinning Seto's arm against his own spine and shoving the other man face first into the wall. Seto glared back at the other man as best he could, wiggling in his grip fiercely. Pegasus chuckled, "You're very keen to destroy my home. Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're cute." He closed his eyes, smiling serenely at the priest who only began to struggle all the harder. "You fucking-"

Jono pinched his brow as he watched the exchange. This had been going on for a while. For the past 14 days, Pegasus pinned Seto and Seto struggled until he tired before being pulled into bed by a servant at Pegasus' request. It was obvious that Pegasus was purposefully goading Seto for his own personal enjoyment as well as to prove to the younger man exactly how weak he was in this state.

At this point, he had stopped trying to interfere. Besides, if Seto was tired, that meant he would spend less of the day bitching and moaning at Jono for not taking them straight back to Khemet. A tired Seto was much more agreeable company.

_"DAMNIT!"_

Seto clenched his eyes shut as he forehead pressed into the carpet. Apparently he had tried to trip Pegasus and the other man saw fit to prevent it by wrestling him to the ground. "Good good! Much better, little prince!" Pegasus said, laughing as Seto tried to pushed up with his legs, but Pegasus' weight was too much. Jono crossed his arms and sat down on the couch. Seto's movements were starting to slow and he could see the other man panting hard.

It wouldn't be long now...

Pegasus noticed this too and eventually got off the other man, reaching out a hand to help him up. "Now, how about we set you two up with some-"

Jono's eyes widened as he watched Seto's left fist collide with the other man's chin in a brutal upper cut. Pegasus' head was thrown back, his hair flying into the air from the force. Seto grinned as Pegasus fell back several steps and eventually tilted his head back down. His chin was bruised and his lip was bleeding. Pegasus's expression was stern...until it immediately melted into a smile. "Oh how clever of you, young prince! Faking weakness to trick me." He wagged his finger at Seto, "Naughty _naughty!_"

The prince's brow rose and he took a step back from the grinning man. "You're even more insane than I remember." He shook his head and looked down at his own fist which was bruised now. Grunting, he glared at Jono. "I'm taking a bath...no disturbances, mutt. I don't need you checking in on me to make sure I haven't drowned," he hissed, storming out of the room.

Jo blinked and groaned, dragging a hand down his cheek. Pegasus turned his attention to Jono and he smiled. "If you want to win against him, you must never let him take satisfaction in a victory. He'll learn on his own that he can't win no matter what and will simply forfeit like this." He wiped the blood off his lip and cringed. "He's gotten better with his left fist though...that really did hurt..."

Jo frowned, "Gods...I'm sorry about all this...but, why do you put up with it? I mean, you may be a diplomat, but damn even I'm somewhat fed up with his behavior." Pegasus shrugged, "Oh politics is a nasty business...and to be honest, I am fond of my luxuries, but I am not the kind of man that requires them. All I want in life is a good laugh and the young prince is quite a funny fellow. Completely unintentional on his part of course."

He grinned, silver hair falling over his shoulders as he patted Jono's head and then walked off. Jo stared at the man's back for a moment before shaking his head and walking into the guestroom he shared with his husband.

* * *

Seto was scrubbing vigorously at his stomach, trying to replace his helplessness with rage. He dunked his head and then scratched into his hair, stopping as soon as his nail pulled at the skin of his scar on the back of his skull. He bit his lip as a stinging sensation traveled across his scalp. Suddenly, Seto froze and slowly turned around in the bath, his left arm extended defensively. There was no one there, but he knew he had heard two distinct voices talking in a strange tongue.

**"I don't think I've ever seen someone so smitten before...it's adorable really. All the _flirting_..."**

**"Yes...I do agree."**

Seto's brow furrowed, "Who are you...show yourselves!" he shouted, his eyes darting around the empty white room. His response was echoing laughter as a short green haired boy stepped out from behind a towel cabinet. Seto heard footsteps behind him and he swung around to see a very tall lean man with waist-length pink hair standing against the locked door, blocking his only escape route.

"Who are you?" he whispered, his heart racing in his chest as he stayed in the water, his eyes narrowing. "I can tell from your hair that you're both Atlantian...so tell me who you are and what business you have with me right now!" The boy chuckled and Seto felt his breath catch in his throat at how strangely adult the voice sounded.

"It took us a while to track you down. Your men were _stubborn_, Seto...much like yourself, but they broke after some time although we didn't plan for it to take this long. It was only after we started gouging out eyes that they sang like birds." He paused, enjoying the look of shock on the priest's face. "To be perfectly honest, we thought you had made it all the way back to Khemet by now. But lady luck seems to be in our court."

The green haired boy adjusted the collar of his white tunic. "Since you're about to die, I guess I'll give the answer to one of your questions. My name is Noa and this right here is Zieg...and you are correct. We are from Atlantis." The green haired boy stepped forward, cool blue eyes scanning the older man's body as he slipped out a thin curved blade. "Now I hope you enjoyed the realm of the living, prince because your time has come."

Seto clenched his fist. He has searched the room as soon as he heard those voices...but it was futile. There were no weapons...not even blunt objects Seto could use to protect himself in the confines of the bathroom, even then, he had one assassin on either side of him and blocking the only door. He gnawed on his tongue before he swam to the pool's edge quickly, hoping to hoist himself out and tackle the man known as Zieg...at least get to the door and call for back-up.

His hand touched the tile and he pushed up with all his might, but his one arm wasn't enough to lift up his entire body out of the water. He sank back down, hitting his stump hard on the side. His eyes widened and he let out a yelp of pain as he went back down, the water sloshing around him. When he opened his eyes again, he felt a small hand dig into his hair and yank his head up before the steel the cold blade slid against his throat. He inhaled and glared at the other man even as his heart thudded loudly and frantically in his ribs.

_"Goodnight sweet prince..." _he murmured softly, a steely smile on his face as he adjusted his grip on the blade, preparing to swipe it across the man's neck.

At the last second, Seto forced his arm up, grabbing the sword before it could slice open his jugular. The blade bit into his hand, but he ignored the pain, focusing on the small brat who was now laughing as he attempted to force the blade away, blood streaming down his wrist and into the water. "You bastards...if you're going to kill me, then do it like real man and give me a fighting chance!" Seto growled through his teeth.

The pink haired man chuckled, leaning against the door. "How naiive...since when do assassins have to play to the rules of gentleman's combat? Besides, you're so weak that you can't even pull yourself out of the water. There's no fight in you, prince."

Noa chuckled. "But I like that you're fighting. Zieg here thought the snake did really kill you...but I knew you were still alive. We should have caught a mamba instead, but we didn't have the time to sail that far South for one. It would've done the job quicker." With that, he viciously ripped the blade out of Seto's hand and swiped at the man's face. Seto blocked it with his forearm, hissing as the metal easily sliced through his skin. "If you want a fight...then duel me. A shadow game!" he growled, teeth gnashing as he spoke.

A roar of high-pitched laughter echoed around the room and Seto was surprised to find it came from the small child holding it at knife point. "Who the hell would agree to that?" Noa said, holding the knife steady in Seto's arm, letting the blade drag through the flesh easily. "We know the strength of your ka. Not like you could summon it in this tiny room anyway." Seto snarled and clenched his eyes shut as he felt the knife graze the bone of his elbow.

Both of them immediately turned their heads when they heard a familiar voice yell, "You'll agree, or your partner here is going to get_ nixed!_"

Jono had Zieg pinned to the tile, his brown eyes wide with fury. "So you're the assassins...who the hell hired you!" Noa rolled his eyes and kicked Seto hard in the chin, causing the other man to fall back into the pool of water. Seto was their target, but he was weak and injured. This blond man was obviously fit and a threat to the mission. He would have to go first unless they wanted to be found out.

Seto came up fast, gasping for air as Noa dove for Jono, swiping at him with the knife. Jo felt the blade nick right across his cheek and nose, but he paid no mind to the blood or the pain, forcing Zieg up and using him as a shield. Noa snarled and Jo laughed, "Killing your own is against Atlantian law, ain't it? There aren't too many of you left." He began to choke Zieg, ignoring the way the thinner man clawed at his arms. "Even an assassin's gotta have a sense of honor somewhere."

Slowly, the green haired boy chuckled. "Alright...you've got some smarts, Roman, I'll give you that." Noa's grip on the knife adjusted and he licked his lips, "But you aren't a match for someone who was trained to kill."

"He was a soldier _once_." Seto forced himself out of the pool, his arm limp at his side. "Don't dare think that he won't do it."

Jono frowned, seeing Seto out of the pool, his body dripping water and blood as he panted through his bluff. They both knew Jono wouldn't kill a man, especially not like this. "Seto! Get out of here! He'll kill you!"

Seto snarled and hissed, "They want to kill _me_, which means you stay the fuck out of it!" There was a flash and suddenly two figures appeared in the doorway. All four men stopped struggling to watch as the silver-haired Greek entered the room and clapped his hands together.

As they all watched, Pegasus casually kicked the door closed behind him and pet a large cartoonish black rabbit wearing large poofy gloves. The man's ka giggled as Pegasus drawled, "Oh sorry? Did I interrupt? _Silly_ me..." His brown eyes hardened slightly, but his voice never lost its playful tone, "By the way...send my regards to your master, Dartz will you _please?_"

_"Dartz!"_ Seto said, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped. Noa's eyes were also wide in shock, but he didn't hesitate, launching himself forward to attack Pegasus. The man's rabbit blocked the attack and then shoved Noa back into the pool, splashing the water all over the floor. Seto shook his head, clearing his mind for the moment and was about to move forward, but the black rabbit pushed him back, away from the danger. "_Pegasus!_ Release me at once!" he yelled out as he struggled under the weight of the other man's bond.

Jono was still dumbstruck from the Greek man's accusation until Zieg elbowed him hard in the stomach, managing to twirl out of his man's grip to stand next to Noa who had just climbed out of the pool, knife still in hand. Noa nodded to Zieg who had pulled out several throwing needles from his tunic, staring down the blond Roman.

"You take the fruit. I've got this one," he said to Noa before touching his own throat. "I owe him for these bruises." Noa nodded and stared at the defenseless Pegasus. "Your bond is protecting the priest...so what will protect you then?" he asked, raising his blade and looking around cautiously, wondering if the Greek had called for help or not. They needed to make this quick otherwise they might be seen or caught.

Pegasus smiled, "Now telling you would spoil the fun. As for my bond, well, I'm not exactly here to stop you from escaping, just to keep you from doing your job. I'm rather fond of the prince and I'd be a shame to see him go."

Underneath the rabbit, Seto could only watch as Pegasus and Noa circled each other and Jo desperately dodged Zieg's deadly needles. The blond quickly jumped into the pool, knowing that the water would lessen the speed and accuracy of the projectiles.

Almost immediately, Zieg stopped throwing, pulling out more projectiles as he watched the blond's figure in the shimmering water. Jo eyed Zieg back from under the water, his cheeks puffed up with air. He knew that the other man was waiting for him to surface again to attack...and that was only a matter of time. Bubbles escaped his mouth and he shook his head, trying to think even as the oxygen left his mouth in small spurts.

Across the room, Seto snarled and glared at the rabbit which giggled and hugged him almost affectionately. "Get off me and go help them goddamnit!" he hissed, wiggling his only arm free. "Duos!" he called out, forcing some of his energy to the heavens. Immediately his lesser bond appeared, holding its sword high. It shoved the rabbit off and cleaved it in half before it too disappeared into the air. Groaning from the effort of the summon, Seto forced himself to his feet, seeing bubbles in the water where Jono was. Zieg saw Seto and snarled, throwing three needles right at his head.

The distraction was just what Jono needed, he surfaced and grabbed Zieg's legs, dragging the man right into the water with him. Seto barely dodged the first two needles, but the third one clipped his ear. He ignored the stinging pain and ran over to Pegasus, grabbing some of the needles that Zieg had dropped when he had been pulled into the pool.

Jono struggled as he tried to tire out the taller man in his arms. The water around them made it all difficult to see and he was constantly getting hit in the stomach as the man pushed his foot against it to try and separate them. Jono snarled and finally headbutted the Atlantian, causing both of them to reel back and groan heavily.

By the time Seto had gotten to Pegasus, Noa had the blade against the man's throat. "Come on priest. Just give in. You're already half a man without that arm. No point in living anymore at this point. Seto gritted his teeth, "A god's power can never be taken from them. Only a fool would assume that they could match the power of a divine."

He held the needles up and chuckled, seeing Pegasus' leg was moving back. The Greek man flashed Seto a quick wink before hooking his foot around Noa's ankle and dragging the man forward. Noa tipped and landed flat on top of the taller Pegasus. The knife clattered to the floor. Seto grabbed Noa by the neck and flung him back into the wall with what was left of his strength.

Jono gasped, yanking Zieg out of the pool with him, forcing his body up as he threw Zieg down next to Noa. He panted and then looked at Seto, smiling as he clutched his own knees, feeling them shake from exhaustion beneath him. Pegasus stood and straightened his tunic, looking over the two men before them. "I'll get the guards..." he said, his voice still just as chipper as when he entered the fight. Jo stared at the silver-haired man's back and shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know what the hell that man is smoking, but apparently it works..."

* * *

The guards came swiftly and both injured Atlantians were quickly tied to chairs. Then Seto's arm and hand were stitched and bandaged while Jo's shallow cuts were also cleaned, a strip of linen tied across his face to stop the bleeding. Pegasus leaned against the wall as Seto paced in front of the two men who had tried to kill him twice. Jono stood back, giving his husband plenty of room as he walked, his injured hand pulled against his chest in a sling.

"Tell me...was it Dartz who paid you to have me killed?" he hissed in a low voice eying both men who glared up at him from their chairs. Noa frowned, "Like I'll ever tell you," he retorted raspily, his own blue eyes emotionless. Seto's brow tightened and he leaned down so that he was Noa were eye to eye, "Tell me or I'll fucking rip your heart out with my teeth!"

_"Stop!"_

Seto looked down at Zieg, seeing the other man spit out some blood. "Don't kill him...I'll tell you who hired us...just don't do it." Seto snorted, "You had no qualms about killing my men. You deserve nothing less..." He sighed, his eyes closing for a moment. "Speak then." Zieg lowered his head as Noa hissed, "You fool! You fucking fool!" and wiggled in his bonds hard enough to wobble his chair back and forth.

Jono rolled his eyes and cuffed Noa hard on the back of his head, knocking him out cold and causing his tiny body to slump. Seto gave a curt nod of appreciation to Jo before turning back to their prisoner. "As you were saying?"

Zieg exhaled, looking down at his fellow assassin before he said, "Lord Dartz paid a hefty fine for your head, prince of Khemet. He wanted you dead..." Seto raised an eyebrow, looking at Pegasus as if the other man would offer him some sort of explanation. Pegasus shook his head and nodded back to the assassin.

Seeing this exchange, Zieg gave Seto a soft smile, gaining more confidence as he spoke, "But at least you're now helpless without your little cronies here. Thanks to the little gift we left in your bedroom back in Rome. I thought you were dead..but this right here," he nodded toward Seto's stump, "-is definitely a nice compensation prize."

Seto's eyes narrowed and a vein pulsed thickly in his neck as he kicked the man hard in the stomach, causing the prisoner to temporarily double over and cough. Zieg laughed coldly as he recovered from the blow, shaking his head as he pulled himself back up, his voice low. "I was paid 899 pieces of silver for your head salted on a pike...Dartz has wanted you dead for a long time, prince. The problem was that he didn't know your exact location until you came back up North. That's when we were called into the picture. Your little marriage made things all the easier because it took you far out of Khemet's domain. You thought he was your_ friend?_ I thought you were supposed to be the genius prodigy of your family. I bet taking Atem's life will be even _easier!_"

The prince's stomach dropped and he took a step back, his hand covering his mouth as he turned away. Jono frowned and walked over to Seto, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Seto..." but his husband shoved him back. "Stop...Jono, just _stop_," he hissed, shaking his head and refusing to look at anyone. He began to pace again, his legs shaking beneath him as he walked.

"Gods...I don't want to believe it...but he really isn't lying. Dartz...tried to have me _killed_. He's been an ally...a friend since I was young. Why the hell would he-" He stopped and raised his head back up slowly, his knees locking.

The room fell silent for a moment, all eyes on the prince, but eventually Seto turned back around, his eyes blazing in anger. "I will deal with your _employer _later. Right now I've got you two to contend with and that will do until I find out the rest of the story."

Jo's eyes widened as Seto's smile became almost demonic. "I will hack off both your arms and your legs myself in payment for my right arm. I think that's fair enough. As for your _master_...well, he will be quite surprised when he opens his next package now won't he?" Zieg's smile immediately fell as he looked into the other man's eyes. He swallowed thickly as the Khemetian prince knelt walked over to one of Pegasus' guards and relieved the man of his blade raising it until Zieg could see his own scared green eyes reflected on the polished edge.

"Now tell me, assassin...are your hands _worth_ 899 silver coins?"

_**"Vengeance is mine, and I will repay."**_

**Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy**

**

* * *

**Yeah, I decided that Atlantians have pink/blue/green hair...I blame Dartz. He started it. Anyway, Noa and Ziegfried are definitely going to regret fucking with Seto. :D I personally hated them both in the actual series so I have no qualms about making their lives hell, but I won't be graphic...well _too_ graphic.


	21. Everyone Loses

**NOTE: **Sorry this took so long. This chapter was actually difficult because I started it during my two weeks of finals (so had to postpone) and then I was heavily distracted by Assassin's Creed Brotherhood and playing Bioshock for the zillionth time throughout my break. :D I'm a guilty nerd.

Although it admittedly doesn't help that I've had no inspiration from the YGO fandom to write for this like I've had for Bioshock and AC. Normally I get inspired from the fanbase, but the fanbase for YGO seems to be ENTIRELY focused on GX and 5Ds (which I HATE) or The Abridged Series. I like TAS, but people posting "lawl, screw the rules" in fan forums got stale for me after day one. Not much is being done for the original series...and even LESS for the Egyptian arc. I did cosplay as Set with some of my buddehs over the summer, but it's been a LONG ass time since I've really been in contact with them.

BTW: I'm redoing chapters 8, 14, 18, and 20 because I just read them...and HATE how they turned out. Yeah, they served their purpose on a basic level, but those chapters I feel just aren't up to my own personal standard so expect updates within the next few months. Nothing BIG is going to happen, but there will be more details added, more Seto hating _everything_, a few more silly flashbacks, etc.

:D Enjoy!

* * *

_**"Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time; as aromatic wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy: its after-flavor, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned."**_

**Charlotte Bronte**

_Jo heard the smack of a hammer and the crunch of human bone. A shrill scream echoed throughout the house as well as the shuddering whimpers that followed. This had been going on for nearly an hour and Seto still wasn't done. He knew that the other man was purposefully dragging it out. Not just to torture the prisoners but to upset him as punishment for stopping him before._

_He heard footsteps and Seto returned with the hammer still clenched in his left hand, one side partly bloodied. He tossed it at the blond and Jono caught it, looking it over. Parts of it looked freshly chipped. _

_"You're going to need to be fixed up again. No doubt all that ripped your stitches..." he said, putting the hammer down on the floor. Seto snorted. "Was worth every second." He sat down on the bed and a doctor entered, taking Seto's injured arm and getting to work on it. Jo winced, watching the other man's arm get sewn up. "Is it painful?" he asked. Seto laughed, "Of course it's fucking painful, **mutt...**" _

_"You rarely show it on your face. It's hard to tell."_

_"It's easy to hide physical pain." He exhaled smoothly as the thread was tightened, closing the wound entirely, blood squeezing past the incision. _

_The doctor wiped the blood away and applied and cooling salve to it before wrapping it up and putting it back into the sling. "Don't aggravate it anymore. If you want to get back home, you need rest and time to heal," the doctor warned. Seto rolled his eyes and Jono glared at him before nodding to the doctor. "I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry. He'll behave himself."_

* * *

"Master Kaliem!"

The entire court fell silent as a lone figure stumbled in, holding his right arm which looked somewhat infected and flimsily bandaged for travel. Two guards rushed forward and grabbed him before he could fall. The man coughed and he looked up at Atem on his throne, blood soaked a formerly chalk white tunic, some of it fresh. The Pharaoh's eyes widened at the entrance and he made to stand, seeing his servant in such terrible shape. Before he could do anything, the guardian parted his split lip, hazy brown eyes catching Atem's gaze. "My lord..." he said weakly as Isis and Shada ran to their fellow guardian, looking him over for any life-threatening injuries. He shook his head and pushed them away. Atem nodded, feeling his heart sink into his stomach as he looked into the other man's eyes. "Why have you returned, Kaliem? Where is Mahad?"

Kaliem swallowed and lowered his head. He took a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, "Mahad is dead sir...as well as the South's only heir."

Atem felt his chest clench and he stood, resisting the urge to run down and shake the other man. "Are you sure?" he said, his voice trembling as he gripped the armrests of his throne, keeping himself anchored. Kaliem sniffed and nodded. "Yes...the heir...whatever Seto did, it didn't last. He became ill again and...Mahad and I tried _everything_! He just..." he stopped and composed himself as best he could, forcing himself to look up at the Pharaoh.

"Mahad was leading the funeral procession into the Valley...we were ambushed. Thieves sprung from the hills and ransacked the tribute to the deceased prince. Mahad did his best to protect his body, but...a man with white hair ran him through with a blade and took the body. I was trampled under a horse and was knocked out. I rode here as soon as the doctor allowed..." Kaliem swallowed, "I'm sorry...we failed the prince...we failed the kingdom...the body is long gone."

Atem clutched his face and sank back down in his seat. Isis looked at Kaliem with tears in her eyes and she said, "That man...that thief...the man was here a month ago. He tried to assassinate the Pharaoh. I injured him though so for him to move so quickly despite being heavily injured...something helped him." She wiped her eyes and looked to Shada. "We need to send more forces to the South...not just to help with the drought, but to...recover the prince's body."

Nodding, Shada looked to Atem who was sitting very stiffly on his throne. "Milord...?" Atem blinked and then shook his head, his wine red eyes unfocused, but sad. "I'm sorry...I cannot discuss this at the moment..." he walked down the steps and left the room, several guards following close behind. Shada frowned and said, "I'll watch over the Pharaoh. Take Kaliem to Kaphiri..."

Isis nodded and cupped Shada's shoulder, "Take care of him..." she murmured before going to Kaliem and helping the man stand up straight, getting him to limp toward the doctor's ward. Shada watched them for a moment before following behind Atem, his steps echoing along the stairs as he found his way up to the Pharaoh's room. He sighed and entered, keeping quiet so as not to disturb the king in his time of mourning. Seeing the young man at his balcony with his hands tucked behind his back, Shada bowed and closed his eyes, offering his silent service.

Atem sighed heavily, having noticed his presence as soon as he entered the room. He opened his trembling lips and Shada could feel the grief in his voice as he whispered, "Fetch my cousin, Shada...bring him back home. I don't know why he's taken so long, but it's possible...he could still be alive." there was a long pause and a sniffle as Atem touched his chin to his chest, his fists clenched at his sides, "I can-I _can't _lose anyone else. Please..."

Shada opened his eyes, his own chest clenching as he looked up at the young Pharaoh who was practically all alone in the world, "But you need protection here! We can't afford to spread our forces so-"

"Do it, Shada. That's an order."

The priest fell silent at the Pharaoh's sudden harsh tone and he frowned, bowing his head again, his own fists clenching. "Yes...of course. Forgive my transgression, my lord, Pharaoh." He stood and stared at Atem's tensed back. "When should I leave?"

_"Now."_

_

* * *

_

Sitting on the bed, Seto stared at the stump of his arm. A servant had unwrapped the bandages and cleaned them in water and alcohol. His left arm was in a sling to prevent him from opening the stitches along his forearm and palm. His left arm would heal and he'd be able to use it again just fine without any problems...but looking over the twisted red flesh of the stump, seeing where it had melted over the bone and healed somewhat, he felt his heart sink.

He heard the door open and saw the mutt enter, his own face bearing a jagged red scar from when Noa had slashed his knife through his cheek and across his nose. Seto looked away as Jono sat next to him and picked up the bandages, slowly wrapping them over what was left of Seto's arm wordlessly.

"I can't believe Dartz would do this...to me..." Seto began, his voice soft as Jono tied a knot to keep the wrappings in place and leaned back. Jo sighed, "I didn't think so either...I didn't talk to him, but he didn't seem like he had any vendetta against you or your family." Seto shook his head, "This isn't about revenge...it's about power. Atlantis has always been strong...but for some reason, their people have dwindled. I've never been there, but I know they've been on tough times for a good few years. They've always somewhat been our brothers and Dartz has been a friend of the royal family as long as I can remember." He paused, "My father and him worked out so many trade agreements and pooled to commission so many buildings in both countries. I just-"

He stopped and shook his head. "Why the hell am I telling you this? It's not like you understand it. Politics are beyond your comprehension." Jo smiled, "I dunno...you explained it well enough. Atlantis wants to take control of Khemet...although I'm just as clueless as to why. I mean, Khemet is great, but we aren't a rising power really. Rome would be a better target."

Seto snorted, "A much more difficult one too. Remember, Atlantis is the oldest civilization and helped birth Khemet. They see us as almost a colony of theirs. Besides, it's easier to take down someone when you know just about all of their secrets...and there is little we have kept from them. Rome is too fresh and also not keen on compromise." Jo nodded and looked at Seto's face for a moment, reaching out and touching the man's ear.

Seto blinked, "What are you doing?" Jo shook his head, "Your ear...something nicked it." The prince shrugged, "Probably when that pink-haired bastard attacked me with those needles." Jo frowned and said, "Let me clean it. The last thing we need is another infection...although this has definitely set us back from going home."

He nodded to Seto's sling and the prince scowled. "We can't stay here. They said killing Atem would be easier. They probably aren't the only assassins Dartz sent out." Jono stood and walked in front of Seto, placing his hands on the other man's shoulder. "Look...I'm worried too. Not just for your cousin, but my baby sister and her kid. She's due soon and I want to be there for her." He swallowed thickly, "But dying on a ship isn't going to help either of them." Seto stared at the other man, his eyes tracing the scar over the other man's face.

"We need to at least send a message," Seto argued, "Even if it's dangerous, I can't just...Atem is a naiive man. He knows the rules of court, but he knows nothing of this nature. The man has been guarded all his life and he's never seen beyond the palace walls. He doesn't know what kind of people are out there who want him dead. I need to at least warn him." Jo nodded and said, "Seto, if you want...I'll go on ahead and deliver the message. I'm not injured, I can make the journey. I just...I worry about leaving you here alone." Seto snorted, "I held my own."

Jo shook his head and grinned, "To a certain extent yes...but I think we made an even better team back there. Like old times...Seriously, you saved my ass when I was in the water." Seto rolled his eyes, "If anyone is going to kill you, it's me, mutt. Don't forget that." Jo just smiled and then kissed the top of Seto's head. Seto sighed, "Will you quit that shit?" he said as he watched Jono lay back down on the bed, his arms under his head. Jo shook his head, "Why should I?"

"It's annoying..."

"I don't think you really feel that way. You would have pushed me back otherwise."

"I've got no arms left, what the hell am I supposed to push you away with?"

"I dunno, you're the genius, you figure it out." Jo grinned playfully at Seto and then said, "So...do you want me to be the one to go back and at least let the Pharaoh know what's going on. You know I will if you ask." Seto stared at the other man and frowned. "There is no way in high holy hell that I am letting you leave me here alone with _him_."

Jo blinked, "What, Pegasus?"

Seto nodded and shuddered, "Even married, the man still touches me at every chance he gets. I've got no arms to fight with right now so there is no way I'm letting you go off. You're the lesser of two evils for the time being. Enjoy it while it lasts." Jono laughed as his husband finished, "I can't believe the high priest actually _wants_ my protection for once! I seriously never thought I'd see the day." He grinned and closed his eyes, "Sure, if you want me here, I'll stay. I just figured I would offer it out to you is all." Seto nodded, looking down at the floor as he mumbled, "Thanks..."

Jo paused, staring at the other man's back. "Y-yeah...no problem, Seto..." he said, wanting to clean out his ears and ask Seto to say it again in case he had misheard him. His cheeks darkened and he coughed, changing the subject, "Ummm...are you hungry? It's pretty late now and I haven't seen you eat at all since the doctor stitched you back up." He looked the brunet over and Seto nodded. The priest was honestly not all that hungry, but if they were to go home, he'd need to be as healthy as possible.

Seeing Seto's nod, Jono stood, briefly touching the older man's shoulder before leaving the room. A few minutes later he came back with a small tray and a water flask. Pouring a cupful out, Jo smiled and brought the cup up, "Thirsty?"

Seto felt his brow twitch as Jono held out the cup to his face. "This...is degrading..." he muttered as he opened his mouth and allowed the other man to tip the water inside. Jo just smiled and pulled it back. "Oh shut up...you've got no use of your arm for the time being. Would you rather be dead?" Seto growled and leaned back against the pillows. "Sometimes, yes," he said, gnawing at his lip. The blond just chuckled and plucked a strip of dried meat from the plate. "Royalty is supposed to enjoy being waited on hand and foot."

Leaning his head forward, Seto bit the strip and pulled, ripping off a piece and chewing on it lazily. Swallowing, he said, "Not like this. It's like I'm an infant. Besides you are getting far too much enjoyment out of feeding me," he leaned forward again and took another bite, ignoring the way Jono watched him.

"It's because you never let anyone help you. Now you have no choice. It's kind of...ironic."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"...Sort of..."

Seto sighed and nodded toward the water again, waiting for Jo to pick it up before he let the other man tilt it into his mouth. He coughed, swallowing too much too fast and turned his head away hacking a bit. Jono immediately put the cup down and ran a worried hand over Seto's head. "You ok?" he asked as Seto slowly recovered, his blue eyes slightly watered. Seto growled and squirmed away, "It's just water! Will you quit overreacting to every time I stub my toe?"

Jono rolled his eyes and kissed the other man's forehead. "You're terribly injured and it's a miracle you're still alive. How can I not worry?" He let his hand trail over Seto's face and rest on the other man's throat. "You had two assassination attempts in less than a month...and more before this," he stroked his thumb across the scar on Seto's throat and he exhaled, "Just...let me worry, ok?" Seto shivered and pulled away, "Fine...just let me at least have another crack at the two men who tried to kill me."

"No! You tore your stitches once beating the tar out of them," Jo shook his head and forced Seto to look at him. "Look...I understand that you want revenge, but now is not the time or the place. Besides...hacking them up will mean they might get an infection and die before we can present them as evidence to Khemet. They are useless to us dead and you know it." Seto scowled and glared up at Jono, not saying a word. Finally, he snorted and closed his eyes, "Atem won't let me do it...once we get there, he'll _insist_ on being merciful. That's the kind of man he's always been. Too fucking _soft_."

The priest sighed, his broad chest falling with the movement, "You don't know how badly I wanted to hack their limbs from their torsos...sew them back on and let their fingers _rot_ from their hands." His chest shuddered and Seto bit his lip, "The most I could do was break as many bones as I could, bruise their disgusting pale skin until it turned yellow and black." His voice shook as he said, "It's not...it's not enough. For what they did...what they _took_ from me!" A warm hand touched the side of his face, rubbing his jaw and cheek softly. Seto stared up at the other man and saw Jo was looking down at him with sad brown eyes.

"I know...and I wish I could do more for you because of that. I wish...I wish I could give you my arm," he smiled weakly and looked down at Seto, his hand moving to comb through the other man's short brown hair. Seto stared at him, his mouth closing as he went silent. Jo nodded and gave a weak laugh before he leaned down and kissed the other man gently. Seto's eyes widened and he stiffened, but he didn't move. Jo kept their mouths connected for a few second before pulling back, still staring at Seto.

"You don't know how much I've cried for you." He smiled fully this time and wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders, bringing the other man up into a warm embrace. "I want you to be happy. I want to go home and have a family with you and see you fucking smile for once. _Really _smile." His warm breath ghosted over Seto's neck and the older man closed his eyes, "You care far too much about me..."

Jo smiled and shook his head, holding Seto against him for a little while longer before pulling back and kissing him again, moving down from Seto's lips to his jaw and chin, his throat and collarbone. Seto shivered and craned his neck to watch the other man, "What the-" a finger pressed itself to his lips and Seto fell silent. Jo kissed the area just over Seto's heart, listening to the steady beats through the soft tan skin. "Seto, I'm so glad..." he chuckled and moved himself back up, nipping Seto's lower lip and sucking it into his mouth playfully. Seto slowly pulled back and Jo let him, still smiling at the older man nestled against the pillows.

Watching the blond, Seto frowned and closed his eyes, "Good for you," he muttered in a low voice, "Have you little fantasy. See how far dreaming gets you and then we'll talk." He was about to roll onto his side, but he felt his stitches pull a bit so he stopped, exhaling as he faced front again. Jono just sighed and shook his head as Seto went on to say, "I'm already cursed by the gods. That much is obvious by everything that has happened within the last three months. Happiness eludes the unfavored and only you seem to think otherwise."

A hand touched Seto's in the sling, being careful with the bandages across the palm. Jo looked at the floor as he brushed his thumb over the back of his husband's hand. "Happiness...you make it yourself. If the gods just gave us whatever we wanted, then there would be no point for any suffering. They want us to fight, to win, to be strong without them to stand up for us." He swallowed, "That's why they gave me you...and then took you away again. It wasn't out of cruelty, they wanted me to fight, to become the person I am. I fought and I fought and now-" he raised his head to stare at the blue-eyed priest, "Well...it's not what I had hoped for, but you're in my life again. So I'd say it was worth it."

There was silence between them for a moment and Seto shook his head and closed his eyes, "You're a fool...forever a fool," he muttered as he felt Jono's hand cup the shoulder of his stump and gently knead it. Jo rolled his eyes, "If I'm a fool, then I'm the luckiest one that's ever existed," Seto felt a warm weight against his chest and hair brush against his chin. He opened one eye and looked down to see Jono had rested his head over his collarbone, his hand still absently rubbing his shoulder.

"Seto, when we get home, teach me to write?"

This time, both of the priest's eyes opened. Seto sighed, his chest sinking against the pillows. "Are you intentionally trying to depress me or are you much stupider than I thought. I have only my left arm. I cannot write with it. Even if I could, the ink would smear as my hand passed over it. I can teach you to write about as well as a child can teach a rat to sing." His eyes flickered down to the bandaged stump and his heart ached. Jo's hand on his shoulder squeezed and the blond chuckled, "Yes you can. This arm let you write, but you don't teach with an arm. You teach with your words. I can follow instructions as well as any other man." Seto felt a pair of lips press to the center of his chest and Jono other arm came up, running through Seto's hair, "Teach me, please. It was so important to you."

Jo lifted his head, staring up at Seto with his chin rested against the priest's chest. He smiled and then lifted himself up again, kissing Seto gently. The priest didn't pull away, but he didn't respond. His blue eyes squeezed shut and a tear rolled down his cheek as Jono pressed them closer, the man's pale hand caressing under Seto's stubbly jawline.

_**"Grief is the price we pay for love"**_

**Elizabeth II**


	22. Stalemate

**NOTE: **Apparently I had this thing saved...go figure. Anyway, still stuck in my rut. Don't expect much more for the time being. I know this is a short chapter and doesn't add much in terms of plot. Consider this me stalling XD

* * *

_**"Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."**_

** Christopher Robin to Pooh**

Atem felt a shaking wrinkled hand touch his shoulder. He didn't have to look up, "Uncle...what are you doing up so late?" he asked in a soft voice as the old man settled next to him on the balcony. Aknadin was silent for a few minutes, letting the wind's whistle fill the air. Atem sighed and looked back at the moon. No word from Shada and no sign of that thief from Kul Elna. The upper kingdom was already panicking in the aftermath of the only heir's death. That panic was starting to spread. After all, neither Atem nor Seto had any children of their own to pass down the crown to.

"Nothing but d-dust..."

Blinking, Atem turned to stare at his uncle, seeing only the eye patch covering his empty left socket. "What?"

"Dust...my brother, dust...you dust...me dust." He placed a hand over his heart, gnarled fingers clenching in the thin linen of his tunic. "Khemet dying...going...-going." He lowered his chin to his collarbone and let out a long shudder. Atem stared and then shook his head, "This kingdom has stood for hundreds of years, uncle." He forced a smile and placed a hand on Aknadin's back. "We will make it through these rough times. Our kingdom has weathered worse."

"Wrong..._stupid boy_."

Atem frowned as Aknadin laughed coldly and shrilly, his only eye wide with something akin to excitement as he gripped at his heart. "Stupid...never should...have crown. Cannot see...never could see." He smirked, exposing his the gaps in his crooked teeth.

* * *

A week...a whole goddamn week.

Seto looked down at his arm which was finally allowed out of a sling, the stitches leaving long thick scabs over his hands and forearm. No doubt they'd scar...but what was another ten or so marks on his body at his point? He'd survived...

He turned his head to the stump of his right arm and his optimism dried up almost instantly. _Almost..._

A hand clapped his shoulder and he looked up to see his husband, the scar across his nose almost all the way healed. "You hungry?" Seto shook his head. He'd endured a week of the mutt feeding up, cuddling him since he could do little more than squirm away. And even worse, Jono had insisted on being the one to constantly redress his wounds, saying how it was all his fault. Every time Jono's eyes strayed to what was left of his dominant arm, Seto felt anger pool in his stomach. He didn't want his fucking pity and it was bad enough that they were stuck here until his wounds were healed enough to return home.

"Seto, you really should eat something."

"I just told you, I'm not hungry,"

"You haven't touched any food all day..."

Seto snarled and Jo took a step back, hands out in front of his frayed tunic. "Ok...Ok..." he said, his brown eyes soft and sad as he looked over the tall priest. Seto just rolled his eyes and stood, going to the bed and laying down gingerly, his injured arm tucked to his bare chest. He could feel those eyes on him again and he badly wanted to roll onto his side, but his stump was still far too sensitive. It had only just recently scabbed over and he could feel the skin pulling at the bandages, each movement making his entire side feel as if it were burning.

There was that hand again, this time on his forehead. Seto looked up, seeing Jono staring down at him. He reached up and batted the hand away. "I'm not sick. Nothing's infected so calm yourself, mutt..." Jono just sighed and then said, "Yeah, yeah...you say you're fine." He sat down on the bed next to Seto's legs and then said, "-but you're not. I know you're worried as all fuck, Seto...and in a lot of pain."

He managed to glare at the blond for a few seconds before the expression melted into one of pure exhaustion. "Do what you will. I'm staying here..." He leaned back on the plush pillows, his hand resting palm down on his shrunken stomach. Jo sighed and then reached up again, running his hand over Seto's hair, his thumb brushing the raised skin of his scars underneath. Seto just closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the other man, despite the soothing touches to his temple.

The hand pulled away after a few minutes and Seto felt the wood of the bedframe creak as Jono got up. There was some shuffling and a few loud clacks before he felt something heavy settle over his thighs. He peeked an eye open to see the senet board had been laid on top of him. Jo silently set up the pieces on both sides and sat down again. "The prince gets the first move..."

Seto's blue eyes flickered from the mutt's solemn face to the board before he exhaled and lifted his bandaged hand, picking up the first piece and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger for a moment. "Why do you try so hard?" he muttered, placing it back down on a new section of the board. Jo shrugged, "You know, I've been askin' myself that for most of my life. But you're special...always have been." He rubbed the scar that ran across his face before he made his first move, his dark eyes focused on the board.

"Special..." Seto said in a low voice before shaking his head. "If I were not a god, I would be as simple and plain as any other mortal." He picked up a new piece and looked over the board, his eyes sweeping over the stage with practiced calculation. He set it down and Jo chuckled, "I always knew that you really used pride to cover up your shame..." He looked up to Seto, a small amount of mirth in his eyes, "You don't have to be Pharaoh to be important to people, Seto. Just because your father wanted it and Gahiji wanted it doesn't mean you have to."

Frowning, Seto said, "I never wanted the throne...but how _you_ know that my father wanted me to take it is very suspicious." Jo swallowed. That was right, Seto didn't remember what he had said the night he had accidentally taken Mai's drink. Seto's eyes narrowed and he glared. "Mutt..." he said in warning as Jono distracted himself with his next move, fumbling with the piece in his hand, "I just...well I _saw_ Gahiji...I-"

He stopped, clenching his fingers around the piece to still his hand. He exhaled slowly and then shook his head, "No...I'm not going to lie. You...you told me about it. You don't remember it, but you got drunk...terribly drunk." Seto's face flashed with anger and then confusion as he tried to remember. What was the mutt talking about? Drunk? His eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in anger. That was right! That bottle he had found in Jono's things. He had gotten tipsy so fast after drinking that and then...his lips?

His grip on the piece tightened and he hissed, "You drugged me..." His hand cupped his forehead and he growled in the back of his throat. "You fucking bastard!" Jo swallowed again and closed his eyes. "I'm...it was an accident. Honest it was! And I didn't do anything! We talked...and I may have kissed you a few times, but I swear on my life that I didn't do anything else, Seto!"

The priest shoved the board off his lap and stood, stumbling for a moment as his head swam. "Why the fuck should I believe you! Gods above..." He slammed his fist into the wall, bruising his knuckles. "I can't believe I told you that! I've never told anyone, not even Atem!" He swung around, his eyes glaring icy death into Jono's as the blond stood, his hands in front of his chest defensively, "Seto...please, it's not as bad as you think. Nothing happened and what you told me...well, you admitted you thought you were weak and helpless...that's it." He saw the priest's fist clench again and he shook his head, "Also...you wanted a family."

Seto opened his mouth to yell at Jono, but the words died in his throat. He stared for a moment before shaking his head, "No one...was supposed to know. Especially you, you stupid Roman-" Jono crossed the room and put a hand on Seto's shoulder, "Seto, you're not weak for admitting that you have your own wants and desires, that you feel like you never lived up to the unreasonable expectations of your father." The priest shoved Jo's hand away and he backed into the wall. "It was none of your business. It was no one's business but my own."

"I'm your husband. I should know about the things that make you happy." Jo exhaled, "You know, I want kids too, Seto. Always wanted to be the father that mine never was to me. I want to have a family with you, whether they are your blood children or just kids like we used to be, abandoned to the world." He closed the distance and touched Seto's face. The older man flinched but didn't pull away, too embarrassed and ashamed. Jo stroked his thumb over Seto's cheek and nodded, "Look, I understand if you don't want to see or talk to me for a while. I didn't mean for you to drink that. I wanted you to tell me this things when you really trusted me again, but you drank it...there was little I could do." He removed his hand and lowered his gaze to the floor before kneeling the pick up the fallen senet pieces and the wooden board.

* * *

Jo seemed to sleep peacefully. Seto stared at his husband's curled up form on the other side of the bed before standing, cupping the sore stump of his arm. As much as he hated to admit it, Jo's attentiveness had helped his body heal. He was no longer sweating in fever and his wounds ached less and less. This wasn't the first debt he owed the mutt and it made him upset...and yet he still was grateful because deep down he knew that if Jono hadn't been there, he would have certainly died.

Leaning over the window sill, Seto stared off into the night of the city. It felt like years had passed since he had left Khemet, since he had hugged his cousin and told him that everything would be alright, just as it was supposed to be. He exhaled and let his fingers grib the stone ledge. He needed to be there for Atem, to protect him and the kingdom. That was where he was needed. And if he had stayed, he would have still had his arm.

A hand touched his back and Seto nearly jumped, only just managing to compose himself. Jono gave him a tired smile and sidled up to him. "Brooding again?" he asked with a low yawn, bumping Seto's hip playfully with his own. The former priest just shook his head, "Go back to sleep..." He made to shove Jo back to the bed, but the blond refused to move. He just smiled all the wider and then took Seto's hand, peeling back his fingers from the wall. Seto blinked and looked down at it for a moment before he averted his eyes.

"Still so stubborn." Jo squeezed his hand and brushed his warm thumb over the inside of his wrist. "Remember when we used to try and race the incoming boats from the temple to the docks? You always won...the gods blessed you with long legs." He looked up, hoping to see a small twitch of a smile in Seto's blank expression. Of course, he was disappointed, "I still think I'm better with horses though, helping to raise a few myself. I bet once we get back to Khemet, I'll be able to beat you again. I think the horses sense your cold icy heart."

"You expect me to get on a horse with one arm?"

Jono winced, "Well, I could help you-" he stopped, seeing the glare that the other had immediately sent him. "Or not..." He squeezed Seto's palm again and that seemed to make the taller man deflate his anger. "Well...you let me help you before. You even let me kiss you before. None of it was painful. Why do you keep insisting on doing things without help?"

"I let you kiss me before because you had free reign over what we were going to do that night." Seto bit his lip, his arm crossed over his stomach as Jono frowned, "No...you let me kiss you when you were...out of it as well. You were drunk, but you weren't incapable of telling me to back off of you."

Seto was silent for a moment as he remembered that night. His lips had been so swollen and dry when he woke. "Your drug was probably stronger than you think. There is no way that I would have ever let you kiss me." He tried to sound angry, but at this point, he was just exhausted. So what if Jono had kissed him? There was nothing he could do about it now, nothing he could do about anything really.

Jo cupped the older man's jaw, his thumb tracing the bone. "You told me that it wasn't bad, that kissing me wasn't as horrible as you made it out to be. Hell, you let me kiss you last week too." He paused and Seto averted his eyes. Jono swallowed and pushed himself up, his lips meeting Seto's in a soft and warm embrace. The prince stiffened and didn't push back, but as Jo held there, he slowly relaxed and then pulled back. He didn't have the fight in him. It was just easier to accept. "Just because it's not torture doesn't mean that I want to kiss you." Jo smiled softly. "Why not though? It's natural."

"Natural? What's natural is a man and a woman being together, not-" Jo's finger pressed to Seto's lips and the prince scowled, but fell silent. "Does it feel unnatural? Be honest with me." His hand traced over the knots in the prince's neck and Seto sighed, his blue eyes falling closed. "It doesn't, right? It's just a kiss..." Jono chuckled and tucked his head under Seto's chin, nuzzling into his collarbone and pressing his lips to the scar that ran over Seto's throat. "I'm right and you know it. That's why you ain't said anything."

"Maybe I just don't care."

"You care...you get worked up over it every time when you should just relax and get used to it." Jo waggled his eyebrows as the priest shoved him off to the other side. The blond smiled all the wider as he looked at Seto, "Besides, how many times does a man like me get to worship the body of a god, huh? Why not just enjoy the attention? Not like I want sex or anything like that...just want ta kiss you is all." Seto peeked an eye open and sat up, his spine cracking as he straightened. "I don't like it when people touch me. It's that simple, Jono."

"You didn't used to mind..." the blond interjected, poking the prince in the chest. Seto scowled and brushed his hand away, his legs crossing underneath him, "Well I do now so unless you want me to break each segment of your fingers before ripping the nails out, I suggest you quit it." Snickering, Jono just said, "You know...if you're going to lie, you might want to be a bit more convincing." He tapped Seto's leg, "Stop crossing your legs when you try to feed me bullshit and maybe I'll start believing you."

The blond pushed himself up and then exhaled slowly, "But fine...you need the comfort of your tough act. I'll give you that. I don't expect things to really go back the way they were." He bit his lip, "I just would...really like it if they did, ya know. I didn't do any of the stuff that Gahiji said I did. I think that deep down, you know it too. I'd-" he paused and shook his head, "I'd like it if you just dropped all these damn pretenses, forget all of them. Fuck what your dad wanted ya to do, Gahiji too. You're better than that." Rubbing the back of his neck, he felt his cheeks heat up, "Always were, Seto. At least, I think you were." He lifted his gaze back to meet Seto's, a nervous, but genuine smile lighting his pale skin.

Frowning, Seto ran a hand back through his hair, "You don't have my responsibilities so you really don't have any right to tell me that I should just drop everything that I've worked for my entire life just because you think I should." His eyes drifted to his stump and he cupped his hand over the end of it, his fingers tracing the bandages. "But...it's not like I'm capable of doing any of my former duties now. A worthless cripple." He gritted his teeth and tucked his chin to his chest, his shoulders shaking with frustration and rage. A hand cupped over the top of his on the stump. "It's sad to think that underneath your talk, you think so lowly of yourself..." Jo sighed and rubbed circles with his thumb over Seto's hand. "You're still the prince of Khemet, 2nd most powerful man in one of the greatest nations the world has ever known. Anyone who sees this-" he tapped the bandages, "-is only going to think you're even stronger than you were. Even the gods aren't really immortal, Seto...Osiris was easily killed by his own brother after all and even when he was brought back to life, his body was forever green with death."

Jo fell silent and leaned down, kissing the side of Seto's bandaged stump of an arm. "I'm still amazed that you went through the operation without making a sound. I'd be bawling like a kid." He offered the other a small smile and Seto shrugged, "Like I said before, it's easy to hide physical pain. This was the most painful thing I've ever experienced though and this is after having most of the bones in my body broken at least once." Jo blinked and then his eyes narrowed, "From when Gahiji beat you?"

"No, my father."

Freezing in place, Jo looked at the older man with wide brown eyes. "Your...but I thought-" Seto gritted his teeth and turned his head away, "Gahiji preferred whips...when he did hit me, it was always a slap or a smack to the face." Jo swallowed and nodded, "Why did your father...I mean I knew about Gahiji-" He stopped, seeing the look on the other's face. "Alright...no more questions, I get it." He pulled Seto to his broad chest and said, "I'm sorry though...you know I've been in that boat...beaten by a parent. By a friend-" He sniffled, his throat tightening.

"-by someone you love..."

**_"Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends."_**

**Unknown**


	23. Interlude 2: Questions Unanswered

AN: You know what I find funny? At least 20% of my reviews for this story compliment me for 'doing my homework' and having a plot thought out beforehand. Honestly, I just sling shit at a Word Doc and hope it sticks XD I've sailed without an official plot and planned stages for...well about 90% of the story.

Anyway, I'm gonna try to get back into writing this thing. Mind you, it's hard because of school and my lack of interest in YGO as a whole right now.

* * *

_**"What makes a river so restful to people is that it doesn't have any doubt - it is sure to get where it is going, and it doesn't want to go anywhere else."**_

**Hal Boyle**

_The gold was heavy and he found himself pulling at the bands around his neck, covering the scar over his throat. The robes of a high priest were also a great deal more restricting than those he wore as an acolyte, but times had changed and a new spiritual leader was needed. In front of him lay his mentor's salted body, all of the fluids and organs removed and discarded save for the most important. _

_"Do not worry my son. Gahiji worked for the gods. His soul will be granted eternal peace," A warm hand clapped his shoulder and Seto looked up, his blue eyes catching his own father's gaze. He shivered and turned away, eyes downcast. It had been just a few weeks ago that he had still been an apprentice to the dead man on the table, had died by his now limp hands.  
_

_"Of course. He deserves nothing less for his work." There was a heated silence in the air after that and the gold only seemed to grow heavier with each passing second. He resisted the urge to fondle the bands over his throat and then eventually pulled away, ignoring his father's insufferable staring. _

_The streets were filled with those celebrating Seto's rise as the new high priest. The ceremony had been grand as expected, but Seto had gotten no joy from the experience. As soon as it had finished, he drank himself into a stupor as the dragon who saved him watched, its beautiful eyes never judging him, just observing. _

_"Why did you save me...?" he had asked the beast over and over again, only to get nothing more than a silent stare. "Why did you feel I was worth keeping around? Me of all men? Choose...such a weakling?" Seto swung the bottle in his hand, nearly cracking it against the reeds behind him, his feet dipped into the muddy shallows of the Nile. The dragon just wrapped itself around him and Seto sighed, relaxing. _

_"What purpose do I still serve the gods? Gahiji was their servant...and I his..." He muttered half-heartedly now. The dragon lifted its head and nuzzled his hair almost like a dog. Seto growled and tried to shove it away, but it held tight, baring its teeth just enough to get him to give up. _

_Suddenly there were voices and footsteps. Seto stiffened and tried to stand, but the dragon kept him down. There was splashing and the steps stopped. "Shizu, wait! I need that!" An all too familiar voice cut through and Seto's brow furrowed, his hands parting the reeds just enough to let him catch sight of a light-skinned blond, bent over his knees and panting. His younger sister, now a budding woman was laughing and holding a fishing spear tight in one hand, twirling it without a care. _

_"I thought the army made you fast?"_

_"No, just tough," Jo grinned and grabbed his sister, lifting her up and then upside down, holding her head over the water. Her long hair trailed along the surface as she shrieked in protest, squirming in her brother's muscular arms. "Not until you drop the spear," he said playfully, holding her waist to his chest. Shizu growled and tried to punch his legs, but she wasn't strong enough to do enough damage so she finally dropped the spear. Jono snickered and dropped his sister into the water with a splash. She came up sputtering._

_Immediately, she grabbed him by the tunic and dragged him back into the water, his blond mop sticking to his face. He spat a stream of water at her and licked his lips. The two stared at one another for a moment before bursting into peels of laughter, sitting in knee deep water. Slowly, Jo stood and picked up his baby sister, carrying her to the shore and laying her down before he took the spear. "Probably scared all the fish away now. Damn."_

_"They'll come back. They always do," Shizu said in a confident voice as she wrung out her hair and pulled the basket up between her legs. Jo nodded and waded out deeper, staying still as the fish slowly grew accustomed to his presence. Suddenly he struck out, swearing as the spear missed by a few inches. _

_As this all went on, Seto sat silently, watching. It was only after Jono swore that he realized the dragon had long since left, no longer holding him in place. He frowned and then picked up his bottle, sliding a bit in the mud as he went to make his way back. He heard Jono exclaim as he made his first kill of the afternoon, the same cheer that he always gave whenever he was excited, even if it was just when he made a particularly good move in Senet although that was rare. _

_He continued to walk until he eventually stood in front of a wizened statue of Horus. He paused, looking it over. He remembered seeing Jo frequently hug this statue as if it truly was the patron god. He saw the other man praying to it and taking to it almost every day prior to their...falling out. Seto's blue eyes closed for a moment and he finally took out the knife he had taken from Gahiji the day the man had fallen. Slicing through his longest finger, he traced over the heart of the god. _

_"If you are still watching over me and have truly sent this spirit of death to be my guide...then let me have peace for the sins of my past. Let them haunt me no longer. I am willing...I am a new man today. Let everything else be erased and forgotten like footprints in the sands of the Nile." He bit his lip and then took his finger away, tracing over his own heart under his tunic with blood. "I will abstain from the drink, I will be your most dedicated priest. I will do whatever is asked of me, no matter the challenge. Just let these memories leave me when I leave the Upper kingdom. If you are willing, let the South become my refuge." _

_He knelt and bowed low, his head touching the base of the statue. A shadow immediately passed over him and Seto forced himself up to see a cloaked figure. "The gods will not heed your prayers. For the gods do not exist." _

_Seto froze and then gritted his teeth, standing up. The figure was just as tall as him but much more broad, his face and hair concealed behind the hood. "How dare you! You think you really know better than Khemet's high priests? You think you know better than the Pharaoh?" The figure laughed._

_"I **know** that I know better than them. And deep down, you know it's true. The gods are supposed to only punish the wicked in this world, but I've seen them take the lives of those who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I've seen your so called Pharaoh kill in the name of selfish human desires, for power. If he is truly a god as you claim, what need is there for more power?" The man reached out, his strong fingers clad with many valuable rings. That hand dipped down and pulled out a sword and for a moment, Seto was frozen with fear, just as he had with Gahiji. Then suddenly, the blow was struck, but it connected with the statue, slicing its head cleanly from its shoulders._

_"Power is the game of man, priest. If you want it, do not expect it to be simply given to you. You have to fight and sacrifice for it." The man chuckled and lifted his chin. Seto caught sight of dark amethyst eyes and a long scar in the noon sun before the man was concealed once more. "You will find that more often than not, you are the man that other men have shaped. They are the holders of the keys to your destiny. I say, steal them back."_

_Seto frowned, just looking at the man for a time before eventually the figure turned away, walking back into the town just as suddenly as he had come. His anger and outrage seemed to fade with the man and once he was gone from Seto's sight, he felt empty and very much alone.  
_

_Slowly, his gaze drifted back to the decapitated statue. The blood was still dripping down onto the sand along the cold unfeeling stone. _

**_"Watch your thoughts, for they become words.  
Watch your words, for they become actions.  
Watch your actions, for they become habits.  
Watch your habits, for they become character.  
Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."_**

**Unknown**


	24. To Thine King

AN: Long time no see. Sorry. No excuses for the long hiatus outside of lack of motivation and ideas.

Also, I apologize for this being a rushed and shit chapter. I wanted to do a more gradual break with Seto, but at the same time, I'm a shit writer and I am lazy. Maybe I'll fix it at some point, maybe I won't.

* * *

_**"You can decorate absence however you want- but your still gonna feel what's missing."**_

**Siobhan Vivian**

Shada looked out over the horizon. He landed in Rome a week ago and all he found was the remains of Seto's ship. Several bodies had surfaced during that time, none of which belonged to the priest or his blond husband. The fishermen he had talked to told him that the ship had hit a submerged rock over a month ago and sunk as a result. Of course...none of this would explain all the dead crew. These were seafaring men, all of which knew how to swim away safely from a sinking vessel.

No...it was clear to anyone with sense that something far more malicious had been the cause of the sink. Shada clenched his fists, staring out at the rolling sea.

Someone here had threatened Seto's life and had killed his men as a result. Whether or not he succeeded in his plans...was still unknown.

"Do not think that way," Shada muttered to himself. "Seto is smart...he's outsmarted assassins before." He let out a low breath, thinking. What would Seto do?

Well...he would not have stayed in the ports for long while sitting upon the knowledge that someone wanted him dead. The question then remained: where would he flee to for safety? Jono had a few friends in Rome, but for all they knew, their attackers were Roman. No, Seto would want to leave the country and head back to Khemet. But he would have been home long before Shada left to find him if that was the case.

Were there other places to hide? Places he had not yet considered?

Shada looked to the West before shaking his head. Too hostile, too many enemies. North was also immediately ruled out as it would take them too far from the coast...

Too far from any chance of sailing home.

So that left East. But where could they go?

Shada bit his lower lip and closed his eyes. He needed more facts and less speculation. There were a hundred places he could search and all of them be wrong. He could not do this alone. If only he had Isis' foresight, Kaliem's judgment, or Mahad's magic. Any one of their skills would find the lost prince long before he could.

That thought made him pause and he straightened. The Pharaoh had sent him here for a reason. He trusted him to find Seto.

Shada nodded to himself and stood. There had to be records of which men Jono traded with in the wreckage of the ship. One of those men might have more information.

Time to investigate.

* * *

"Your arm is healing well now, my lord. This rest has been exactly what you needed."

Looking over the scarred twisted flesh, the priest nodded. At least he was no longer feverish and weakened...or being force fed by Jo. His gaze drifted out the window where the sea rolled against the horizon. Across that sea was home...where he belonged.

"Am I well enough for travel?" he asked softly, wincing as the more sensitive parts of the stump were poked and prodded. The doctor looked up from his work and shook his head.

"I would advise against travel for another month, perhaps longer. Your spirit is strong, but the body is less so. No man walks away from this kind of injury easily."

Seto pursed his lips and scowled. Another diagnosis, another warning against getting on a ship. Jono seemed all too content to be here and have him at his mercy. Pegasus too almost delighted in the extended stay. Was he the _only_ one who cared for Atem's safety?

Atem...

Seto felt his chest tighten at the thought. Leaving Khemet as a teenager had been easier...he and Atem had been less amicable and more strangers than anything else...but correspondance over his years in the South and extended isolation...made him long for what little family he had left.

Save for his _father._

The mere thought of that insane old man made him snarl. The doctor blinked and pulled back. "I'm sorry, my lord! Forgive me!" The priest shook his head.

"It was not you. I am...reflecting on some rather unpleasant events." He exhaled, closing his eyes and going back to the soft mud of the Nile, the heat of the sun against his back, the linen of his bed, golden wheat of the fields. Khemet...he would never leave home again if he ever made his way back to her shores...only he knew that was not true.

He was a prince, an ambassador in his own right. Khemet _needed_ him to come and go as consistently as the river floods.

He was once again driven from his thoughts as a familiar hand passed over his bare back. "Hey...how are you doing?" Jono smiled and settled next to him. "Good news, doctor?"

"He's recovering rather well now that the infection has died off."

Jono breathed a heavy sigh of relief and then looked to Seto, his smile dimming as he noticed the far off look on the priest's face. He paused and then cleared his throat, "You know there's going to be a play in town tonight...maybe we should go. Just to get out of the house. We can put on disguises and no one will be any wiser for it."

"Is this play going to be like the last one you forced me to endure?" Seto asked with a small glare. Such _lewdness..._

Jono snorted, "Probably not as bad. It's a tragedy. Supposedly that means it will be...what's the word...ca...cath-"

"Cathartic?"

Both men looked up to see Pegasus' wife Celia. She smiled and said, "I did not know you read the works of our philosophers, Jono. Jono laughed and shook his head.

"Afraid not. I can barely read my own tongue let alone yours. But I've heard the phrase before. Means you just like...get everything out?" He said slowly. Celia nodded.

"It is a good way of releasing pent up emotions." She looked to Seto and said, "Are you both thinking of going to see a play?"

Seto exhaled, "Perhaps...I am not too keen on it, but Jono clearly wants to go." He looked to his husband who grinned sheepishly. The priest shrugged, "I do not care for these plays. Back home we have theater that honors and does not mock."

Jono rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there are one or two plays out there that fit your tastes, Seto. You can't hate them all." He passed his hand over Seto's dark brown hair, teasing his fingers over the nape. "Just try it. We can leave if you do not like it after a while. It is better than staying locked up with Pegasus for the entire night."

That made Celia laugh and shake her head, "My husband is really not as bad as all of that. He just enjoys playing games."

"Like a _child_," Seto muttered. Celia shrugged.

"Perhaps, but I have always enjoyed the company of men that can make me feel young and spirited." She flicked her long blonde locks for effect and then said, "You will die an unhappy old man, Seto unless you can find something to take joy in."

The priest frowned and averted his eyes from her. Jono took his hand and squeezed it. "Don't get upset now."

"I am not upset."

The blond sighed. The prince's eternal stubbornness was equally endearing as it was frustrating. "Anyway, we should go. Seto, you could use a distraction from all of this." He gestured to the priest's arm and Seto quickly hid it back under his sleeve. The doctor scowled.

"I need to bandage it before you go hiding it away again," he said, forcing the fabric up. Seto growled, but Jo grabbed his shoulder, keeping him from hitting the man for daring to manhandle a prince of Khemet. As soon as his arm was take care of, he pushed the sleeve down over the white wrappings and stood, stalking into his and Jono's shared room. Jo followed and watched as the priest went back to the writing desk that Pegasus had set up. The pages thus far were full of Seto's sloppy attempts to write with his left hand.

"Hey..." Jono settled behind the other man and stroked his scalp through his hair. He felt Seto tense before relaxing and he smiled. "I know it's tough...I want to go back home as well. My sis is waiting for me and probably ready to pop. I don't wanna miss my niece or nephew coming into the world." His fingers moved down to Seto's neck, wincing at the amount of knots he felt there. "You act like the entire dynasty will fall unless you are there...trust Atem. He was Pharaoh for years before you returned from the South you know. He's a fighter like you and just as responsible. Take this time to heal and relax a bit. We have Dartz' assassins and they can't hurt you anymore."

"He can always send more men," Seto said plainly. "There are always more men out there...who would be willing to take the head of a prince for coin." He glanced back at Jo. "You know nothing of the dangers I face nor the responsibility I hold."

The blond gave pause and he nodded, "Alright, I will give you that. I don't know...I've never been in your position. But at the same time, I've seen you heap the world on your shoulders. You are one man, Seto. A very sad man who has never taken the time out for himself since he was a boy." He cupped the side of Seto's cheek, rubbing over his jaw. He smiled and pinched the stubble, "A bit off topic, but you need another shave soon...want me to take care of it?"

Seto frowned and touched his opposite cheek. Indeed, stubble was rising again. "Get the knife and tell the servants we need cream..." Jo nodded and got up. Once he came back with both, Seto turned around and raised his chin. Jo smeared the cream over his jaw and throat, occasionally glancing at the mysterious scar that graced just under Seto's adam's apple before taking the knife and cutting it down the side of his face.

As Jo worked, Seto could not help but stare at his husband's face. Jo tended to stick out his tongue whenever he concentrated, his honey brown eyes following the movement of the blade as he worked. His hair caught the sunlight in such a way that it reminded him of the golden wheat grown along the Nile floodplains. Such a foreign and yet familiar color. He wanted to touch it and see if it was as course as the plants even though he already knew it wasn't.

He blinked, seeing a bead of sweat work its way down the side of Jo's temple. Seto reached up, wiping it away without hesitation. Jo paused, his expression somewhat confused. "Thanks," he said before he finished shaving the priest. He brandished the knife with a flourish and announced, "All clean!" He handed Seto a towel and the priest cleaned off the excess cream, his face smooth as linen.

Wiping the knife, Jo straightened and said, "So...now that that's done, are you going to come to the play with me tonight or are you going to stay in your room and sit in the dark? Whatever makes you happy."

Seto sighed and glanced back to his poor attempts at writing.

"I will come."

* * *

After donning some oversized cloaks, the two of them left the villa with little fanfare. It was easy enough to slip into the crowd heading to the play that night, handing over the fee before making their way down the massive steps.

The theater itself was incredible. Seto could not stop staring at the layers and layers of seats where literally thousands of men were being housed. The stage was not so large, but luckily they were close enough to see what was going on. Jono grinned from under his hood and said, "You are gonna have to translate for me. My Greek ain't so good." He stealthily brushed Seto's fingers with his own before turning back to the stage where the actors, all male were setting up.

"What is this called again?" Seto asked, seeing some of the men putting on distinctly feminine masks and clothes.

"_Antigone_. Supposedly it's really good. Really sad, but good." Jono shrugged and leaned against Seto. "I think you'll like it better than the one we saw in Rome at any rate."

Suddenly the audience fell mostly silent save for a few conversations here and there and the chorus took center stage, lamenting the terrible battle of brother on brother and the tragic deaths that would ultimately tear a family and kingdom asunder.

Occasionally Seto would hear Jono ask what the actors were saying and he would translate, but otherwise, the priest was transfixed. He found himself leaning forward a bit, almost removing his hood to get an unfettered look at the stage. He gripped his knee with one hand, shaking slightly as the final act started.

_"Too late, too late you see the path of wisdom!"_ the chorus shouted to the actor dressed as King Creon. The audience made an audible gasp as Antigone's body was discovered and there is much booing at the mourning king. Seto did not join in their booing. He stared at the shamed man, the man who only tried to do what he thought was best and ultimately brought down everything he was trying to save.

He reached up and clutched at his heart, finding it difficult to draw breath.

"Seto...Seto are you ok?" The prince turned with some difficulty to look at Jono. The blond frowned and then wiped away the tears that Seto had not even realized had fallen. Seto sniffled and lowered his gaze. "Should we go?" Jono asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Seto turned back to the play, more tears falling as Creon weeped and the chorus sang.

_"From suffering that has been, decreed no man will ever find escape!"_

The priest heard these words ring in his mind even as the theater began to clear. Jono took his hand, covering the motion with their large cloaks. "Did you enjoy the show?" he asked softly, his gaze averted from the priest. Seto exhaled and looked down at their intertwined fingers. Jono's hand is warm like the sands he has missed so much. The land he has wanted nothing more than to protect.

Swallowing, the priest managed a quiet, "Yes...very much so." He squeezed Jo's hand and then pulled away before anyone could see.

Wiping his tears, they both turn to leave as the actors are given another bout of applause by the appreciative audience.

_**"Remember, you cannot be both young and wise. Young people who pretend to be wise to the ways of the world are mostly just cynics. Cynicism masquerades as wisdom, but it is the farthest thing from it. Because cynics don't learn anything. Because cynicism is a self-imposed blindness, a rejection of the world because we are afraid it will hurt us or disappoint us. Cynics always say no. But saying "yes" begins things. Saying "yes" is how things grow. Saying "yes" leads to knowledge. "Yes" is for young people. So for as long as you have the strength to, say "yes'." **_

**Stephen Colbert**


End file.
